League of Shadows
by Peanutbuttertoast1
Summary: After three years of marriage, Faith and Bruce are finally expecting their first child but an unexpected encounter and a possible new foe threatens everything Faith and Bruce have worked so hard to build together. Joining forces with Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow, only further complicates matters. Oliver has his own secrets, and his introduction to Buffy Summers changes his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to respective entities: Joss Whedon, Christopher Nolan, DC Comics and Arrow creators (kreisberg, guggenheim, berlanti) This is a three story crossover and will be posted on multiple forums as this site doesn't allow for a third crossover category...If you are new to this story, it is a continuation of Faith's Dark Knight and that atoey shojld be read first to get context for this follow-up! Hope you all enjoy!**

After everything he and Faith had been through together, Bruce couldn't believe that he was finally going to be a Father. The road to get here had been long...Discovering that Slayers, Vampires and Demons were real...that magic really existed...it had all led to his beautiful wife barreling into his life and changing it irrevocably for the better. When Faith had died, Bruce had thought he'd never know happiness again but when she'd come back to him, he vowed in that moment that he would never, ever let her go again.

When they'd returned to their Penthouse, Bruce led Faith up to their room and took his time making love to his wife. They hadn't gone this long in their marriage without sex...the longest had been a little over a week when Faith had been in Rome and Bruce had left to London for business. It had taken him over a week to close the deal he'd been after, but by the end...he'd been a jumbled mess of sexual frustration. Up until that point, they'd had sex almost daily...and it had often confounded Bruce how Faith had not gotten pregnant early on in their marriage.

But once he'd realized how different Slayer biology was to normal human biology it made a bit more sense. In a conversation he'd had with Rupert Giles about a year ago, the man had admitted that there had never been an active Slayer who'd gotten pregnant...Robin Wood's mother had given birth before she'd received the call. Bruce hadn't been overly concerned at that time, but now that his wife was pregnant with their first child, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and keep her safe.

"You're brooding." Faith quipped as she rolled over and straddled his waist, her long brown hair falling over them like a curtain of silk.

"Am not." Bruce grinned up playfully.

"Definitely are...don't get all protective on me husband...you know I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

Chuckling deeply, Bruce's hazel eyes gleamed with warm affection. "Fuck I love you wife."

Faith's answering grin was mischievous but her eyes glowed with unrestrained happiness. "Yes, and I love you...I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

Bruce gripped Faith's body to his and rolled her beneath him, biting her shoulder in warning. "Yes, and you didn't respond to my texts or voicemails...Angel's either...you promised me you'd never leave me again beautiful."

Faith sighed, as she gazed up into her husband's eyes that were filled with so many emotions...but there was a bit of hurt and confusion buried underneath all the other stuff.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know what to say. I was angry at myself and the situation. The first week after I left I just cried almost every night after getting back to the hotel. After the second week, I went running and then patrolling most nights."

At Bruce's growl of unhappiness, Faith flinched. "You went patrolling whilst pregnant! Damn it Faith!"

"I didn't know I was pregnant Bruce! I needed to slay something...anything..."

Bruce hummed but his eyes were still angry. "And did you find anything to kill?"

Faith shrugged. "Not much. A half dozen vamps and one demon. Ever since my little trip to death and back...there hasn't been much activity anywhere. Even Buffy commented on it when I talked to her."

"You talked to Buffy?"

Faith grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, a few times. She told me I was being selfish and petty too...so don't worry, she agreed with you without even knowing it."

Bruce sighed and kissed his wife softly before moving them back to where Faith was cradled into his side. "Well that's something I suppose. How is Miss Summers faring these days?"

"Fine...she and Spike are fine. They are in Los Angeles right now helping Angel with some stuff."

"Miss Summer's has some questionable relationship choices, not that I don't like Mr. Spike..."

"No, I get what you're saying. I don't think Buffy is ever going to settle down. She is a Slayer too...and while she's not the only one, my semi-retirement has thrusted her back into being the Chosen One again. I would feel bad..."

"But you don't."

"Nope." Faith lifted her head and grinned. "Not in the least. I can slay if I want to...but I'd much rather expend that energy fucking my husband...he's definitely more exciting than slaying a few

vamps."

This got a genuine laugh from Bruce as he pulled her up and kissed her hard. "Just what every man wants to hear. I'm glad that fucking me is more satisfying than slaying."

Staring into Bruce's eyes, Faith noticed that he didn't look quite as exhausted as he had this morning at his office. Running her hand down his cheek, Faith hummed in concern.

"You look a bit better than this morning...you haven't been sleeping well either?"

Bruce sighed heavily and then shook his head. "No...nightmares pretty much every night for the last couple weeks."

Faith's breath hitched. "What about?"

"Different things..." Bruce prevaricated and noticed his wife's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No secrets, remember?"

"I remember beautiful."

"Then perhaps you might show me last nights dream."

Bruce sat up a bit and then pulled Faith up with him. They had tried this several times over the course of their marriage. Faith's telepathic abilities had grown exponentially with time and as a result, she could speak silently to him across a crowded room, and even when they were on opposite sides of the Manor. She could send images to him as well...and over the past year she had been able to extract images from his mind if she'd needed to. It was more feelings...like empathic abilities, but if she concentrated hard enough and if he could center his thoughts...Bruce had been able to show her his own thoughts when she'd asked.

As they sat together, with Faith straddling his lap and making eye contact...Bruce tried to focus his mind on the images from his nightmare. He knew the moment the connection was made, because Faith cupped his cheeks and then slowly guided his thoughts to where she could make sense of them.

When the connection was finally broken, the shocked look of horror on his wife's face as well as the tears leaking down her cheeks made Bruce feel awful. When he went to speak, Faith shook her head and placed her fingers against his lips to keep him silent.

"Bruce...you don't really think I could ever hate you under any circumstances, do you?"

"Faith," Bruce admonished, "you know I don't have control over my dreams like you do. You left, and didn't call me or text me...I was despondent thinking you might leave me. The subconscious thoughts were there, even though I knew deep down you'd never do that...but I couldn't help but feel uncertain."

Faith's breath hitched on a sob as she leant forward and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes she pulled back and rested her forehead onto his as she spoke out haltingly.

"You are my entire world, my husband. I could never hate you and I will never leave you...not if I have anything to say about it. I'm so sorry that my own insecurities made you feel that way too. Bruce, you know how much I love you. I died to save you and Gotham...to give you a chance at a real life...not a half life. Even if you had chosen Rachel in the end, I would've never held that against you. Yes, I would've been devastated but I never would have returned to the land of the living no matter what the Powers offered me. My life isn't worth living without you in it."

Bruce gripped his wife's face and kissed her deeply before rolling her back underneath him. After a few moments when air became a biological need, they both separated a bit and Bruce spoke out with emotion.

"My life isn't worth living either, without you beautiful. This past month has been a stark reminder of what my life was like before you barreled your way into it with your fearlessness, not to mention your overwhelmingly sexy self...I am lost without you beautiful. Please don't leave me again."

"I promise I won't. This past month was torture for me as well. I was so lost Bruce. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't get past the fact that you would end up resenting me if I couldn't give you a child. I know that was ridiculous but it doesn't change the fact that I could never leave you...It would destroy me."

"Me as well, beautiful." Bruce admitted without hesitation before his eyes took on a mischievous glow. "You know wife, I think you still owe me a favor if memory serves...I believe I never did collect on that."

Faith rolled her eyes, but her smirk was playful. "Jerk, that was three years ago. How can you remember that shit?"

Bruce chuckled. "I'm your jerk, remember? So I think you should make good on that favor, my sexy wife."

Faith's smile was positively sinful before she pushed her husband onto his back and started kissing down his chest...slowly working her way until she reached his erection, that was ready to go again. Fuck, the man was gifted!

Humming happily, Faith slowly engulfed Bruce's dick into her mouth and suckled on it like her own personal lolly...she absolutely fucking loved attending to her gorgeous husband this way and simply got off on the way he moaned out her name as he came down her throat. The fact that he tasted divine didn't hurt in the least either.

Strong hands gripped the back of her head as Faith spent extra time fondling Bruce as she sucked on him. She placed her index finger from her right hand into her mouth as she sucked and lubricated it fully before reaching down and gently inserting it into Bruce's back hole...softly rubbing the spot that was guaranteed to set him off quickly.

Bruce's moans got louder and Faith grinned over his erection as she looked up into hazel eyes that were nearly black with desire, her name falling like a prayer from her husband's lips as he arched and then squirted everything he had down her throat.

Sucking him clean, Faith removed her finger and when she pulled back, she kissed the tip of his dick lovingly before placing her chin on Bruce's stomach, her eyes glinting with pleasure and pride.

Bruce grinned down in amazement as he shook his head at his wife. "Have I told you today how fucking beautiful you are?"

Faith giggled and shook her head before moving off the bed and heading for the shower, knowing her husband would follow when he could manage it.

It was only a few minutes later when the door to their shower opened and strong arms engulfed her from behind, a gentle kiss warmed the side of her neck.

"I was thinking?" Bruce whispered playfully.

"Aren't you always?"

Teeth bit into her shoulder in retaliation of the quip, but Faith just laughed before she responded, "You were saying?"

"I was thinking," Bruce snarked out, "that we might go on a nice vacation together. Our anniversary is a couple weeks away..."

Faith hummed out in agreement. "Where did you have in mind, oh husband of mine?"

"Well, Disneyworld did enter my mind," Bruce grinned as Faith just rolled her eyes, "but I thought you might like to go somewhere tropical. You seemed to enjoy the Maldives? And we haven't had a real vacation since our honeymoon."

"That does sound tempting. Weeks of sun and sand and minimal clothing?"

"Mmmhmm," Bruce kissed his way up to Faith's ear before he whispered deeply, "clothing definitely would be optional."

Turning around into her husband's embrace, Faith lifted her arms around Bruce's neck and stared up into his eyes. "So where would you like to take me?"

"I was thinking Bora Bora."

"Isn't that in Tahiti?"

"It is."

Faith's eyebrows lifted as she thought about it for a moment. "I think that sounds perfect, but please don't get our own private island. As much as I enjoyed the privacy, it's not necessary to spend so much money on something like that."

Bruce just smiled lovingly at his wife...even after all this time she abhorred extravagance. "I make no promises beautiful. I'd rather not share you...you know this about me."

Nodding in resignation Faith grabbed her bottle of body wash and handed it to Bruce, the unspoken request was always followed through upon. "How long would we be gone?"

Bruce lathered up Faith's body as he spoke. "A month...if your OB gives permission."

"Are you planning on coming to my appointments with me?"

Bruce's gaze met hers from where he was sitting on the shower seat as he lathered up her feet one at a time. "Do you even need to ask that question?"

Faith shrugged. "Just checking."

"Yes, well...for the record, I fully plan on being at every appointment as I'm sure I'll have many questions for your OB."

"Control freak much?"

Bruce grinned. "You already know the answer to that question beautiful...shall I demonstrate?"

Faith's breath caught as she bit her lip at the look her husband was giving her. "What did you have in mind?"

Gripping his wife's hips and pulling her towards him, Bruce smirked before latching his mouth on Faith's pussy, her hands instinctively gripping onto his head as he feasted upon her until she broke apart with a shattered cry of his name. He then turned her around to face the shower wall before standing and pushing himself into her from behind, while pinning her arms above her head...her lusty moans fueling his desire.

When he felt her body tighten, Bruce took one of his hands and reached around, pinching Faith's clit hard and her screams had him following her over the edge almost immediately.

As they collapsed against the shower wall spent, Bruce whispered deeply into his wife's ear. "I love you so much beautiful."

"As I love you, more than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night as her husband was sleeping, Faith just sat there watching him...his face completely relaxed and peaceful which abated her guilt somewhat. The images from Bruce's dream wouldn't leave her mind as her eyes greedily raked over his face and body as he slept. How could Bruce ever think that she could hate him? She didn't think he was having second thoughts about their marriage...Faith wasn't jealous of the specter of Rachel anymore...but did her husband think she still thought he'd harbored feelings for his old flame? Or was the dream just a manifestation of his deepest fears?

Faith never had nightmares persay...just prophetic dreams about her father. Oh, she'd dreamt about Bruce...particularly when they were just starting out. Her dreams had been quite explicit and completely inappropriate for public consumption where her husband was concerned. Even after three years, he still completely overwhelmed her everyday. Women still lusted after him constantly, but he never looked at anyone the way he did her...he never smiled for anyone the way he did for her...and Bruce Wayne never capitulated to anyone's desires or whims the way he did for her. Faith rarely ever asked for anything extravagant from her husband, because he would give her whatever she wanted and she knew it. So her requests were only done when it was something she truly wanted. Her first request of a motorcycle a few months after they'd returned from their honeymoon had been met with excited enthusiasm, as her husband contacted every motorcycle company to send out someone so she could look at their inventory. She'd eventually settled upon a Ducati Streetfighter S, which Bruce had thought very appropriate. He'd purchased the bike with relish and the two of them spent many a summer afternoon riding around the outskirts of Gotham enjoying the speed and each other.

Faith hadn't asked for anything again until almost eighteen months later. She and Bruce had gone to a charity auction at Sotheby's in New York City benefitting the Metropolitan Museum...and one of the items up for sale had been an 18th century Boateng Saber, that was inlaid with not only gold, silver and copper...but the handle was handcrafted from the finest white ivory with gold filigree...the piece was a one of a kind, and when Faith had seen it in the auction catalog, her breath had hitched in appreciation. Bruce, being the ever watchful husband he was...had noticed immediately what had caught her attention and when the item came up for bid, he'd bided his time until the bidding had stalled around seven million dollars. He had then reached for her hand, kissed the back of it with a small smile and a wink, then raised the final bid another cool million just because he could.

The whispers from the crowd were nothing compared to the astonished gasp of Faith as she had smiled widely at her husband...his answering smirk letting her know that he expected to be handsomely rewarded for his generosity...and he had been...six times that night.

Faith knew the one thing she'd desperately wanted more than anything was the one thing money couldn't buy. As she covered her abdomen with her hand and sighed happily, she couldn't believe that their baby was growing inside of her...finally. It was all she'd ever wanted...and Faith knew that if Bruce could've bought this for her...he'd have done so years ago.

Realizing that sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon, Faith quietly moved out of their bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Bruce's T-shirt's, pulling her hair back and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She was hungry...not having eaten much due to the nausea, but right now she was ravenous.

Alfred was currently at the Manor and didn't know she had returned so Faith made her way into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of eggs, milk and some vegetables...deciding on an omelette.

As she silently cut up the peppers and tomatoes, Faith couldn't help but grin at how much she actually enjoyed cooking. Alfred had spent many an afternoon showing her how to cook. Bruce had teased her mercilessly at first, but secretly she knew he adored the fact that Alfred had taken her under his wing.

Staring out the Penthouse window, Faith couldn't help but smile softly at how blessed her life had turned out. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself...just as a reminder that this wasn't a dream...that she really was Mrs. Bruce Wayne and pregnant with what she hoped was the first child of many.

As she pulled down a skillet and set it on the stove, her Slayer hearing picked up footsteps upstairs...and then a few minutes later she could hear Bruce walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

The first omelette was just completed as her husband came into the kitchen...looking disheveled but achingly handsome as he ran a hand through his dark brown locks.

"Hey beautiful, something smells good."

Faith grinned as she looked over her shoulder. "Would you like one?"

Bruce nodded as he moved over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long sip and seating himself on the barstool on the other side of the granite countertop.

"Did you get any sleep baby?"

"No...I just watched you sleep for a while, then decided I was hungry."

"Hmmm...you need to get your rest."

Faith smiled as she plated the second omelette and brought both plates over, setting one in front of her husband and one next to him before grabbing some utensils and napkins. "You want some juice?"

"No water's fine." Bruce then took a bite of the omelette and hummed in appreciation. "This is good wife. I've missed your cooking."

Faith giggled as she sat down next to her husband and started eating. "I'm no Alfred, but I was just thinking about how much better I've gotten with this whole cooking thing since we've been married. Three years ago you would've gotten cereal, maybe pop tarts to eat."

"I don't know about that baby...you did make some excellent pancakes from what I recall."

"And you still can't get your own coffee in the morning, pretty boy."

Bruce chuckled. "Guilty as charged. You like waiting on me though, don't deny it."

"Humph..." Faith groused, "I like giving you blow jobs...but that doesn't mean I enjoy sounding like your personal maid."

Bruce stuttered out a guffaw, before he leant over in belly laughter. After a few moments he just grinned widely at his wife. "I fucking love you."

"So you've said." Faith quipped.

"And I'll keep on saying it." Bruce admitted happily as he took another bite of his omelette.

"Good to know," Faith smiled, finishing another bite of her omelette before she continued, "How's the research with Dr. Pavel going? Is the schematic for the reactor done yet?"

"Mmmmhmmmm." Bruce nodded. "We are working on the patent as we speak, although it may be another couple months before all the paperwork is complete. Leonid thinks that the quantity of the metal within the chest is enough to make sixteen reactors. Each reactor has the capacity to power an entire city for at least 100 years if his calculations are correct."

"And the conversion to nuclear fission? Is that going to be a problem?"

Bruce smirked at his wife...her intelligence was disarming because she'd often chose to employ it discriminately...but it was sexy nonetheless.

"The reactors will be able to be shut down remotely by Wayne Enterprises should someone try and steal the reactor itself before implementation. Once inserted into the power grid, it will automatically deactivate and lock down should anyone remove it from the grid without the proper key sequence, which only myself and Lucius will be aware of."

"That sounds promising then." Faith admitted as she stood up and took her dishes over to the sink, rinsing them off and placing them into the dishwasher. "How will you go about distribution?"

Bruce stood up and followed suit, rinsing off his plate and placing it next to Faith's as she watched him with amusement dancing from her eyes. "Gotham will receive the first one as a test case. I've already discussed it with the Mayor and the city council...and they are in agreement. If it works as promised, I will entertain bidding capital from other cities."

"How much do you think each reactor is worth potentially?"

"Honestly?" Bruce queried, and Faith nodded. "A billion each isn't too conservative of an estimate...but my guess is that it will come down to cost allocation and reinvestment opportunities. If I can generate good will for Wayne Energy globally, then the profit for Wayne Enterprises will quadruple our bottom line."

Faith sat back and thought about this for a moment before she shook her head in wonder. "So Wayne Enterprises cash flow is somewhere in the nine billion dollar range currently, yes?"

Bruce nodded. "The overall valuation of the company is probably closer to twenty billion at this point."

"How much of the company's cash have you invested into this project?"

"About a third."

Faith's eyes widened comically. "That's a lot of money Bruce!"

"It is, but the investment will pay off in the long run...trust me beautiful."

"That's not even a question...of course I trust you."

Bruce wrapped his arms around his wife's body and pulled her flush with him as he leant done and gave her a heated kiss, which she responded to instantly. For a few moments they were lost in each other before Faith sighed and pulled back, taking Bruce's hand and leading him back to their bedroom.

Once they'd gotten back upstairs, clothes came off as Bruce situated his wife into his side...wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders. Faith laid her head on Bruce's shoulder and started rubbing his chest with her hand. Both were quiet for some time before Faith spoke up.

"How's Alfred?"

Bruce smirked. "He's been missing you almost as much as I have. He's asked about you daily, I think it hurt him that you didn't check in with him either."

Faith nodded solemnly, as she buried her face into her husband's chest. "I have some serious atoning to do."

"Hmmmm...probably. But Alfred was more worried than anything...we both were beautiful. We didn't know how to help you. I think he will forgive you, once you tell him our happy news."

Faith's smile was radiant as she gazed up in wonder at her handsome husband. "It's the best news, isn't it?"

Bruce grinned and nodded before rolling his wife's body back underneath his. "It is...and you will have to be patient with me Faith. I'm going to be overprotective and more controlling than normal. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and our child...but I can't change who I am...you know this about me."

Faith sighed softly before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on her husband's lips. "I know, and it's okay...I love who you are...controlling jerk and all."

Bruce chuckled deeply before responding with that glint in his eye that had Faith squirming in need underneath him. "I think we need to catch up for lost time. I didn't get to indulge in you for a month wife...I don't expect we will be leaving this room for a few days at least."

"Then put that spectacular toy to use right now, husband...make me scream."

"Fuck I love you baby."

Bruce's mouth locked onto his wife's with unbridled passion and it didn't take long for him to fulfill his wife's demand...repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Faith and Bruce finally made their way out of their bedroom and decided to venture out for the day. It was a Monday and Bruce needed to go into work for a few hours to finish up some paperwork before they left on their vacation. Alfred had come back to the Penthouse the night before, and he had been thrilled to see Faith...and even more ecstatic when they had shared the news of the baby. Alfred had been more emotional than Faith had ever seen him and had to excuse himself, which had made Faith worried...but Bruce had just shaken his head fondly at his wife and told her that Alfred had been praying for this...and he was just in shock.

True enough, when Faith made her way downstairs Monday morning, she walked in on Alfred humming happily to himself as he was making Faith's favorite breakfast...lemon crepes. They had been Martha Wayne's favorite too...and when Faith had first tried them, she immediately understood why. They were divine.

"Good morning Alfred." Faith said softly as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. "Do you need any help?"

Alfred smiled and shook his head. "You just take a seat Miss Faith. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Surprisingly good...no morning sickness today so maybe I'm finally past the nausea..."

"That's good news." Alfred admitted.

"It is." Faith beamed happily as Alfred placed a plate of crepes in front of her. The first bite elicited a lusty moan of approval and Alfred chuckled, but it was the voice that spoke up behind her that had Faith blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure how to feel about my beautiful wife moaning in such a way...especially since I'm not the one causing it."

Faith turned around and grinned playfully at her handsome husband who looked devastatingly edible in his three piece pinstriped Armani suit with white shirt and dark blue tie.

"These crepes are divine..." Faith smirked as she took another bite and moaned even louder, causing Bruce's eyes to narrow and Alfred to shake his head in amusement as he handed his charge a cup of coffee.

"You're playing with fire beautiful."

"So burn me up later, Wayne."

"Oh, I plan on it." Bruce smirked wickedly as he sat down and thanked Alfred for his breakfast.

"How long are you going to be at work today?" Faith asked before taking another bite of her crepes.

"Probably most of the day. Doug wanted to go to lunch and discuss the new defense contract we are trying to acquire. I don't think he's too keen on the idea."

Faith gave her husband a contemplative look...it wasn't like Doug to speak up unless he felt very strongly about something.

"That's concerning." Faith admitted.

"It is." Bruce agreed. "On the surface it seemed like a good prospect but now I'm not so sure. I'm wondering if Doug has some insider information that Lucius and I aren't privy to."

"Probably likely." Faith nodded as she went to take her plate to the sink, but Alfred just shook his head and took it from her causing Bruce to chuckle.

"He's not going to let you lift a finger now that you're pregnant."

"That's ridiculous! I'm not an invalid!"

"Of course not Miss Faith," Alfred agreed, "but it's not necessary for you to overtax yourself either."

Faith gave Alfred an incredulous look, while Bruce just sat back looking rather smug. "You both are ganging up on me...it's not going to work, just so you know."

"Of course not Miss Faith." Alfred smiled as he went to start the clean up of breakfast, while Bruce just smirked at how petulant his wife looked at the moment.

Faith rounded on him and pointed her finger accusingly, "You put him up to this, didn't you!?"

"Now beautiful, we both know that Alfred does as he pleases and I have very little sway with him when it comes to things like this. You're just going to have to learn compromise."

Scoffing loudly, Faith glared at her husband. "When have you ever compromised, oh control freak one?!"

Bruce chuckled, but his eyes were blazing when he said, "I think I compromise enough where you're concerned, wife."

Faith's gaze narrowed while Bruce just smirked at her in challenge. Alfred, deciding that perhaps he wasn't needed at the moment, made a discreet exit from the kitchen to Faith shouting 'coward' after him.

Bruce held out his hand for his wife, and she stared mutinously at it for a moment before capitulating and taking it...not complaining nor protesting when he pulled her onto his lap.

"We had this conversation earlier beautiful. You can't expect me to not to do everything within my power to make sure you don't over exert yourself."

"By cleaning my own dishes?" Faith grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest in ire. "You're being ridiculous right now!"

Bruce nipped on Faith's neck in warning, and she just sighed into him knowing that this was a fight she wasn't going to win, especially if Alfred was on Bruce's side.

"Bruce, do you honestly think I'm going to do something to put myself or our child in jeopardy?"

"You went patrolling baby...even though you didn't know you were pregnant...but that doesn't change the fact that you did it. What if something had happened? You weren't speaking to me, I had no idea what you were doing...you had no back up! What did you promise me the day we got married?"

Faith's body sagged into her husband's in defeat. "That I wouldn't put myself in danger without backup...without you."

"And yet you did exactly that."

Glancing up, Faith's gaze locked with Bruce's and his eyes were filled with barely suppressed anger and fear. "You're really angry at me about that, aren't you?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm actually more upset by that, than not hearing from you for a month beautiful. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what's going on?"

"I can take care of myself you know?"

"Yes I do know that, but the fact remains that you don't have to...not anymore. No more slaying Faith...no more."

Faith's eyes widened in shock. "You're serious?"

Bruce nodded. "I am. Once our child is born, he or she is going to need both their parents. I haven't had to take up the mantle of Batman in three years..."

"But you would if Gotham needed him, right?"

Bruce's lips pursed in irritation, but he didn't deny it. "That's not fair husband! You can't expect to make a blanket demand of me and not reciprocate! If you're not going to allow me to slay then you better be willing to practice what you preach! Our child needs both their parents and news flash pretty boy, I'm far more capable of defending myself than you are!"

Bruce scowled angrily as his nostrils flared. "I'm not the one who's pregnant!"

"No you're not! I've waited three years to have this child...I died to give you back your life...to give us both the life we deserved! I've trusted in you to make the best choices for our family, can't you afford me the same courtesy?"

Sighing heavily, Bruce closed his eyes in consternation as he gripped firmly onto Faith's hips...grounding himself from losing his temper as he ground out...

"Beautiful, you're my entire world...you and now our child. I lost you once...Please don't ask me to be okay with you putting yourself in harms way anymore! Please don't ask that of me."

When Bruce's eyes opened, Faith sighed at the abject fear radiating from the hazel depths. Faith hadn't realized until this exact moment just what being out of touch with her husband for an entire month had done to him...and now that she was pregnant, Bruce was going to be even more resolved in his desires to keep her safe and protected. Faith really had no one to blame but herself for the mess she now found herself in.

"I will refrain from slaying under one condition."

"And that is?" Bruce growled out in irritation, obviously not wanting to compromise.

"That you allow Commissioner Gordon to do his job and if for some reason something comes up that requires Batman, you do your damn best to find an alternative solution before putting back on that Batsuit or so help me God, I'm going to lose my shit if I find out you didn't and something happens to you."

Bruce smirked but Faith just glared at her husband angrily. "I'm not kidding Wayne...I want your word."

Bruce sighed in resignation and nodded once but Faith just folded her arms and lifted a mocking eyebrow at her husband. "Say the words."

Chuckling softly, Bruce grabbed the back of Faith's head and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss before pulling back and saying, "You have my solemn word...no Batman, unless I discuss it with you first. Agreed?"

"As if I have a choice in the matter. You're a jerk."

"True, but I'm your jerk."

"Apparently."

"Don't get petulant with me baby. I'm only looking out for your well-being."

"Yes...I know that...and despite my irritation with your high-handed nature I do love that about you."

"I know." Bruce grinned playfully before sighing and pulling Faith off his lap. "I have to get to work, but I will call you later and perhaps I can take you out for dinner tonight?"

"Do I have to dress up?" Faith groused out unhappily, already knowing the answer.

"Do I even need to answer that question? Perhaps you might indulge your husband and wear my favorite dress tonight."

"You just like it because I can't wear anything underneath it."

Bruce's grin was feral as his eyes blazed with lust. "There is that too."

"Fine."

"Good, now enjoy your day with Alfred and I will see you this afternoon."

"Go to work husband...you have people to support with your brilliance."

"Perhaps, but I have a wife I absolutely adore whom I enjoy spoiling...so that alone motivates me to make sure my brilliance keeps her happy."

Faith leant over and whispered into her husband's ear before biting it softly, "The only thing I need from you husband, is you...everything else is just an added bonus."

Bruce grinned and kissed his wife before sauntering out of their kitchen, leaving Faith staring appreciatively at her husband's backside and biting her lip...then smirking as she sent a silent image to him...and laughing when she heard him reply, "You're playing with fire beautiful."

Silently, she responded, "But I love the way you burn me up Wayne."

His fading laughter let her know her message was received loud and clear.


	4. Chapter 4

Faith spent the better part of the morning following Alfred around the Penthouse pleading with him to give her something to do, but to the man's credit...he just smiled and shook his head as he did his job.

When Faith realized she wasn't going to guilt Alfred into changing his mind, she decided to go for a swim in their pool, and then she took a nap in the early afternoon...feeling a bit more tired than normal...which her OB had indicated was normal. Her doctor had recommended prenatal vitamins, which Faith still needed to pick up at the pharmacy. She'd been reluctant to do so because she wanted to tell Bruce about the pregnancy first before going out in public and buying something that screamed to the world...'pregnant with the Wayne Heir!'

Putting on a pair of leather pants, boots and long sleeved t-shirt...Faith grabbed her car keys and headed for the elevator to go get her vitamins when a voice stopped her.

"Miss Faith, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the Pharmacy, Alfred...I need to get my prenatal vitamins."

The man nodded and went to reach for the keys to the Bentley Arnage, but Faith shook her head. "I'm capable of driving myself Alfred. I don't want to be a bother."

Alfred sighed. "Miss Faith, you will never be a bother but I must insist on driving you. Master Bruce would be quite put out if I didn't."

Groaning in exasperation, Faith just stared at Bruce's surrogate father unhappily. "How long?"

"How long what, Miss Faith?"

"How long are you and The Control Freak going to be like this? My entire pregnancy?"

Alfred chuckled at the very accurate description of his charge when it came to his wife. "Yes, I do believe that is the plan, Miss Faith."

"Who's idea was it?"

"I believe Master Bruce was quite clear in his wishes this morning Miss Faith. I just ask that you exercise some patience where he is concerned. It is likely that as your pregnancy progresses his desire to keep you both safe will only get worse. I don't think we've ever really discussed what life was like for him after he lost you. This last month has been very difficult for him...you are precious to Master Bruce. If something were to befall you or the baby, he would not survive it Miss Faith."

Faith sighed in defeat...knowing that Alfred was correct.

"Fine...Thank you for taking such good care of Bruce this past month. I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye and didn't communicate with either of you."

"I do understand Miss Faith, how difficult this has been for the both of you...but you in particular. Master Bruce would have made due without a child regardless of what you might have believed...as long as he had you. Having you home again and now that you're pregnant, he's going to be more diligent and attentive than normal."

"I know," Faith admitted, "and I love that about him, I do. I'm just so used to taking take of myself."

"I do understand that, Miss Faith. Master Bruce has never allowed himself to be as open and free with anyone but you. I just ask that you be patient with him and remember that everything he does is because of his love for you and the child you're carrying."

"So I just have to suck it up and be okay with my husband's need to control the universe and everything in it?"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Would you expect anything less, Miss Faith?"

"Probably not Alfred. Fine, let's go get my vitamins. I would like to stop by Wolfram and Hart to give Micah my final report as well, if that's alright."

"That is perfectly fine, Miss Faith." Alfred pressed on the elevator button just as Faith's phone rang.

Looking down at it, Faith sighed and pressed the green button. "Hi husband, what can I do for you?"

She could hear Bruce chuckling on the other end before he spoke. "I was just calling to check up on you and see how you're feeling."

"I'm fine...I'm just on my way out."

There was a brief pause on the phone before Bruce spoke and his voice was strained. "Where are you headed?"

Sighing internally, Faith reminded herself that this was her husband and she needed to practice patience. "I'm heading to the pharmacy to get my prenatal vitamins and I need to drop off my report to Micah."

"I see," Bruce said quietly before he immediately replied with, "Alfred can take you."

"He's already informed me of that fact." Faith snarked out petulantly and she could almost picture the self-satisfied smug look on her husband's face.

"Good," Bruce stated firmly, "If there's something you need or somewhere you need to go, Alfred will be more than happy to drive you."

"Yes, I know control freak. He'd mentioned it already."

"Faith..." Bruce growled out in warning, while she sighed at the tenor of his voice.

"I know Bruce. I get it...okay? I can be okay with your controlling nature and still feel a bit put out about not being able to do these things for myself...I can't change nearly 20 years of being self-sufficient with no one to take care of me overnight. I've done a remarkable job so far these past three years...right?"

Bruce was silent for a moment before Faith heard him sigh heavily on the other end of the line. "I'd rather not be reminded of that wife...but yes, you are remarkable and I appreciate your patience with me. I miss you beautiful. My mind has been pleasantly distracted today with inappropriate thoughts of my wife spread out underneath me."

Faith blushed then she smiled as one of the more provocative images from very early this morning came unbidden to her mind and closing her eyes, she reached out and tried to sense her husband, sending him the image telepathically. She hadn't been able to bridge the distance yet...and she was just about to give up when she heard Bruce gasp over the phone.

"Beautiful...did you just?" His voice broke off in wonder as Faith smiled widely.

"I did."

"Fuck baby...that's amazing...I love you too, so much."

Faith giggled before she spoke, "I'll see you when you get home later."

"Okay...be safe."

"I will."

The phone clicked off and Faith smiled down into the receiver, shaking her head in amusement.

"Everything alright, Miss Faith?"

"Five by five, Alfred...let's go."

Alfred dropped her off at the pharmacy and Faith made quick work of picking up her prenatal vitamins, ignoring the curious stares from the pharmacy technician who was a young woman probably no older than Dawn...and who also seemed to be a bit star struck.

"Here's your prescription Mrs. Wayne."

Faith gave the girl a warning look, which had her cowering a bit as she handed Faith her prescription bag. "Thank you, Amanda is it?"

"Yes Mrs. Wayne."

"Amanda, I hope I don't need to remind you that all transactions are confidential."

The young girl's face paled a bit, but she nodded vigorously in response. "Not to worry, Mrs. Wayne...we completely keep all records and transactions confidential."

"That's reassuring Amanda." Faith replied with a nod before putting her prescription into her purse and heading out of the pharmacy.

When she got into the back of the Bentley, Alfred gave her a concerned look. "Everything alright Miss Faith?"

"It's fine Alfred. The Pharmacy clerk was just a little too interested in my purchase."

Alfred sighed and picked up the phone before Faith could protest...the clipped tones of the ensuing conversation let Faith know exactly whom Alfred was talking to. When the Butler set the phone down and started the car, Faith sighed and flung her head on the back of the seat.

"How upset was he?"

"Master Bruce will make sure it's taken care of Miss Faith."

"I don't want the girl to lose her job Alfred."

"I'm sure if she keeps the information confidential it won't be a problem, a fact I'm sure Master Bruce will make very clear."

The car ride to Wolfram and Hart was subdued as Faith stared out the window, trying not to feel bad for the young woman...over the past three years Faith had been faced with many curious stares, whispers and in one case a rather persistent journalist who seemed inclined to follow her whenever she went out in public. When Bruce had realized that Faith had what amounted to a stalker in his opinion, the journalist had been summarily fired from him job at the Gotham Tribune and had left the city soon afterwards.

Faith hadn't felt bad at all, as she abhorred the press and didn't like the idea of being a fixture in the paper on a weekly basis. That had been over two years ago, and when word had gotten out that Bruce Wayne had been the one behind the reporters firing...most of the articles about Faith had stopped. There were still a few articles written each year when she and Bruce attended some social function in Gotham High Society...but for the most part, the press left her alone.

Once the pregnancy news broke, that would change drastically. The Wayne Heir would be big news and Faith realized that the hounding would likely begin again in earnest...that was probably why Bruce didn't want her going out in public alone...at least with Alfred she had a buffer...

Pulling up into Wolfram and Hart's parking garage the security guard let them in immediately. Alfred parked in Faith's old spot and went around to open her door for her.

"How long do you think you'll be Miss Faith?"

"Probably not more than an hour, Alfred. If you have any other errands to run, I'll be safe inside."

"I think I will go and get a few things. Call me when you're ready to leave."

"Alright."

Faith made her way up the elevator to the main floor where the executive offices were located. When she got out, Mason was waiting to greet her.

"Hey boss, how was Boston?"

"It was fine Mason. Is Micah available?"

"Should be." Mason walked down with Faith to Micah's office and sure enough the man was just finishing up a phone call with Angel when Faith walked in.

"Speaking of the devil Angel," Micah grinned, while Faith just shook her head, "Faith just walked in."

Angel must have said something because the next thing she knew, Micah was handing her the phone.

"Faith." Angel's voice was clipped...like he was unhappy with her.

"Hey Angel...look I know you're going to scold me for not returning your calls and texts...but can we save it for another time please?"

"And why should I do that?" Angel growled out, "Bruce was beside himself Faith."

"Yes I know...I've talked in depth with my husband about this. I did have a good reason however."

"Which was?"

"I'm pregnant Angel."

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening before Angel broke out in laughter. "That's great news Faith. Good luck getting Wayne to not be an even more controlling git now."

"Stuff it Mr. Broody...how's Cordelia?"

"She's fine. I'll tell her you asked after her. Buffy and Spike are on their way to London as we speak. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for being a good friend and worrying about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you Faith. Micah has a job for you, if you're interested."

Faith sighed. "I'll talk to him. I was thinking I might take some time off."

"Probably not a bad idea. I don't think Wayne is going to be alright with you leaving Gotham for the foreseeable future."

"That's an understatement Angel."

The vampire chuckled before wishing Faith well and making her promise to call him if she needed him for anything.

When she handed the phone back to Micah, the man said his goodbyes to his employer and then sat back considering Faith with a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations Faith."

"Thanks Micah."

"So you want to take some time off?"

"Yeah, I don't think Bruce is going to be okay with me leaving Gotham while I'm pregnant."

"Definitely not. Too bad too, as I have a gentleman who is interested in hiring you to evaluate some antiques for him."

"Just who is this gentleman?"

"Oliver Queen...he lives in Starling City."

Faith rolled her eyes. Another billionaire collector. "Wasn't he missing for a few years."

"Yes he was...just took over the family business from his mother about six months ago."

"Oh joy...Starling City isn't too far from here?"

"No it's not...but you might want to talk to your husband before you make a decision."

"How complicated is this job?"

"Shouldn't take more than a few weeks at most."

"I'll let Bruce know...but I'm not encouraged that he's going to be okay with it. He wants to take me on a trip to Tahiti for a month, once I get the okay from my OB/GYN."

"Well, let me know. I don't think Mr. Queen is in a hurry and he will probably wait for you to return from your trip."

"Fine...here's my report from the Boston job...everything was fairly straight forward...there wasn't any weapons of the supernatural kind to deal with."

"That's good news." Micah glanced down at the paper work and nodded to himself. "I'll have Mason walk you out unless there was something else you needed to do today?"

Faith sighed. "Bruce called you too, didn't he?"

Micah grinned but didn't deny it, and Faith just rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Did he tell you I was pregnant too?"

Micah's smirk was telling, and Faith couldn't help but groan out her irritation. "I'll talk to you soon, Micah."

"Give your husband a break Faith. You didn't call the man for a month...he called here almost daily demanding updates and asking me if I'd heard from you. I can't imagine that was easy for a man like Bruce Wayne to humble himself like that."

"Why didn't he just come to Boston?" Faith wondered aloud.

"Because it's likely he wanted to give you whatever space you needed to figure a few things out. That man, worships the ground you walk on...he loves you Faith. I think you need to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know Micah."

"I believe you do. Take care of yourself Faith and if you need anything call me, okay?"

"Five by five...see you later."

Faith texted Alfred and Mason was waiting for her to escort her back to the parking garage. When they got to the basement level, the elevator door opened but it wasn't Alfred who was standing by the car door waiting for her arrival...it was her husband.

"Hi." Faith smiled warmly as she made her way over to where Bruce was standing. Mason said his goodbyes and Bruce nodded in thanks before opening the passenger door to his Lamborghini and guiding Faith inside. He made his way around the car quickly, closing his door before leaning over and kissing Faith passionately.

"Hi." Bruce said as he pulled back with a smirk. "Alfred got stuck doing some errands so I thought it might be alright if I came and got you."

Faith shook her head in exasperation at her domineering husband. "I'm always happy to see you husband. Did you get all your work done for the day?"

Bruce shrugged as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. "Most of it, I'll go back in tomorrow."

"How's Doug doing? Did you ever find out what the problem was?"

"I did."

"And?"

Bruce chuckled deeply at the curious look upon his wife's face. "I will tell you all about it when we get home, deal?"

"Fine."

"Don't be that way baby...I'd like to concentrate on my driving...I have very precious cargo to see to and make sure you and our little one get home safely."

"Did you get that clerk fired Bruce?"

Her husband sighed but he shook his head. "No, I called the owner of the pharmacy and let him know if there was a breach of privacy due to your pregnancy I would sue first and then buy out the chain. He was most understanding after that."

"I'll bet he was." Faith snarked out, and Bruce just grinned at his wife unapologetically.

"How's Micah?"

"He's fine...thanks for outing the pregnancy to him by the way."

"You're welcome beautiful. He seemed genuinely thrilled when I told him."

"He was talking to Angel when I got there."

"Did you tell Angel?"

"Of course I did, after he scolded me for not keeping in touch with both you and him. Apparently Micah felt it was necessary to add his two cents in."

Bruce's grin widened, while Faith just gave him the side eye. "Perhaps you might have Lucius configure a tracking device of some kind...I can have it implanted, so you can know where I am at any given moment of the day and night."

"That's actually not a terrible idea." Bruce responded with a wink.

"Jerk."

"Your jerk, beautiful."

"Not to change to subject, but Micah has a job offer for me."

Bruce frowned as he turned into the parking garage of their Penthouse, parking the car in the usual spot. When he turned off the car, he got out and made his way around the car to let his wife out, leading her by the hand to their elevator before he spoke.

"I thought you weren't interested in taking anymore jobs right now."

"I really wasn't, but apparently this individual asked for me specifically."

Bruce's frown deepened. "And just whom is this individual?"

"Oliver Queen."

Bruce's eyebrows lifted up in surprise before his gaze darkened ominously. "I see."

Faith stared at her husband in confusion. "I don't. Am I missing something?"

The elevator dinged and Bruce led Faith out into their living room, taking her hand and walking towards the couch where he situated them comfortably before he answered the question.

"The defense contract that I'm seriously considering, Oliver Queen has also made some overtures into the bidding process. It might be a coincidence."

"It's not, and we both know it."

Bruce sighed heavily, pulling Faith closer to him. "No, it's not."

"Was that what had Doug concerned?"

Bruce nodded. "It would seem that since taking over Queen Industries from his mother, Oliver Queen has been buying up several defense subsidiaries...normally it wouldn't look suspicious to an outsider...but Doug noticed a pattern and brought it to my attention."

"What kind of tech is he after?"

Bruce's expression darkened as he gazed down at his wife. "Very similar tech that I have employed for Batman."

Faith sat up in shock. "That's not a coincidence either, is it?"

"Probably not." Bruce agreed.

"I think I should take this job."

Bruce shook his head emphatically, "That's not a good idea beautiful. I don't know much about Oliver Queen other than he disappeared for five years...apparently he was stranded on an island of some kind and his father was killed when their yacht sunk."

"That sounds horrible." Faith sat back and thought about all the variables for a moment before she sighed in disbelief. "Where was he stranded? I don't think I ever read where they found him."

"He was found in the North China Sea, on an island call Lian Yu."

"Purgatory? Fucking seriously?"

Bruce's face registered shock for a moment before he grinned widely at his amazing wife. "Have I told you today how beautiful and extraordinary you are?"

Faith giggled. "Nope, I'm pretty sure you haven't mentioned that today."

"Well, I did make us dinner reservations so why don't you go get ready and I will call Lucius and have him look into Queen Industries more thoroughly."

"Did you share the news with Lucius?"

"Of course I did. Kathy and Doug were there as well, and congratulations were offered all around."

"Are we going to have to announce this or do you think we can keep it quiet for a bit?"

"We don't have to announce anything beautiful...once you start showing I'm sure the rest will take care of itself."

"Oh...joy..." Faith quipped sarcastically as she started to make her way upstairs to their bedroom. "When's our reservation?"

Bruce looked at his watch. "Two hours."

Faith smirked. "Then come join me upstairs husband."

Bruce grinned, standing up from the couch and following his wife upstairs. "I think that sounds like an excellent idea wife."


	5. Chapter 5

After spending a bit of quality time in the shower together, Bruce got dressed and left his wife to get ready for their date while he made a call to Lucius. Striding into their huge walk-in closet, Faith reached for the dress that she was sure Bruce wanted her to wear for the evening. She had only worn it twice before...both times had elicited quite the reaction from her husband. The first time was her first official society event as Mrs. Bruce Wayne and it was no surprise when she'd chosen this particular dress to wear for the occasion. Even now, Faith always felt protected in her second skin and this dress was the epitome of that armor. As she donned the garment, Faith couldn't help but hum out in pleasure at the feel of the soft, rich leather rubbing against her skin. Her breasts were already starting to swell a bit because of the pregnancy and the cleavage this particular dress afforded was simply sinful. Her husband would be having a difficult time keeping his eyes focused on much else this evening.

Putting on her stiletto shoes that had a Roman flair of criss-crossed straps covering her feet and up to the ankle...Faith grabbed a small clutch and went back into the bathroom to give herself a final once over. Her hair was now straightened and fell down her back in a long layered cut that went to mid-back. Her bangs were a nice touch as she'd never really considered this kind of hairstyle flattering but about three months ago her hairstylist...the sweet young woman whom she'd met the day of her bachelorette party at Le Maison, had suggested this style and Bruce had loved it. Mary Hoyle had been the only person Faith had trusted to take care of her beauty needs and she had hired the woman as her personal beautician a month after the young woman had graduated beauty school.

Placing her lipstick on, Faith then dabbed on Bruce's favorite perfume that he'd bought for her in Paris on their honeymoon...Clive Christian no. 1 Imperial Majesty Perfume. The cost was astounding at a bit over ten thousand dollars an ounce...but Bruce had loved it and had a bottle sent to her every year on her birthday and their anniversary just because he could. It was things that like that made Faith's heart swell with love for her husband. It wasn't the cost, but how thoughtful he was in everything he did...even if he benefited from it too, that was secondary to her happiness.

When Faith made her way downstairs, she could hear Bruce just finishing up his phone call to Lucius. When he became visible, her breath caught at how scrumptious he looked in his dark blue suit...but when he turned around, and his eyes caught hers and then devoured her form as his lips pulled up into a wicked smirk while Faith felt her traitorous blush pinking her cheeks.

Her husband growled out as he made his way over to her and then circled behind her body before pulling her back to him so she could feel how clearly affected he was by her.

"Fuck...you are so beautiful," Bruce whispered deeply into her ear while his hands grasped onto her hips tightly, causing her entire body to shiver with desire, "How did I get so lucky?"

Faith arched her body instinctively into her husband's embrace, lifting her left hand behind her and running it along the back of Bruce neck in a show of possession...his answering growl doing nothing to abate the warm feeling spreading between her thighs.

"Perhaps we should skip dinner husband, and go back upstairs."

Bruce hummed as he bit into her neck softly, causing her body to push further back into his hardened one.

"We need to get you fed, my sexy wife. You're eating for two now, but as soon as dinner is done, we are coming back home where I can ravish you properly."

"That's not fair, husband...I'm dripping with need right now."

Bruce's grip on her hips tightened even further at the provocative words as he gently lifted Faith's dress up until her backside was exposed, easily slipping two fingers in between her legs and sliding them home. His ensuing groan of desire had Faith gripping the back of his head like a vise as he pumped his fingers in and out a few times before releasing them and readjusting her dress back to its more modest version with his other hand. He then placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them with relish as he hummed in appreciation.

"Delicious."

Faith shivered again as her mouth opened in a needy moan. "You're a jerk, husband."

Bruce chuckled deeply, completely unapologetic. "Mmmhmm, but you wouldn't have me any other way, wife."

Faith turned around and grabbed the hand Bruce had just licked clean and placed his index finger into her mouth, sucking on it hard and humming in pleasure. His hazel eyes were black with desire as his nostrils flared but his mouth curled up in a wicked grin.

"Nice try beautiful, but I fully intend on showing off my gorgeous wife tonight so playtime will have to wait until we get home later."

"You don't play fair." Faith groused out unhappily but Bruce just led her to the elevator.

"I don't, yet you never seem to mind."

"Not usually."

"I promise, you can take your frustration out on me later?"

Faith lifted an eyebrow as the elevator opened and she entered, turning to face her husband as the door closed and they were alone.

"You know husband, we still haven't fucked in an elevator...why is that, do you suppose?"

Bruce grinned as he moved into her space and gently traced her cheek with his finger. "I'm not sure, beautiful...is that something you've fantasized about doing?"

Faith's answering smirk had Bruce chuckling happily as the elevator door opened and he led her out to the Lamborghini. As soon as they were both situated, Bruce grabbed his wife's hand and placed a heated kiss on the back of her knuckles before responding with, "Be careful what you wish for, wife."

As they drove to the restaurant Faith gently stroked Bruce's thigh with her hand and his quirked smirk let her know he was very much aware of what she was trying to do. When they got to their destination, the valet came over and opened Bruce's door and nodded, "Good evening Mr. Wayne" before Bruce moved around the car to open the door for his wife. It was always the same when they went out in public, people stopped and stared...but now, they stared for a completely different reason and as he held out his hand for his beautiful wife, Bruce smirked inwardly at the frank looks of appreciation from every single man in their general vicinity when Faith came into view as she confidently stepped out of their car and into his embrace.

He kept Faith close to his side with his right arm wrapped possessively around her waist as they entered the Alcott, the Maitre D' waiting to lead them to their private table. As they walked through the restaurant, several people nodded in greeting to both he and Faith, and as always Bruce was the picture of restrained politeness but he didn't miss the heated looks and stares his wife engendered as they made their way to their table.

"Do you think I'll ever get used to being stared at like some zoo animal?" Faith spoke silently into Bruce's mind and the answering grin let her know that he was amused with the question before he answered quietly, "Probably not."

Faith smirked as Bruce held out her chair and she winked at him playfully before taking her seat. His answering chuckle warmed her heart and she couldn't help but feel a rush of feminine pride at how handsome her husband was and how lucky she was that she got to make love to him every night.

"Mr. Wayne, can I have your waiter bring you both something from your private reserve?"

"Actually Stefan, we will be sticking with sparkling water tonight."

The Maitre D' nodded in understanding and made his way to the back to make sure it was taken care of.

"I know I don't drink much, but I have learned to appreciate a good wine since we've been married. I suppose I'll have to do without for the time being, but that doesn't mean you can't indulge husband."

"Faith, it's perfectly fine. I don't need to drink either and this way it doesn't look as suspicious if we both aren't drinking."

"I suppose you do make a good point."

"I often do." Bruce grinned while Faith just rolled her eyes.

"So, I wanted to let you know that I emailed my OB and she said that a trip should be fine as long as I'm feeling up to it. This checkup on Thursday I'll have to do some blood tests...routine stuff that all expectant mothers do. She said it takes about a week to get the results back."

"What are these tests for, did she say?"

"Yes, they screen for possible birth defects and there's another ultrasound she will be doing too."

Bruce nodded. "What time is your appointment on Thursday?"

"In the morning at nine."

"I had Kathy clear my calendar for Thursday so perhaps after we visit your OB, you might indulge your husband in a bit of shopping for our trip."

Faith sighed. "Are you asking me?"

Bruce smirked. "Did it sound like a question?"

"Not really." Faith bit back.

"Then I'll let Stephanie know we will be by sometime after lunch."

"Bruce...I really have plenty of things to take with me on our trip. Do you really need to take me shopping?"

"Yes, I need to. Perhaps you might indulge your husband and allow him to spoil you?"

Faith reached for her husband's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "You do spoil me, more than I probably deserve."

Bruce scowled and shook his head at his wife, "Baby, I don't spoil you near enough. You rarely ask for anything, which I understand is difficult for you...but I enjoy indulging you. When was the last time you allowed me to buy you something just because?"

Faith sat back and thought about it for a moment and realized that if she didn't include her perfume that Bruce had sent to her on her birthday and anniversary, and Christmas gifts...the last time she'd allowed him to do anything for her had been almost eight months ago. The waiter came by and took their orders before leaving them back to their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Bruce...I told you once I'm a simple girl and I don't want you to think that I'm with you because of your wealth. I don't care about that...I just want you."

"I know beautiful, but my natural instinct is to spoil you...but I don't want to overwhelm you either."

Faith smiled in reassurance. "You overwhelm me husband, in the best way possible." Faith sighed softly. "I've actually been thinking about something for a while...but I didn't know how you would feel about it."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "Which is?"

"I had a talk with Janelle a while back. I'm sure you know how involved she is with several charities here in Gotham and there is one...St. Swithin's Home for Boys that the Wayne Foundation sponsers...I did some research on it and they do a lot of good work here in Gotham. I'd thought perhaps I might see..." Faith's voice trailed off as Bruce's eyes gleamed with love and affection.

"I think that whatever you want to do beautiful, any organization would be lucky to have your input."

"Really?"

Bruce grabbed his wife's hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Really. I think you'll be amazing."

Faith's smile lit up her entire face and Bruce couldn't help but notice many of the appreciative stares from most of the male patrons who were watching he and his wife.

"I know it's a lot of work...but Janelle did offer her help."

"Well, from what Doug has shared with me...Janelle is very dedicated to helping others and I don't think you'll find a better person to mentor you."

Their meals came shortly after and conversation turned to other topics, but once their plates were cleared Faith decided to go and freshen up.

"Are you going to order dessert?" Faith grinned impishly.

"I was planning on having my wife for dessert."

Faith blushed as she bit her lip, before excusing herself to head to the ladies room. As she made her way towards the back of the restaurant she couldn't help but notice many eyes turning towards her and a few people she recognized nodded politely, which she returned. It wasn't until she was near the posterior of the restaurant that the hairs on the back of her neck came alive and she felt an aura not unlike her husband's. She had felt this once before, the night she and Bruce had gone to Miranda's party...Faith had known it was Bane...but he was dead. Whomever this individual was, they'd had training with the League somewhere along the way.

Sending out her senses, she could feel the presence behind her on the left so turning around wasn't an option as it would just alert whomever it was that she was aware of them. That would raise certain speculations better left hidden, so she continued on her original path and headed down to the ladies room.

When she got there she reached out her mind to her husband and when she felt his answering call, she let him know what had happened.

"Bruce, there is someone in the restaurant who was watching me when I came down here. Whomever it was, has had League training if I can feel their aura...like I did with Bane. I couldn't see who it was..."

After a bit, Faith was putting on her lipstick in the mirror when an attractive older blonde woman walked into the ladies...she was about Faith's height and dressed immaculately in a way that screamed of wealth. She appeared to be in her late forties, early fifties...

She walked over to the mirror next to Faith and reached into her Hermès bag to pull out some lipstick as she nodded and smiled politely.

"Good evening." She said kindly.

Not wanting to appear rude, Faith nodded in return. "Good evening."

The woman's blue eyes were assessing as she glanced over in Faith's direction. "I love your dress, Versace?"

Faith nodded again. "Yes."

"Well, it looks simply divine on you. Not many women could pull off such a dress."

Faith smirked and responded, "It's my husband's favorite."

"Well, I can see why. Pardon me, I should probably introduce myself. Moira Queen."

Faith's face remained impassive, but inside her Slayer senses were going off big time...this meeting was definitely not a coincidence!

Deciding to play along for the moment, Faith smiled in what she'd hoped was a genuine manner. "Faith Wayne."

"Ah yes, I thought I'd recognized you, Mrs. Wayne. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Very much so, thank you for asking and I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably return to my husband."

"Of course...perhaps I could walk out with you?"

"Of course." Faith parroted back as she opened the door and allowed Moira Queen to walk slightly ahead of her. It wasn't even a minute later that they had a visitor join them. As the man came into view, Faith felt that same aura again...not as strong as Bruce's but definitely well developed.

"Mother, I was getting worried about you."

Faith rolled her eyes internally but placed a placid expression upon her face. This man was Oliver Queen. Assessing the newcomer discreetly, he appeared younger than Bruce by a few years, if she had to guess. Well built, chiseled, definitely handsome...brown hair, piercing blue eyes and about Bruce's height.

"I'm fine Oliver...please allow me to introduce you to my son, Mrs. Wayne...Oliver...this is Faith Wayne."

Oliver's blue eyes settled on the woman standing next to his mother, and although he'd seen pictures of Faith Wayne in the papers, absolutely none of them did the woman justice. She was astonishingly exquisite. Oliver smiled in what he'd hoped was his best boyish affectation and was surprised when the woman didn't return the sentiment.

"Mrs. Wayne, it is lovely to meet you."

Faith's eyebrow rose, and Oliver smirked internally at how cool and composed she was and clearly not fooled by this impromptu tete a tete.

"Mr. Queen, how interesting to meet you here. Mr. Hellier, informed me just this morning that you had expressed interest in contracting the services of Wolfram and Hart."

Oliver nodded and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in a show of faux nervousness, "I did. My mother and I are in Gotham for a few days visiting some old friends and I contacted him a couple days ago."

"Well, I do hope you both will enjoy your time here in Gotham."

"Thank you." The man said kindly, but there was a look in his eyes that was clearly calculating as he considered her.

At that moment Faith smirked and looked behind Oliver Queen, feeling the overwhelming presence of her husband as he came into full view.

"There you are, beautiful." Bruce strode up confidently and wrapped his arm around Faith's waist as he kissed her temple in a clear show of possession before he turned hazel eyes on the man standing in front of his wife.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Oliver Queen and this is my mother, Moira Queen."

The woman nodded politely and Bruce to his credit, plastered on his best welcoming smile. "I hope you've both enjoyed your evening."

Moira nodded. "The restaurant is simply lovely, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce bowed his head. "It's been in the Wayne Family for many years, so I thank you for those kind words. If you will both please excuse us, I need to get my wife home."

"Of course." It was Oliver who spoke, as his blue eyes locked in challenge with hazel ones...and the testosterone levels were a bit much for Faith...but when Oliver Queen's blue eyes moved to her, they were very heated and her husband's arm tightened around her waist, which wasn't missed by the other man if his smirk was any indication.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Wayne. I do hope I'll have the opportunity to meet with you again in the near future?"

Faith silently soothed her husband, who's own mouth tightened...before she responded with, "I don't get to Starling City very often, Mr. Queen...but it was a pleasure to meet you both and please, enjoy the rest of your evening."

Bruce nodded politely in farewell, as he led his wife away from the other couple, all the while Faith silently calming her husband's frazzled nerves...she could almost taste his anger and irritation.

As the Wayne's faded from view, Moira glanced up at her son who was watching the retreating couple with an enigmatic expression upon his face.

"Well, my son?"

Oliver's blue eyes turned to his mother and he nodded. "She's every bit as impressive as I knew she would be."

Moira smirked and placed a supportive hand on her son's arm before they made their way back into the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride home was silent and Faith had to wonder what her husband was thinking at that moment. He seemed tense but thoughtful as they made their way back to their Penthouse. Once they'd gotten into the elevator and the doors closed, Bruce slammed on the emergency stop button...and then pinned her to the wall as his mouth came down forcefully on top of hers...

Faith's surprised moan was quickly subsumed as she grasped onto Bruce's hair and returned the kiss with abandon...opening her mouth for her husband's onslaught as his right hand reached under her dress and cupped her left breast with force, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. Her gasp of pleasure as the familiar electric current raced along her body had Faith tilting her head back on the wall with a loud moan.

"Bruce..." Faith panted out in pleasure.

Her husband's responding growl as he forcefully sucked on her neck...most likely leaving a mark of possession, made Faith realize just what kind of night she was in for.

Bruce lifted her dress and pooled it around her waist before releasing himself from his pants...

"You wanted to fuck in an elevator, beautiful?"

"Gods...yes!"

Bruce's deep chuckle reverberated straight through Faith, her entire body pulsed with need as she felt warm wetness seeping out of her. Bruce lifted her right leg and wrapped it around his waist as he slowly pushed his way into his wife's willing body...his groan of satisfaction when they were fully joined had Faith moaning in submission.

The push and pull of her husband's glorious body never got old...the only thing Faith could ever liken it to was the rush of pure adrenaline that coursed through her when she was getting ready to slay...that one single moment of pure power that radiated from every part of her...and then snapped free at the moment of release...the only thing in this world that was even better than slaying was having her husband consume her with his desire. She would never, ever get enough of him.

Bruce kissed his wife deeply as his whole body came alive. This right here, was perfection personified. Nothing could ever compete with this...every time he made love to his beautiful Faith, it was like the first time...his body was a slave to hers. He hadn't missed the clear appreciation in Oliver Queen's eyes as he had gazed heatedly at his wife...but there was something else...something more, that left Bruce feeling on edge. Faith was his! A fact he needed to remind her of viscerally for the rest of the night.

"Have I told you today how much I fucking love you, wife..." Bruce growled into his wife's ear as his body set a furious pace, and again he was simply amazed at how perfect she felt wrapped around him like this.

"I love you, my husband...more than anything, more than my own life..." Faith gasped out as her body coiled up in preparation of what was to come.

Bruce could feel her impending orgasm, so he took his hand and reached between their bodies, worrying her clit until Faith bowed into him, her body snapping as her orgasm rocked through them both with Bruce following immediately, slumping into his wife...her arms and leg wrapped around him like a warm cocoon.

When they were both spent, Bruce pushed the elevator button restarting it...a few seconds later the door opened to their Penthouse and Bruce wasted no time getting his wife undressed before ravishing her again on the couch, then the stairs...they finally made it to their bedroom after their fourth round of sex and currently Faith was astride him...taking her time as he watched her greedily from below...his hazel eyes burning with passion.

When her brown eyes locked with his, Bruce couldn't help but smile widely at his gorgeous wife as his thumb rubbed her clit just the way she liked...her answering smile was radiant with unrestrained joy before she threw her head back and screamed out his name as she came...his own release following, as it always did.

A few moments later, he rolled her into his side and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I hope you didn't bruise me up too much with your possessiveness...I do have to go to the doctor in a few days and I'd rather not explain why my body is riddled with love bites."

Bruce grinned down at brown eyes that were filled with warmth. "I was judicious baby, you'll heal well before your appointment. Trust me."

"Humph..." Faith pouted, "as if I'd have a choice in the matter."

Bruce hummed but didn't comment until his wife sat up and stared down at him, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "Are we going to address the very large elephant in the room now?"

Bruce scowled but a hard look from Faith had him sighing in resignation. "Queen?"

Faith nodded. "He's League, Bruce."

Bruce sat up and stared at his wife. "I don't see how that's possible beautiful. I was with Ra's for several years and I never saw Oliver Queen in Nanda Parbat. Also, he was stranded on an island for five years."

Faith gave him an incredulous look. "He wants everyone to think he was stranded on an island for five years but how could anyone say differently? He's League...if not trained by Ra's then trained by the only other person who would have that ability."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Talia?"

"Yes." Faith said firmly.

"But you made sure she couldn't come after us?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean someone else might not try on her behalf. If Queen was trained by her, or the League...he may be after revenge on her behalf."

"You really think that's what's going on here?"

"I think it's not something we can dismiss. His aura is highly developed." At Bruce's growl of unhappiness, Faith just shook her head at her husband's jealousy. "Husband, look at me."

Bruce's eyes locked with his wife and he could see the clear love and devotion radiating from them...she was clearly admonishing him...

"I love you, Bruce Wayne...I'm yours. That is never, ever going to change no matter how many other men express an interest in me. Women lust after you all the time...but I know you love me...we are only for each other. You're the only reason I'm here among the living...I literally live and breathe for you and now our child. You know this."

Bruce bowed his head shamefully as he sighed. Faith was right and he knew what she was saying was the truth...but he couldn't help but feel threatened a bit by Queen's more than obvious interest.

"What do you think he's really after?" Bruce questioned softly.

Faith's mind whirled through all the possible scenarios, liking each one less than the last until she sighed in resignation.

"There are several scenarios I see here, but what I'm going to share I think is the most likely one."

Bruce nodded, knowing how amazing his wife was when she was strategizing.

"Queen somehow was stranded on Lian Yu...which I now believe was the home base if you will, of Talia and Bane. It's not coincidence that the island itself is referenced as a Purgatory. Whether Queen joined Talia of his own free will or not, the fact remains that he's League trained so we have to assume he's after revenge, agreed?"

Bruce pursed his lips but nodded at his wife...stunned speechless at how brilliant she was.

"Queen returned to the land of the living a bit over two years ago...Talia has been in jail for almost three years now in a maximum security facility with no visitors. The spell D'Hoffryn placed upon her binds her to not speak of what happened, or who was responsible for her fall. But, I'd imagine Queen, with all his resources was able to figure out that there was a reason she came after you. Perhaps he didn't know about your Batman identity right away, but the fact he's buying up tech seems to indicate to me he does now."

Bruce sighed but silently agreed with his wife's assessment.

"The bigger issue here is why is he trying to get to you through me? Someone who's League wouldn't take that chance because my background is far too sketchy...an unknown. Obviously, Talia kidnapped me and I survived...if I was Queen...I'd try to assess the unknown player before making my move. However, Talia knew what a Slayer was, just not who the Slayer was. She'd said as much when we took her down, which means if she had that information..."

Bruce's face darkened ominously as he responded, "Then there's a chance Queen might have it as well."

Faith nodded. "Which possibly takes away our advantage. I'm going to assume he is aware...since he came at me through Wolfram and Hart. Why would he do that, if he didn't? Why not just approach me at some society shindig and call it good? Talia didn't know I was the Slayer...but I'm pretty sure that someone might be able to put the pieces together if they were smart enough. Especially if they knew that Slayers existed. I don't think it would be a stretch to come to that conclusion. Also something else occurred to me tonight, and I hadn't given it much thought before, but now...I'm wondering if I should have."

"And that is?"

"You trained with Ra's...the League of Shadows but I remember once years ago hearing a different term for the League and I didn't think anything of it."

Bruce's expression was clearly confused, as he asked, "What was the name?"

"The League of Assassins." Faith said softly. "I'm beginning to wonder if there were two actual factions of the League, one that was run by Ra's the other Talia..."

Bruce's eyes widened in understanding. "That would make sense...Bane and Talia were excommunicated from Ra's organization."

"Ra's killed, but from what you told me the man had a strict code he lived by, which was warped and sociopathic but I don't think Talia or Bane much cared who they killed...it was all collateral damage in the end. Bane was clearly demented, but he was Talia's protector. Do you think it's possible that Queen and Talia had some sort of relationship? Maybe that's why he's coming after us?"

"I don't think it's a scenario we can dismiss, although something tells me that his interest in you is more personal, beautiful. I want you to promise me you'll be extra careful for the next few days until we leave for Bora Bora."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to leave right now Bruce?"

"I do...but if it makes you feel better call the gang and have them come to Gotham. I'm sure between Willow, Buffy, Angel and Dawn...they can keep an eye out and investigate Oliver Queen."

"You know I don't like asking them for help."

Bruce sighed as he cupped his wife's face into his hands and kissed her deeply before pulling back. "Faith, they are your friends and they love you. Angel in particular would come just because you asked. If it makes you feel better I can ask Angel and have him gather the forces whilst I whisk you away."

Faith plopped her head back on the pillow as she glared at her gorgeous, yet manipulative husband. "Fine, you call Angel..."

"I'm more than happy to." Bruce grinned as he grabbed his phone, winking playfully as he dialed Angel's number.

"Tell him to put Micah on it as well." Faith whispered and Bruce just nodded before Angel picked up on the third ring.

"Bruce, what can I do for you?"

"Angel, sorry to bother you but Faith and I have a situation and we need your help..."


	7. Chapter 7

It hadn't taken long for everyone to answer the call and return to Gotham. Angel had contacted Buffy and Spike as soon as they'd landed in London and along with Giles, Willow, Dawn, Xander and Kennedy, everyone headed to Gotham immediately.

Angel brought Cordelia and Wesley with him, leaving Gunn to watch over things back in Los Angeles. Micah had been called immediately and he'd done some preliminary background on Oliver Queen and promised Angel he would have more information by the time everyone converged en masse onto the city.

By Thursday morning, Faith was a jumbled mass of nerves getting ready for her doctors appointment...while Bruce was downstairs talking to Lucius on the phone. Bruce was still fairly adamant about taking her on a trip and had made arrangements to leave on Saturday morning first thing...giving them a few days to get everything together with the Scoobies before heading out for a month of sun and relaxation.

Staring at her clothes, Faith couldn't help but grimace at how many choices she now had to choose from. Her closet here in the Penthouse was filled with clothes as was her walk in at the Manor. Bruce, to his credit, minimized the amount of time they spent in society which she was immensely thankful for. Not that she couldn't handle herself, oh no...Faith Wayne had become quite adept at handling the stuffy hoity-toity socialites that tried to make her feel like she was beneath them. Faith knew it was just rabid jealousy for the most part, especially when it came women of Bruce's acquaintance. Her husband had quite the little fan of groupies that seemed to show up whenever they were at an event...it was rather pathetic.

Putting on a pair of design leather lambskin dark chocolate brown skinny pants, and pairing it with a creme colored silk sleeveless blouse, Faith put on her pearls and a pair of St. Laurent designer ankle boots that were the same color as her pants, but the boots had an intricate zipper that was woven around the boot which made it look edgy, while her jacket was a fitted bolero style that was a couple shades darker than her blouse but still in the same color wheelhouse. Stephanie had been surprisingly helpful over the years helping Faith identify a style that was functional, edgy and fun without compromising her love for leather. As she looked into her mirror and placed a hand over her stomach, Faith couldn't help but wonder if maternity clothes also came in leather.

Grabbing her purse, she made her way downstairs to where her husband was waiting dressed more casually than was his custom. Dark jeans, white fitted shirt under burgundy wool sweater, Italian shoes, no tie...and a fitted jacket that was placed carefully over the end of the couch. Faith felt her heart race at how utterly fuckable her husband looked whilst he was standing there talking to Lucius on his phone with his back turned towards her, while his other hand rested in his jeans pocket as he stared out towards Gotham.

Sending out her thoughts, Faith smirked as she said silently, "Have I ever told you how hot your ass looks in jeans?"

She saw Bruce's shoulders stiffen for a second before he turned around, lifting a playful eyebrow and then winked, never pausing in his conversation on the phone for a second.

Faith grinned as she moved towards her husband, not missing the amused glint in his eyes that turned heated as his gaze moved unabashedly down her body.

"Thanks Lucius. I'll be busy most of the day but call me if you are able to work out those details we discussed."

Faith heard Lucius say something and then the line went dead, Bruce putting his cell phone down on top of his jacket as he moved over and took her into his arms, placing a demanding kiss upon her lips in greeting.

"I do believe, wife...that you've mentioned it once or twice."

Faith grinned. "Just making sure...I believe Willow and Kennedy once said that a thing of beauty is a joy forever. They were referring to you by the way and it's just my luck that I get to appreciate what a fine specimen you are everyday, husband."

Bruce chuckled deeply as he nipped at Faith's neck in retribution for her teasing. "You look gorgeous as always, beautiful. What will you do when you start to show? I don't think those leather pants will fit for much longer...not that I'm complaining as you look utterly sinful in them. Do you mean to do this on purpose?"

"What, be myself?" Faith taunted in good humor. "You know I prefer leather. In fact, I seem to recall that one little outfit I wore for you on our second anniversary that you rather liked."

Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously, as his eyes darkened in warning. "Yes, I do remember that outfit, wife. I think the entire restaurant remembered that little outfit."

"What? It was designer and Stephanie assured me that it was more than appropriate. Perhaps you should rethink this whole shopping thing today."

Bruce just smirked. "Nonsense, if memory serves I sent her a substantial bonus the next day...but nice try, baby."

Faith stuck her tongue out at her husband and his responding chuckle and grin had her shaking her head in mock disgust. She really didn't need any new clothes!

"Husband, I'm not even showing yet and won't be for a couple months. If we are going somewhere tropical where clothing is optional, why do I need more clothes?"

Bruce sighed as he tilted her chin up so he could see her expression.

"Beautiful, you are going to need some maternity clothes. We are going to be gone for an entire month and what happens when we get back if you suddenly can't fit into anything? As much as I love your naked body I'm not inclined to share it with others...so please just indulge me today? Stephanie has picked out a few things for you to look over. Some of it is ready to wear but other things may need to be ordered and may take several weeks to get here."

Faith sighed in defeat, knowing Bruce was right. "Fine! I suppose you do make a good point."

"I often do." Bruce kissed her cheek in gratitude and then clasped her hand within his as they made their way into the elevator and down to the garage, where he opened the door to his Range Rover and guided Faith inside before moving to the drivers side and starting the car.

"Where would you like to have lunch today?" Bruce asked as they made their way out of the parking garage, heading for Gotham General where Faith's OB was located.

Thinking about it for a moment, Faith shrugged. "I'm actually not craving anything, but wouldn't say no to Chinese. Mr. Quan's restaurant does make the best Peking Duck."

Bruce nodded as he pressed a button on his console and suddenly his phone within the car rang.

A few seconds later, a voice filtered throughout the car on Bruce's speaker phone.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne," Mr. Quan's voice filled the car, "what can I do for you today?"

"Good morning Sir," Bruce said kindly, "sorry to bother you so early, but my lovely wife is having a craving for your Peking Duck and we were hoping you might make some time for us this afternoon around noon for lunch?"

The man on the other end chuckled. "Of course, of course! How is the lovely Mrs. Wayne today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Quan." Faith's voice was filled with amused affection as she spoke. "Bruce is right, I would love some of your cooking today."

"Then it's settled!" Mr. Quan stated unequivocally. "We will see you at noon. I can even make those pork dumplings you like so much, Mrs. Wayne."

Faith smiled and hummed in pleasure. "You're a man after my own heart Sir...and what have I told you about calling me Mrs. Wayne?"

"You will have to forgive an old man his traditions. Besides, you still call me Mr. Quan, correct?"

"I only mean it in the highest respect, Sir." Faith said firmly. "Besides, who else is going to help me with my cravings?"

The man on the other end of the phone was silent for a minute before his voice came back on the line filled with amused joy. "No one else! I am sure I can take care of any cravings you might have for Chinese...you just have that husband of yours call me day or night! I will make sure it's taken care of!"

Faith smiled warmly as Bruce reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her knuckles. "You're the best, Mr. Quan!"

"You tell that young man next to you I expect him to take good care of you!"

"I'll do that, Sir."

"Good, good! We will see you both soon!"

When the phone went dead, Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that when his wife put her mind to it, she could win pretty much anyone over. Over the last three years, Faith had found that whilst most people were eager to defer to her status as his wife...she was excellent at separating the wheat from the tares...so to speak. Those who were genuine in their desire to get to know her...as Faith and not Mrs. Bruce Wayne...were given the time of day and the others...well...Bruce had to smirk about that. Faith wasn't exactly subtle with her dislike. She had said something once in her disdain after a particular social event that had Bruce shocked at first, but then he'd wholeheartedly agreed with her sentiment when she'd said, 'It doesn't matter what vibe you get off a person, cause nine times out of ten the face they're showing you, is not the real one.' His beautiful wife had the uncanny ability to know just whom was showing her their real face and who wasn't.

The more he learned about his Faith and her past, the more Bruce realized just how formidable his wife was in everything she did. She had also mentioned to him at one point on their honeymoon, when they'd talked a bit about her Slaying and how she had survived for so long on her own that Faith had told him in a tone of voice that was deadly serious, 'When I'm fighting the whole world goes away and I only know one thing: that I'm gonna win and they're gonna lose.' Bruce had known unequivocally in that moment that his wife was truly the most amazing person he'd ever known. She may have doubted she deserved love and happiness, but Faith had never doubted in her ability to protect herself and the world. If Bruce hadn't been so irrevocably in love with his wife before that moment, he'd have followed her to the ends of the earth and beyond after that statement. Faith was everything he'd ever wanted and had truly believed he'd never find in a life partner. She was his forever.

"You're brooding again." Faith quipped with a small smile and Bruce was driven from his thoughts as he smirked at his wife.

"Am not."

"So are," Faith bit back, "wanna share what has you thinking so hard?"

"My thoughts are always about you, beautiful."

"Good thoughts?"

"The best." Bruce grinned as they pulled into the hospital parking lot, easily finding a spot near the front as he parked and then got out, moving around the car to let Faith out and closing her door. She smiled widely at him as he took her arm within his and escorted her into the hospital, making their way to the third floor towards the west portion of the building where the OB offices were.

There were a few looks coming their way, but thankfully most of the staff and patients seemed to be in their own world. Faith opened her mind as she spoke to her husband silently.

"Have I told you how much I detest hospitals?"

Bruce grinned and shook his head playfully at his wife, knowing that she had a true aversion to places like this, but at least she seemed to be in good spirits about it.

"You have mentioned it a time or three." Bruce quipped softly, as he squeezed Faith's arm in reassurance.

"You didn't mention this morning if everyone had gotten here to Gotham yet."

"Angel called early this morning. Everyone will be here this afternoon so we are meeting at the Manor for dinner and we can discuss everything then, okay? Today, I just want you to relax and enjoy our day together."

"Fine," Faith groused out without any real heat in her voice, "Are we still leaving on Saturday?"

"That's the plan." Bruce stated firmly.

"Are your really comfortable leaving right now?"

Bruce pulled Faith into his body as he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and pulled her body flush into his side. "Yes. Angel is more than capable of handling anything that comes up and Lucius is too. You know this, so what is this really about?"

Faith sighed as they entered the OB department and noticed it was fairly empty. "I don't know. Probably nothing...maybe it's just hormonal."

Bruce chuckled as they waited in line to be helped. "Is that going to be the catch all excuse going forward for the next six months?"

"Stop being a jerk!" Faith snarked back. "I'll have you know that I can take you down Wayne, pregnancy or not."

"Yes beautiful and I'm your jerk, remember?"

"As if I'd ever forget that fact husband."

Bruce grinned widely and then placed a loving kiss on Faith's temple which she sighed into, before it was her turn to check in.

Once that was done, they went and sat down over in a quiet corner to wait their turn to go inside.

When Faith's name was called, a few people's heads shot up with interest causing her to internally groan, but Bruce took her arm and together they walked into the offices. Thankfully her OB nurse was a fairly older woman who didn't seem all that impressed with herself nor her husband.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wayne," the nurse who's name was Alice, said politely, "we just need to have you come this way to Dr. Levine's room and get you ready for your appointment."

Faith and Bruce followed the nurse into another corridor and then into a large clinical room that had a chair right next to the patient bed. There was a sonogram machine within the room, another monitor, a scale, a closet and a blood pressure cuff hanging from the wall. The nurse took Faith's weight and blood pressure, asked a few routine questions, gave her a gown to change into and then left to go get the doctor.

Bruce smirked as Faith undressed and she rolled her eyes playfully at her husband as he helped fold up her clothes on the bench near the door and then help adjust her onto the patient bed, before kissing the back of her hand reassuringly.

"Are you nervous?" Bruce asked quietly.

"A bit, you?"

Bruce took a deep breath and then nodded once. "I just want us to have a healthy child beautiful, whether it's a boy or a girl really doesn't matter to me."

"Really, I'd thought you'd want a boy for sure?"

Bruce just shrugged. "Nope, I'm actually finding myself enamoured with the thought of having a little girl that looks just like her beautiful mother."

Faith grinned, blushed and was about to speak when the door opened and Dr. Levine walked into the room.

"Good morning Faith," Dr. Levine spoke warmly and then her gaze settled onto Bruce, "Mr. Wayne...welcome. Are you both ready to see your child today?"

Both parents-to-be nodded enthusiastically, causing their doctor to chuckle in amusement. "Excellent; first though I want to ask a few questions?"

Faith nodded again, and gripped Bruce's hand before the doctor went on. "Have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yes, I picked them up right after my visit last week."

"Good, and how is the nausea? Has it gotten better, worse since we spoke last?"

"Better I think. I don't seem to be too nauseated in the mornings anymore."

"That is good. I know you asked me about a few things when you were here last and I just wanted to reiterate a few points while your husband is here, if that's alright?"

"Of course, I'm sure Bruce will have his own questions to ask too." Faith grinned at her husband who just smirked in return, not denying it.

"I'm sure he will, but first: It's important you get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. Sex is fine, but if you start having any issues with pain especially while urinating you need to contact me immediately. Women can experience increased risks of bladder infections during pregnancy, so it's important to note especially if you're sexually active."

Faith blushed, while Bruce just chuckled, not embarrassed in the least. "We will keep that in mind, Doctor." Bruce stated for the both of them.

"Good, now you'd mentioned a trip in your email, and I see no reason to deny that request however, we will be taking some blood at your next appointment that will be screening for birth defects so it will be important to be back by your sixteenth week of pregnancy. You're almost twelve weeks now."

"I thought you would be doing that today?" Faith inquired.

"Not usually, unless we see something on the sonogram today that is of concern. Certain possible defects become easier to detect a bit further into the second trimester. Sixteen to twenty weeks is when we normally test for any abnormalities."

Bruce nodded and Faith breathed out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Dr. Levine smiled at the couple. "I know it's a lot to process right now. From my experience having your first child is filled with so many questions and unknowns. Hopefully, should you decide to have more children in the future, much of that uncertainty will go away. I'm here to answer any questions you both might have, no matter how trivial you think they are but I usually tell all expectant mothers to listen to their body and allow it to guide you. If you're tired, rest...if you crave something, as long as it's not harmful, indulge in moderation...if you experience spotting during any part of your pregnancy, I want to know about that immediately, and although it is fairly common, I still want you to inform me. Take you vitamins daily, drink lots of water and remember to keep the stress to a minimum."

Faith side-eyed her husband who's hazel eyes were fixated on her as his smirk deepened.

"What about exercise, housework...those sorts of things." Faith piped up and saw Bruce's gaze narrow slightly as he squeezed her hand and the doctor, not missing any of their byplay grinned.

"If you are a runner for example and always have been, exercise won't hurt you nor the baby. As far as housework goes, I would recommend not doing a lot of bending, lifting...especially around stairs. Your balance will change as your center of gravity changes the larger you get with the pregnancy. If you have help, and I'm thinking you probably do...I would recommended not exerting yourself needlessly if you don't have to."

Bruce smiled and gave his wife a triumphant look while she just glowered at him in mock anger.

"Thank you Doctor, I think you've made my point for me." Bruce's voice was playful, but the gleam in his eyes held a warning edge to them.

Dr. Levine smiled and then walked over to get the sonogram machine ready, while Faith just glared at her husband who looked like the cat who ate the canary. His hazel eyes were alight with triumph and Faith just couldn't be mad at him...he looked far too edible when he was like this.

"Jerk." She mocked out silently causing Bruce to chuckle softly.

"Hmmm." Was all he responded with, as their little war was put on hold for the moment. Dr. Levine

opened Faith's gown and squirted some gel onto her lower abdomen before placing the convex cartridge on her skin and moving it in small circles, the liquid caused Faith to breath out in momentary shock before it started to warm up in earnest. After a few seconds the sound of their child's heartbeat filled the room and Bruce's eyes widened as he heard the musical pulsing for the first time.

"Is that?" He breathed out in wonder.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne, that is the heartbeat of you child."

"Amazing." Bruce smiled adoringly at his wife, taking his hand and gently running it down the side of her hair and face. Faith grinned happily as her eyes moved from her husband, to the screen monitor on the machine. The doctor took some measurements and then showed them their child's heart, they could see the head and body and for a second it looked like their child was waving at them.

The doctor snapped a few pictures hand handed them to Bruce, who nodded his thanks as he stared at the images in awe.

"So, everything looks to be developing nicely as far as I could see. Your approximate due date is on the bottom right of the sonogram picture. That may change a bit the closer we get to the due date. At your twenty week visit we will be doing a more thorough sonogram and may even be able to determine the gender of the baby if you wish to know."

Faith's eyes lit up with excitement as she turned to Bruce who grinned and nodded once, understanding that his wife would not wait to know if there was a chance for them to find out ahead of time. She didn't like surprises at all.

"I think both Faith and I would be very interested in finding out the sex ahead of time, if possible."

"Excellent," Dr. Levine said kindly. "It's usually quite possible that the technician will get a good look during that ultrasound. They can use a vaginal wand that has a bit clearer resolution than the one I have here in my office. You will go to the radiology department for that, or if you wish to schedule a private appointment, I can see if we can accommodate that."

Bruce nodded firmly. "I would appreciate that, actually. I will be attending all of Faith's appointments and whilst we have no intention of making a formal announcement to the press, I'm sure once she starts to show there will be enough speculation and intrusion into our lives."

Dr. Levine smiled sympathetically at the couple...she could well imagine what life must be like for the two of them. Bruce Wayne, despite his wealth and fame was a relatively private man and fiercely protective of his wife by all press accounts. Faith Wayne was even more reclusive, and didn't engage with the press at all...her aversion to being photographed was rather well known and had gotten several persistent photographers fired in recent years by her husband.

"Appointments will be every four weeks up until the thirty-second week and then bi-weekly after, if things stay healthy and normal which I'm expecting since you both are young and healthy. You can choose to have a hospital or home delivery if you'd like. So it's something to think about, as I'm happy to do either."

"Really?" Faith inquired with interest.

"Yes, Faith...many women choose to do home births. It's not normally recommended with the first child but since you both have the resources to hire staff and the necessary equipment it is a possibility that we can discuss as the time gets closer. I can't promise you that it's a done deal, but the option may be available to you."

"We will think about it, Doctor," Bruce spoke up, "Whilst my first instinct is to keep Faith home, my greater instinct is to make sure she and our child have everything necessary for a safe birth."

"Spoken like a truly concerned husband and soon-to-be father." Dr. Levine nodded approvingly. "I'm sure as the time gets closer to the actual due date, you both might find yourselves more comfortable with having your first child here in the hospital."

Faith nodded reluctantly, but could understand Bruce's point.

"I will leave you to get dressed. Stop by and speak with my nurse to set up your next visit in four weeks and don't forget to email me should you need anything."

"Thank you, Dr. Levine." Faith said softly.

"Your very welcome, Faith. I know that this has been something you've both wanted for a while now and I'm very happy for you both. If you have any questions, call or email me."

"We will, Dr. Levine." Bruce said firmly, stood up and shook the Doctor's hand in thanks.

Dr. Levine nodded in farewell and left the young couple in the room where Faith quickly got dressed and together, she and Bruce made their way to schedule her next appointment, both looking very happy with the good news.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got to the car, Faith noted the time which was a bit after ten in the morning. She was about to speak when her phone rang. Picking it up and ignoring the curious look from her husband, she spoke into the receiver.

"This is Faith."

"Hello, Mrs. Wayne, Marcus here. I just wanted to call and let you know that the watches you'd ordered are in and the engraving done. When would you like to come and pick them up?"

Faith smiled into the phone, then answered, "I can be there in about twenty minutes if that's alright?"

"Sounds good, I will see you soon!"

"Okay, thank you."

"Of course, my dear."

The phone went dead as Faith hit the end button, placing her phone back into her bag.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked quietly.

"That was Marcus," Faith responded, "would it be okay if we stop by there?"

Bruce pulled up to a stoplight and turned his head, giving his wife his undivided attention momentarily. "Might I ask why?"

Faith took in Bruce's expression, which seemed to be a bit bothered and she wasn't sure why, but she felt herself going on the defensive. "Does it matter?"

Bruce's eyebrow shot up at the reprimand, and he grabbed his wife's hand...rubbing her knuckles in a soothing fashion. "Baby, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just you never ask me for anything...did you buy yourself something?"

Faith felt her body relax, realizing what Bruce must be thinking. "No, it's not for me." Faith then sighed and turned to face Bruce while he moved their car back into traffic, running her hand through the back of his hair in a loving gesture that had him humming in pleasure. "Why don't we head to Marcus' shop and I'll explain when we get there, okay?"

"Sounds good." Bruce acquiesced easily as the two remained quiet until they pulled into the parking lot behind Marcus' shop.

When Bruce parked the car he unbuckled his seatbelt, then Faith's before reaching for her hand to stop her from getting out of the car. His expression was openly curious and she couldn't help but shake her head at how vulnerable he could be with her.

"It's a bit of a story, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Bruce nodded so Faith went on. "Before we married, the day I went to the spa with the girls, I met a young woman who's father worked for Wayne Enterprises in the shipping department. His name was Gregory Hoyle and his daughter Mary is the one who does my hair."

"I remember meeting her about a year ago."

"Yes. You see, she shared something personal with me when I was there at Le Maison the first time about your dad and how good he always was to his employees...never laying them off even when things weren't good. So, I promised to introduce myself to Greg when we got back from our honeymoon, and he is a very good man. He now runs your shipping department."

"I recognize the name, but I have to admit I've never been down there personally."

Faith chuckled. "No, it's one of the many things you leave to Lucius. Dealing with the people issues...but you have so many loyal employees Bruce, and I was surprised when I talked with Lucius a few months after we'd married and asked if Wayne Enterprises offered any incentives to their employees who'd been there after a certain period of time. You do offer great health benefits, retirement, but for many of your blue collar workers...they don't have the extra resources to invest in some of your programs."

Bruce sat back and listened to his wife in stunned disbelief. She had actually discussed this with Lucius?

"Why didn't you come to me and talk to me about this?"

Faith sighed. "You were neck deep in your research with Leonid and there never was a good time. So, I decided to use my own initiative to look into your employees...the long term ones in the jobs that were more blue collar in nature...not the executives because frankly, they make enough money."

Bruce chuckled at how amazing his wife was. "Okay, but that doesn't explain exactly why we're here?"

Faith sighed and squeezed Bruce's hand. "I started doing an employee appreciation program for any Wayne employee in the industrial side who has been with the company for thirty years or more. Astonishingly there were quite a few...so I've had Marcus order Rolex watches, which he engraves with the employee's hire date and then their anniversary date. The watches are a bit different for each person depending on what they do. I also give the employee a bonus."

Bruce sat back completely flabbergasted. "And you've been using your own resources for this?"

Faith nodded. "The money I've made from Wolfram and Hart. Let's be real, I don't need it and won't...ever...but if I can use that to make someone's else life a little bit better and gain some good will for your company, why wouldn't I?"

Bruce shook his head and felt tears welling behind his eyes. His beautiful wife never ceased to amaze him with her kind and generous heart. She'd never had much of anything growing up but instead of indulging herself now that she did...she instead chose to help others. The fact that she was using her own hard-earned money...well, that just floored him!

"Baby, you didn't need to do that! If you had come to me we could have implemented a program and used company resources, and besides it's our company not just my company!"

Faith shrugged like it was no big deal. "Bruce, I think most of the people I've helped know this isn't a company sponsored program. It's personal, from you and me. Don't you think that means more to them in the long run? That we aren't using company funds to show our appreciation, but our own money? It makes it more personal I think, and I'd rather not change it at this point. It would make it seem cheapened somehow, does that make sense?"

Bruce chuckled and then kissed his wife heatedly. "Have I told you today how utterly beautiful and extraordinary you are?"

Faith grinned. "Don't think you've mentioned it today, husband."

"Well my wife, you are the most amazing woman I've ever known and I'm damn lucky you chose me."

Faith blushed but couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed by Bruce's words. "Come on husband, let's not keep Marcus waiting."

"Yes, dear." Bruce smirked as he got out of the car and went to open Faith's door, leading her into Marcus' shop where the man in question was quietly helping another customer.

Faith allowed Bruce to guide her through the shop as he pointed out a few items here and there, all the while she just smirked at him and shook her head playfully at him. He leant over and whispered something into her ear that gave her pause and then, when their eyes locked she sighed and nodded once...his answering smile was enough to know that she'd made the right choice.

When Marcus was done, he waved them over with a big smile.

"Bruce, I wasn't expecting to see you today...how are you?"

"I'm doing very well, Marcus. How have you been?"

"Oh you know...keeping busy." The man smiled and then he turned his attention to Faith. "And you, lovely lady...how have you been?"

"I'm good Marcus. Just got back from Boston not too long ago."

"Well, I'm sure it's good to be home...now let me grab your order."

Marcus went into the back and then came out with three green boxes and opened each one for Faith to take a look at. "These are excellent choices and all have been engraved just like you asked."

Faith smiled and checked the back of each watch carefully, while Bruce just smiled fondly down at his lovely wife who really seemed to take this seriously.

"You're a good man Marcus," Bruce said kindly.

"You have an amazing wife, Bruce."

Faith blushed but smiled genuinely at the man as he placed the boxes into a bag and set it up on the counter while Faith handed over her Platinum credit card. When the purchase was completed, Bruce grinned down at his bride who was giving him a knowing look.

"Marcus, my lovely wife needs something special today...what do you have for her?"

Marcus' eyebrows rose in shock as he glanced over at Faith, who was rolling her eyes playfully in resignation. Deciding to let Marcus in on their good news Faith spoke up with a bit of emotion.

"Bruce and I are expecting. We just found out last week. He wants to get me something...which I've reluctantly agreed to because I can't stand the thought of him pouting for the rest of the day if I don't agree."

Marcus chuckled deeply while Bruce just grinned at his wife.

"I see, well...I do have a few things you might like. I see you have your pearls on...would you like something to go with them, or would you prefer something else entirely?"

Faith sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, I don't have any idea." She admitted sheepishly.

Marcus grinned and went to the back of the store and after a few moments brought out a large box with several sets of pearl earrings.

"You seem to love your pearl necklace, so perhaps a set of earrings that are simple but exquisite to go with them?"

Faith looked down into the velvet box and admired the different sets of earrings. They weren't flashy or fancy, but definitely high end. One pair caught her eye...it consisted of two pearls about the size of the center pearl on her necklace and above the setting of each white pearl was a dainty flower that glittered with diamonds. The earrings were a bit more demure than some of the others, but not horrible. When Faith pointed to the set, Marcus smiled and handed them to her to try on.

When the earrings were in, Faith looked into the mirror and had to admit she actually thought they were rather pretty. Sighing in amused resignation she turned towards her husband who tilted her chin up so he could examine them himself. His smile was enough to let her know he approved.

"Are you sure?" Bruce said a bit hesitantly, not daring to hope that his wife might actually allow him this concession.

"You don't like them?"

Bruce smiled softly and cupped Faith's cheek lovingly. "Beautiful, anything you wear I'm going to love because you do. I just don't want you to pick something to make me happy."

"I'm not...I mean I am...but these are simple and pretty just like my necklace...which I adore and my ring which I love. So yes, I like them."

Bruce smiled widely and nodded at Marcus. "We will take them."

"Excellent, do you wish to wear them today?"

"Sure Marcus, thank you."

"Not necessary, Faith. I'm happy to be of service."

Bruce handed over his black Amex card and when Marcus was ringing up the sale, he gently kissed his wife before speaking. "Thank you for allowing me to spoil you today. I know it's not easy for you, but it means the world to me."

"I know, Bruce. I'm really trying to be better."

"You're perfect beautiful, just the way you are. That doesn't mean I'll ever stop wanting to indulge you."

Faith spoke up silently into her husband's mind, "I've told you before and I'll never stop saying it, all I will ever want and need is just you...your unconditional love and our family. I love you more than anything."

Bruce grinned as he signed the receipt, grabbing the bag and enveloping his wife into his side as they said their goodbyes to Marcus. When they got into the car, Bruce leant over and kissed his Faith passionately before speaking with unrestrained emotion, "As I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

When they got to Mr. Quan's restaurant, The Lotus Palace, it was just before noon and the lunch rush had already settled in. Bruce led Faith in through the main lobby and the man in question was there waiting for them with a huge smile upon his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne! Welcome, welcome...follow me and I will get you both situated somewhere a bit more private!"

Once they'd made their way to their table, Mr. Quan stayed for a moment to chat and then left to get some ginseng tea and Faith's Pork Dumplings that she favored.

It wasn't long before a few sets of bamboo dim sum steamers were placed on the center of the table along with chop sticks, tea and bottled water.

Faith hummed happily when Bruce opened the first one and she spotted the Pork Su Mai dumplings she loved so much. Bruce placed a couple on her plate and then his, before he watched with amusement as his lovely wife took her first bit and moaned in appreciation.

"What have I told you beautiful, about making those kind of sounds in public?"

Faith smirked as she chewed her bite with relish and winked at her gorgeous husband. Once she was done she took a small sip of water before she spoke. "I thought you liked the sounds I make?"

"I do, but I'd rather the rest of the restaurant not be privy to how delectable you sound when you moan like that."

"I think you're teasing me."

Bruce's eyes darkened as he smirked before saying, "Maybe." And then he took a bite of his own dumpling and conversation halted for a few moments as they enjoyed their dim sum.

When the bamboo steamers were cleared, Bruce sat back and considered his wife who simply took his breath away. Having her gone for nearly a month had been unbearable for him...it was a harsh reminder of what his life had been like for that six months after she'd died. He had been so lost and adrift...going through the motions of living but never giving up hope that she would return to him. It was moments like this, sitting across from her or waking up in bed with her that Bruce realized that he simply couldn't live without his beautiful wife...she was everything to him and always would be.

"You're brooding again." Faith quipped playfully, but her eyes were tinged with worry as she considered her husband, who smirked again but didn't deny her statement.

"Just thinking beautiful."

"About?"

"How much I missed you while you were in Boston."

Faith sighed as they were served their entrees, and she couldn't help but grimace at the gentle rebuke in her husband's voice.

"I missed you too, you know."

"I do," Bruce admitted, "I know these past couple years have been hard on you beautiful. It was hard for me to admit that I couldn't fix it for you...but I suppose selfishly it was nice to have this time alone just the two of us. It gave us both a chance to learn about each other...to grow together."

Faith nodded in understanding, realizing that perhaps her husband made a good point after all.

"I know that I was putting a lot of pressure on myself and you too, Bruce. You were always so supportive and I just blamed myself. So many of those old feelings of doubt and worthlessness came back from before. Feeling like maybe because of my choices, I didn't deserve to have a child."

Bruce's eyes widened at the admission, never thinking along those lines but could definitely see how his wife might've had those thoughts.

"Baby, how could you ever think that you're not worthy of every good thing we have? You have sacrificed more than anyone I know...I know I can't stop you from feeling or thinking those thoughts but next time talk to me and believe me when I tell you that what we have will always be enough for me. Always."

Faith felt a lone tear slip down her cheek and she wiped it away discreetly, before smiling tremulously at her husband. "I know. I do. Sometimes it's just hard to shake off years of self-doubt but I'm doing better, right?"

Bruce nodded and took his wife's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You are beautiful. I love you."

"And I love you."

"Good, now let's finish eating our lunch and go see Stephanie, alright?"

"Fine," Faith groused, "I suppose I'll just have to grin and bear an afternoon of shopping."

Bruce chuckled as he winked as his wife. "It's not that bad and you do enjoy it, don't lie."

"I enjoy your reactions when you take me shopping. It's the only reason I allow it."

"Good to know." Bruce smiled confidently as he plated some Peking Duck onto his wife's plate, then his. "We haven't gone lingerie shopping in a while." Bruce's grin was playful but his eyes were heated as he stared lustfully at his wife.

Faith shook her head but couldn't stop the blush that overwhelmed her cheeks at the memory of that particular shopping trip.

"I think you scandalized the poor shopping girl," Faith admitted sheepishly, "and did you really have to buy the place?"

"I did," Bruce shrugged unapologetically, "besides it was more than worth it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're a jerk." Faith grinned happily before taking a bite of her duck and moaned at how good it tasted. Looking up, Bruce's expression had darkened and she could see her husband adjusting himself discreetly. Opening up her mind, she sent him an image from that morning and the second he got it, his nostrils flared and his gaze narrowed.

"I'm your jerk and what have I said about playing that particular game in public?"

"Burn me up later Wayne."

Bruce chuckled but shook his head, silently reprimanding his gorgeous wife who was smiling widely at him. "Oh, I fully intend to, wife. After everyone leaves tonight, so you'd best prepare yourself."

"Looking forward to it husband." Faith winked and the two spent the next thirty minutes eating and discussing banal topics before Mr. Quan came back over to check on them. Once lunch was done, they headed back out to Bruce's car and made their way over to Stephanie's for a bit more shopping.

When they reached their destination, the guard welcomed them and gave Bruce his parking permit allowing him to park in the private section reserved for special customers. After he'd parked, Bruce got out and went over to let Faith out of the car, taking her arm and leading her inside the building where Stephanie was waiting for them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Wayne...it's good to see you both."

"Hello Stephanie," Bruce smiled and moved behind the woman with Faith firmly tucked into his side, "Thank you for seeing us so last minute."

"It's not a problem," Stephanie admitted politely, "I'm always happy to help." Stephanie then smiled at Faith knowingly. "Did Mr. Wayne guilt you or blackmail you into coming today Mrs. Wayne?"

Faith burst into laughter while Bruce just pouted. "That's not fair, Stephanie," Bruce said petulantly, "I don't always guilt my wife into shopping, do I?"

The question was directed at Faith and she lifted an eyebrow playfully before she hummed noncommittally, seeing Bruce's eye narrowing at her expression. This caused another round of giggles before Faith leant up and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Actually Stephanie, my darling husband utilized logic this morning to get me to agree to this little excursion. There was minimal guilting and certainly no blackmail involved. But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that he's used quite a few tactics over the years to get me to agree to shopping. Just this morning for example..."

Bruce cut her voice off with a brief kiss and a wink, which had both woman giggling together. "I did notice the new earrings, Mrs. Wayne. They do look lovely."

Faith grinned, while Bruce just shook his head at the two women ganging up on him.

"They were a gift." Bruce stated firmly, but his eyes softened a bit as he gazed lovingly at his wife, who returned the look. Stephanie smiled inwardly at how in love this young couple was. It was clear to anyone who saw them together that Bruce Wayne simply adored his wife. Faith Wayne was a beautiful woman, but didn't seem to really enjoy all the extravagances that her new life afforded her. Stephanie had wondered when she'd first met Faith how a woman could be so uninformed when it came to fashion. Mr. Wayne had told her once in confidence that Faith had grown up an orphan with very little in the way of resources so extravagance was something she hadn't sought out as it wasn't important. Stephanie had been surprised at first, but seeing Faith Wayne now...no one would ever suspect the woman of being with Bruce Wayne for his money. It was very clear that the only reason Faith was with her husband was because she loved him desperately, and vice versa. It was rather refreshing, more so because of some of the other customers she had to deal with.

"Yes, they were," Faith smiled softly before her gaze met Stephanie's, and the woman noticed Faith cupping her abdomen as she made eye contact, "Bruce and I are expecting."

Stephanie's eyes widened and then she genuinely smiled at the couple. It was clear this was something they both wanted judging by the happy looks on their faces.

"Oh, that is simply wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Faith said genuinely, knowing the woman meant every word. "That's why we are here. Bruce, smart man that he is, convinced me that it wouldn't be too long before my current attire would no longer fit. I have no idea what to expect as far as maternity clothes are concerned. Is leather an option?"

Bruce chuckled while Stephanie considered the question thoughtfully. "Actually there are no current designers that specialize in maternity wear and most of the current fashion trends are more off the rack, ready to wear and I honestly can't see you wearing much or any of it, Faith."

Faith sighed as she sat down and Bruce seeing her distress, sat down with her pulling her into his side as he gave Stephanie a considering look. "What would you suggest?"

Tilting her head in thought, Stephanie then moved over to a shelf and grabbed a small book before coming back and sitting down across from the couple. "I do have some designers that might be willing to create a wardrobe specifically for you Faith. Some are up and coming designers that could use the publicity...the trick is that most designers...their hope is to eventually design for one of the couture houses...celebrities usually don't have a problem with this, since they can bargain their fame for clothes...they will wear a designer and project an image to the public and the designer gets free exposure that he or she wouldn't get normally. You have the public image being Mrs. Bruce Wayne and I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that much of what you wear in the papers hasn't gone unnoticed by those within high society...both here in Gotham and outside. I've had considerably more than a few requests for some of your choices."

Faith's face dropped in shock, while Bruce just shook his head in wonder. "You're serious?" Faith breathed out in horror.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "The Versace dress you wore on your first public outing nearly three years ago for example. The requests for that alone were astonishing. Since it was couture, it's not common for many of those pieces to be available. Sometimes they are one-of-a-kinds."

Faith's face paled as she looked up at Bruce, who was smiling down adoringly at her, knowing how difficult this all was for her process.

"I didn't realize any of this."

"I know Faith," Stephanie said reassuringly, "but it doesn't change the fact that despite your lack of knowledge about couture in general, you have a discerning eye for what works for you. You've developed a style all your own that most women in society envy but could rarely pull off. Your love of leather has started a bit of a fashion trend in that general area. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

Faith shook her head. "Why would I? No offense Stephanie, but I think you know me well enough to know I only buy what I like. I could care less what others think of it."

"And that's why it works so well. The confidence you portray in what you wear has not gone unnoticed. That dress you wore on your anniversary last year was another good example."

Bruce chuckled and Faith grinned, knowing exactly what outfit that was. "I remember that outfit fondly." Bruce said deeply.

Stephanie smiled and nodded. "It sold out in three days...nationwide."

Faith's mouth opened in an astonished "O" while Bruce just sat back with a smug look upon his face.

"What designers have approached you Stephanie? I'm sure a few have?"

Stephanie grinned and nodded before listing off a few names...one of which had Bruce's eyebrows rising in astonishment. He had a rather exclusive relationship with Armani, that was true. Although he did have a few Tom Ford suits and tuxedos for formal occasions...but Bruce had to admit he was astonished by the interest in his wife's fashion choices. It was both disconcerting and not entirely unexpected if he was being completely honest with himself. He knew how gorgeous his extraordinary wife was and is...the fact that others could see it...well, it made him feel many things all at once, but possessiveness was the overriding emotion currently.

Looking over at his Faith, her expression was just completely dumbfounded as if she was having a hard time processing it all.

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit much." Faith admitted quietly.

"That's why I've never really mentioned it." Stephanie stated firmly.

"Do you think you might find a designer who'd want to work with Faith through her maternity and then afterwards?"

"I do believe I can make the overtures and see who might be willing to do so...you might be pleasantly surprised to have more than one offer though. I can ask for prospective designers to send some sample outfits for maternity wear and then you can choose form there?"

"That might be a good idea," Bruce nodded, "we will be leaving for a month to Tahiti, but I would request that any designer who's interested be ready with a sample wardrobe when we return? Would that be doable? Money of course is no object. I want Faith to feel comfortable in whatever she wears going forward and if she's agreeable, we could see about forming some sort of exclusive partnership for high society events."

Faith stared up at her husband and sighed in resignation, understanding if she wanted to not be relegated to wearing...she shivered in disgust...why hadn't she thought about this beforehand? Done her research on maternity clothes. The only thing Faith never compromised on was her weapons and her leather...fuck! This was so unfair!

"I'm so sorry beautiful...I know this wasn't what you were expecting today, but I was...I knew this would be an issue and that's why I insisted we see Stephanie today. You didn't think about this, did you?"

Faith's eyes teared up as she shook her head and Bruce enveloped her tighter into his side while Stephanie gave her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry," Faith choked out as Bruce handed her his handkerchief and she dabbed her eyes angrily, "I didn't even think."

"It's alright beautiful," Bruce said lovingly, "you never ask me for anything as you well know, but I do know you well enough to understand that there's only a handful of things that you are uncompromising on. It took us so long to get here, and I don't want you to stress over this nor is it ridiculous to feel this way. And before you say something, this is not an extravagant request!"

Faith's eyes met her husband's, and she sighed heavily. "But Bruce..."

Her husband shook his head firmly, his hazel eyes resolved in their intensity. "Don't okay? This is fine beautiful, and you deserve it, so don't go there. You don't need to feel guilty for being yourself."

Faith's brown eyes met her husband's and she nodded once, causing him to gently kiss her temple in reassurance. When her gaze met Stephanie's, Faith could see the soft understanding there. There was no judgment at all which she appreciated.

"I will get to work on this immediately and call you when I know more?"

Bruce nodded whilst Faith just laid her head on his shoulder, her expression was resigned.

"Faith, I don't want you to worry about this at all," Stephanie said calmly, "I have every confidence we will find someone you'll adore. Might I ask how far along you are?"

"Nearly twelve weeks."

Stephanie nodded. "It's been my experience that most women don't show until around their fourth month during their first pregnancy which gives us a bit of time. I'd imagine you will find that your current wardrobe will start feeling a bit constricting in about six weeks. It could be sooner but you're in excellent shape so I'd imagine that might be a bit conservative. Some women don't show into their fifth month. I will try and have this put together in five weeks time, that will give you a bit of a leeway when you return home from Tahiti. If something changes call me, and I can at least pick out some ideas in the interim. You're currently a size four, and some sample sizes do go to six...so that may give us some room to maneuver within. I might even find a few things in an eight, but the fit might not work for your pregnancy, so we will just have to play that by ear."

Faith's tension relaxed a bit as she nodded. "That sounds okay."

"Good." Stephanie smiled warmly. "Was there anything else I can do for you today?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, that's it...thank you Stephanie."

"Of course Mr. Wayne...Mrs. Wayne. Enjoy your trip and I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you Stephanie. I do appreciate all you've done for me over the years. I can't imagine it's been easy working with someone who has no idea about fashion."

"Actually it's been refreshing Faith. Just between us, most women in society are so concerned with projecting a certain image it can get tiresome after a while. You've never been that way and I admire you for it. For what it's worth, it's been a pleasure to help you navigate your way through this."

Faith smiled genuinely and Bruce nodded his thanks, before they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the car.

Once they were on their way home, Faith turned to her husband and petted the back of his hair with her hand...hearing him hum in appreciation at her gentle touches.

"Thank you."

Bruce smiled and reached for Faith's hand, placing a soft kiss to the back of her knuckles before responding, "You're more than welcome, beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay on this...but I will be finishing this within the month! Enjoy!**

It wasn't too long before Bruce and Faith finally made their way back to Wayne Manor to greet their guests. When they arrived and walked in the back door of the Manor, it was to the sounds of several voices coming from the kitchen. Faith moved into the room and noticed Dawn, Willow and Kennedy talking with Alfred while the man was preparing dinner for everyone.

"Ah, Miss Faith and Master Bruce...everyone has arrived. Mr. Angel is with Mr. Spike and Miss Buffy in the living room."

"Hey Faith!" Dawn rushed over and enveloped the brunette Slayer in a warm hug, which was returned affectionately. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Dawnie, and yes—Bruce and I are expecting."

"That's brilliant Faith," Willow offered happily, "but I'm sure that's not the reason we've been summoned back to Gotham?"

"Nope." Faith smirked while Bruce gave Dawn a bear hug in welcome. "We should probably join the others though. No use explaining this more than once."

"Sounds like a plan." Kennedy nodded as she grabbed Willow's hand, following Bruce and Faith out to the main living room where Angel, Spike and Buffy were located.

When they were all settled in the living room, Bruce explained the entirety of the situation to their friends. After a few moments, Buffy decided to speak up.

"So, you're thinking this Oliver Queen somehow has figured out that Faith is a Slayer? Correct?"

Bruce nodded. "The signs point to it. Faith has been able to determine he's had League training and we've surmised that Queen must've trained with Talia and Bane, since I never saw him at any point when I was in Nanda Parbat with Ra's."

Angel appeared thoughtful as he considered all the variables and what he knew of the League.

"You'd mentioned something about the idea of there being two actual factions of the League and I did some checking after our conversation, and was able to determine that Faith was right."

"Really?"

"Yes," Angel pulled out a folder and slid it over to Bruce, who took it and pursued the contents, a scowl forming on his handsome face. "Lian Yu, was indeed a way point for the League of Assassins. They ran several illegal operations through their island, which are all noted in the folder. There is some supernatural activity out on the island from what my people have been able to determine."

Faith looked over Bruce's shoulder and picked up a paper that had some information on the Queen Family, her expression pensive.

"Robert Queen did a lot of business with this Malcolm Merlyn."

"Do you recognize the name?"

Faith nodded. "He's a collector of weaponry and has been for some time. He was in Boston when I was there."

"You _met_ him?" Bruce gritted out and Faith sighed, but she shook her head.

"No, I never saw him personally. I only remember the name because he donated some relics to the Museum while I was there working." Faith glanced over the pictures of Malcolm, his son and the Queen Family.

Bruce gave Angel a side eye and said lowly, "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

Shrugging, Angel didn't know what to think.

"I suppose we can't rule it out. I did a cursory background into Merlyn. His wife was killed some years ago, and he has a son Tommy Merlyn, same age as Queen and his best friend. Oliver Queen has a younger sister, Thea Queen. Pictures are in the folder along with everything else."

"You know, this makes very little sense." Buffy interrupted with a frown.

"What does love?" Spike bent forward and rested his forearms on his thighs as he considered his girlfriend.

"Why has Oliver Queen decided _now_, to approach Faith. I mean, he's obviously been back home for a while, so why now?"

Everyone stared at each other in sudden understanding, as they pondered Buffy's words.

Faith however, just sat back and considered all the variables, her mind whirring at the implications. Bruce, who knew his wife well, could see her mind extrapolating and discarding each cognizant point until her expression cleared and she lifted an eyebrow at his knowing expression.

"Well?" He drawled.

Faith rolled her yes, but addressed the group ignoring Bruce's smug smirk.

"So Robert and Oliver Queen were on this boat together. The boat goes down in a storm that by all accounts, was horrible...killing the Father and leaving the son stranded on an island for the better part of five years. This island, is in fact...the base of the League of Assassins. Talia trains Queen, maybe they have a fling...who knows? Queen returns, takes over his company from his Mother."

"We got all that Faith." Angel interrupted but Faith just shook her head at her best friend.

"There are a couple scenarios I'm thinking here. First? That boat was sabotaged. I'm thinking it was by some business rival? Merlyn most likely?"

"But why?"

Faith rolled her eyes and pulled out the pictures of Robert, Moira, Oliver and Thea and placed them on the coffee table in between them all. Then she placed the two pictures of Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn next to them.

"Do you all _see_ what I'm seeing?"

The looks of confusion were palpable until Bruce's eyes widened as he looked at the youngest Queen child and her parents.

Both parents had blue eyes. Oliver Queen had blue eyes but Thea Queen's eyes were dark brown. The exact same color as Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn.

"Shit!" Bruce gazed at his wife in awe and she nodded.

"I many not be a science geek, but I do know a thing or two about DNA. There is _no_ way that Thea Queen is the biological child of Robert Queen."

One by one, everyone in the group compared the pictures and Willow nodded. "I think Faith is right."

"So that means, Moira Queen had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn at some point in the past. I don't think Mrs. Queen would've had her son killed, but perhaps she didn't know he'd be on that boat either?"

"That's something to look into." Angel agreed readily.

"My guess is that Merlyn knows Thea is his. If he suspected that both Robert and Oliver were going to be on that boat he'd be killing two birds with one stone. In leaves Queen industries in the hands of his illegitimate daughter at some point. I'm betting that was his endgame."

Bruce chuckled and wrapped a possessive arm around his brilliant wife.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

Faith blushed, but shrugged easily...basking in her husband's loving expression.

A few throats cleared causing Faith to roll her eyes again.

"_Anyway_..." She grumbled sarcastically, "what if Queen knows? Or suspects? What if this isn't so much about Talia as something else entirely?"

"What could that be?" Buffy asked uneasily. "What do you think Queen is after?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's time we find that out."

"And how do you intend to do that, Faith?"

She glanced up at her husband and saw his jaw tighten unhappily.

"You know I'm right Bruce. If you don't want me to take the job with Queen then you need to confront him directly."

"You really think that's wise?"

"No, but I think if he wants something, we have a better chance to control how this plays out if we do it on our home turf. He's here in Gotham for a few days, let's use that to our advantage."

Bruce sighed, and gazed over at Angel who nodded once.

"Fine. I will invite Mr. Queen and his Mother for dinner tomorrow."

"Good." Faith quipped before she dropped her final bomb. "And the Starling City Vigilante?"

"Yes?" Bruce replied warily.

"It's Oliver Queen."

Faith laughed at all the shocked expressions from her friends and family.

How in the world did they not see it?


	11. Chapter 11

When Oliver had received an invitation for he and his Mother to attend dinner at Wayne Manor, he'd been surprised at first—then suspicious.

After spending five years fighting for his life in one form or another, he'd learned to trust his instincts—which were usually spot on.

His being stranded on Lian Yu, had taken him by surprise that there were people there. He'd met Slade Wilson, then Talia—and after a while he'd come to realize that he was never getting off of that hellhole island, unless he'd earned his way.

So he'd joined the League of Assassins and had learned their ways of retribution and death.

It had taken him five years to finally find a way back home. Five years of grieving over his Father's death, and missing his Mother and Sister to finally comprehend that he was never meant to survive the sinking of the Queen's Gambit.

It was only by sheer dumb luck that he had.

Returning to Starling City had been an eye-opener and not in a good way. He'd discovered fairly early on that Malcolm Merlyn had sabotaged the yacht, hoping to kill both he and his father. When he'd confronted his Mother, she'd finally admitted the truth about Thea and Oliver had been gutted. He'd raged at his Mother for days, demanding to know whether or not she'd known about the sabotage—but she'd promised that she hadn't.

She'd been just as devastated as Thea had been.

Tommy, who had welcomed him home with open arms, and Laurel—his former girlfriend, were in a committed relationship. The loss of her sister Sarah, whom Oliver had taken aboard the yacht on the ill-fated trip—still haunted Oliver daily. He'd loved both Lance sisters, albeit in different ways—but it was no excuse for his behavior and he'd paid the ultimate price for his selfishness everyday for five years.

Hell, he was still paying for it.

Malcolm Merlyn held too much power not only in Starling City, but elsewhere. As Oliver Queen, it had been next to impossible to get dirt on the man, but as the Green Arrow—he'd managed to put a dent in the man's illegal activities.

It was during this time he'd discovered several startling secrets, the most distressing being that of his sister, but the other ones had been just as difficult to deal with.

Talia had been imprisoned, and wasn't allowed visitors. This had proved problematic, because he'd needed information that only she could provide. He'd tried to pull several strings, only to be repeatedly turned away each time.

He and Talia had been intimate. She had been a beautiful woman and he'd cared about her, but wasn't blind to her bloodthirsty nature. She had shared about her Father's—Ra's—and about her excommunication from her Father's League of Shadows. She had mourned his death and had vowed to avenge him with Bane at her side.

They'd failed. Oliver had known it when Talia and Bane hadn't returned to the island. He hadn't known what to think of it initially, and for some time he'd believed erroneously that she'd perished.

When he'd returned to the land of the living, the first thing Oliver had done was research on the last known place that Talia had been.

Gotham City.

And the more he'd researched, the more Oliver knew that Bruce Wayne had somehow as Batman, not only bested Ra's and the League of Shadows, but had summarily defeated Talia and Bane in their quest for revenge.

Then he'd seen the pictures of Faith Wayne and Oliver had been impressed. He'd read about her capture at the hand of Talia and Bane, he'd research her background at Wolfram and Hart—and had followed the paper trail from there.

Except there wasn't a trail to follow.

Faith Wayne, née Lehane had _no _past to speak of.

She was a _ghost_.

But what he'd found had piqued his curiosity and it had taken him nearly a year to get the answers he'd been searching for.

Oliver had seen enough in his time on Lian Yu to know that there were forces out there that couldn't be easily explained. He'd seen a bit of it in his travels through Russia and Mongolia. It was here he'd looked for help and finally found the answers.

Faith Wayne was no ordinary woman.

She was a Slayer.

It hadn't been Batman, nor Bruce Wayne that had defeated Talia. It had been Faith Wayne.

And now he and his Mother were on their way to Wayne Manor to break bread with the woman Oliver hadn't been able to purge from his mind for the past year.

A woman who was very married to one of the few men more wealthy than himself, who had according to Talia, trained with her Father and was his right hand for several years.

A man who also, had a masked vigilante persona and who spent time, money and resources protecting the innocent. Whom at this very moment, was likely preparing himself for the game to follow.

"Are you alright, Son?"

Oliver nodded. "I'm fine, Mom."

Moira patted his knee as their driver pulled through the gates at Wayne Manor. Oliver gazed out the window and was instantly impressed with the Manor and the grounds. For its size, it was rather welcoming.

When the driver drove up to the front door and stopped, he got out and moved around to open the door for the Queen Heir—who slid out effortlessly and then offered his hand to his Mother.

Moira took it with a smile of thanks, and settled into her Son's side as they climbed the steps to the front door and Oliver rang the bell.

It was only a moment later, an older gentleman opened the large door and smiled in welcome.

"Ah, welcome to Wayne Manor, Mrs. Queen."

Moira smiled as Alfred admitted them entrance into the large foyer.

"And you must be Oliver Queen?"

"Yes Sir."

Alfred smiled and offered to take their coats before leading them into the large sitting room where Bruce Wayne was waiting.

"Welcome." Bruce offered kindly, as he sauntered over and held out his hand which Oliver shook firmly. Introductions were made again, and Oliver noticed that Faith Wayne wasn't in the room.

Bruce closely watched the younger man's eyes discreetly take in the room under the guise of perusing the furnishings, but he was no fool. The man was looking for his wife.

Who's throaty voice floated into the room.

"Please forgive my tardiness," Faith smiled in welcome, "I was just checking on dinner for the evening."

"It's completely understandable," Moira returned the warm greeting, "we only just arrived."

"Did you offer drinks, darling?"

Bruce smirked and bowed his head towards his wife, missing the shared look between the Queen's.

"I was just about to." He winked before turning to his guests. "Can I offer either one of you an Apéritif before dinner?"

"I would love a glass of Chardonnay." Moira asked politely while Oliver just shook his head in the negative. Bruce called on the house phone and soon a serving tray was brought in with two glasses of golden liquid. Bruce handed one to Moira who nodded her thanks, while he took the second.

"Aren't you going to have something dear?" Moira inquired easily and Faith shook her head.

"I'm afraid alcohol is verboten for the foreseeable future."

Bruce lovingly wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as both the Queen's eyes widened at the admission.

"Congratulations!" Moira lifted her glass in a salute and Bruce followed suit, as he silently thanked her for the kind words. "I remember what it was like being pregnant with Oliver. I simply couldn't stomach certain foods."

"Fortunately, I haven't had any issues yet."

"That is fortunate."

Bruce gestured for them all to get more comfortable and he helped Faith into her spot on their loveseat, while Oliver and his Mother took the couch across from them.

"I must admit," Moira said evenly, "that both Oliver and I were surprised to receive this invitation."

"Well," Faith began, "my employer had mentioned to me about Mr. Queen's interest in hiring Wolfram and Hart to do an evaluation of a certain collection. I thought it might be a good idea to meet and get some particulars if that is alright?"

"No, it's fine." Oliver smiled, his blue eyes assessing. "And please call me Oliver."

"Faith then."

Oliver nodded, not missing the slight stiffening of Wayne as he pulled his wife a bit closer. Oliver couldn't blame the man in the least. If Faith Wayne was his, he'd be just as possessive of her.

"I'm sure you've both heard of some of the particulars of my sabbatical?" He decided to break the ice a bit and see where it led.

"Yes." Bruce replied deeply. "I can't imagine what that must've been like for you."

Shrugging, Oliver lamented the fact that he hadn't taken Wayne up on that offer of a drink. He needed something to settle his hands.

"It wasn't a picnic." He felt his Mother's hand on his knee again, soothing him and he smiled at her. He'd missed her comfort more than he'd ever wanted to admit. "But it's good to be home."

"Having a home is a blessing." Faith replied softly, and Oliver caught the sadness in her gaze briefly, before she turned to her husband and he saw Wayne's expression melt as he looked upon his wife with adoration.

"It is." Oliver agreed. "I don't think I ever really considered what it meant to have a home before I was stranded. There's so much you take for granted."

"It's just as difficult when you've never had a home and then find somewhere to belong. Set down roots."

Oliver gave Faith a considering look. "You've _never_ had a home?"

Faith shook her head. "I was orphaned at the age of seven and spent my formative years moving from place to place. I lived like a nomad for years, alone and found that it was easier but a far lonelier existence. That was until I met Bruce. He was rather persistent in wooing me and showing me just how much I needed to have a family too."

Bruce chuckled. "You were stubborn."

Faith's deep eyes sparkled as she blushed at her husband and Oliver felt a twinge of jealousy. He was about to comment, when the butler came in to announce dinner was ready.

Her offered his Mother his arm, and watched Wayne do the same for his wife. Faith Wayne was dressed in a simple black fitted dress, that clung to her curves and made her backside look exquisite.

When they reached the dining room, Oliver brought his mother to her seat and pulled out her chair. With a nod of thanks, Moira sat across from Faith while Wayne sat across from him.

Then the first course was served and talking resumed after a bit.

"Do you like working at Wolfram and Hart, Faith?"

The younger woman smiled at his Mother and nodded. "I do. I've always had a fascination with weaponry, and my upbringing was rather unconventional."

Oliver inwardly smirked at the understatement of the century.

"Do you have a favorite time period?" He asked politely as their second course was cleared.

Faith thought about this for a moment, but shook her head. "Perhaps when dinner is over, I might interest you both in the weapons gallery upstairs? I did the evaluation for Bruce. It was before we became involved."

"Actually," Bruce cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water before he continued, "I met Faith at a Museum Gala and she impressed me with her knowledge of an item there. Identified it as a fake immediately. I had suspected it was, and had it confirmed with the curator the following day. I needed an insurance evaluation for my collection and called the Head of Wolfram and Hart personally to hire her. It took her less than three weeks to complete the work."

Faith blushed again at the compliment, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at her husband.

"I almost didn't take the assignment."

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. "You never told me that?"

"I'm telling you now."

The subtle laughter of all at the table was in good humor as the next course was served and it wasn't until coffee was brought out sometime later, that Bruce offered the tour his wife had promised.

Faith led Moira up the stairs, while Oliver walked with Wayne and the younger man asked a few questions about some of the artwork on display—but it wasn't until they got to the weapons room that Oliver's eyes widened in awe. As he took in a few items here and there, he could hear Faith Wayne giving his Mother the grand tour, showing her a Boateng Saber that Wayne had procured for her recently. When they got to the far wall, however—Oliver's breath hitched at the katanas proudly on display.

These weren't just any katanas.

They were the weapons of the League.

When he turned around, he saw the hard look on Wayne's face as well as the knowing glint from Faith Wayne as she said smugly, "I'm sure they must look _familiar_, yes?"


	12. Chapter 12

The light chuckle from Oliver Queen was _not _what Bruce nor Faith had expected. When they turned their attention to Moria Queen, she too appeared amused.

"I don't imagine much gets by you, Faith?"

The Slayer tilted her head a bit as she considered the man before her and then she shrugged easily.

"I could do the obvious and ask what you mean by that, but frankly I'm pregnant and hormonal— which doesn't tend to equate to having the patience for verbal sparring."

"Fair enough." Oliver agreed as he took a step towards the woman, only to be blocked by her husband.

"You're League." Bruce growled out lowly and Oliver smirked.

"As are _you_ apparently."

Bruce's expression was stoic, but he didn't deny it either so Oliver decided to forge ahead.

"Your collection is impressive, but I imagine this is nothing compared to the tech you use as Batman."

This caused Bruce to smirk. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Queen? I'd imagine running around Starling City as the Green Arrow, you find yourself in need of quite a bit of military tech as well, yes?"

Oliver's blue eyes pierced through Wayne before he turned to his wife and grinned.

"You figured it out?"

Faith shrugged. "It wasn't a difficult leap to make."

"No wonder you defeated Talia and Bane."

"That was Batman."

Oliver shook his head and wagged a finger in her direction. "That was _you._ I know what you are."

Bruce bristled, but Faith just came over and gripped his arm and Oliver saw the man's anger deflate instantly.

"And what am _I_, Mr. Queen?"

"You're the Slayer."

The room fell quiet as Faith eyed him curiously and then asked simply, "and what do you know about Slayer's, Mr. Queen?"

"Please call me Oliver," the younger man pleaded before replying with, "a Slayer from what I've been led to believe, is a woman imbued with supernatural powers who fights the forces of darkness. Vampires, demons..."

"A Chosen One." Moira interrupted. "One girl in all the world, with the strength and skill to fight the forces of evil."

"They've done their homework." Faith quipped as she held onto her husband...his own lips quirking up in amusement. "But then, so have I. Would you like to hear what _I've_ learned recently?"

Oliver nodded so Faith decided to educate them both.

"Oliver Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen. Brother of Thea Queen who is your half-sister, and is in fact—the biological child of your Mother and Malcolm Merlyn. How am I doing so far?"

Both Moira and Oliver stood there stunned, while Bruce just smirked in pride at his brilliant, beautiful wife.

"Malcolm Merlyn, a man who sabotaged the Queen's Gambit in the hopes of killing Robert Queen, but somehow you ended up of that boat too. Whether it was planned or last minute, my guess is the latter. You weren't supposed to be there, but it was fortuitous for Merlyn that you were. It left both your mother and sister unprotected."

Oliver nodded, and felt his Mother's arm move within his as she gazed up at him with a worried expression.

"You took on the persona of the Green Arrow. Probably for the same reasons Bruce took on the mantle of the Batman. You joined the League of Assassins out of survival, but somehow got romantically involved with Talia. If you're looking for revenge, Oliver—you might want to rethink that plan."

"I'm _not_." He was quick to reassure the Wayne's. That was not why he'd sought out the Slayer.

Faith's gaze narrowed at him, but after a moment she nodded.

"You went through Wolfram and Hart to offer me a job. This was a ruse. You need something from me so I'd appreciate it if you'd come out and ask."

Oliver just stood there and stared at the woman in admiration before his gaze locked with Wayne, who was glaring at him as if he knew what inappropriate thoughts were swarming through his mind.

"You helped Wayne get rid of the League."

"Yes."

"You think the League is gone?"

Faith's brow furrowed but she nodded. "I haven't heard anything to make me think otherwise."

"I'm here to tell you, you're _wrong_. The League is still active."

"Not Talia's faction." Bruce growled out and Oliver nodded.

"No, not the League of Assassins. I'm talking about the League of Shadows."

Faith blanched while Bruce hissed out angrily, "Ra's is dead."

Oliver sighed, but decided in for a penny...

"I have reason to believe that Malcolm Merlyn is involved with the League. He has had training. League training. I've seen it first hand."

"I never saw him when I was there."

"No you wouldn't have." Moira lamented with a sigh. "He disappeared for a time after his wife was killed. Left Tommy in my care. When he returned, he'd changed. I knew a bit about his travels, he'd even mentioned Nanda Parbat to me once. Told me of his mentor, and his training."

Bruce rubbed an agitated hand down his face and Faith just shook her head in disgust.

"So you think Malcolm Merlyn is running the League of Shadows?" Faith queried and Oliver shook his head.

"Talia had a sister. Her name is Nyssa."

Faith rolled her eyes. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Oliver chuckled, and nodded. "I have reason to believe that Ra's is still alive."

"How?" Bruce demanded. "I saw him die."

"Did you ever find a body?"

Faith gazed up at her husband and his face paled. "No, but the train wreckage was considerable."

"So _no_ body?" Faith asked and Bruce just turned around, and paced within the room...as Oliver watched Faith Wayne observe her husband with concern for a moment before turning her attention back to him. "What do you want?"

"Help." Oliver responded immediately. "Merlyn is after something and if I know that man, it's nothing good. I need to stop him, but unfortunately my resources as good as they are, are limited."

Bruce stopped pacing and sighed, his gaze locking with his wife's and she nodded and then he left the room.

For a few moments, Oliver and Moira just glanced at each other confused until Wayne returned with several people in tow.

There were two men. The first one was tall, dark hair and brooding features. The second, platinum blonde wearing a leather duster. The two women with them were quite a bit smaller. The red-head had long hair, elfin features but radiated a power that was tangible even from a distance. The other woman was slightly smaller, but fierce. Blonde hair, green eyes, leather pants...

_Shit_!

"I thought there was only _one_ Slayer?" Oliver blurted out, clearly dumbfounded and Buffy chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Queen. Buffy Summers."

"My Sister Slayer." Faith quipped as the two women smiled at each other mischievously.

"How?"

"Well, there were baddies..."

"And apocalypses...as in multiple..."

"Lots of evil..."

"And death..."

"Yeah, that too..."

"Several times actually..."

"Hey B, you only died twice..."

"As compared to your _once_?"

Oliver just stared at the two Slayers, while the other two men rolled their eyes and Wayne just lifted his head up like he was pleading for patience.

"Does the _first_ time you died even _count_?"

"If it didn't, you wouldn't be _here_!"

"You did _stab_ me and leave me for dead..."

"That was _years_ ago! Are you ever going to let it _go_?"

"_Enough_!" Bruce bellowed out in exasperation, his hazel eyes uncompromising as he stared the two women down.

Oliver watched Faith blush in embarrassment while Buffy just shuffled her feet and looked away.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Oliver replied, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"Bruce doesn't like it when we argue." Faith replied with a wink, causing her husband's glare to sharpen into something almost predatory.

"That's an understatement." The blonde man drolled out sarcastically, his English accent dripping with disgust.

"Perhaps we should have proper introductions?" Faith asked, and Bruce just sighed before walking over and pulling her into his side...kissing her temple.

"Yes." He said eventually, as he gestured to the other people in the room.

"Moira and Oliver Queen. This is Angel, Head Of Wolfram and Hart."

Angel shook the man's hand, and Oliver was surprised at how cold it felt.

"I thought a man named Micah ran the one here in Gotham."

"I run _all _of Wolfram and Hart. Globally."

Oliver swallowed and nodded as Bruce gestured to the blonde.

"This is Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yeah, I like it better than William the Bloody."

Buffy snorted, while Faith cracked a grin. Oliver and his Mother just stared at each other in horror.

"Nice to meet you, mate."

Spike held out his hand and Oliver shook it...feeling the same coldness as before.

When they got to the women, the red-head smiled and said, "I'm Willow Rosenberg."

"Nice to meet you Willow."

"And I'm Buffy."

Oliver smirked. "Buffy Summers, yeah...I got that."

Spike just huffed and rolled his eyes while Buffy glared at him before walking over and grabbing him by the ear. "Excuse us please. I need to take William out for a few moments."

"Have at it B."

Oliver watched the diminutive blonde lead the smallest of the men out of the room, his expression confused.

"Uhm...is he going to be alright?"

"Spike?" Faith asked and Oliver nodded. "He will be just fine."

"I don't know," Angel quipped, "one of these days, Buffy just might stake him and call it good."

"Stake him?" Moira asked, shocked.

"He's a _vampire_?" Oliver demanded and Angel nodded.

"As am I. We both have our souls so we don't feed on humans."

"Oh?"

"I know it's a lot to process." Faith interrupted kindly.

Oliver just nodded, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I wasn't expecting this, to be honest."

Faith giggled and replied sassily, "No one ever does." Her expression sobered a bit, as she said seriously, "I hope I don't need to tell you that this is confidential."

"No, I get it."

"Good."

Oliver nodded at Faith and watched as Wayne stared back at him, his hazel gaze emotionless. It was clear that the man loved his wife and Oliver had to wonder just what the two of them had been through for Wayne to be so possessive of her.

And not for the first time, he lamented the fact that Faith Wayne was taken.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't too long after that Faith and Bruce watched Oliver Queen and his Mother give their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch in the days ahead.

Willow had left to go to the Batcave at the dock warehouse to access the newly encrypted database there, hoping to get a line on Malcolm Merlyn—while Buffy, Angel and Spike decided to join her—which left Faith and Bruce alone.

Once the door was closed, and Alfred retired for the evening—Bruce led his wife upstairs to their bedroom.

Faith couldn't help but notice Bruce's pensive mood.

"It's _not_ your fault, you know."

"_What_?" Bruce turned to face her, his expression closed off.

"If Ra's _is _alive, it's not your fault."

Bruce just scoffed as he yanked his tie off angrily.

"If it's not mine, then tell me whom to blame wife?"

Sighing, Faith didn't reply immediately as she walked into her closet to remove her dress and shoes, not wishing to engage with her husband when he was like this.

Unfortunately, Bruce had other ideas.

"And what about Queen?" Bruce bit out from wherever he was in the room, his voice carrying in his irritation.

"What about him?"

"You really believe his story?"

Moving out of her closet as she pulled on her nightgown, Faith shrugged. "I think it makes sense actually."

"In what way?"

"Queen obviously cares about his mom and little sis, right? If he suspects Merlyn is League, then the man likely is. If he was in Nanda Parbat before you were there, then he was trained by Ra's. Queen took on the persona of the Green Arrow to fight injustice, same as you." Faith chuckled as she shook her head, earning a scowl from her husband.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if there are any other vigilante Billionaire's out there?"

This quip caused Bruce to shake his head at his wife, his lips lifting slightly at her amusement.

"Perhaps it should be a prerequisite?"

Faith moved over and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, giving him a loving kiss.

"I bet you look way hotter in your batsuit than he does in his get up?" Faith shook her head again and sniggered. "You know? The closest thing I can come up with is Robin Hood. Or wasn't there a character in the Lord of the Rings who ran around shooting people with a bow and arrow?"

Her husband's laughter warmed Faith's heart as Bruce grinned down at her like she hung the moon.

"I love you beautiful."

"And I love you. Even when you're being a possessive, jealous idiot."

A lifted eyebrow for that comment had Faith grinning like a fool.

"Watch yourself wife..."

"Or what, husband? You going to _punish_ me?"

Bruce's face morphed into a lecherous leer and with the speed of a bat, he lifted Faith up into his arms and stalked over to the bed, enjoying her yelp of surprise as he set her down over his knee and chuckled deeply at her pathetic attempts to squirm away from him.

"We haven't done this in a while?"

"No we haven't.." Faith's voice was breathy, and she tried not to move as Bruce pushed up her nightgown and rubbed his hand over the globes of her ass—his lascivious intentions fairly evident if the erection he was now sporting was any indication.

"How many do you think you can handle?"

"Well, I am a Slayer and we heal fairly quickly so..."

In the middle of her diatribe, Bruce's hand came down with just the right amount of force that caused Faith to squeal...the heat instantaneous as was the soothing rub of Bruce's hand as he took the sting out of the swat.

"Count them beautiful."

"One...thank you Sir."

Bruce chuckled again as he continued to rub her ass, and then his hand came down on the opposite side, causing another gasp and Faith could feel her core starting to become slick with want.

"Two...thank you Sir."

The strikes continued until Faith counted to ten and by that point, she was completely aroused, writhing and soaking—while her dominant hubby just continued to chuckle at how turned on she was.

That was the thing with Bruce...there were two distinct sides to his personality...the sweet loving side and the dominant side.

The latter was the more complex of his duality, and definitely the one that Faith saw more frequently—but his other tender side was for her...

And her _alone_...

As he stripped her the rest of the way out of her lingerie and removed his own clothes, she could feel his hardness pushing against her as he laid his body over hers before sinking into her completely—their enjoining always felt more like a magical experience than anything she'd ever had before.

It was as if they were created for each other.

Her husband's cadence as he fucked her was possessive. He was completely wrapped over and around her in the best of way's—to where all her senses were alight only on him. When they finally came together, their mutual moans filling their room—Faith had to wonder how she'd ever survived as long as she'd had, without Bruce in her life.

"You okay?" He breathed in her ear and she nodded.

"Perfect."

Faith could feel his lips curl into a smile as he finally disengaged himself and lifted her up into his arms before walking through their bedroom and into the bathroom.

A hot shower and another, slower round of lovemaking later, Faith was curled up in bed—her head lying on Bruce's chest as he absently played with her hair.

"Do you really think Ra's might still be alive?" She asked quietly and as she felt Bruce's sigh, Faith knew he was worried too.

"I don't think we can rule out the possibility."

"Me either."

Pulling her face up gently, so he could see her expression—Bruce ran his thumbs over his wife's cheeks gently. "I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"I know, but you know I can take care of myself Bruce." She then paused and inquired warily, "Do you think we should still take our trip?"

"I don't see why not." Bruce's voice was resolved. "But perhaps we should change our destination to somewhere more populated. Not so out in the open. As much as I'd love to take you to Tahiti, I'm thinking that it'd be harder to defend ourselves if we were ambushed."

Faith nodded, fully agreeing with that statement.

"So where do you think we should go?"

"How about London? Or maybe Ireland?"

Thinking about the possibilities, Faith bit her lip in contemplation as she asked, "would it be alright if we stay stateside?"

"What are you thinking?"

Sitting up, Faith smiled down at her husband and replied, "Well, I was thinking of New Orleans actually."

Quirking an eyebrow, Bruce sat up and gave his wife a speculative look.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

He nodded. "I think in this case you _do, _beautiful. You've never even expressed a desire to go there before, so why now?"

Biting her lip, Faith figured it might be a good idea to be honest with her husband.

"I've been having dreams lately."

"**_What!?_**"

Bruce hadn't yelled, but his voice was hard.

"Richard?"

Faith shook her head.

"No, which is strange as I've not had a Slayer dream in some time. It was while I was in Boston, and I didn't understand it until tonight but...remember when I told you that Merlyn donated some items to the Museum there?"

Bruce hummed and nodded so Faith went on.

"When I saw the ledger from the curator, he admitted that Merlyn was also donating items to several other Museums around the country."

"Which ones?"

"Other that New Orleans? Chicago, Metropolis and San Francisco."

"Did the curator say what he was donating?"

Faith shook her head in the negative. "But I'm thinking with Willow's help and a bit of recon?"

Chuckling, Bruce just smirked at his wife. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I already do," he answered with a snort, "what was this dream about?"

Faith thought back on it and after a moment replied slowly, "I was in a room? Cave? It felt underground. There was a pool of some kind...the water was like a milky greenish white and the room was lit in candles. There were markings on the stones that I'd never seen before."

"And you couldn't tell where you were?"

"No."

"Was anyone else there with you?"

Again, Faith shook her head.

"Well, whatever it was I'm sure we will figure it out eventually." Bruce replied at last. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because it didn't feel important at the time?"

This caused her husband to growl out unhappily.

"Wife, your dreams are _always_ important."

Faith didn't reply, as she didn't want to get into an argument with Bruce. Her mind had been elsewhere during her time in Boston and she wasn't thinking along the lines of Prophetic dreams when all she could think about was having a child with her husband.

"I had other things on my mind." She bit back petulantly, and Bruce felt his ire abate instantly as he realized how unfair he was being.

"Sorry beautiful."

"No, it's okay."

"Maybe you should tell Buffy or Angel? Maybe they might have some idea what it is?"

Faith nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"I do have good ideas from time to time, you know."

Grinning, Faith reached over and kissed her husband and felt his immediate response. They laid back down and just spent some time kissing each other, before Faith pulled back and sighed in happiness.

"We will figure this out."

Bruce silently agreed, but couldn't help by worry just what the future had in store for them this time around.


	14. Chapter 14

Their flight to New Orleans took no time at all. Bruce's jet landed at the Lakefront Airport and there was a car service waiting to take them to their hotel in the French Quarter at the Hotel Monteleone. Bruce had reserved their nicest room, the Vieux Carre suite for the week. They would follow up with a visit to San Francisco, where they'd be staying at the Presidential Suite at the Mark Hopkins at the top of Nob Hill. Metropolis would then be their final destination as they planned to bunk down at the Crowne Royal Plaza Hotel, before heading back home to Gotham.

As their limousine headed towards Royal Street, Faith eyed the scenery out of the window with interest. She'd never considered New Orleans as a tourist destination, their history with vamps, demons and black magic made it a natural hot spot for baddies of all kinds. Oddly, there wasn't a Hell mouth present here, but it didn't stop the unsavories from flocking to this place like a moth to a flame.

Maybe it was the above ground graveyards?

Shaking her head, she turned to see Bruce watching her with amusement on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know it I've ever mentioned it, but this place has a interesting supernatural history."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," Faith nodded, as she sat back and cuddled into her husband's embrace. Thankfully, he'd thought to put up the visor between them and the driver, so they'd have some privacy. "There's never been a Hell Mouth here, but it hasn't stopped all kinds of baddies from migrating to this place."

Bruce pursed his lips unhappily, as he stared for a moment out the window in thought.

"You don't think we'll run into any, do you?"

"Why?" Faith grinned impishly, "just because you don't have your Batsuit, doesn't mean you aren't capable of taking a few vamps down. We have been training for the past three years you know. You've gotten very good."

That comment got a sly smile from her husband.

"I've had a good tutor."

"I didn't pack any weapons, but Angel did let me know where we can stop and pick up a few things."

"And where would that be?"

"There's a Museum here in New Orleans. It caters to Death, but its owned now by an old friend of Angel. His name is Lorne."

"And is this Lorne a vampire too?"

Faith shook her head. "No he's a demon. A member of the Deathwok clan of Pylea...a demon dimension." Bruce blanched at the information, causing Faith to giggle. "He's a pretty peaceful soul from what Angel tells me. He left Los Angeles and came here to help a friend. His kind aren't terribly fond of humans, but Lorne isn't like that. Angel mentioned if there's anything unusual going on in New Orleans, Lorne is our go to guy for information."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to how blasé you discuss the supernatural world. It still takes me a moment to wrap my head around it all."

Faith shrugged. "Sometimes I think it's all I've ever known."

"Really?"

"Kinda," Faith's expression fell a bit, "I don't remember much of my early years and even though I wasn't called as a Slayer until I was sixteen, I think I knew subconsciously that there were things out in the world that couldn't be explained away."

"Like a sixth sense?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

At that moment their limo pulled up to their hotel, and their driver came around and opened the door for Bruce, who gracefully exited before offering his hand to his wife.

Faith's eyes widened at the ornate stone white facing of the Hotel Monteleone, and her expression deepened further as they moved inside towards the check in counter, the large crystal chandeliers and huge 12 foot grandfather clock the first things she noticed.

"Very fancy." She whispered to her husband, who smirked playfully at her.

"This Hotel was built in 1886, and is still owned by the Monteleone Family. Their ancestor Antonio came from Sicily, and has survived the Great Depression as well as various economic downturns."

Faith nodded absently, as she felt the hairs on the back of her head stand to attention and her Slayer senses were wigging out big time.

Bruce, sensing her trepidation, pulled her into his side and whispered lowly, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Faith then caught herself and nodded slowly. "This place is haunted. Did you know?"

Looking around, Bruce's expression closed off. "You're sure?"

"Very."

"Do you sense anything malevolent?"

"No, but there's definitely some supernatural juju happening here."

"Let's get checked in, alright? Then we can go explore for a bit if you want?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Bruce went to check in and the attendant immediately called the concierge over, who introduced himself to them both—as well as offered assistance should they require anything.

The bell hop took their bags to their suite, which was lavish and had an old southern charm to it.

The sitting room was rather large and the bedroom and ensuite were a bit over the top, but Faith just shook her head at how lavish everything was.

"You seem bemused." Bruce quipped, giving the bell hop a large tip and then moved to take off his jacket, hanging it in the closet, and opened his dress bag to put away the rest of his clothes.

"It's just different than I'm used to." Faith replied, as she too—started arranging her clothes accordingly. "Usually the places we've stayed at have been more modern. This has an old world charm to it."

"Someday I'll take you to Prague, Budapest...Eastern Europe is a good place to visit if you like that sort of thing."

"Do you?"

Bruce sat down on the edge of their bed and tilted his head in thought. He'd never really considered it before, as he hadn't traveled much beyond his years in Southeast Asia and that was decidedly different than traveling for pleasure. The few times lately that he'd found himself in London, China or Berlin had been solely for business.

"I don't think I've ever given it that much thought."

"Well, when we stayed in Paris the Ritz was nice," Faith offered with a soft smile, "but this is nice too. Very homey, especially with the vibes I'm getting."

Chuckling deeply, Bruce just shook his head lovingly at his wife. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Burn me up later?"

"Count on it, beautiful—but for now? We should probably head over and meet your contact."

Sighing, Faith pulled out her outfit for the evening and rolled her eyes at her husband who was grinning like a loon at her choice of clothes for the evening.

Her favorite leather pants, boots, long sleeved AC/DC t-shirt and fitted denim jacket had her sighing happily. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and eyed Bruce as he changed into boots, jeans, a fitted shirt and a leather jacket.

"We look very hip." Faith said cheekily, and her husband just quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't reply as he offered his hand and pulled her into him for a bruising kiss.

"You look good enough to eat."

"Later."

His subtle smirk, had her body flaring in want but a look out the window showed that the sun was going down.

"Let's go."

Together, they headed for the elevator and made their way down to the first floor. As they made their way through the lobby Faith stiffened noticeably as her Slayer senses pinged big time, not noticing several people stopping and staring at she and Bruce until a decidedly masculine voice called out her husband's name.

"Bruce Wayne?"

Stopping them both, Bruce looked down in concern at his wife before turning around and noticing the man walking towards them.

He finally understood why Faith had tensed up, and he could feel the agitation radiating from her body as he heard her silently tell him, "He's definitely League."

Bowing his head subtly, so that Faith would know he'd heard her, Bruce considered the man stalking towards them and could definitely see the tension with which he held himself.

He'd never formally met the man, but that didn't mean he needed to be rude.

"Can I help you?"

The other man smiled in what Bruce thought was a rather placatingly manner as he held out his hand in greeting.

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"Of course." Bruce nodded as he took the proffered nicety with a firm grip. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife. Faith Wayne."

Merlyn's dark eyes moved from the man to the woman next to him and took in her appearance, his smile widening in appreciation.

"How do you do, Mrs. Wayne?"

"Mr. Merlyn." Faith shook the man's hand too, careful not to react to his presence too much.

"So what brings you both to New Orleans?"

"Anniversary." Bruce smiled disingenuously. "My lovely wife was in Boston for a month and we decided it would be good to do a bit of traveling."

"Boston?" Merlyn turned his attention back to Faith and nodded as if he suddenly remembered something. "Ah yes, I do remember hearing your name mentioned. You work as a freelance consultant for Wolfram and Hart, correct?"

"Yes I do," Faith replied with a polite smile, "I was in Boston helping the curator at the Museum there evaluate some items that had been donated."

"Well, New Orleans has some great Museums."

"Hence why we thought it might be nice to come here." Faith replied with a wink.

Merlyn chuckled, clearly amused. "I won't keep you. Enjoy your evening. Perhaps we could meet for drinks one evening while you're both here?"

Bruce glanced at his wife, who's silent 'whatever you want' went through his mind and he smirked.

"We would love to."

"Excellent. I'm staying here as well. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Bruce nodded in agreement before they excused themselves to head out into the city. Once they'd cleared the hotel and made their way right towards Bienville Street, which would take them straight to Lorne's—Bruce asked the question he'd been dying to know.

"So?"

Faith's worried gaze met his as she replied uneasily, "His aura is as well developed as yours."

Bruce's lips pursed as he took that information in.

"Bane?"

She didn't need her husband to elaborate, but she shook her head slightly. "No, Bane was a different animal, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that sensing the strength of Merlyn's aura didn't take me by surprise."

Not speaking for a few moments, Bruce absorbed his wife's words as they turned onto left onto Dauphine Street and noticed the Museum three doors down on their right. When they got to the simple front of the building, Bruce lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

This was not what he'd been expecting.

The door had a closed sign, but Faith knocked anyway and a young woman came to the door, her expression welcoming as she unlocked it and pulled it open, waving them both inside.

"Welcome." The girl smiled genuinely, "I'm Justine Cooper."

"Hi Justine, is Lorne here?"

"He's in the back room. He's expecting you."

Faith and Bruce followed the young woman, who looked no older than twenty five...her long red hair falling like a curtain of fire behind her as she walked.

"How long have you worked here?" Faith asked and Justine shrugged.

"About three years now." Her expression changed into a knowing one. "You're the Slayer."

"I am." Faith grinned cheekily, "you're not a demon or a vamp?"

"Nah," Justine winked, "just a mortal vampire hunter."

"Excuse me?" Bruce piped in with a confused look, "how is that different than a Slayer?"

"My story is a rather long and sad one," Justine admitted with a grimace, "but Lorne was kind enough to take pity on me and give me a place to stay. I left LA and came here, and to answer your question, Mr. Wayne I wasn't called, nor do I have any special powers."

"And you still fight vampires?"

"Yeah, my twin sister Julia was killed by a vamp years ago. I chose to avenge her death in the only way I knew how."

"Brave." Faith said with a gleam in her eye but Justine shook her head.

"Not especially, at least not the way I went about it. But it's all good now and things have been quieter than normal here in New Orleans the past few years. Still a few vamps here and there, but nothing like it once was."

Neither Faith nor Bruce needed clarification on why that was. When they entered the back office Bruce was brought up short and the visage of the demon sitting behind the desk.

But the demons wide, genuine smile had Bruce shocked speechless.

"Welcome, welcome!" The green-faced demon bellowed, his red eyes and horns making him look like something out of a children's nightmare. "You must be Faith!"

"Yes, and you are Lorne?"

"At your service, and is this your husband?"

"Bruce Wayne." The man in question held out his hand, which Lorne took with a firm shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Angel has had nothing but glowing things to say about you, but he didn't tell me why you're here...so? What can I help you with?"

Lorne gestured to a few seats on the other side of his desk, and Bruce nestled Faith into hers, before taking his own.

"You see," Faith began, "we were wondering if you'd heard in the underground, of any unusual supernatural activity going on?"

Lorne tapped his chin in thought, but shook his head in the negative. "Can't say that I have, but if you give me a few days? I might be able to come up with something. Is this in regards to anything in particular?"

"We are trying to get a lead on a man named Malcolm Merlyn. We believe he's a member of the League of Shadows. He'd been donating artifacts to museums around the country, which is why we are here."

"I take it you don't know what these artifacts are?"

"Not exactly," Faith admitted with a sigh, "when I was in Boston, I noticed he'd donated some things to the Museum there but nothing that I saw seemed as if it had any supernatural juju associated with it."

"I'll take a look and ask around too. But I'm fairly new to the demon scene around here. If you really want some answers, I suggest talking Clem."

Faith's eyes widened. "Clem's here?"

Lorne nodded. "He relocated here after leaving Sunnydale. He's got an underground poker ring going in the tombs. Southeast about two clicks from the entrance."

"Thanks Lorne, we will check back in, in a few days."

The demon nodded and bid them a good evening, while Justine walked them to the door. But before she said her goodbyes, she opened a cabinet near the far wall and grabbed a few things, which she handed to Faith.

"Some tools of the trade. If you're headed where I think you're going, I'd be happy to offer you an escort?"

Faith smiled and readily agreed. "A tour guide would helpful." She then glanced back at her husband, who's expression was clearly unhappy. "Bruce, it will be fine. You're welcome to join us?"

He just snorted. "Of course I'm coming with you wife. That's not even a question."

Justine handed Bruce a stake and an elongated silver blade. "I don't suppose I need to tell you which end you use to kill any baddies we come across?"

Rolling his eyes, Bruce took the knife and twirled it expertly within his hand before pocketing it in his jacket, and then slipping the stake inside his left boot. Justine's expression was tinged with surprise, but she just nodded—impressed.

"Stay close you two...and keep your eyes out. Most of the local riff-raff stay away from where we're going but occasionally I run into a ruffian or two."

"We will keep it in mind." Faith replied, taking her husband's hand as they made their way back outside and towards the cemetery.


	15. Chapter 15

The cemetery in New Orleans, was unlike any cemetery that Faith had ever been in. Justine led them through the gate of the Layfayette Cemetery No.1 and Faith immediately noticed that the graves were all above ground, the mausoleums older as they moved further into the grounds and they were all relatively close together.

"How old is this cemetery?"

"1833. It's considered a non-denominational cemetery, so some of the grounds aren't quite as consecrated as other cemeteries in the area. It's also the resting place of several notable vampire covens and witches from around that time and into the early twentieth century."

"Lovely." Faith deadpanned, noticing her husband's eyes scanning through the area, his senses on high alert.

"You sensing anything?" He whispered and she shook her head in the negative.

"Not yet."

Bruce nodded as they followed Justine further into the unknown. When they finally got to a neo-gothic mausoleum sitting by itself on a larger plot, that looked to be made of cast iron and had pointed pinnacles on the roof, Justine knocked on the door three times...waited a minute and then did it again...the door opened and out poked the head of a cobra-faced demon.

Faith chuckled, and even Bruce seemed amused.

"So is that what I think it is?"

"Yep."

The demon took one look at them, hissing something to someone behind him as the door opened a bit wider.

Justine waved them inside...and Faith's eyes widened as she felt magic tingling along her spine. Grabbing Bruce's hand, they moved over the threshold and into something that resembled the Bronze in scope and size. There was even a band playing music in the background.

"This isn't something you see everyday." Bruce quipped, his expression flummoxed as he took in the number of nasties that were now eyeing both he and Faith like their next meal.

"You'll be fine. Just stay close to me."

Bruce nodded, as they continued to follow Justine to the bar where a creature with white saggy skin and bloodshot red eyes was smiling widely.

"Justine!"

"Hey Clem," Justine waved them forward. "Lorne asked me to bring these two here to talk with you."

Clem's eyes widened as they settled on Faith. "Slayer!"

The music screeched to a stop and all eyes were now on them as Faith rolled her eyes.

"We're not here to kill anyone...but if you start something, I will end it."

Her voice was loud over the silence and Bruce could see several of the demons gazing warily at each other...debating on whether or not to attack.

Faith then extended her hand and the Scythe appeared in the hand that wasn't attached to his...and the astonished looks were rather amusing.

It seemed to get the point across however, as all the demons gave them a wide berth.

"You're a lot different that Buffy." Clem said playfully, gesturing towards the bar and both Bruce and Faith shook their heads politely in the negative.

"That's the idea." Faith grinned, as she sidled up to a seat and took a spot. "So Clem? Lorne said you might be able to do me a solid?"

"Did he tell you I would require payment?"

"No," Faith glanced over at Justine, her face pulling up in a disgusted grimace. "What kind of payment are we talking here?"

"Kittens." Justine growled out, and Faith's gaze narrowed, before she cocked her head to the side, where a demon loan shark was sitting with a couple vamps.

"Excuse me?" Faith turned to her husband, who looked as if he was thinking the same thing she was. "Kittens?"

"Ah!" A deep voice spoke from her left and Faith glanced back over her shoulder where the loan shark demon was now standing up and walking her way...his two vamps clearly his muscle. "You are a Slayer, but not the one I'm acquainted with!"

Faith turned around in her seat and took in the demon, who looked like a shark...all scaly and shiny. The two vampires were rather large, but seemed to be holding back as they clearly didn't want to engage a Slayer.

"You know Buffy?"

"And Mr. Spike," the loan shark chuckled deeply. "I am called Teeth."

"Of course you are." Faith grinned. "Let me guess, Spike was gambling and owed you some money?"

"No, kittens."

Shaking her head, Faith just lifted an eyebrow at how ludicrous this was. Bruce was smirking though, his expression clearly amused.

"Okay?" Faith stood and folded her arms across her chest, widening her stance into a more offensive posture. "So Mr. Teeth? Does Clem work for you?"

"In a manner of speaking. You see, I relocated here before your little battle with the First. And if my sources are accurate, I understand you defeated Danthalzar a few years back. Things have been rather quiet, which isn't necessarily good for business but I make do."

"I'm sure you do."

"So you see, if you need a favor? I _will_ require payment."

"In _kittens_?"

"_Yesss_..." the words was hissed and Faith wondered if Lorne was aware of this little snafu.

_Probably_.

"How about an alternative offer?" Bruce piped in, causing Teeth to turn his attention to him.

"And you _are_?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, the Prince of Gotham City and it's Dark Knight."

"Yes."

"What would you possibly have to offer me, Mr. Wayne?"

"Before I answer that, I have a question if I may?"

"And that would be?"

"Why kittens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bruce paused for a moment, before he clarified, "why would you choose kittens as a form of currency? I suppose they're cute and fluffy, but not exactly practical. You can't buy anything with kittens? Or do you use them as a food source?"

Teeth just stared at Bruce as if the human had lost his mind, while the club had quieted again...all the demons, vamps and other baddies looking to each other in confusion.

"Is it a tradition of some kind?" Bruce went on and Faith just sat back and smiled lopsidedly at her adorable husband, who seemed to be genuinely curious as to the reasons behind kitten currency.

"I don't _believe_ so." Teeth said after a few moments.

Bruce then pulled out his wallet and placed a thousand dollars in cash on the counter, where Teeth could see it.

"A thousand dollars for information. Cold, hard currency. If your information turns out to be credible, there's another thousand in it for you."

Teeth just stared at the money for a moment, before his fishy eyes were locked once again with Bruce.

"I see you know how to negotiate."

"I have my moments." Bruce chuckled.

"You must be brave coming in here, making demands as a human."

Bruce's expression morphed instantly into his cold persona. "Don't let appearances deceive you. I trained with the League of Shadows for many years, under Ra's al Ghul himself."

"You trained under the demon's head, himself?"

It took all of Bruce's training not to react to the moniker, never having heard Ra's referred to as such in all the years he knew him. He did a quick take over to his wife, who's own expression was closed off and he nodded once. "I did."

"And yet you tried to kill him?"

"A minor disagreement," Bruce played along, "we had a difference of opinion about him destroying my city. I haven't seen him since."

Faith held her breath, as she watch Bruce play a different kind of poker. He was bluffing, but Teeth didn't know that.

"I wouldn't imagine you would until he decided to take his revenge." Teeth chuckled. "You didn't think you could actually _kill _the man, did you?"

Bruce shrugged, but didn't reply.

"So information?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind." Faith interrupted, drawing Teeth's attention away from her husband for the moment. "Since you are familiar with Ra's, you must be familiar with Malcolm Merlyn? He also trained under Ra's, sometime before my husband did. He's here in New Orleans, donating artifacts to the local museum. We believe he's up to something."

"And you came here for information?" Teeth grinned widely. "How _interesting_."

"Not really." Faiths voice hardened. "I'm sure I could just as easily get the information from our contacts in San Francisco or Metropolis. But we came _here _because Angel said that Lorne would help us." She saw Teeth flinch at Angel's name. "I suppose I'll have to go back to Wolfram and Hart and let Angel know that we left empty handed."

Faith went to reach for her husband, and they both turned to leave when they heard Teeth drawl out a low, "Wait!"

Faith silently laughed into Bruce's mind as she turned around, her expression guileless as she said sweetly, "Yes?"

"The human Merlyn is working for your old friend, Mr. Wayne. The donations I'm not familiar with, but I am familiar with something called a Lazarus Pit...do you know of it?"

Bruce's brow furrowed, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't believe I do."

Teeth moved forward, and touched his flipper hands together as he explained, "The Lazarus Pits of legend are rumored to be a naturally occurring phenomena that can heal grave injuries and in rare cases, grant immortality. But it comes at a grave price. A human who enters the pit will potentially lose their sanity, coming out of its murky waters a shell of its former self. Their soul marred by darkness. Your mentor used the pits to restore himself after your altercation in Gotham. There is a Lazarus Pit in Nanda Parbat but Merlyn is searching for others. That is why he is here."

Bruce felt Faith's hand clutch his elbow, and her voice inside his head was silently calming his frazzled nerves.

But all he did was bow at the loan shark.

"I thank you for your help." He then opened his wallet and took out his money clip, leaving another two thousand dollars on the counter. "I can't abide dealing in kittens, but if you happen to come across any more information that Faith and I might find useful?"

"I will be sure to let your friend Lorne know." Teeth bowed his head in parting. "Goodbye, Mr. Wayne. Slayer."

"Teeth." Faith smiled widely at the loan shark. "Nice suit. It brings out the color of your scales."

Teeth puffed up with pride as Faith gave him a wink goodbye, and Justine led them out of the mausoleum and back into the French Quarter.

As they parted, Faith thanked the vampire hunter and told her to be careful.

"I always am." She replied easily. "Stay out of trouble you two."

"Easier said than done." Faith bantered back with a wave goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

When they'd returned to the hotel it was late, and Bruce decided to wait until morning to contact Angel with the information that they'd obtained from their visit to Clem's establishment.

After making love and taking a nice, hot bubble bath together Bruce watched his wife fall asleep nestled in his arms with a contented smile upon her face and he felt his heart swell to bursting. Every single time he made love to his Faith, every time he held her as she slept in his embrace he couldn't help but remember those six months that he'd waited for her to return to him. How lost he'd been, how much he'd missed her.

And how he vowed once he got her back, he'd never let her go again.

Bruce Wayne was no man's fool. He saw the way other men looked at his wife. He knew enough from Faith about her past that her own self esteem issues had led to her making some poor choices in the relationship department. Her lack of trust and feelings of worthlessness didn't help her belief in herself either. Part of him still held a measure of anger and resentment at Buffy for how Faith had been treated all those years ago. It was why every time they'd bantered with each other, Bruce felt his hackles rise. He knew logically, that Faith would never go back to that broken woman he'd met four years ago but it was his job to protect her heart and her soul from being reminded of things they'd both rather not think about.

Sighing softly, Bruce didn't know how in the world he was going to deal with becoming a Father. He'd wanted it for longer than he could admit to. There were times he'd imagined Rachel as the mother to his children, but something had always felt wrong about that particular fantasy. It was only when he'd met Faith and fell in love with her that he'd realized why that was.

Gently cupping his wife's belly, Bruce felt his entire body relax. He would do his very best to be the kind of Father his own was for him.

His face broke into a small smile as he felt his wife's had cover his own and when he turned his head slightly, he noticed large brown eyes staring up at him.

"Hi beautiful."

"You're _brooding_ again, aren't you?"

Shaking his head and chuckling softly, Bruce just cupped his wife's cheek and gently placed a kiss on her lips in response.

"Just thinking."

"Brooding." Faith quipped with a slight frown. "How long was I asleep for?"

Glancing over his wife's shoulder, Bruce's eyebrow lifted as he noted the time.

He'd been thinking for a couple hours.

"Not too long." He replied easily, "it's about three in the morning."

"Are you ever going to get some sleep?"

"Probably."

Rolling over in Bruce's embrace, Faith placed her chin on her husband's chest as she stared up into his hazel eyes. "I know you're worried about Ra's and I know you feel responsible for the fact that he's still alive, but I think you are being too hard on yourself. You did what you needed to do to save Gotham. Both of us have spent years fighting alone, thinking it's easier than trusting someone else to stand beside us. Now we have each other, and you don't have to face this fight alone."

"Faith, you're pregnant. How can I in good conscious allow you to get involved with this?"

"And how in good conscious can you expect your wife, who loves you more than her own life to not get involved in this?"

Sighing deeply, Bruce couldn't argue with that logic.

"You're not worried?"

Shrugging, Faith sat up and reached for the bottle of water next to bed and took a sip before offering it to her husband, who silently followed suit. Setting it aside, Faith stared down into her husband's worried expression and rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Bruce, I have faced the First, Danthalzar...Talia and Bane...and so many demons, vamps and other supernatural baddies I've lost count. I'm still here and they are not. Being a Slayer is who I am and while it's not all I am anymore—it will always be a huge part of me. You can't grow up the way I did, struggling to survive and then surviving another 10 years alone—fighting to survive every night, not to have some very good instincts. As much as Buffy would like to disagree, I am far more powerful than she is now. I have the blood of the Old Ones in me. However scary this Ra's thinks he is, he is no match for me...for us. So _no_, I'm not worried."

Bruce chuckled and then said simply, "I fucking love you."

"And I love you." Moving down into her husband's embrace, Faith sighed happily. "Now stop brooding and try to sleep. You promised me beignets for breakfast and I'm going to hold you to that."

"Yes beautiful."

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall back into a deep slumber and when the morning came, and the sunlight streamed through the window, Faith groaned as she stretched her arms over her head before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Moving carefully out of bed, she went into the bathroom and relieved herself, brushed her teeth and then hopped into the shower, letting the rainfall of water wash her aches away.

Lathering up her hair, she heard Bruce get up in the other room and smiled to herself. A few minutes later she felt his strong arms circle around her waist as he nipped at her neck.

"Good morning."

"It is. Did you manage some good sleep?"

"Some."

Turning around, Faith ran the water through Bruce's hair and then spent the next ten minutes washing him from head to toe. It was one of the intimacies she enjoyed the most and one that Bruce willingly allowed. When she was done, Bruce gathered her into his arms and kissed her breathless, but her rumbling stomach stopped his more amorous ideas.

"Let's get you both fed."

"Good idea." Faith smiled as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel for each of them.

About thirty minutes later, they were both dressed casually...Bruce in dark denims, a black leather jacket over a fitted blue dress shirt and black leather boots. Faith was wearing her own pair of dark denim jeans, tucked into black knee boots with a three inch heel, a matching bolo leather jacket and a deep red silk blouse that matched her lipstick. Her makeup was slightly more dramatic and as she grabbed her silver knife and placed it into her left boot, Bruce put his watch on before placing his wallet inside his jacket in a secure pocket.

"Ready?"

"As ever."

Bruce led Faith down to the lobby and immediately noticed all the eyes turning towards them. He inwardly smirked at how many men seemed to be eyeing his gorgeous wife.

Her silent scoff into his mind, caused his lips to lift in amusement.

"Don't people know it's _rude_ to stare?"

"When people see something so extraordinarily beautiful, it's hard for them not to stare." Bruce replied silently, causing his wife to blush.

"Flatterer."

"Yes."

Once they cleared the hotel lobby, they found themselves walking towards Cafe Du Monde—which known for their beignets and coffee, was the choice of the day.

They had to wait a bit for a table, but their server had recognized them once they were seated, and soon enough the manager had come over and offered his assistance should they require anything. Faith smiled and thanked the man while Bruce just nodded perfunctorily.

Then breakfast was over and the two of them made their way through the French Quarter to M.S. Rau Antiques. When they entered, a older woman dressed smartly in a white pantsuit came over to greet them.

"Good afternoon, might I be of some assistance today?"

"Hello," Bruce nodded politely, "Bruce Wayne and this is my wife Faith."

The woman's eyes widened comically as her smile widened noticeably. "Mr. and Mrs. Wayne! What brings you to our humble abode?"

"My wife is a weapons expert for Wolfram and Hart. She evaluates relics from all over the world and I was told that you have quite the extensive collection of rare antiquities. I was hoping that we might be able to peruse for a bit? I'd like to get her something special for our Anniversary."

"Of course!" The woman waved them towards the back of the shoppe. "We have a secret room here, that just might have exactly the thing you're looking for. And please forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand...Denise St. Claire."

"Faith Wayne."

"Lovely to meet you. Follow me and let's see if we can find that perfect something."

As they headed towards the back of the store, Faith was amazed at how much space there was. From the front, it appeared almost small, but as they continued to head towards the tromp l'oeil door and once they were through—Faith's expression blanched. There was several levels to browse through.

"Amazing." She whispered to her husband. "How did you learn about this place?"

"Angel actually." Bruce replied with a smirk.

"Of course."

Faith was amazed at all the stunning pieces of history in this once place, and all of it was for sale.

Bruce took her over to the art gallery, where there were several priceless paintings...two by Monet, and one by Van Gogh. There was even one by Norman Rockwell.

They passed a jewelry counter, and Faith's eyes widened in surprise. She had seen some lovely pieces in Marcus shoppe, but these were on another level.

"Are those real?" She whispered to her husband and he smiled, nodded and pulled her over to the glass cases filled with one of a kind, vintage jewels.

Denise nodded to the attendant behind the case, a young man who introduced himself as Steven.

"Many of these are historical pieces and all are unique." He then gazed down at Faith's ring and smiled. "A lovely Alexandrite. I do have a set of earrings that would go perfectly with your ring as well as a lovely necklace. They once belonged to the Prussian Royal Family."

He moved over to another counter and opened the back, pulling out the earrings and the necklace which were stunning.

"Oh my!" Faith breathed out in awe. The earrings were about half the size of her ring, surrounded in white diamonds which normally she'd scoff at, but it seemed to bring out the deep, rich colors of the center stones. The necklace was stunning. The center stone was easily three times the size of her ring, also surrounded by diamonds. There were smaller Alexandrites that fell every so often around the front and sides, until there was just the chain and clasp on the back.

"It's very pretty."

"We will take them both."

"_Bruce_!"

He just shook his head at his wife, kissed the back of her hand with a wink and that, was that.

"Let's look around some more." He grinned mischievously and Faith sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine."

Denise chuckled softly at the adorable couple. "Why do I get the feeling you're not much of a shopper, Mrs. Wayne?"

Faith shrugged. "Never thought it was that important, but this one.." she lifted her chin towards her husband, "can't seem to help himself."

Bruce smirked, but didn't deny it as they made their way towards another anteroom that held several old weapons. Faith eyed the bounty hungrily as she moved from item to item, talking to herself and ignoring her husband's look of adoration and the attendants amused expression.

"I take it this is more her forte?"

"Yes," Bruce acknowledged easily, "it may be a while before I can get her attention again."

"Ooh, look at this one!" Faith interrupted with a breathy sigh. "Seventeenth century 'Tarter' saber. Polish military weapon. This one has rounded knuckle guards with horizontal bars which offered more protection of the hand in open combat." She then moved to another glass case, stopped abruptly and said almost disbelievingly, "Rapier sword. This one is very embellished..and there looks to be an insignia just below the ricasso."

Denise came over and squinted, to see what Faith was looking at.

"I'm not sure if I'm familiar with an insignia on that particular piece."

"It's right under the ricasso, there." Faith said, pointing to the spot. "Only noblesse had their swords etched in such a manner, as these blades typically were either given by the King himself, passed down through the family line from Father to Son or on occasion if lost in a duel...the blade was taken as a prize. This one is from the Court of King Louis the Thirteenth."

Denise eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure?"

Faith stood up and gave the woman a lifted eyebrow as if to say, "_You didn't just ask me that, did you?"_

Bruce grinned and said gently, "Is the owner available?"

Denise shook her head in the negative. "He had to step out and won't be back for another hour at least."

"We can wait." Faith demurred primly, "but if you have a place where this can be taken to evaluate further, I would highly recommend that you do. I would imagine the asking price is somewhere in the two million range as is, although once I verify authenticity, and place this sword with whom I suspect it rightfully belonged to—that estimate will jump by a factor of twenty. Easily."

Denise paled and Steven, who'd been listening keenly, got on his cell phone and called the owner to come back immediately.

"I can take it into the back room." Steven said slowly, grabbing some white gloves and carefully taking the sword out of its case and removing it from sight.

It wasn't but twenty minutes later that the owner, a Richard Rue came walking into the room, his expression slightly befuddled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, I presume?"

Bruce shook the man's hand. "Yes."

Richard then looked to the woman standing at the side of one of the richest men in the world and his face broke out into an appreciative smile. "And you must be Faith Wayne. I have heard of your work, Mrs. Wayne, although I must admit I am curious as to how you've come to feel that the rapier sword I have, might've actually belonged to someone in the French Court."

He then led Faith and Bruce back to the clean room, where the sword was set aside near several inspection tools. Faith quickly donned a set of white gloves, and gently laid the sword under a special microscope.

She then located the spot she was looking for and waved Richard over.

"See this insignia here under the ricasso there?" She pointed to a mark just below the handle and Richard sucked in a breath and nodded. "During the late fifteenth to mid seventeenth century, before Louis the Thirteenth outlawed certain dueling practices, rapiers were made for the French nobles at court by a master craftsman who was learned in the art of the noblesse ancienne. Each classification from the noblesse chancellerie, to the noblesse militarie has separate insignia designated by their rank. The insignia was only given however, to the highest ranking individual for each classification and only by order of the King himself, would a sword be commissioned and presented to each member of that rank. This sword, has the none of the traditional insignias you might expect to see from the five ranking sects. This one has the insignia of _épée_."

"I'm not familiar with that classification." Richard replied, clearly intrigued as he too, saw the marking denoting the French moniker.

"You wouldn't have. That is because that marking there, was only ever placed on the sword of the King himself as épée de Dieu, was the moniker for God's sword. However back then, only the word _épée_ was used as the insignia."

Richard swallowed heavily and sat down on the nearest chair, stunned speechless.

"Where did you get this?" Faith queried curiously.

"I procured it from a gentleman in France about a year ago. He was from an old French family, that once had a title, but it's more of a novelty at this point. When his Father passed, he inherited the estate but the debts were tremendous. I did pick up a few items from him other than the sword."

"I see." Faith shook her head in wonder. "It might be a good idea to have Pierre Deveraux, European History Professor from Gotham University take a look at this. Once he verifies I'm right, then you can take the item to Sotheby's in New York where they will do their own independent verification. My best guess, that sword is worth close to forty million dollars once properly authenticated."

"Shit." Richard ran both hands down his face in shock. "My facility here has fairly good security, but not enough to guarantee this things safety if word gets out."

"If you're willing," Bruce offered kindly, "we can leave here tomorrow morning first thing on my private jet and lock this down at Wayne Enterprises. Once the verification is done, we can call a press conference and I'm sure you'll find quite a bit of interest in the item."

"Even from you?" Richard grinned and Bruce just shrugged, but didn't deny it.

"My wife could've bought it today and you would've been none the wiser. I don't know who you have evaluating your pieces, and I'm sure they do a stellar job, but this is a huge mistake to have made."

Richard nodded sadly. "That it is." He then turned to Faith and held out his hand for her to shake, which she did. "Thank you Mrs. Wayne. If this comes through, I owe you big time."

"It's not a problem." Faith replied with a grin. "Happy to help. We will be back first thing in the morning to escort you. If you would like, I can see about getting some extra security in here tonight."

"You know people here in town?"

Faith chuckled. "You'd be surprised. _Discreet_. No one will even know they're prowling around."

Bruce couldn't help but snort at that and noticed his wife giving him the side-eye.

"Then I would be happy to take you up on that offer, Mrs. Wayne."

"Call me Faith." She then turned to her husband and said playfully, "I believe you have some shiny trinkets to buy for me husband?"

"Of course wife."

Faith called Angel who promised to send some security from Wolfram and Hart to guard the shoppe until the morning.

As they walked out of the store with Faith's new jewelry glistening in the sunlight, Bruce just pulled his wife into his side and kissed her temple lovingly.

"You're simply amazing, have I told you today?"

"Not today, Wayne."


	17. Chapter 17

Faith took care to get ready for their evening. They were to be meeting Malcolm Merlyn in thirty minutes downstairs for drinks, and potentially dinner. As Faith gave herself a final look over in the full length mirror, she nodded to herself.

Being Mrs. Bruce Wayne had come with some perks she'd never wanted, nor cared to be privy to—but some things couldn't be helped. She was almost instantly recognizable now. Angel had understood this would be an issue, as she and Bruce had gone public and he had wiped her past for the most part...but there were those nosy reporters who had gone digging for more information.

Willow had used Lethe's Bramble, and as such had modified to make sure that those who'd had contact with Faith in her past...didn't remember anything, other than the cursory information— orphaned, from Boston, no family...

Angel and Bruce, (who had managed to procure some kind of computerized weapon he referred to as the 'clean slate') and had used it to permanently erase Faith's past from all computer databases worldwide.

But if Merlyn was working with Ra's, then there was a chance he knew of her true identity as the Slayer and it matter little at this point.

Placing her new earrings into her ears, and grabbing the matching necklace—Faith walked out into the sitting room where she could hear her husband talking to Angel on the phone.

The dress she was wearing was the one that Angel had picked out for her and one of the few things she had taken from Wolfram and Hart when she'd had her apartment packed up. The black velvet dress hung from her frame like a second skin. The front had a low scooped cowl that hung just between her breasts and the back of the gown was non-existent. The material dipped to just above her ass and the slit up the left side went to mid thigh. It was provocative, sexy and completely her.

When Bruce heard her walking into the room, he glanced up and then his eyes roved down her form while he continued speaking with Angel about the visit they'd had with Clem. Faith lifted up her necklace and Bruce made a turning motion with his index finger, and as she did—Faith smirked when she heard his breath hitch at how little the back of the dress covered. His finger traced up her spine...sending shivers and goosebumps in its wake until he took the necklace and waited for her to move her hair aside, so he could clasp it. A gentle kiss on her neck was followed by a small nip, and Faith didn't even bother to turn as she sashayed back into the bedroom to grab her purse.

Placing a single spritz of her perfume on each wrist, Faith grabbed her bag and heard Bruce sign off as he said goodbye to Angel.

"Everything okay?" She asked, as she walked back into the larger sitting room.

"Should be," Bruce smirked, his gaze fiery as he sauntered over to her. "You look exquisite."

"Why, thank you kind Sir."

"Are you trying to give every man downstairs a heart attack this evening?"

"No, but if Merlyn dies of shock I won't complain."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, as he lifted Faith's hand and placed a heated kiss on the back of her knuckles. "I'm a lucky fuck."

"So you've mentioned before."

"And I'm sure I'll say it again."

"We should get going."

Bruce sighed, but didn't deny as he gripped her hand through his arm and made to escort them out of the room as he grabbed his wallet and room key.

When they reached the bottom floor and headed towards the Carousel Bar and the Criollo restaurant where they'd be having dinner.

As expected, all eyes were on Faith as they made their way inside the bar, where Merlyn was already waiting for them. When his dark eyes took in Faith's appearance, they widened in appreciation but it was more of a surprise as to whom was sitting with Merlyn.

Bruce recognized the younger man, Merlyn's eldest child Tommy. He looked quite a bit like his father, but kinder.

However, it was the other man that was with Tommy Merlyn that had Bruce pulling his wife closer into his side.

Oliver Queen's gaze was fixated solely on Faith, his blue eyes assessing her every move as they approached their table.

"Mr. Queen," Faith's voice and expression were smooth as silk, "what an unexpected surprise."

"Mrs. Wayne."

"You know each other?" Malcolm asked with interest and Faith smiled and nodded in return.

"We are recently acquainted. Bruce and I had the opportunity to host Mr. Queen and his Mother at out home in Gotham recently. How is she?"

"She's well," Oliver smiled genuinely, "she's busy with a new charity venture."

"That sounds like a good use of time," Faith offered sincerely, before she turned her gaze towards the third man. "And whom might this gentleman be?"

"Tommy Merlyn."

The young man held his hand out to Bruce first, who shook it firmly and then he bowed politely over Faith's proffered hand.

"Bruce Wayne, and of course this is my wife, Faith."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Tommy grinned. "Sorry to intrude, but my Father mentioned he was having drinks with you both this evening and I so wanted to meet you."

"Oh?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, Oliver here tells me your quite the expert on all things historical."

Lifting an eyebrow at Queen, he just smirked but didn't comment.

"I see." Was all Faith replied with. "And what do you do, Mr. Merlyn?"

"Oh, call me Tommy. Oliver and I run a nightclub together and I do some work with my Father from time to time."

"When I can convince him to." Malcolm deadpanned, and Tommy just rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid my interests don't exactly lie in corporate raiding." Tommy's voice was light, but there was an edge to it that no one sitting there missed.

"Probably need new company, then." Faith winked, causing all the men to chuckle at her audacity.

"You don't enjoy business, Mrs. Wayne?" Malcolm inquired, as their server came over to take their drink requests.

Bruce's half grin, and light snicker had his wife glaring at him.

"I'm a weapons expert. Which means from a historical point, I'm rather well versed in the arts of war and combat. Business is a lot like war, I'd imagine just less obvious bloodshed."

The table quieted for a few moments as Faith's comments were absorbed. Once their drinks were served, Malcolm leant forward and asked deeply, "and do you have a favorite time period?"

Taking a sip of her sparkling water, Faith eyed the man over the rim of her glass, before setting it down elegantly in front of her. Her gaze never breaking once.

"I'm more old school, I suppose. If wars were still fought where you had to look your enemy in the eye some might believe that it would be a deterrent."

"And do you believe that?" Merlyn pressed and Faith just huffed a causal laugh as she shook her head.

"No." Her voice turned hard on a dime. "And do you want to know why?"

"Regale me." Merlyn smiled, all teeth as he considered her with fascination.

"Arrogance."

"What?"

He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Men are arrogant as a rule. Those in power who make the decisions aren't the ones who fight the battles. That's left to the peasants. Those who are too weak, too poor or too uneducated to do anything but follow their masters. Are you familiar with the Art of War, Mr. Merlyn?"

The man nodded, his eyes sparkling with an emotion Faith couldn't readily define but if pressed, she'd say it was satisfaction.

There was a weighted pause and then Faith smiled.

"It's an interesting premise I suppose, but it misses one very important piece."

"And that is?"

"It makes the assumption that the enemy's motives are fairly straightforward. The acquisition of wealth, lands, titles...the things most people go to war for, yes?"

"Usually."

"Then it misses the point."

"Which is?"

"Death."

"Isn't death the consequence of war?" Queen interrupted and Faith shrugged.

"Is it death of the body?" Her brown eyes locked with Oliver's as she replied emotionlessly. "Or is it the death of ones soul?"

"You sound as if you've seen war." Tommy asked in concern.

"War surrounds us everyday, Tommy. I grew up in an orphanage, then on the streets for a time. Battles are fought everyday in life. People think war is something that only happens when two large opposing forces engage in a fight over something that most people care very little for. Most ordinary people just want a roof over their heads, food on the table, to be able to sleep safely at night and to raise their families without fear. The Narrows in Gotham was a battle zone for years until recently. But now, with Wayne Enterprises at the helm...people are finding hope and Gotham is seeing a rebirth that it hasn't had in over 100 years."

"You sound like an idealist." Malcolm sat back with a grin.

"I'm a realist, Mr. Merlyn. I'm the most real person you're ever gonna meet."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm not afraid to call people out on their bullshit."

Oliver smirked, while Tommy's eyes widened. Bruce just chuckled but Merlyn snorted out a laugh.

"Are you referring to anyone in particular?"

Faith waved her hand blithely and said, "I don't grade on a curve."

Merlyn shook his head and gave Wayne an appreciative grin. "You're a lucky man Wayne. Wherever did you find this one?"

Bruce's smile was mischievous, but Faith beat him to the punch. "1-800-Slayer."

Merlyn and Oliver stiffened while Tommy just seemed confused. Bruce's grin however, got wider as Faith leant forward and eyed Merlyn like he was prey.

"Please give our regards to your employer, Mr. Merlyn and tell him from Bruce and I? That we look forward to hearing from him soon."

Merlyn's eyes darkened as he said, "You don't believe in playing defense do you?"

"Why would I?" Faith said with a shrug. "I'm the most powerful player in this little game."

"You might be wrong about that?"

"I'm not." Faith's expression darkened. "If Ra's thinks he's going to win this war, he's wrong and if you try and help him Mr. Merlyn...I'll destroy you too."

Bruce stood and helped his wife to her feet, her smile now sweet and light. "Thank you for the conversation and enjoy the rest of your evening gentlemen."

Neither Bruce nor Faith waited for a reply as they left three very stunned people watching them as they left to go have dinner.

When they were seated at their table, Bruce shook his head at his wife and said affectionately, "Did you have to bait the man?"

"He's an arrogant idiot."

"Do you think he'll make the smart choice?"

Faith thought about it for a moment and said simply, "I'd give it a 50/50. Confronting him in front of his son was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. If he holds any affection for his children, he will join us."

"Not nice of you to use the man's family against him."

"I'm not a nice person."

"You're nice to me."

Faith licked her lips and watched her husband adjust himself discreetly as his hazel eyes darkened lustfully.

"I will be later."

"Should we worry about security tonight?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but Merlyn was on an exploratory mission tonight. He wasn't expecting to be confronted at all. When we get back to Gotham however, all bets will be off but we will be on our home turf."

"You're enjoying this a bit too much beautiful."

Faith giggled lightly, and nodded. The rest of their meal was enjoyed and when they got back to their room they made love all night long.

When the morning came, Mr. Rau met them at the airport and the trip back to Gotham was uneventful and Bruce had to admit, his wife was a brilliant strategist.

It had only taken a week for Ra's to make his move...


	18. Chapter 18

When Bruce and Faith had returned back to Gotham with Mr. Rau, they procured the man an introduction with Professor Deveraux and then made arrangements for the inevitable shit that was about to hit the fan.

Oliver Queen had called, and forewarned both Faith and Bruce that Malcolm Merlyn was shoring up his investments and according to Tommy, had been more reclusive and standoffish than ever before.

Tommy had all but demanded to know what his Father was up to and who the hell was Ra's. Malcolm however, had told his son in no uncertain terms that it was none of his business and to leave it alone.

Angel, Spike, Buffy, Willow, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies had descended on Gotham, and if they had one advantage...it was that Ra's and Malcolm Merlyn didn't likely know about Buffy being a Slayer as well.

At least they'd hoped not.

"So what's the plan, Faith?" Xander asked, as he stuffed his mouth with a bite of the delicious French Toast that Alfred had made them all that morning for breakfast.

Sitting back in her chair, Faith pondered several variables in her mind, before her lips quirked up in a smirk Bruce knew all too well.

"Why hasn't he tried to break Talia out of prison?" Faith wondered aloud.

Everyone turned towards Faith, stunned silent as no one, not even Bruce—had considered that very salient point.

"Do you think that's his plan?" Buffy asked.

"Honestly? I've been wondering lately just what kind of man Ra's al Ghul is. Mr. Loan Shark called him the Demon's Head. He also mentioned something about kittens..." Faith grinned as her gaze scope-locked onto Spike, who sneered at her while Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust.

"I can't believe they're _still_ using kittens as currency." Willow spat.

"Come on, Red.." Spike drawled in his usual disaffected way, "what's _wrong_ with kittens?"

"It's barbaric!" Dawn crowed, and Kennedy nodded as well as Buffy and Faith. Even Bruce lifted his glass in solidarity.

"Buzzkills." Spike groused out petulantly, earning a smack from his Slayer.

"Back to the point," Faith interrupted the not so tender moment between Buffy and Spike, "Queen worked for the League of Assassin's as we know. I think it's reasonable to assume that there still might be a faction of it left out there somewhere, biding it's time. If I was Ra's, and I was obsessed with power? I'd probably swoop in and collect what was left in the vacuum after Talia was put into prison."

"So you don't think he's going to rescue her?" Bruce asked quietly, before taking a measured sip of his coffee.

"That's just it," Faith carried on, "I think if Ra's thought Talia had escaped, and not necessarily by his own doing? He'd be curious to track her down. So I say let's use Talia as bait and see if we can sniff out the Demon's Head."

Bruce chuckled fondly, as it never ceased to amaze him how cunning his beautiful wife was.

"How are you going to move her without anyone knowing?" Giles inquired curiously.

"I'm sure I can _think_ of something." Faith chirped happily, as she bit into a piece of her sausage with relish, patently ignoring all the eyes that were solely focused on her.

Later, after breakfast was finally done, Faith and Bruce took a trip down into the Bat Cave—the latter waiting patiently for his wife to speak her plan.

Once they cleared the caves and made their way to the platform, Bruce's console and chair emerged and he pulled Faith onto his lap as he took a seat and quirked an eyebrow as to convey, "Well?"

His wife grinned, winked and then called out, "D'Hoffryn, could you come to me please?"

In a flash, a portal opened and soon the Lord of Vengeance Demons was standing there, looking equal parts bored and annoyed at being summoned.

"You're _alive_." He deadpanned anticlimactically. "And with child?"

"I am." Faith smiled widely. "It's good to see you D'Hoffryn."

The beleaguered sigh was more for effect, but Faith didn't let it bother her. She knew how D'Hoffryn loved his drama.

"_Why_ have I been summoned?"

"I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?"

The incredulous expression of the blue demon wasn't wholly unexpected, but after a moment, he bowed his head in acquiescence.

"If you _must_."

"Thank you." Faith replied. "We have a slight situation brewing. First off, the necklace you imprinted on Talia? Are there any other benefits to it, other than what you charmed it to be?"

"Are you asking for something in particular?"

"I need her to vanish from her cell for a few days. Nothing permanent, but just long enough it gets noticed, reported on and then when the threat has been dealt with? She can be put back where she belongs."

"I believe I might be able to help with that."

"Thank you." Faith offered again, and D'Hoffyrn tilted his horned head in understanding before he asked, "Was that all you needed?"

"Not exactly. Two more questions if that's alright?"

"Go _on_."

"What do you know of the Lazarus Pits?"

D'Hoffryn's eyes widened slightly, before he bared his teeth in glee.

"_Ah_! Now this is an _interesting_ turn of events." He chuckled deeply, which caused both Bruce and Faith to glance at each other in confusion. Noticing this, D'Hoffryn moved his hand out as if gesturing for them both to follow him, which they did.

Walking back towards the water, D'Hoffryn waved his hand and the water parted allowing them to walk on the wet cavern floor towards the exact same spot that Faith had found the chest several years ago. The opening widened, and together all three moved along the 100 or so yards, until they came inside the smaller cavern that had the runes all over the wall.

Waving his hand again, D'Hoffryn sighed. "This chamber here, was once a Lazarus Pit. However, my guess is at some point, the pit was subsumed back into the earth and removed from this place. Lazarus Pits are composed of a unique unknown chemical blend that bubbles up somewhere within the Earth's crust to the surface at key points on Earth, typically at the junction of ley lines. The substance possesses the ability to rejuvenate the sick, injured and even resurrect the dead. The pits also decrease the age of the user depending on how long they stay submerged in the pit. If a healthy person goes into the pits, they will be killed in most instances. There are _two_ pits still in existence. Once in Nanda Parbat and another on Lian-Yu."

Faith could feel Bruce tense at this admission, and she has to admit—it didn't make her feel all warm and fuzzy either.

"What do you know of the Demon's Head?"

D'Hoffryn's steely gaze moved first at the mortal man, and then back to the Slayer as he had wondered just how they'd discovered the truth.

"The Demon's Head is also known in some circles as Ra's al Ghul. He was born over 600 years ago, to a tribe of nomads in the desert somewhere in North Africa, near a city governed by a Sultan. He developed an interest in the sciences at an early age, and abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he pursued life as a researcher. He eventually became a physician and married the Sultan's daughter, a mortal women named Sora. After some time, her Father—who had vehemently disapproved the match, had Ra's taken away and placed into the pit, a literal hell on earth. Not wishing that punishment for her mate, Sora bargained her life for his and took his place. She was pregnant at the time and her daughter Talia, was born in the pit and eventually escaped. Ra's used the pits to prolong his life, just as Talia and Bane did when they discovered the one on Lian Yu."

Faith blanched, and by the look on her husband's face—she could tell he was just as stunned.

"Talia is _600 years old_?"

"More or less. However, without the pits, she will eventually die."

"And you knew this when you agreed to help me and Bruce?"

D'Hoffryn grinned, but didn't deny it.

"Why you _sneaky_ demon!" Faith shook her finger at D'Hoffryn playfully, causing Bruce to chuckle too.

"What can I _say_?" The demon shrugged. "You should know me well enough by now Slayer, to know that my motives aren't exactly pure."

"Perish the thought."

"Are we _through_ here?"

"Yes." Faith nodded. "Thank you for the information. _Oh wait!"_ She blurted out, as she thought of something else.

"Yes?"

"Can the pits be destroyed?"

"Of course they can." D'Hoffryn was quick to point out. "But I would warn you Slayer. To do such a thing will not be an easy task and can bring about terrible consequences."

"I'll keep that it mind." Faith promised uneasily, not liking how ominous that sounded.

Bruce didn't either, as he bowed his head at the demon in gratitude. "Thank you for coming today."

"I suppose you're welcome, Bruce Wayne. You have watched out for this one and kept your promise."

"She makes it easy, Sir."

The blue demon snorted, but didn't reply as the portal opened below him and he vanished into nothing.

"Well, that was educational." Faith deadpanned, while Bruce hummed in agreement, thinking back on what Ra's had shared with him all those years ago. He'd known cursorily about Ra's wife, and that she was killed. But not the particulars.

Now he had a bit more information to work with.

"You seem troubled."

Bruce gazed up into his wife's worried eyes and shrugged. "I was just reminiscing about my time with the League and Ra's. He told me about his wife."

"What?"

"It was after one of our sparring sessions. I had defeated him, or so I thought but I sacrificed sure footing on the ice lake we were training on to give the killing blow. He knocked out the ice from underneath me as he laid prone under my sword. I was subsumed by the cold, frigid waters and it took me a while to warm up. That night, as we sat by the fire he shared a bit of his story with me. I just had no idea that it had taken place hundreds of years ago."

"What did he tell you."

"Well," Bruce cleared his throat slightly, "he asked me that night if I still felt responsible for my parents death and I told him my anger outweighed my guilt. He taunted me and told me my parents death wasn't my fault, but my Father's because he didn't have the will to act and try and save himself nor my mother. I became enraged and that's was when I bested him..or so I'd thought. Anyway, he told me I was stronger than my Father and I told him there was no way he could know that. Ra's said that he knew the rage that drove me, the impossible anger that strangles the grief, until they memory of your loved ones is like poison in your veins and one day you catch yourself wishing that the person you'd loved had never existed..." he paused with a heavy breath and felt Faith's hand soothing his temple as she waited for him to finish, "so you might be spared your pain."

He looked up then, and Faith's breath hitched at the raw emotion shining within Bruce's gaze.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Not your fault. I suppose their deaths will always haunt me, but at least it doesn't control me anymore and I have you to thank for that."

She smiled tenderly and then kissed her husbands lips in the same fashion before saying, "what else did he say?"

"He told me he hadn't always been in the mountains. That once he'd had a great love, his wife who'd been taken from him and he'd been forced to learn that there are those without decency who must be fought without hesitation—without pity. He told me my anger gave me great power but if I didn't learn how to control it, it would destroy me, as it almost did him. When I asked him how he'd learned to control his anger, he told me vengeance. That didn't help me as you know. Chill, the man who'd murdered my parents had been killed by Falcone, and I was spared thankfully, from having to make that choice."

Faith was silent for a bit, as she pondered over Bruce's words. She understood the power that anger could hold as well as wanting to take out that anger on those who'd wronged you.

"Okay, so I get the need to avenge his wife? But what's with all the League of Shadows crap? Do they _really_ think they're fighting for the little guy?"

Bruce chuckled as he considered his wife's question.

"I think perhaps at one time, the League might've been born from something more noble. Power though, corrupts. I'm sure that whatever the original intentions of the League, it's been perverted into something else. Ra's told me the League has been in existence for millennia. If that's true? Then who knows what the original purpose of the League was."

Faith had to admit, Bruce made an excellent point.

Which didn't mean much, since the League now was clearly run by crazies.

"So?" Faith decided to change the subject, "do we have D'Hoffryn make Talia disappear now?"

Bruce nodded reluctantly. "No time like the present I guess." He then stood up and placed Faith on the floor next to him, bringing his arm around her waist. "I'll contact Queen and get the ball rolling. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can figure out how to destroy these pits."

"Fun."

"You're idea of _fun_ wife..."

"You love my idea of _fun_, husband."

"Usually."

"Come on, let's go tell the others. I for one am interested to meet this Ra's character."

"_Faith_..." Bruce warned but Faith just nudged him playfully.

"It'll be fine Bruce. Trust me."


	19. Chapter 19

It was all over the news the next morning that Miranda Tate has escaped from Blackgate's maximum security ward. No one knew how it had happened nor who was responsible—but Commissioner Gordon promised that his department would get to the bottom of it.

Oliver Queen had gotten on his private jet first thing that morning for Gotham City with his Mother, Sister, Tommy and Diggle as Faith had mentioned that it might be better for them to come to Gotham and probably safer too.

Once they'd arrived at Wayne Manor, Bruce was waiting for them and made the proper introductions.

"So she hasn't escaped?" Oliver queried, his expression clearly showing his confusion.

"Not exactly." Was all Bruce said on that subject, before he turned his attention to Oliver's best friend. "It's good to see you again Mr. Merlyn. I do wish we had left our last visit under better circumstances."

"Please call me Tommy. I have to admit, the entire incident left me reeling, but Oliver explained a few things."

Bruce's gaze flickered from Tommy, to Thea and then back to Oliver before he said politely, "It's nice to meet you Thea."

"I guess I should say the same, but I'm confused too, as to why I'm here."

Moira clasped her daughter's hand, while Oliver ran both hands down his face. Thea, who was fairly perceptive—gave her brother a disgruntled look.

"Olly thinks he needs to protect me and that I'm too _fragile_ to figure out what's going on."

Tommy smirked while Oliver rolled his eyes before he asked, "Where's the rest of the party?"

"Downstairs."

Oliver nodded warily, while both Tommy and Thea's confusion deepened.

"Downstairs?"

Glancing back at the Queen heir, Bruce just lifted a questioning eyebrow, which caused Oliver to shake his head—letting Wayne know that he hadn't explained about the man's alternate identity, nor Faith's as the Slayer.

"Do they know about you?"

Oliver nodded. "I had to come clean."

"And I'd already guessed." Tommy grinned while Thea scoffed.

"_Sure_ you did dork," Thea glared, "but only after I _suggested_ it."

"I liked you better when I didn't know we were related." Tommy groused out, petulantly folding his arms over his chest.

Moira shushed her children, including Tommy as she'd felt after everything he was like a second son.

"I'm sorry Bruce. They've been bickering the entire plane ride here."

"It's no problem. However, Tommy—Thea...I will ask you to both keep what you are about to learn confidential."

"Great, _more_ secrets." Thea groaned, and Oliver just gripped his sister's arm—his quelling expression and shaking head had Thea backtracking momentarily. Bruce however, just smiled at the young woman and gestured for them to follow him towards the music room—which they did in short order.

When the bookcase opened, Oliver's head cocked with interest while everyone else just gaped.

"Oliver, please take Thea and Tommy and I will escort your Mother."

They all nodded as Bruce took Moira's hand and led her into the elevator shaft, chuckling slightly at the looks of astonishment on the faces of his guests. Once he was down, he sent the elevator back up and waited for the remained of their party to arrive—which they did after a few moments.

As they walked towards the cavern, the sounds of metal clashing and reverberating throughout the area caused Bruce to chuckle again.

"What's that?" Thea asked warily.

"That will likely be my wife. Please don't be alarmed by what you're about to see and I'll also ask you to remain silent."

They all nodded again, and as the full cavern came into view—Bruce's gaze fell back to Queen's and nearly guffawed at the younger man's look of pure wonder as he watched the scene before him.

For up on the platform, was Buffy and Faith—along with Angel and Spike and all four were battling viciously. Faith and Spike were sparing while Angel and Buffy were going toe to toe. Bruce gestured for them to move a bit further in where Willow was standing with Kennedy and Dawn—who were all observing the fighting with interest.

Oliver had no idea..._none_...

When he had heard about Slayer's in an abstract way and then more contextually when he'd realized what Faith Lehane (now Wayne) was...he had been skeptical...

**_But this?_**

He had almost _scoffed_ that night back in New Orleans, when Faith had taunted Malcolm Merlyn—stating with such conviction that she was the most powerful player in their little game. He'd faced Merlyn in combat, so he knew how formidable the man was. He'd surmised that Wayne was likely on par with Malcolm in terms of training and combat skills...but this was something else entirely.

As the weapons clashed, Bruce continued to discretely watch Queen while Thea, Tommy and Moira all stared gobsmacked at the scene before them in shock.

Bruce slightly chuckled when he heard a loud grunt and then turned slightly to see the exact second Faith's roundhouse kick launched Spike thirty feet across the platform and down into the water. A few seconds later he surfaced with a curse and Willow's cheery voice yelled out—"Spike's out!"

Buffy, not to be outdone...nearly instantaneously feinted and then launched herself over Angel before grabbing his free arm and throwing him right next to Spike...

Angel's irate face as he came up from the water was hilarious.

The two Slayers turned to each other with matching shit-eating grins.

"So it's down to you and me, B?"

Buffy nodded. "Looks that way."

"You sure you want to _do_ this?"

Buffy moved to the left as Faith matched her step for step, so that they were circling around each other like the two apex predators they were.

Twirling her sword expertly, Buffy laughed. "It would be more interesting if we could do this old school, yeah? But I wouldn't want to hurt you too much. You are in the family way after all."

Faith scoffed before turning to Willow. "Red, you finish that thing we discussed?"

Bruce turned an interested eye to the witch, who sighed and nodded once. "I did. Are you _sure_ Faith?"

"I need to be prepared for anything Red, and I need to keep this little one safe or my overprotective control freak of a husband (Bruce growled)...that's right Wayne, I'm talking about _you_..."

Everyone turned to Bruce and his face darkened, but the slight upturn of his lips belied his complete irritation at being called out by his wife.

"Guilty as charged, beautiful."

Faith's blinding grin caused Oliver's breath to hitch as Tommy just side-eyed his moonstruck best friend, who was utterly smitten with a very married woman.

"..is going to pitch a fit so do it, Red."

"You have it?"

Faith extended her hand and the Slayer Scythe appeared, causing the newcomers to gasp.

"How?" Tommy wondered aloud.

"Magic." Bruce replied easily.

Willow started chanting and soon enough, the power of the Scythe reverberated through the cavern enveloping both Buffy and Faith. Once the spell was done, Faith vanished the Scythe and grinned at her sister Slayer before throwing her sword into the water with a flourish. Buffy grinned and followed suit and then everyone watched as both Slayer's took their fighting stances.

"Hundred on Buffy." Spike bellowed out, while Angel shook his head and said simply, "you're _on_."

And then in a flash it started and if Bruce thought he'd seen how lethal a Slayer could be, watching his wife and Buffy go measure for measure in hand-to-hand combat, had his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He trusted Willow's magic, and knew that Faith would never allow harm to come to their child—and it was good to be prepared—but he was having a hard time not intervening.

Buffy was the first one to land a punch across Faith's face, but to her credit Faith didn't flinch she just used that momentum and twisted her body—bringing her leg up in a lightening quick motion that caught Buffy on the exposed side of her body...causing the blonde Slayer to stumble back.

The next set of blows caused Buffy to fall, but she rolled and then vaulted herself up effortlessly from the platform before moving back into Faith's space as she continued to block, jab, and punch with as much force as she could.

But for every move Buffy made though, Faith countered it seamlessly. For every blow Buffy landed, Faith matched it. For every kick Buffy connected, Faith replied similarly with more and more force.

It was clear to see now, that since her trip down into Gotham's Hell Mouth that Faith's instincts (that had always been good), were now entirely on another level. It was almost if, as the fight progressed, she could read Buffy's attacks and continued to counter them effortlessly.

"You're playing with me?" Buffy growled in sudden understanding, while Faith grinned and as Buffy went to kick out what she hoped was a final blow...Faith launched herself into the air and came down behind the blonde Slayer. As Buffy threw her left arm behind her instinctively, Faith gripped it with her right while simultaneously propelling her body backwards, the force of the motion taking Buffy with her—Faith's leg then made contact with Buffy's side and the next thing Bruce knew—Buffy was flying through the air and landing into the water with a resounding splash...

Faith however, just stood at the edge of the platform with a smug grin on her face.

When Buffy broke through the surface of the water, her own face was filled with amusement.

"Nice!"

"Glad you approve, B!"

"And you didn't even cheat!"

"As if I'd need to cheat to kick your ass!"

"Well, if we're keeping score? You had to die to beat me, right?"

"Well at least I only had to die once, blondie! Although not for lack of trying when you skewered me but even dying twice, I still mopped the floor with you!"

"Will you both just leave it _alone_?" Spike drawled as he went to grab a smoke.

"What's the matter, Spike? Are you broody cause you lost?" Kennedy grinned, causing the blonde vampire to grunt.

"He's always broody these days." Faith quipped playfully, ignoring Spike's growl, as she pressed a button and the platform bridge elevated to where she could walk along it and back to dry ground.

Bruce moved over and checked her over, tilting her head side to side and tutting at her cut lip.

"You alright?" He whispered and Faith nodded and winked.

"Five by five." Her eyes then locked with the small group standing next to Dawn and she smiled in welcome. "Hello! Hope we didn't shock you too much. Buffy and I tend to get a bit carried away."

"That's one way of looking at it." Angel deadpanned while Buffy glared at him as she walked past him, taking a towel that Alfred had left for them.

"No one asked for your opinion."

"Yet I'm going to give it anyway." Angel replied cheekily.

"I don't know whether to be touched or offended you bet on Faith." Buffy snarked, causing Angel to roll his eyes at her.

"I only bet on sure things these days." Angel replied with a smirk of his own, causing Faith to giggle while Spike just took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke right into Angel's face, causing the dark-haired vamp to glare at his nemesis.

"Those things will kill you."

"Already dead." Spike bantered with a lopsided grin.

"Excuse me?" Thea demanded. "_Dead_?"

"Vampire." Spike pointed to himself and then Angel. "_Lesser_ Vampire."

"I'm older than you, William." Angel challenged mockingly.

"Don't remind me." Spike bit back.

"Do they hate each other?" Thea wondered aloud, causing Buffy to snort.

"They have a love, hate dynamic. They both have Alpha issues."

"Ah." Thea nodded, as if that explained everything. "So they're both drama queen's?"

"Yes." Faith laughed in reply, as she walked over and held out her hand to the younger woman. "Thea Queen, right?"

"Yes," Thea smiled genuinely and took Faith's hand, giving it a proper shake. "Impressive skills."

"Thanks. Faith Wayne."

"Don't suppose you might explain how you both did that? You're not a vampire too, are you?"

Faith laughed again and shook her head in the negative. "I'm a Slayer. As is Buffy."

"What's a Slayer?"

"It's a long story. How about we save it for later, after dinner?"

"Sounds good." Thea agreed readily, already liking the brunette woman and based on the way her brother Olly was gazing heatedly at the Slayer, it seemed she wasn't the only one who was more than impressed with Faith Wayne.

"Do you like pizza?"

"Love it!" Thea's grin widened, surprised when Faith offered her arm and together they made their way back towards the elevator. Oliver watched his sister walk away with a small smile on his face, impressed at how quickly Thea had taken to Faith. Tommy turned and lifted a knowing eyebrow but wisely, didn't comment as he too—followed their sister back into Wayne Manor proper. Oliver watched the rest of those there leave one by one, until it was only he and Wayne standing there—the older man's expression fierce and forbidding.

"So Merlyn?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't think so. He doesn't seem to be too concerned about leaving his children exposed nor watching them suffer, and he's shored up his investments."

"And you don't think he'll change his mind?"

"No. I'd be surprised if he did."

Bruce nodded as he stared out into the cavern with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Thea knows. How did she take it?"

"About how you might expect. She was angry, despondent and then resigned. Luckily, Tommy and she have a rather close relationship. He was her brother for all intents while I was missing and he looked after her as best as he could. She loves him, so that part wasn't too much of a stretch." Oliver then inquired hesitantly, "Talia?"

Bruce nodded, before he turned the full force of his hazel stare back on Queen. "Talia hasn't escaped, Faith called in a favor and that is all I'm at liberty to divulge."

"So when this is done?"

"Talia will be back where she belongs." Bruce then asked, "what do you know about the Lazarus Pits?"

Eyes widening, Oliver ran a hand along the back of his neck in discomfort. "Enough to know that Talia will die without it."

"So there is one on Lian Yu?"

"Yes, but something tells me you already _know_ this."

Bruce smirked, but didn't deny it. All he replied with was, "If I were a lesser man, I would've never agreed to help you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you _want_ my wife for your own."

Oliver's gaze narrowed, but he didn't deny it. There was no way he could deny it, so he said nothing.

"At least you have the decency to not offer me empty platitudes." Bruce's voice deepened noticeably and Oliver realized that he was now talking to Batman, not Bruce Wayne. Oliver stiffened as Wayne walked over into his space and they each took the other's measure, gazes locked, bodies in battle mode. "I'll make this crystal clear for you, in case it wasn't before...I find your obvious interest in my wife _insulting_. You come to me and ask for my help, and yet you make no secret of your attraction."

"I would think you'd be flattered." Oliver baited, not intimidated by the man in front of him.

"I'm not unaware of how men in general view my wife. She is magnetic and exudes raw power like a living, breathing essence. But your interest in her isn't cursory, nor is it fleeting."

"I'm not going to apologize Wayne, if that's what this little conversation is about. But I have enough self-control and decency not to act on my attraction. Something tells me it would be futile regardless...although I am curious about something?"

"And that _is_?"

"The conversation from before. Faith died? Was it during the fight with Bane and Talia?"

Bruce shook his head, his expression now pained.

"No. You are familiar with the destruction of Sunnydale, yes?"

"Vaguely."

"Are you familiar with the term, 'Hell Mouth?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. Although Lian Yu as I'm sure you're aware, is referred to as a purgatory."

"I am. It was Faith who postulated that the League of Shadows and the League of Assassins were in fact, two separate entities. She surmised that after Bane and Talia's expulsion from Ra's organization, they'd started their own. We didn't know until recently about the pits, nor what they'd were used for. However, when Talia made the decision to come after me she sealed her own fate. She kidnapped Faith, as I'm sure you're aware. What no one knows was in the ensuing fight, Faith defeated Bane in hand to hand combat."

Oliver's eyes widened noticeably, and if he hadn't been impressed with Faith Wayne before this moment—he'd have been for _certain_ now.

"I discovered Faith's identity early on, before we ever met formally. I had been out patrolling one night and ran into a vampire. I saw Faith some time later in Gotham's oldest cemetery and watched her dispatch four vampires...three in quick succession and the fourth after chasing it down through the rooftops of Gotham. You can't imagine the shock I felt at discovering that vampires and demons were real. My wife is the strongest person I've ever known. She was orphaned younger than I was, with no one to take care of her. Called as a Slayer at sixteen and nearly died several times. In 2003, a great evil took root in Sunnydale, where a Hell Mouth had been located. Faith and Buffy with the use of the Scythe that you saw, shared their powers with other potential Slayers and defeated the evil. The town was destroyed as a result."

"How did she end up here in Gotham?" Oliver asked, beyond intrigued at this point.

"Faith went to Cleveland for a time, as there is a Hell Mouth there. She trained several potentials and left to come here," Bruce prevaricated as Queen didn't need to know the nitty gritty of Faith's past. That was no ones business but their own. "Slayers are drawn to places of evil. Angel sent Faith here and as time wore on, she discovered there was a Hell Mouth under Arkham Asylum."

"Didn't she get trapped underground there?"

"You've done your research I see, but yes she did."

"Arkham was destroyed, so she destroyed the Hell Mouth?"

"That's the simple version, but the more complex one is too lengthy to get into. Needless to say, she fulfilled her destiny, killed the evil but sacrificed her life in the process." Bruce's gaze narrowed as his nostrils flared, finishing deeply, "she did it for me."

"I don't understand." Oliver said after a tense moment of silence.

"She knew if she defeated the evil, Gotham would know peace at least for a season. It would be spared from the hardships that had plagued it for nearly a century. My parents died and my decision to become Batman was because of that reality and my own guilt in their deaths, and in the end—it was her love for me that allowed her to emerge victorious. The Powers that Be, allowed her to return to me and I could finally have the life I'd never believed I could have. So you see, Queen? There is nothing in this world that is more precious to me than my wife. I lost her for six months, waiting for her to return to me as I had absolutely no doubt she would. But if you think for one second that I'm going to sit idly by and not protect what's mine or allow another to take it, you have another thing coming."

Oliver didn't know what to say. He could well imagine how difficult it must've been for Wayne to lose the love of his life for those months, hoping she'd return...but not really knowing for certain she would despite his assertions to the contrary.

"She loves you that much?"

"I _do_." Faith's voice echoed through the cavern and both men turned to face her, seeing her concerned expression. Oliver watched Faith move towards her husband, the _pull_ between them obvious in this moment and he sighed in defeat. No matter his own feelings on the matter, it was clear that whatever was between Bruce and Faith Wayne was something he'd never be able to touch in his wildest dreams.

As large brown eyes considered him, Oliver bowed his head humbly. "I didn't mean to offend you Faith."

"No, I don't suppose you did Oliver. I'm flattered by your interest, truly...and I hope it won't make things awkward going forward."

"But..."

"There's always one of those in these kind of situations, right? I think you're a good man, and you'll make some lucky woman very happy someday. I think it's hard for men like you and Bruce to find a true equal in this world. Someone who understands the darkness that lives inside you, and will stand by you in spite of it."

Pulling his hands in his pockets stiltedly, Oliver gave Wayne a quick nod.

"You're a lucky man, Wayne."

"I _know_ it." Bruce replied unequivocally, as he pulled his wife closer into his side and kissed her temple in contentment.

Not replying, Oliver gave Faith one last inscrutable look before he headed back up into the Manor—leaving husband and wife alone.

After he was gone, Bruce took his wife into his embrace and kissed her passionately, gripping his hand into her hair as he ravished her mouth in earnest. After several minutes, Faith pulled back on a gasp and gazed up into her husband's eyes that were filled with unbridled want for her.

"You know you're it for me, right?"

"I know, beautiful. I love you more than anything."

"Good, because you're stuck with me."

"And I couldn't be happier with that fact." He placed another sweet kiss on her lips as he lead them both towards the elevators. Before he stepped inside, Bruce cocked his head and said curiously, "Is it just me, or is something off with Buffy and Spike?"

Faith shrugged. "Dunno. But it wouldn't surprise me. As much as Buffy cares for Spike, I have to wonder if she's come to the same conclusion I have."

"Which is?"

"That if she ever truly wants a real future, she needs to let him go and move on."

Bruce nodded, but didn't reply as he'd often thought the same thing. As much as he liked Spike—he knew that being a Vampire didn't make it easy to plan a future.

But fortunately, his future was right here in his arms and he was more thankful for that than he could ever say in a thousand lifetimes.


	20. Chapter 20

Dinner had turned into a rather interesting affair as Thea peppered Faith with questions and to her credit, Faith answered all of them truthfully. Oliver sat there next to Tommy and listened to his sister engage the Slayer, and felt his heart constrict painfully at the clear reality that Faith Wayne would never see him as more than an ally—possibly a good friend.

But that was all.

His Mother, who was sitting adjacent to him at the end of the table, kept glancing his way but to her credit, she remained silent in her observations, although he was fairly certain she'd be asking questions later when they were alone.

While Oliver was lost in his own thoughts, he missed the speculative looks from a few of the people sitting there. One set of hazel eyes were clearly intrigued as she kept shooting glances at the young billionaire, who seemed rather subdued. When Buffy finally looked up fully and caught Spike's gaze, his eyes narrowed at her and she rolled her eyes.

Things with Spike had been unbearable as of late. He was more surly and caustic than usual, and he wouldn't talk to her about what was bothering him. He'd drink, smoke and then shag her...but Buffy was beginning to wonder if that's all there ever would be between she and Spike.

And it left her feeling saddened that as much as she cared for him...the likelihood of the two of them ever progressing to anything more than fuck buddies was just not feasible.

Sighing, she stood up and ignored everyone's looks as she headed out of the dining room...knowing that Spike would follow her.

Which he did.

"Buffy..."

Turning around once she'd reached the sitting room, Buffy folded her arms over her chest and took a wide stance...preparing for the inevitable shit show that was sure to follow.

"Spike."

Blue eyes assessed her, before he sighed and took out a pack of smokes, making to light one. Buffy moved swiftly into his space and ripped it away angrily.

"What have I told you about smoking in Faith's home?! She's pregnant!"

"Yeah _whatever_...but it's not like she's asked me not to."

"Because she knows what a grumpy _ass_ you are when you don't smoke."

"Nice, really." Spike growled out, as he reached for another fag, but Buffy grabbed the pack and stomped over to the fireplace, throwing them in while Spike yelled out indignantly, "_Hey now!_"

Turning around so that she was facing him, they stared each other down, but it was Spike who blinked first and finally decided to broach the forbidden topic they'd been skating around for months.

"So, is this what I think it is?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy just frowned and stomped past Spike, but he gripped her arm hard to halt her progress.

"Remove your hand, Spike."

"Not until we figure this out."

"What am I supposed to figure out? That you're moody all the time? That you never talk to me unless you want to shag?"

"That's not true!"

"Of course it is!" Buffy scoffed. "You know, I've finally figured it out."

"And what's that, Slayer?"

"I used to think that I would be destined to remain alone for my entire life—or at least until I died. I've died twice now and guess what!? Nothing has changed! I'm still the Chosen One! Even with Angel, Riley, the Immortal and now you! _Nothing has changed_."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah, sadly I do. The world moves on, but I'm still stuck in the same loop I've always been in. For a few years after the potentials were activated I'd hoped that I would finally be able to have a normal life. Hell, even Faith _managed_ to figure it out..." shaking her head ruefully, Buffy heaved a tired sigh. "This Spike," gesturing between the two of them with her index finger, as she tilted her head and gazed up at the blonde, "isn't ever going to work permanently. For as much as I care about you and you care about me, eventually we're going to kill each other."

Spike glowered, as his chest felt tight and he didn't know why. It wasn't like he needed oxygen.

"I had wondered when this moment would come." He bit out angrily.

Buffy blanched, as she wasn't expecting that response.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Spike drawled snarkily, "that I had wondered how long after Faith got married and moved on with her happily ever after that you'd finally realize what you were missing out on. You might think and even have convinced yourself you don't want what she has...but deep down Buffy, we both know that's a load of bullocks."

Buffy gaped at him, but she knew she couldn't deny it. It hadn't been immediate, but once she'd found out Faith was pregnant a part of her had started to ache for something more.

**_Something real. _**

"You can't deny it, can you?"

Feeling tears welling behind her eyes, Buffy shook her head.

"_No_."

Spike nodded in resignation.

"I care about you too much Buffy, to see you settle. You deserve the world, and in a way you now have the choice to make your dreams come true. As much as I wish I could be the one to give you those things, we both know that I can't, and I'll never be able to."

Buffy bit her lip and stared up into Spike's eyes that were filled with sad acceptance. She moved over and kissed his lips briefly, their expressions both filled with pained regret before she turned and left—leaving Spike standing there staring off into the flames crackling behind the grate of the fireplace. He was so caught up in his musings, he didn't hear anyone approach until a timid voice cleared behind him. Turning around, he saw the little bit standing there—her expression concerned.

"You okay?" She said.

"I'm fine, Dawn. I just hope that Buffy can find what it is she's looking for."

Dawn nodded as she moved over and enveloped Spike into a brief hug. "For what it's worth, Spike? I think you did the right thing. I'm not sure Buffy would've ever made the first move."

"She stayed with me out of guilt and obligation."

"No, she stayed because she genuinely cares about you."

"Maybe." Spike shrugged. "I'm going to head back to Gotham. I think I need to be alone for a bit."

"Okay. I'll let everyone know."

Dawn watched Spike leave and she couldn't help but feel bad for both he and Buffy. But if she was honest, the signs were there long before now.

Buffy made the decision to head back into Gotham and go patrolling. Maybe she'd find something to slay as she needed to release this excess energy before she ended up breaking something of Faith's.

She went upstairs to her guest room and put on a pair of red leather pants, black sweater and combat boots...pulled her hair up into a ponytail, reached for a hooded leather jacket that looked just like the one Faith used to wear and grabbed Mr. Pointy from her weapons bag. As she made her way downstairs, she noticed Faith standing with Bruce and their guests as they were walking towards the main living room. She nodded to her sister Slayer, who's brow furrowed in confusion before she moved over to a side table and opened a drawer, grabbing a set of keys and tossing them.

Which Buffy caught effortlessly.

"Where you headed?"

"Gotham cemetery."

Buffy ignored the surprised looks from the Queen's and Tommy Merlyn, not really caring what anyone thought at this precise moment.

"You have everything you need?" Faith smirked and Buffy rolled her eyes as she took out Mr. Pointy out from her jacket.

"You're going to use just _that_?" Oliver demanded in shock and Buffy nodded, then held her hand out as the Scythe appeared instantly and then vanished just as quickly as it'd come. "I'll be fine. Something tells me even if I die, I'll be back."

The last words were meant to be a joke, but no one was laughing as Buffy nodded in parting to everyone and made her way out to Faith's mustang. No one spoke as the roar of the engine signaled that she had left.

"Was she _kidding_?" Tommy finally spoke up, and Faith shook her head.

"No." She glanced at her husband and noticed Bruce's mouth flattening in concern. "I'm pretty sure she wasn't."

"Do you want to follow her?" Bruce asked lowly and Faith sighed as she considered the question seriously.

"Will you be upset with me if choose to?"

"No, but I am going to go with you."

"I'd figured that." Faith smiled softly, before turning to her guests. "I'm sorry to cut this night short. Alfred can show you to the guests rooms if you'd like?"

"I think I'll go with you too." Oliver piped in, and at Faith's surprised look he clarified quickly, "if that is alright with the both of you."

"I don't see a problem." Faith glanced up at her husband, who's expression was pinched but he nodded in agreement all the same.

"Cool. I'm going to go change." She grinned and dashed up the stairs, leaving her husband staring after her with an indulgent look upon his face. Bruce then turned to Queen and said, "I'll meet you down in the caverns in fifteen. If you have your gear, bring it down."

"How are we getting back to Gotham?" Oliver inquired.

"You'll see." Bruce smirked as he sauntered away towards the music room, leaving his guests with Alfred who had shown up at the perfect moment.

"I'll show you the guest quarters." The butler said to their guests, while Oliver made his way outside to the car where Diggle was stationed protecting his gear and tech. When he found his employee, Oliver gestured to the back of the limo and Diggle opened it without hesitation, his dark eyes questioning.

"You going somewhere, Mr. Queen?"

"I'm heading into Gotham, Diggle. Stay here and keep an eye on my family. I'll have my tracker on, just in case."

Diggle nodded reluctantly, as he was clearly unhappy with his employer heading out on his own but he knew Mr. Queen well enough to know that the man was going to do what he wanted regardless of safety protocols.

"Will you be going alone?"

"No." Oliver replied, not expounding further as he grabbed his gear and headed back inside towards the music room where Faith was waiting for him, dressed in a very similar outfit that Buffy had on except she had two katanas strapped to her back and a knife slotted inside her boot. She winked at him before hitting the piano keys and watching the bookcase slot open. Leading him into the caverns, Oliver couldn't help but ask, "Is this your normal patrolling outfit?"

The elevator halted, and Oliver opened the grate, gesturing for Faith to proceed him which she did as she replied, "Yes."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and once they'd cleared the last turn leading into the main cavern, Oliver's eyes widened as he took in the full scope of Wayne's gadgets, that were now prominently on display. There was an armored vehicle, a different kind of helicopter, several motorcycles, one of which he'd never seen before and then the man himself appeared out of the shadows dressed up in his bat costume.

And Oliver had to admit, Bruce Wayne radiated menace like a veiled shroud of dread.

"Nice get up." Oliver grinned, as Wayne's lips twitched in response but all he did was wave his hand to his right, indicating where Oliver could change into his Green Arrow gear.

Which he did.

When he finally emerged about ten minutes later, both Wayne's were taking in his outfit and Faith had a wide smile on her face.

"Nice leather."

"Thanks."

"We can take the bat into Gotham, however it only seats two."

"That's fine," Faith quipped as she reached for the key to her motorcycle. "I can take my bike into Gotham."

"You have a bike?" Oliver asked, intrigued.

"Yes, a Ducati Streetfighter."

"How appropriate."

"Thanks!" Faith winked again as she walked back towards the elevator, but before she got out of sight, she turned and said, "you going to park your toy, where?"

"The Wayne Docks are only a half mile from the cemetery through the sewers. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. Play _nice_ you two."

Both men shook their heads at the Slayer as she disappeared out of sight. After a moment Oliver glanced back over at Wayne, who's dark gaze was fixated on where his wife had just been.

"You really don't like her putting herself in harms way, do you?"

"No. But I know my wife well enough to know that if anyone can take care of themself, it's her."

Oliver followed Bruce over to the bat and climbed into the back seat. "Faith seems to have a good team surrounding her."

Bruce didn't immediately reply as he revved up the engine and once the copter was vertical, he tore through the waterfall and into the air—heading for Gotham City. It was only when they'd landed and started walking through the sewers that he responded.

"Actually Queen, those you've met have historically worked with Buffy, _not_ Faith. Faith spent most of her formative years working alone. Slayers have Watchers—kind of like a supernatural sensei of sorts. You'll probably meet Rupert Giles at some point, but he was and still is, Buffy's watcher."

"And Faith's?"

Oliver watched Wayne's mouth frown heavily as he growled out, "Faith's watcher was murdered in front of her when she was sixteen and living in Boston."

"_Shit_." Oliver replied stunned, as he couldn't fathom what that must've done to Faith. It was even more impressive that she'd managed to survive all these years fighting on her own. Deciding a change of subject was probably for the best, Oliver asked, "What can you tell me about Buffy?"

Bruce paused, as he side-eyed Queen—who's expression was stoic and unemotional.

"Buffy was called at fifteen. She lived with her mom, who died when Buffy was twenty. Dawn is Buffy's younger sister, but that story is rather complicated. From what Faith has also shared, Dawn was once known as the _key_. A supernatural force that unlocked the dimensions between our world, and a hell dimension. A hell god, named Glory was banished here, but actively sought the key—hoping to unleash her reality onto our world as she returned to hers. I don't know the exact particulars, but somehow Dawn was fashioned from Buffy's blood and given to her to protect. A battle took place in Sunnydale on May 21, 2001 between Buffy and Glory. Buffy defeated the hell god, but unfortunately the portal had been opened with Dawn's blood. Buffy jumped through the portal and sacrificed herself, her blood closing it permanently."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Bruce chuckled deeply. "One thing I've come to understand being married to Faith, is that the world in which she comes from is so much more complex and scary than anything I've ever had to comprehend. Vampires, demons, magic, _gods_..."

"It's a bit much."

"Did you know that Ra's is also known as the Demon's Head?"

Oliver halted as he stared at Bruce in disbelief.

"_Excuse me?"_

"It's true. One of Faith's contacts confirmed it. Ra's, Talia...have been using the Lazarus Pits to stay alive for 600 years."

"Fucking hell..."

"That's one way to look at it."

"Do you really think he's going to come back to Gotham?"

Bruce finally reached the grate that led up to Gotham's main cemetery, the same one where he saw Faith patrolling for the first time and replied deeply, "I think we'll know soon enough."


	21. Chapter 21

Buffy made it to Gotham's main cemetery in record time as she parked Faith's car in a secluded area behind a warehouse where no one would think to look for a car. Locking the door, she pocketed the keys and walked the two short blocks until she was facing the imposing Southern gate that led into one of the largest graveyards she'd ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Sighing softly, as she shook her head—Buffy vaulted over the twenty foot gate with ease and landed on the other side, sending out her Slayer senses. Ever since Faith's little jaunt to death and back, there hadn't been a ton of baddie activity anywhere, but Gotham had been especially quiet. Instinctively, Buffy knew it was unlikely she'd find much of anything to slay here, but she had needed to get some distance from Wayne Manor and all the lovey-dovey ickiness that seemed to pervade over everything there. She was truly happy for her sister Slayer. Finding a man like Bruce Wayne who could not only protect himself, but allowed Faith to be herself and didn't hold her past against her, was a rare find in this world. As much as she'd loved Angel, Buffy had known that they would never work long term. Riley had loved her, far more than she'd loved him and that was never a good sign. Spike had filled a void, and she'd thrived on the danger and pure sexual chemistry they'd had but it wasn't love—despite what she'd said to him back in Sunnydale before the First had been destroyed.

At least not the kind of love that Faith had with Bruce.

The kind that stories were written about.

The kind that truly _healed_...

So here she was, doing what she did best. Patrolling. Slaying. Killing. Faith had once accused her of being lucky enough to have the love of family and friends, while she'd been left all alone...but the truth was that Slayers were _always_ alone. No one could understand the precarious edge in which her life had always been balanced on. Faith understood it and hell, even Kennedy probably got it a bit—but no one could really know what it was like to have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders every damn day of your life since the age of fifteen.

Faith, even after defeating Danthalzar and returning, wasn't left with the burden of being the chosen one again..._no_...

That fun job fell once again to _her_.

And her _alone_...

As she continued to walk in silence, and reaching out her senses...Buffy knew the minute she was no longer alone in the graveyard. But what she was sensing wasn't vamps, nor demons...it was something else. Human—but dark.

Kinda the same vibe she got off of Bruce, and now Oliver Queen.

Her eyes widened in sudden understanding just a split second before she dove down, an arrow whizzing by her shoulder as she ducked behind a large stone grave marker.

She could now feel there were several people surrounding her perimeter. Probably fifteen in all. She crouched down and moved silently behind a large mausoleum before launching herself up the ten feet or so, and lying flat against the roof of the approximately seven by six granite roof. Peering down into the dark, Buffy could see several people moving silently across the grounds and they were all obviously searching for her.

Pulling her hood up over her head, lest her shock of blonde hair give her away—she waited until two of the intruders were on either side of her hidey-hole and then dropped down silently, disarming and knocking out the first one before the second one rounded the corner. When he finally did, Buffy got a good look at her quarry and her eyes widened at the visage of a large hulking man in dark black combat garb, with a katana at the ready.

So probably League...

Faith had warned her about the League of Shadows...

The man's sword arced through the air and met the blade of the sword Buffy had liberated from the first man, and within a minute, Buffy had knocked him out but unfortunately for her, the noise had outed her position and she could sense the others quickly heading her way.

She rushed through some tall brush and over to another larger mausoleum, again launching herself up and watching to see how many foes she would be facing.

The six men moving in her direction from all sides let Buffy know that she was in for a hell of a showdown.

Jumping over two of them to her right, she fought them simultaneously, disarming the first and sending them second across the graveyard with a roundhouse kick, wincing as the warrior landed with a thud against a good sized grave stone, grunting in pain at the sound of something breaking.

Buffy didn't know if it was his body or the grave marker.

Three more attacked and the first one managed to disarm her, but she ducked and rolled, kicking behind the knee of the second of her her assailants; breaking his leg...

As she reached for his sword, another arrow flew in her direction and she used her momentum to grab the third man and swung his body just in time...the arrow piercing his chest between his shoulder and arm...

He grunted as she pushed him down and knocked the first man out with a scissor kick to the back of his head.

As another person moved into the fray, Buffy vaulted herself ten feet over her remaining foes, running for the northern boundary of the graveyard—but didn't immediately notice someone moving out of the shadows until she was knocked down.

As she stated to fall, Buffy kicked her leg out and her foot landed just hard enough that whomever had tried to stop her, had buckled as they groaned out in pain. She stood easily and looked up, her posturing stiffening as she was now surrounded by six more intruders.

Who the fuck _were_ these people?

They stopped once she was surrounded.

And then someone started _clapping_.

Buffy glanced over at where the sound was coming from, her eyes widening when another figure emerged from the shadows, his outfit was much more ornate then the lackeys that had attacked her and he had a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Most impressive Mrs. Wayne, although I thought you'd put up _more_ of a fight."

Buffy's eyes narrowed but she scoffed before taking her right hand and pulling back her hood, watching the man before her, who's own face was covered by a hood of his own, take a step back.

"I'm _not_ Mrs. Wayne." Buffy mocked, as she folded her arms over her chest.

Her quarry, tilted his head as he considered her and Buffy could feel the man's aura, which was just as strong as Bruce's. It was clear to her now, who this man was.

"Malcolm Merlyn, I presume?"

The man in question chuckled deeply as he pulled off his own hood and stared her down. His lips were quirked up slightly, almost as if he was humoring her.

"Do I know you?"

"It wouldn't seem so, but your reputation precedes you. I did have the honor of meeting your son and daughter earlier this evening. Nice kids. Wonder what they'd think of daddy out here accosting defenseless women in graveyards. Do you make it a habit?"

Dark eyes narrowed at her, but Buffy stood her ground.

"You're a friend of the Wayne's?"

"We're acquainted. You know how fancy and boring those stuffy dinner parties are. So I thought I'd take a nice little stroll and clear my head."

"In the local graveyard?"

"Well, at least I thought I'd get some peace and quiet here. Guess I was wrong."

"Interesting, I'd assumed you were Faith Wayne. Since she is a Slayer..."

"A _Slayer_?"

Buffy's voice was light and inflected with just the right amount of curiosity. It was obvious Malcolm Merlyn didn't know that there were two Slayers.

"Yes." Malcom moved closer to her, his eyes raking over her form. "Although I must admit, I hadn't thought there might be more than one. From what I know of Slayer lore, only _one_ is chosen at a time."

"Huh? Super interesting, but I'm not sure what any of this has to do with me?" Buffy quipped back easily. "I was just out and about taking a leisurely stroll, when I was suddenly attacked without provocation. I think I have a right to defend myself."

"So you're telling me you're not a Slayer?"

Buffy sighed, feigning exasperation. "I think you're making this shit up and frankly, I'm getting bored now."

Merlyn moved so quickly that had she been anyone else, and her reflexes not honed to perfection, the sudden attack would've seen her dead; but Buffy dodged the blow as she simultaneously called the Scythe to her and when it clashed with Merlyn's sword—the power surge blasted the man back off his feet while simultaneously causing the other League members to collapse when their eyes were blinded from the pulsating light.

"That was _dumb_." Buffy snarked out caustically as she simultaneously knocked out the two nearest goons and started in on the next two as Merlyn laid prone on the ground, desperately trying to get his bearings.

At that moment, Oliver and Bruce who were making their way into the graveyard, heard the clang of the Scythe and felt the power discharge. Then it was a race to find Buffy before it was too late.

Faith had felt the call as well, and as she was at least a half a mile away, she accelerated her motorcycle and tore through the streets of Gotham, desperate to get to the graveyard.

Buffy however was holding her own fairly well and had knocked out four more goons when Bruce and Oliver came upon her.

They both halted simultaneously and just watched as Buffy launched a member of the League past them into the air about ten feet and right into the side of a mausoleum, causing a gargoyle to break free and land on the man's head, knocking him out cold.

Then there was a cry of pain, and Oliver's eyes widened as Buffy head butted another goon, before she elbowed the back of his neck as he crumpled to the ground, knocking him out cold.

Seeing a third trained member of the League sneak up behind her, Oliver pulled out his bow and released an arrow, hitting the man in the leg.

Buffy turned quickly and spotted him, and her mouth broke out into an amused grin but unfortunately, her concentration faulted for a split second and she was hit from the side—which caused her to tumble to the ground.

Oliver watched as she rolled and then arched her body forward, kicking her legs out and vaulting herself right back upon two feet, as she parried several blows in succession.

Wayne moved to the left, and started to fight several goons at once and Oliver was impressed with the man's hand to hand fighting skills. He decided to move towards Buffy and didn't immediately notice Merlyn until he turned his head and a hand whipped out in front of his face, catching an arrow mid flight right before it was about to strike him down.

His head turned to the blonde Slayer and she grinned.

"You're welcome."

He nodded quickly, and then entered the fun, as it seemed several more League members had joined in the battle.

Malcolm Merlyn however, had decided to go after Wayne and made to intercept the Dark Knight— who was fighting several of his soldiers simultaneously. He brought his bow up and let the arrow fly, only for it to be stopped mid air...right before it hit Wayne in the back.

Then he could feel the air shift and _change_...

As he slowly turned around, he came face to face with a very _**angry**_ Faith Wayne.

"Wrong move, _dipshit_." She growled as her fist made contact with his nose, in a move that was faster than anything he'd ever seen. There was simply no way he could've blocked it.

He had felt Ra's power, which was considerable but this...

This was something _else_.

Faith Wayne grabbed him up by the collar of his leathers and lifted him and then he felt himself being twirled in the air and slammed back down on the ground.

Then his body was taking hit after hit, and he did his best to try and stop it but it was like he was paralyzed from moving.

Eventually the hits stopped when Wayne pulled his wife back...

And she growled at him...

"Let me go! That fucker would've killed you!"

"Beautiful! You can't kill the man."

"He's right Faith." Buffy piped in, moving over to her sister Slayer who's whole body was radiating fury. "He's not worth it."

Faith snarled, but decided to let it go. When she looked over to where the other members of the League were, they were all unconscious on the ground.

"Shit...did I do that?"

Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, you did. You ruined my fun, you know? Did you have to show off?"

"Bite me, B!" Faith bit back. "Don't you know it's not polite to play with your food before you eat it?"

"I wasn't playing for fun, Faith! Besides, I did manage to knock out about eight of these idiots before you guys even showed."

"Eight, huh?" Oliver asked and Buffy nodded, before she glanced down at Merlyn, who was bloodied and lying at their feet.

"Should we take daddy dearest back to his kiddo's? Maybe they can knock some sense into the man. He thought I was you, Faith."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Scouting mission. Gotta give the guy props for doing recon in the graveyard. Probably figured I'd show here eventually."

"Most likely."

Bruce grabbed Merlyn and hauled him to his feet while Oliver grabbed the weapons from the League members.

"What are we going to do with these guys?" Oliver asked.

Buffy glanced at Faith and she grinned evilly, before calling out, "D'Hoffryn, you got a minute?"

A portal opened up from the ground and Oliver's eyes widened, while Merlyn coughed out in shock, as a lone figure emerged from the ether—he was blue, horned and obviously a demon.

"Slayer? _Why_ am I here?"

Faith pointed to the bodies littering the graveyard and D'Hoffryn sighed heavily.

"And just what am I supposed to do with..." the demon silently counted the bounty, "twenty seven mortals?"

"Oh, I don't want you to turn them into lackeys or anything, but perhaps you could see fit to give them a one way ticket to Purgatory?"

"Really? I am just supposed to do this for you? What do I get in return?"

Faith sighed and opened her mind to the Lord of Vengeance.

"I still have the sword, which I will return to you if along with this favor, when the time comes? You will send Ra's there permanently."

The demon chuckled, his teeth flashing in amusement.

"It is such a shame you couldn't see fit to join me, Slayer. You truly would've been the most worthy vengeance demon in forty eons."

"Such a flatterer." Faith winked.

D'Hoffryn snapped his fingers and several portals opened, and Merlyn swallowed heavily as his entire contingent vanished.

Oliver looked over at Wayne, who was now smirking proudly at his wife, while Buffy was shaking her head in amusement.

"Please call me when it is done." D'Hoffryn replied, and Faith bowed her head.

"I will. Thank you."

"Of course. I must say I'm finding this all very entertaining. I haven't had this much fun in forty thousand years."

"Glad I can amuse you."

The Blue demon grinned and then another portal opened and he disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

When he was gone, Faith glared again at Merlyn, who was being held in her husband's firm grip. "I gave you an out before and you didn't take it. Trust me when I tell you that had you harmed my husband, I would've sent you to the pit..._permanently_. I'm sure you know the one I mean?"

Based on the way he'd paled, Faith was fairly certain Malcolm Merlyn knew exactly what she was talking about.

"We should get back to the Manor."

"With him?" Oliver asked.

"I think that depends on him," Faith replied, "and if he is capable of cooperation."

Four sets of eyes weighed heavily on him, and Malcolm realized in this moment he'd backed the wrong side.

"I can help you."

Faith lifted an eyebrow in disbelief, but Buffy just moved over and stared up into the older man's eyes with a measured look.

"I would think your children would appreciate it if you did."

The blonde Slayer then grabbed the injured man by the arm and trudged off with him without another word...leaving three people staring after her completely stunned.

"Did she just decide to?"

"Buffy does that." Faith offered with a half-shrug.

Oliver didn't reply watching the diminutive Slayer, as she pulled Merlyn along with her. Giving Wayne a brief nod, he decided to follow if for no other reason than he didn't think it was a good idea leaving Buffy alone with Merlyn. He wasn't sure the man could be trusted to keep his word.

He followed silently to where Buffy had parked her car, and listened to the conversation as she and Merlyn talked.

"So?" Malcolm cleared his throat awkwardly, "how is it there are two of you?"

"I died."

"Oh, and Faith was called?"

"Something like that."

Based on her tone of voice, Oliver was fairly certain there was a larger story there.

"Did the Lazarus Pit bring you back?"

"No." Buffy gritted out. "But if we're being all technical, I've really died three times. The first was fleeting, the second was not...and the third isn't even worth mentioning so I usually don't."

Malcolm just stared down at the young woman as he didn't know what to say to that. Her voice was almost flippant.

As if she was discussing the weather.

"So you were the Slayer _before_ Faith Wayne was called?"

"Yes. The lovely Chosen One. I've faced so many apocalypses, baddies and hell gods it's hard to keep count."

"Excuse me? _Hell Gods_?"

"Yep. Good times."

Oliver shook his head as he noticed Merlyn gazing at him over his shoulder, the older man's expression was clearly disbelieving.

"It's true." Oliver said evenly. "Wayne shared that story with me earlier tonight. Said you sacrificed yourself when the Glory opened the portal from her dimension into ours."

Buffy nodded but didn't reply. She didn't know whether to be upset or relieved that Bruce had shared that little tidbit. Thankfully, they'd reached the car and she shoved Merlyn into the passenger seat, while Queen took the back seat as she rounded for the driver's side of the car.

Once they were on the road, Merlyn continued to pepper her with questions.

"So, Sunnydale?"

Buffy flinched slightly, but Oliver noticed.

"What of it?"

"It wasn't destroyed by a meteor, was it?"

"No."

"Hell Mouth?"

"Yes." Buffy side-eyed her captive as she ventured, "Should I be surprised that you know about Hell Mouth's? What other little tidbits has Ra's shared with you? Did you know he's been alive for over 600 years, using the pits to restore himself?"

Merlyn smirked. "I know enough."

"Obviously you don't, if you thought you could go up against a Slayer and win." She bit out, and Oliver grinned when Malcolm frowned. "Let me buy you a clue Merlyn. Do you know where the power of a Slayer comes from?"

Merlyn shook his head but his expression was curious, and Oliver was also intrigued as he'd wondered the same thing.

"The short version is Slayers have been around for eons. A group of men long ago decided to create the line of Slayer's by imbuing the heart and soul of a Shadow Demon into a young girl and thereby giving her its powers. Do you know the lore of a Shadow Demon?"

"No." Merlyn replied, glancing again over his shoulder at Queen, who was listening avidly.

"A shadow demon is the only kind of demon legend says, that can't be killed. It's due to the fact that it's incorporeal, and all powerful. These men I spoke of, they called themselves Shadow Men and somehow managed through ancient magic, to trap the demon but they could not kill it. So they forced it to merge with the first Slayer, Sineya. She lost her humanity, but due to her strength and viciousness, she managed to kill the Old Ones. The last of the true demons who walked upon the earth. Over the millennia, the line of Slayers were able to regain some of that humanity back."

"But not all of it." Merlyn inquired softly and Buffy shrugged, but her mouth quirked in a small smile.

"Enough of it to _temper_ our baser impulses." She replied blithely. "The Old Ones were all powerful. The blood of the Old Ones was thought to be lost, but fortunately that turned out not to be the case."

"I don't understand."

"Faith." Buffy chuckled. "Her biological father was the last of the Old Ones. She is part Slayer, but more."

Merlyn swallowed as he considered this, but Queen spoke up and asked, "and you?"

Buffy was quiet for a long moment before she glanced back at Oliver in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were hard and forbidding.

"Are you familiar with the First?"

Oliver shook his head, but Merlyn's breath hitched.

"The first evil."

Buffy nodded.

"That was how Sunnydale was destroyed. Faith and I fought the First. We won."

"_How_?" Merlyn whispered, and Oliver didn't think he'd ever heard Malcolm sound so...in awe...before.

Buffy didn't reply for another few moments as she turned onto the road that would eventually lead them back to Wayne Manor. But once they were about a mile out, she decided to speak up again.

"The line of Slayers historically has had potentials. Young girls waiting for the call. Faith and I activated them and the ones who managed to make it to Sunnydale before they were picked off one by one by the First, fought with us. When I died it 2001, and was resurrected months later...I came back different than my former self. _Less_ human. More instinctive. Before the battle with the First, I sought out the last of the Shadow Men, in the hopes of gaining more power to fight the First and spare my family and friends."

"You tried to merge again with the demon?" Oliver asked, and Buffy nodded.

"That was my plan, but at the end of the day I couldn't do It. As demon tried to merge with me, I fought it back and my power was sufficient to incapacitate it."

Malcolm hissed as Oliver's eyes widened in shock.

Buffy pulled up to the Manor and turned off the car before she tilted herself to the side so she could face Merlyn. "Faith has her own set of powers, and they are similar and different than my own. But the truth is this...I _am_ the Chosen One. Faith's powers come not just from her Slayer line, but from the gifts her Father bestowed to her through his blood. My powers are _solely_ those of the Shadow Demon. Do you want to know why the Powers that Be have allowed me to continue to return to the land of the living?"

"Why?" Oliver asked before Merlyn could speak up, as he was now painfully intrigued.

"Because outside of Sineya, the first Slayer...death has always been _**my**_ gift. Death can't hold me, not unless I truly want it to. Of all the thousands of Slayers to walk this earth, I'm the _closest_ incarnation of Sineya. And as long as I _will_ it, evil will never win. You can take that to the bank."

Both men watched stunned, as the petite Slayer got out of the car, slammed the door and sauntered towards Wayne Manor, clearly not concerned that Merlyn might not choose to follow her. After a moment, Malcolm looked back at Queen and said hesitantly, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Oliver shook his head, as he was staring to ask himself that exact same thing.


	22. Chapter 22

When Malcolm entered Wayne Manor, he was somewhat unsurprised to see his son standing there, disappointment clearly etched onto his lean face. Tommy raked his eyes over him, noted his injuries and scoffed. Thea however, stood stoically next to her mother, her expression cold and forbidding as she sneered at him then turned around and headed back up the staircase—clearly intent on not engaging.

There were several other people there too, but none of them introduced themselves to him. They all just stared at him, and Malcolm couldn't help wondering just who they were and how they were connected to Bruce and Faith Wayne.

Or Buffy...whatever her last name happened to be...

"I see you've been busy." Moira's voice was icy, her expression not much warmer as her blue eyes considered him emotionlessly.

"How are you Moira?"

"I'd be better if you would stay out of my children's lives."

Malcolm bristled. "Tommy is _not_ your son."

"Might as well be," Tommy growled out seriously, "as Moira is the only one who ever bothered to take care of me growing up after mom died...and no Dad—throwing money at me does not constitute caring. It's called _buying one's affections_."

The elder Merlyn glowered at his only son, but wisely chose not to reply.

"Where's Faith and Bruce?" A red-headed woman spoke up.

"They should be retuning soon." Oliver replied as he glanced around looking for the blonde Slayer, but didn't see her anywhere. "Where did Miss Summers go?"

"She went down to wait for Faith, I think." Her sister Dawn replied, and Oliver nodded before turning to Tommy and his Mother.

"Can you take this one somewhere and get him cleaned up?" At that precise moment Angel appeared and acknowledged them in greeting before taking in Malcolm Merlyn with a critical eye.

"Mr. Merlyn?" Angel drawled, and Malcolm nodded, unsure who this new individual was. "I've just spoken with Bruce and he has asked that you come with me back to Wolfram and Hart. I have accommodations for you there and you'll be under my protection."

"And just who are _you_ that you can protect me?" Angel's face shifted and Merlyn stepped back in surprise. "You're a _vampire_?"

"I'm Angel, Head of Global Operations at Wolfram and Hart. I was also once known as Angelus. Perhaps you've _heard_ of me?"

Based on Merlyn's expression, which was stunned and a bit ashen, Angel figured his reputation had indeed—preceded him.

"I don't understand." Merlyn demanded, but his son's caustic laugh brought him up short.

"That'd be a first."

"_Tommy_..."

"Just go with him, Dad." Tommy then turned to Moira and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek. "I'll even go with you, not that you'll care one way or the other but at least I'll feel better keeping my family out of whatever machinations you have planned."

Moira gripped Tommy's arm and shook her head in the negative, clearly unhappy with that idea but a sharp voice halted her.

"I'll go too." Buffy's clear voice echoed in the room, preceding her appearance as she nodded at Angel. "If I had known that Bruce wanted him taken there, I would've done it myself. Besides, Faith and Bruce just got back, so I'm fairly certain if I don't take daddy dearest out of here, Faith just might have a change of heart and gut you like a fish for almost killing her husband."

Several gasps and one '_shit_' from Kennedy weren't wholly unexpected, but Tommy nodded his thanks all the same as he openly sneered at his father.

Buffy lifted up a bag and threw it at Angel. "There's some clothes and supplies in there. I'll meet you outside in a minute, I need to go upstairs and grab a few things."

Angel didn't reply, but took the bag out to his car. "I'm going to get some stuff too." Tommy clarified, as he too, headed up to the guest room where he'd left his overnight bag. There was several minutes of awkward silence before Oliver glanced at his Mother and she sighed.

"You wish to go as well?"

"I should stay here and protect you and Thea."

"They'll be fine." Willow said easily and Dawn nodded. "You have my word."

"And just who are you to give such a thing?" Merlyn scoffed, not seemingly impressed with the waif-like woman who was smiling at him cheekily.

Then her entire countenance changed from peachy complexion to black eyes, black veins and reddish black hair and Merlyn's eyes widened in sudden understanding.

"You're a witch."

"The most _powerful_ witch there is." Kennedy offered with a wink.

"Vampires, demons, witches and Slayers." Malcolm shook his head. "Am I missing anything?"

"A _heart_?" Tommy replied sarcastically as he walked down the stairs and re-entered the room, earning another glare from his father while Oliver grinned at his best friends quick wit.

Oliver's gaze fell behind Tommy to Buffy, who was walking down the stairs now, changed out of her leathers and into fitted slacks, shirt and boots with her long hair down and flowing. She gazed at him and lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"You might want to go and change too, Queen." Her voice wasn't much warmer than before, but Oliver could hear a tinge of amusement. "Not that you're not _rocking_ the vigilante look..."

"Thanks, I think."

She didn't reply as she grabbed Merlyn by the arm and pulled him along, clearly not waiting for permission.

"I'm coming too." Tommy piped up and Buffy nodded and waved a hand, but didn't look back as everyone watched her herd Merlyn outside. When she was gone, Tommy grinned at his oldest friend.

"She's not much of a talker, is she?"

Oliver didn't think it was his place to share what Buffy had told him earlier, and he shrugged helplessly.

"Buffy doesn't trust too many people." Dawn clarified, as she felt the need to defend her sister. "And even though she's my sister, sometimes she prefers being alone."

Tommy didn't know what to say to that statement, but he missed the concerned look on Oliver's face as his friend watched the young woman who was once the key, give him a measured look.

Almost as if she was looking into his _soul_...

"I'm going to go change." Oliver gripped his Mom's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he took the stairs two at a time and rushed into his temporary room. It only took him about ten minutes to undress, change and pack his tech gear away into his duffel before he headed back downstairs. Thankfully, Tommy was waiting for him. They both said their goodbyes, but not before Moira extracted a promise that they would both behave and call her as soon as they arrived at Wolfram and Hart.

As they closed the front door and headed down the driveway to where Angel and Buffy were waiting, Tommy said playfully, "How is it your Mom makes me feel like I'm twelve all over again?"

"It's a talent." Oliver quipped and Tommy nodded in solidarity, before his face took on a pained expression.

"What are going to do about _him_?" He nudged his chin in the direction of the car, where his Father was sitting in the back seat.

"I don't trust him." Oliver admitted and Tommy just grunted in agreement.

"He looks pretty banged up, did Buffy or Faith do that?"

"Faith." Oliver smirked.

"She's quite the woman."

Oliver caught himself, as it probably wasn't wise to speak out of turn about another man's wife even if she was more than impressive. His gaze suddenly caught onto hazel eyes that were narrowed at him, and Oliver had to wonder how good Slayer hearing was.

Perhaps a vanilla answer was best...

"I can't imagine what being a Slayer is like," he said evenly, "but it seems like both Buffy and Faith know what they're doing."

"Nice deflection." Tommy chuckled, earning a side-eye from his friend—but their conversation ended as they approached the Chevy Surburban.

"You both coming along?" Buffy asked, and Oliver bowed his head in the affirmative.

"Seems like the smart move."

"Hmm." Was all the Slayer said as she moved over to the passenger side of the SUV, and stopped stunned when Tommy opened the door for her. Her hazel eyes were shocked, and disbelieving and Oliver had to wonder if anyone had ever shown her that level of courtesy before.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she climbed in and Tommy winked as he closed the door.

Then Buffy smiled genuinely at him, and Oliver had to admit the blonde Slayer was very pretty when she smiled like that.

Moving to the back of the SUV, he opened it and threw in his bags, and Tommy did the same before they climbed into the back seat behind Malcolm. Angel got into the driver's side and started the car, before taking off back into Gotham.

It was about ten minutes of silence before Tommy spoke up, which caused Oliver to grin inwardly as his best friend was never good with silence.

"So, Angel? How _old_ are you?"

Angel smirked, as he glanced in the review mirror briefly making eye contact before he said simply, "I was born in 1727. Turned in 1753."

"Wow!" Tommy replied with excitement. "You've probably seen a lot in almost 300 years, huh?"

"Enough."

"Don't be modest, Mr. Angel," Malcolm drawled, "from what I remember you were also known as the _Scourge of Europe, yes?"_

Angel frowned, and Oliver saw Buffy's entire body tense as the vampire replied, "Something like that."

"And now you're a do-gooder?" Malcolm pressed.

"Something like that." Angel replied, his voice almost bored and Olivier might have believed he was, if not for the narrowing of his eyes and the way his left hand was clenched on the steering wheel.

Buffy placed her hand on Angel's knee and Oliver watched the vampire deflate instantly—a reaction that wasn't missed by anyone.

"So how do you two know each other?" Malcolm pressed breezily, which caused Buffy to turn around and glare at him.

"I killed him and he came back and now we're the _best_ of buds..."

Oliver almost choked on his saliva as he just stared at Buffy, but based on Angel's quirked smile, Oliver figured there was probably some truth in Buffy's words.

Tommy, just looked utterly dumbstruck while Malcolm glared back with ire.

But thankfully, Buffy's answer had the added benefit of shutting the older man up long enough for them to reach Wolfram and Hart and once they were inside the building, Angel accessed a private elevator which led to a penthouse on the top floor which was completely furnished.

"There's a set of rooms down the hall." Buffy pointed to the left as she walked to the right and through what looked like a customized dojo with a map of Gotham on the wall. Oliver moved over to the large picture window, which faced out into Gotham towards the river on one side and the city on the other. When he turned around, Angel was watching him closely.

"Nice digs."

The vampire nodded. "This used to be Faith's apartment before she and Bruce married."

Oliver swallowed uncomfortably, his eyes shifting to the right where Buffy had disappeared to.

"Does Miss Summers live here now?"

"No. Buffy lives in London these days."

"Oh." Oliver didn't know what to think of that, as he watched Angel show Tommy where everything was located. Deciding to store his gear, Oliver walked down the long hallway and took the first room on the left, where he placed his duffel bags on the bed, which was a decent sized king. The room was sparsely furnished with a desk, chair, recliner and bench with a small bathroom attached. There was a fairly good sized window, which faced Wayne Tower in the distance. Oliver sat on his bed and stared at the skyscraper, which towered over all the other buildings in the city. Wayne Tower was the unofficial center of Gotham City, and employed nearly a quarter of the people within its boundaries. Oliver had done his due diligence of Bruce Wayne before he'd approached the man. He was one for the few people wealthier than himself, his family legacy going back even longer than the Queen's. The story of how his parents were killed was truly tragic, and the man himself had disappeared for seven years, only choosing to return before he was legally declared dead.

Bruce Wayne's penchant for women was widely known as well, although Oliver had realized quickly that it was a cover. The death of Rachel Dawes, Wayne's oldest friend had sent the man into a brief tailspin and he'd become a recluse for a time. Then when he'd re-emerged back into society, it wasn't long before he'd started seeing Faith Lehane. Pictures of the two of them were plastered on the covers of many a national newspaper, as well as televised gossip programs. But for all his celebrity, Bruce Wayne was fiercely protective of his wife, who unlike him—abhorred the spotlight.

Now Oliver knew why, but initially, he had been surprised by Faith Wayne's obvious dislike of notoriety—but now he knew better.

When he'd made the connection to Faith being a Slayer, and had investigated a bit more of what exactly that entailed, Oliver had been jealous of Wayne. To find such a woman who could not only protect herself, but stand in the shadows and live there—was to be admired. So he'd watched, and researched and had coveted Faith Wayne for himself.

But now Oliver had to wonder if it was Faith Wayne he'd coveted, or the fact that she was a Slayer?

Meeting Buffy Summers had put a wrench into many of his preconceived notions of what a Slayer was and is. The fact that she had died and returned more than once was truly shocking, but she seemed to be fairly unfazed by it. Whereas Faith Wayne was clearly comfortable living in domesticated bliss with her husband, Buffy didn't seem to be inclined to covet that kind of life.

Or perhaps she just hadn't met anyone able to stand beside her?

It was a strange thought, and one he'd have to ponder a bit more.

A knock at his door broke him out of his musings, as he said, "come in."

Tommy's head appeared around the doorframe, and he had his normally playful grin on his face.

"Where's your dad?"

"Taking a shower. Looked like Mrs. Wayne knocked quite a bit of sense into him. I think his bruises will have bruises."

"Serves him right." Oliver growled and Tommy sighed as he plopped down across from his best friend, his expression exasperated.

"I don't know what the old guy was thinking!? And I feel like a bit of an idiot for not realizing sooner just what a piece of work my own father is. I should be mad at you though."

"I know."

Oliver wasn't even going to pretend to misunderstand what Tommy was referring to.

"When I discovered your alter identity that night in Laurel's apartment, I had wondered how I could've missed it. The signs were all there."

"And you broke up with Laurel because of it."

"Yeah, well..." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he chuckled sheepishly, "we both know how stubborn Laurel is."

Oliver nodded, not needing anyone to remind him of the legendary stubbornness of the Lance women.

"You know, I've often wondered what my life would've been like had I not gotten on the Queen's Gambit that day. Had I not taken Sara with me."

Tommy clasped his hand on his best friends shoulder and sighed.

"Laurel forgave you Oliver, and somehow, you need to try and find a way to forgive yourself for what happened. You were young, impetuous and stupid. Hell, we both were."

"But you didn't cheat on your fiancée, and then get her sister killed."

"You didn't kill Sara. Whomever sabotaged the Queen's Gambit did."

Oliver nodded, as his jaw clenched instinctively. He was still keeping secrets from those he cared about and he couldn't help wondering if it would ever end.

Because he knew who had sabotaged the yacht.

Both he and his Mother _knew_.

Thankfully, Thea and Tommy were still unaware.

"For what it's worth, Tommy? I think you and Laurel are perfect for each other."

"So you've told me a dozen times." Tommy grinned. "You know? You can be happy too."

Oliver shrugged. "Doubtful."

"Are you ever going to tell anyone what really happened to you when you were missing? I know some shit went down, I've seen your scars man. Somehow, you need to talk to someone."

Oliver just stared out the window, but didn't reply and finally Tommy took the hint and stood up—patting his friend on the shoulder one last time.

"I'm here to listen, whenever you're ready Oliver. Somehow, you need to let the past go and move on and I don't know how to help you do that if you won't talk to me."

Oliver nodded and watched emotionless, as his best friend walked out of his room and he couldn't help but feel bad that he couldn't give Tommy what he wanted.

The old Oliver back.

A few moments later a voice cleared and got his attention and Oliver's eyes widened as he gazed up at the blonde Slayer, who's expression was even more closed off than his own.

"Keeping secrets _never_ works out in the end."

Eyes narrowing, Oliver stood up and moved over towards Buffy as he rasped lowly, "eavesdropping?"

"Kinda hard not to when the door is left wide open."

"Maybe you should walk away then? It's fairly rude to listen in on other people's private conversations."

Buffy scoffed, "Then close the door next time," and she turned away—but before she left the room completely she said with conviction, "At some point when you _least_ expect it, he's going to find out just who sabotaged your family's boat. And when he does, he won't thank you for keeping it from him."

"And how do you know?"

Buffy didn't reply this time, as she walked out of his room, and Oliver was left standing there wondering just how Buffy Summers knew the truth.

And then he felt _horrible_ for being such a jerk.

Tommy was right. He needed to figure out how to deal with his past before it consumed his present and future.


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy hadn't _meant_ to listen in to Queen's private confab with his bestie, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her in that moment and what she'd learned had given her pause.

Apparently, Oliver Queen had been engaged and had cheated on his fiancée Laurel with her sister, Sarah; and then taken this Sarah on the Queen's Gambit—where she'd been killed in the sabotage caused by Malcolm Merlyn.

And she thought her life was fucked up most days.

Buffy knew a thing or three about guilt. Some days it threatened to eat her alive. Guilt over Tara's death, Xander losing his eye, Riley and how their relationship ended, sleeping with Angel and him losing his soul which inadvertently caused Jenny Calendar's death and broke Giles heart. The loss of so many of the potentials because she hadn't been strong enough, smart enough to save them their fate. Spike, and her inability to give him what he wanted from her...

_Losing_ her mom.

Dawn...on any given day, and then there was Faith.

She held a lot of guilt over Faith.

Thankfully, Faith was happy with Bruce. Dawn had grown up into a strong young woman, and Willow had moved on with Kennedy. Xander, bless his soul—had never blamed her for his handicap and Angel was somewhat happy with Cordelia; strange as that was to admit.

Apparently Oliver Queen, during his disappearance, had faced some truly horrific things that were keeping him isolated from those he loved. Perhaps he felt he was protecting them, but Buffy knew enough from experience, that kind of mindset rarely yielded positive results.

But it was apparent Oliver Queen didn't want to hear it from _her_.

So for the next couple of days, she avoided the green archer and spent most of her time alone—working out in Wolfram and Hart's basement in a private magical customized dojo of sorts.

On her third day in forced solitude, it was oddly Tommy who decided to seek her out.

But Oliver wasn't far behind as he followed his best friend down to the bowels of Wolfram and Hart.

Tommy found Buffy blindfolded, in the middle of a very large room with a two katanas at the ready.

Then there was a click and suddenly, several circular sand bags (filled to the brim) came out of nowhere, swinging at the Slayer's body in rapid succession.

And then the floor dropped away, leaving only small one foot wooden pylon planks that were approximately three feet from each other in a semi-circular pattern.

Tommy just stood there, mouth agape as Buffy Summers vaulted, twisted and cut down everything that came her way. Seamlessly, moving from plank to plank while she slashed and dodged—all the while her eyesight was covered.

Unbeknownst to Tommy, who had stepped further into the room; Oliver watched from the open glass doorway, an amazed expression on his face.

When Buffy got to the other end of the room after about ten minutes, she sensed she was being watched but decided to ignore it for the moment. She threw the swords across the room and they simultaneously stuck themselves right next to the open doorway where she sensed Queen was standing.

Her slight smirk fell as she called out, _**Level Two**_; and the room shifted again. The floor was now back to its original state. Tommy, who had sharply turned his head at the slight gasp behind him, locked eyes with his best friend momentarily and then looked down, as a layer of thin ice started to form on the floor underneath his feet and he stepped back immediately to the wall near the open doorway.

This time there was another click, and then several holes opened up in the walls, and Tommy felt Oliver pull him back out of the room completely and onto the other side of the sliding door frame just in time as the glass closed, and both men were now outside the room—but could still see what was happening inside.

And then knife-like projectiles started shooting out of the wall, and both men watched in horror as the Slayer slid, dodged, vaulted and evaded...and in two instances, _caught_ the knives within her palms right in front of her face as she moved from one end of the room to the other. When she got back to the same side the glass door was on, the apertures on the walls closed and both men heard her call out, _**Level Three...**_

A large door at the far end opened and Oliver hissed at the creatures that appeared.

There were six in all and they were literally on fire.

"What the _fuck_?" Tommy yelped out in terror. "What are those things?"

Unfortunately, no answer was forthcoming as Buffy grabbed a battle axe from the wall and without any hesitation, took on all six demons at once.

At several points during the fighting, Buffy hadn't been entirely successful in keeping the demons from landing blows on her body, and Oliver cringed as each time both he and Tommy could hear the hiss of fire and smell the stench of burnt flesh as Buffy took blow after blow.

Once the last of the fire demons was vanquished, Tommy started banging on the door and yelling, "Buffy! That's _enough_!"

The blonde Slayer lifted her blindfold from her eyes and stared at the two of them standing there, her eyes emotionless before she sighed and said succinctly, "_end simulation._"

When the doors slid open, Tommy rushed through first and said, "What the _hell_?"

Buffy smiled wanly at the younger man. "I'm fine, Tommy."

"No you're not!" He demanded as he pointed at her arms and torso that was red and burnt.

Buffy walked over and ignored the pointed look from Queen as she put the axe back where it belonged. As she walked by the billionaire, she heard his breath catch at the large burn mark on her back.

"Do you make it a habit of getting yourself injured?" Oliver asked in a low voice.

Buffy's hazel didn't make contact with his and she replied evenly, "These are _nothing_. I will be as good as new tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Tommy asked, eyes wide.

"Slayers have advanced regenerative properties. I've been stabbed through so many times it's hard to keep track but it takes more than a bit of fire or steel to take me out." She then walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Tommy's arm and Oliver felt his insides clench with some unknown feeling as he watched the Slayer smile genuinely at his best friend. "Trust me, Tommy. I'm fine."

Tommy just nodded dumbly, as he watched Buffy move out of the room and head to only heaven knows where.

When he was alone with Oliver, Tommy just shook his head.

"Are you having as much difficulty as I am processing all this?"

"Some." Oliver admitted, because even with all he'd seen on Lian Yu, and elsewhere—he was fairly certain he'd never seen anything like what he'd just witnessed.

"Does she have a death wish?" Tommy wondered aloud, and Oliver frowned—thinking back on what Buffy had shared with him on the ride back to Wayne Manor the night Malcolm was captured.

_Did she have a death wish_?

Shaking his head, he scoffed at that thought. Buffy Summers didn't seem like the type of person to willy-nilly die for the fun of it. If anything, Oliver was fairly certain there was more to her back story of how she had come back from death.

But based on how she'd dismissed him just now, as she wouldn't even look his way properly—told Oliver that she didn't trust him.

And she barely tolerated him.

And that thought made him...

_Unsettled_...

Following Tommy out of the basement, they headed back to the Penthouse, and found Merlyn sitting there with Faith and Bruce Wayne.

Bruce stood up and shook Tommy's hand in greeting, and then offered the same to Queen who nodded and returned the gesture. Oliver then tilted his head in greeting to Faith, who smiled at him warmly.

Angel at that moment walked into the room from Buffy's room and Faith sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll live. I think she just got a bit carried away in the new training room."

"Oh?" Faith's dark eyes lit up with excitement. "What kind of stuff we talking about?"

Angel glanced over at Oliver who grimaced, while Tommy blurted out, "There were knife projectiles, flying sandbags and then the floor disappeared. And there were fire demons!?"

Malcolm's eyes widened slightly as Oliver clarified in a hardened tone. "Six of them. She was blindfolded. Killed them all."

The look on Malcolm's face was fairly easy to read, and Oliver smirked at the older man while Faith huffed in irritation, standing up and storming into the room where Angel had just come from.

"That's not going to end well." Angel groused and Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as voices elevated from the other part of the Penthouse.

"What were you _thinking_!" Faith's voice roared.

"Let it go, Faith."

"I don't think so, B!"

"It's called training, Faith."

"Yeah, I get that but you look like a fucking mess."

"And unlike certain things, it will be all better tomorrow."

There was a brief pause and then they all heard Faith demand sharply, "When?"

"After your dinner party."

Another moment of silence, and Oliver noticed Angel and Bruce giving each other a knowing look.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I just _did_!"

"Only cause I forced you to!"

"Oh get off it, Faith! Besides, you know what _today_ is..."

The silence was deafening and Bruce lifted a questioning eyebrow when Angel's body sagged in realization.

"Buffy's mom died eleven years ago today."

"Shit." Tommy glanced over towards the place where Faith had disappeared to, and he felt his heart go out to the blonde Slayer. "How did she die?"

"Brain aneurism. She had been sick for a while, and had a brain tumor removed some months before but Buffy came home and found her already dead. She died painlessly according to the doctors. Dawn tried to bring Joyce back with a resurrection spell, but what came back wasn't..."

"What happened?" Oliver interrupted, his voice cracked slightly, as he wasn't sure it was any of their place to be asking the question, but Angel just looked defeated.

"That's really not my story to tell." He said at last, but based on his expression, Oliver had to wonder just how bad it must've gotten and his heart went out to the Slayer.

Faith stormed back into the room and her eyes were wet, and Bruce stood up immediately and gripped his wife, who's own body was shaking with repressed sobs.

"I _forgot_." She whispered pained. "How could've I forgotten?"

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. I take it you knew Buffy's mom well?"

"Yeah."

Faith gazed up at Angel and Oliver could see the regret and remorse there and he and to wonder once again, just how complicated things had gotten between Buffy and Faith.

"Maybe we should table this until tomorrow?" Bruce asked his wife in concern, and then glanced up when Buffy walked into the room and they could all see the burn marks on her arms and neck...

Which were already starting to heal...

"Wow!" Tommy blurted out, a bit rudely...and then grimaced in apology, but Buffy just smirked.

"I know, I look horrible."

"No, that's not it," Tommy said in a conciliatory tone, "they look tons better."

"Yeah, they'll be mostly gone by tomorrow." She nudged the younger Merlyn. "So no worries, okay?"

Tommy nodded, but Buffy could see he looked rather relieved and she felt her heart soften at how kind and sweet the younger Merlyn was.

Definitely nothing like his dear old dad.

"How did you manage to raise such a wonderful son?" Buffy turned to the older man with a malevolent sneer. "He's _nothing_ like you."

Tommy chuckled and even Faith quirked a smile while Bruce just rolled his eyes and Oliver folded his arms over his chest as he stared Merlyn down.

"Tommy takes after his Mother." Malcolm drawled, the tone of his voice was part disappointment and part boredom.

"Thank God for that!" Tommy retorted back. "Actually, I have Moira to thank for raising me." He turned to Buffy with his signature wink. "She is a wonderful Mother."

"Well, it seems that _you_ benefited from her excellent parenting skills."

The inflection of the word _**you**_...wasn't missed by Oliver...nor anyone else in the room as the man in question narrowed his eyes, while Tommy smirked proudly at his best friend.

"Just ignore Oliver's moods," He bantered back, "we all do."

"Nice."

"Just keeping it real, man."

Oliver shook his head at his friend, but his blue eyes fixated on hazel one's that were openly glaring at him with something akin to dislike.

And it took him aback.

Did she really not like him?

"Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot, Miss Summer's?"

"Apparently, all you have are two wrong feet." Buffy growled as she glared at Faith, who was eyeing her curiously.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Faith's voice suddenly piped up into her mind, and Buffy scoffed.

"He's got a thing for you, and frankly I don't feel like playing _second fiddle_." Buffy replied silently and she heard Faith sighing in response.

"He doesn't _know_ me, B. He's attracted to the _idea_ of me, but not the real me. I'm fairly certain if Oliver Queen knew my background..._all of it._..he'd never look at me twice."

"What does that say for me, Faith? I'm just as fucked up as you."

"You never killed someone."

"Semantics."

Faith sighed again, as she shook her head at her Sister Slayer.

"You deserve to be happy too, B."

Buffy though, didn't reply as she severed the link and the two of them stared at each other, before Buffy turned and left the room...taking the elevator to parts unknown while Faith just side-eyed her husband.

"Do I want to know?" He asked and Faith shrugged.

"Later."

Bruce nodded, and Oliver suddenly realized the truth.

"Are Slayers telepathic?"

Faith quirked an eyebrow and nodded once and Oliver whistled in appreciation, while both Merlyn men were stunned speechless.

"What other powers do Slayers have?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Buffy and I have different, but complementary powers which continue to evolve over time. There hasn't been Slayers alive and active for as long as we both have been. Usually once called, the life expectancy of a Slayer is only a few years. Buffy and I have been both Slaying for almost fifteen years each. But Buffy has been more active than me, and has faced more than her fair share of baddies."

"She mentioned Hell Gods." Merlyn piped in and Faith nodded.

"Glory, or Glorificus. A Hell God from a Demon Dimension. Slayers remember every kill, every slay. Before we faced the First, Buffy and I discussed this when we decided to share our power with the potentials. Buffy at that time had slayed 133 Vamps, 60 Demons, 6 monsters."

"I thought she killed Glory?" Oliver asked and Faith sighed.

"Glory, shared a body with a mortal. When she defeated the Hell God, the mortal re-appeared and she couldn't kill him. Giles, her watcher, finished Glory off."

"And now?" Tommy asked and Faith's gaze hardened.

"Buffy to my knowledge, has killed 408 vampires, 223 demons and 23 monsters."

"And you?"

Faith glanced at her husband and he nodded.

"I have killed 376 vampires, 189 demons, 14 monsters and 1 Old One."

"Who?" Malcolm asked and Faith turned to the man and said succinctly, "Danthalzar."

"I'm _sorry_?" Malcolm paled heavily, his pulse fluttering in stunned shock. "You killed _Danthalzar_? The Bringer of the First? The horned Beast of the _Abyss_?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible." Merlyn growled out. "They _can't_ be killed."

"They can, and I did."

"I don't believe you!"

"Dad!"

Merlyn turned to his son and said in a hardened voice, "you don't understand, Tommy."

Faith turned to Bruce and he sighed, but nodded again in defeat, knowing his wife needed to do this.

Faith then stood and extended her hand and the Slayer Scythe appeared. She glared at Malcolm Merlyn as she activated the Scythe and suddenly, an essence poured from the weapon, much like a mist and then Faith closed her eyes and willed the memory of her last moments before she killed the beast to come forth.

And they all watched completely stunned, as they witnessed the power of the Slayer as she fell into the bowels of hell, and her battle with the Turok-han. Then her name reverberated within the mist, as the beast called to her. Oliver watched Wayne, as he stared at the visage—but Oliver knew that somehow—Bruce Wayne had been privy to this scene before.

And then Danthalzar appeared and everyone gasped...

The evil from the beast that radiated even from Faith's memory, was _palpable_.

Watching the scene unfold, was truly horrific. Oliver couldn't believe his own eyes and he flinched as Faith Wayne was run through by the beast's weapon. Then he saw another form emerge and that beast was snapped in two.

And as the smaller beast fell, they all saw Faith Wayne rush Danthalzar, as she called forth another weapon—one that they'd never seen before and as she plunged it into the heart of Danthalzar—Bruce's name fell broken from her mouth as both she and the beast were slain simultaneously.

A flash of bright light was seen...and then nothing.

As the image faded, Faith opened her eyes and locked them onto her husband and everyone in the room understood fully, just how Faith had been able to emerge victorious.

It had been her _**love**_ for Bruce Wayne that had allowed her to slay the Old One.

When angry dark eyes finally settled on Merlyn, the older man bowed his head humbly and both Tommy and Oliver were stunned that Malcolm was capable of such contrition.

"I apologize, Mrs. Wayne."

"If you _ever_ question me again, Mr. Merlyn? I will call D'Hoffryn to me and have you removed. You have used up your last chance with me."

"I understand."

Faith then cocked her head, and her gaze narrowed before she called out the demon in question and then the portal opened and D'Hoffryn was standing there, looking bored and exasperated—causing Faith to huff.

"_Again_ Slayer?"

"It seems Mr. Merlyn cannot be trusted to do the right thing without some form of motivation to keep him honest."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Bind him. If he fucks up, he's yours."

Merlyn paled, swallowed and then went to speak but Faith lifted an angry finger at him, which shut him up.

The Lord of Vengeance took out the same necklace he'd used on Talia and repeated the binding. Merlyn hissed and felt his skin burn with the marking as his eyes narrowed angrily.

But both Tommy and Oliver were grinning from ear to ear.

"This is unacceptable!" Malcolm hissed once the marking was done.

"Too bad." Faith growled, before her face morphed into a wicked grin when she saw the final product of D'Hoffryn's handy work.

"As usual, you don't disappoint."

"I aim to please. Remember our deal Slayer, and I will see you when it is done."

"Of course."

The portal flashed and the demon disappeared, leaving everyone grinning at a very pissed off Malcolm Merlyn.

"I told you I would help you!" He belted out and Bruce growled at the man, causing him to flinch back slightly.

"And I don't trust you." Faith said plainly. "I have shared something quite personal so excuse me if I would rather not have you run to your former Master and spill my secrets. With the binding there, you can't. And if you try, D'Hoffryn will take you for his own. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good."

Bruce stood up and pulled his wife into his embrace, before they nodded to Angel and left the Penthouse together. Once they were gone, Tommy turned to his dad and sighed in disappointment.

"You just couldn't leave it alone? Could you, old man?"

Malcolm just glared up at his son, but inside his mind was reeling with how quickly everything had gotten so out of hand.

This was not what he had planned for at all and somehow, he was now forced to do the bidding of Faith Wayne. By the smug look on Queen's face, the younger man knew exactly what he was thinking.


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy had made her way back to Wayne Manor and when she walked into the kitchen, she saw Alfred prepping for dinner, while he was chatting with Dawn, who was helping him. When her sister glanced up, her breath caught in her throat and even Alfred appeared flummoxed.

"What _happened_?" Dawn set her dish towel down and rushed over, eyeing her older sister with a worried look.

"I was training. Maybe I got a bit carried away."

"Maybe?"

Dawn shook her head, and glanced over her shoulder at Alfred, who nodded in understanding.

"I can finish here, Miss Dawn. Why don't you and Miss Buffy spend some time together?"

"Thanks Alfred."

Buffy smiled politely at the Wayne's butler, and followed her sister out of the kitchen and into the Wayne family library.

"Where's Willow and Kennedy?"

"They are working on tracking some information in the batcave." Dawn sat down and patted the seat next to her which Buffy took without protest. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"You know what today is."

Dawn swallowed and nodded sadly. "I do. I had wondered if I was going to see you today."

"I sometimes wonder if I've been a terrible sister to you, Dawnie. I've tried to be more open and approachable, but sometimes I think Willow is better suited for that stuff than I am."

"Willow is different, it's true. She listens, and encourages my pursuit of all things technical but she's _not_ my sister, Buffy. You are. I know this thing with Spike has got you down."

Buffy's hazel eyes locked with the bright blue of her baby sister and she said quietly, "I didn't realize you knew."

"I followed you both out the other night when you left dinner and overheard the conversation. Frankly, it was long overdue."

"Really? I thought you'd be more upset with me."

"Why?"

"Because you love Spike like a brother."

"I do, but we both know that Spike for all his changes, has too much of William beneath his exterior. He's rough, restless and has a cruel streak."

"He does." Buffy admitted pained. "Part of me wondered if it was better to stay with Spike despite his shortcomings, because..."

Buffy faltered and Dawn gripped her sister's hand in sympathy.

"Because you felt you didn't deserve any better? Or because you're afraid to want _more_?"

"Both?" Buffy replied after a moment. "I could've let Riley in more. I knew he loved me, but I had been so damaged by my relationship with Angel I wasn't ready for someone like Riley."

"And now you are?"

"I don't know. I see Faith with Bruce and how much he loves and supports her."

"He loves her unconditionally."

Buffy bowed her head and felt her heart clench at that truth.

"He really does."

"It's tough, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Being in Faith's shoes."

"What?"

Dawn chuckled softly as she turned her body to face her sister full on. "You've always been the one in the enviable position. You've had the better Watcher, support system, even lovers. Angel, Riley and Spike. Faith had Wood, and we both knew that wouldn't last but even so, I don't think either one of us saw him doing what he did to Faith. You were always the stronger Slayer, the more powerful—"

"_The Chosen One._"

"Yes." Dawn sighed. "But somehow, Faith found her happily ever after and along the way she found herself with a different level of power than you. She's not in your shadow anymore and as much as you are happy for her? You're jealous of what she has now and that's not something you've ever felt where Faith was concerned."

"You make me sound like a bitch, Dawn."

"You're not. You just haven't found your happily ever after yet."

"What if I don't _get_ to have that?" Buffy asked seriously, because it wasn't like she'd thought about it more than she'd ever admit to.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Sometimes."

"Mom wouldn't want that for you, Buffy. She'd want you to be happy and find someone who can brave the madness with you. Stand with you and be there for you like Bruce is for Faith."

Buffy turned her head as several tears leaked from her eyes in succession and she whispered out brokenly, "I miss her Dawnie. I miss her _so_ much!"

Dawn reached for her sister and crushed her into a emotive hug, which Buffy returned as they both sat there crying for the mother that they missed.

"Do you ever regret coming back?" Dawn whispered into Buffy's ear and the older woman clutched her sister tighter briefly, before pulling back and cupping Dawn's cheeks in her hands as she shook her head in the negative.

"No. The hardest thing in the world is to live in it."

"But have you been truly living, Buffy?"

Buffy didn't immediately answer, because as strange as the question was, Dawn made a good point.

Had she just been going through the motions all this time?

"I don't know." She said at last and then smiled ruefully. "Do you remember that time when Xander accidentally called forth Sweet?"

"The singing and dancing demon?"

"Yeah."

"You know? You never did tell me all the things you ended up singing about."

Buffy chuckled as she remembered back to that time.

"Well, there was this one time in the graveyard. It was strange, because I broke out in song as I was slaying and it seemed too weird, but not..."

"What did you sing about?"

"Going through the motions, actually."

"Really?" Dawn grinned.

"Yep."

"Can you remember it?"

Buffy snickered and nodded, causing Dawn to clap in glee. "Oh, sing it for me please?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Buffy took in her sister's more than eager expression, and caved.

"Well, the baddies sang their parts too."

"And you remember it all?"

"Yes."

"Well, sing it all then!"

"Fine."

Clearing her throat several times, Buffy began...

**_Every single night the same arrangement _**

**_I go out and fight the fight_**

**_Still I always feel the strange estrangement _**

**_Nothing here is real_**

**_Nothing here is right_**

_**I've been making show of trading blows**_

_**Just hoping no one knows**_

_**That I've been going through the motions**_

_**Walking through the part**_

_**Nothing seems to penetrate **_

_**My heart...**_

_**I was always brave and kind of righteous**_

_**Now I find I'm wavering**_

_**Crawl out of your grave**_

_**You'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing**_

_**She ain't got that swing...**_

_**...thanks for noticing**_

_**She does very well with fiends from hell **_

_**but lately we can tell**_

_**That she's just going through the motions**_

_**Faking it somehow**_

_**She's not even half the girl she's...ow... **_

_**Will I stay this way forever**_

_**Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor**_

_**How can I repay?**_

_**Whatever...**_

_**I don't want to be...**_

_**Going through the motions**_

_**Losing all my drive**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**If this is really me...**_

_**And I just want to be...**_

_**Alive...**_

Dawn just stared at her sister and then they both broke out in laughter, eventually devolving into hysterical guffaws, not noticing they had company.

"Was that supposed to be funny, B?"

Buffy glanced up and saw Faith, Bruce, and Willow watching both she and Dawn, and they both lost it again.

"Let me guess?" Willow grinned, "Sweet?"

"Yeah." Buffy finally nodded, wiping tears from her eyes while Dawn was clutching her chest trying to stop herself from hiccoughing.

"I don't get it," Faith snarked, "What's a Sweet?"

"Singing and dancing demon."

"Really?" Faith's voice indicated she didn't quite believe it, but Willow nodded seriously.

"Xander accidentally called him forth and for several days all anyone in Sunnydale did, was sing and dance. Well, dance to death but yeah...it was odd for sure."

"And that was what you chose to sing about, B?"

"Well, to be fair it wasn't too long after my resurrection and I was feeling a bit _off_."

Faith just gave her husband an incredulous look, but Bruce looked more amused than anything.

"Interesting song choice." Was all he said before kissing his wife and leaving her to check on dinner.

"He thinks we're mental, as Spike would say." Dawn snickered and Buffy replied, "we kinda are."

"True." Faith agreed as she moved into the room and sat down. "You look better. You're healing faster than usual?"

"Yeah. Ever since Danthalzar fell, and we merged together, it seems my powers have been changing a bit too. Not that I'm complaining, cause it definitely makes things more interesting."

"I get that." Faith agreed, before she turned to Dawn. "How you doing, Dawnie?"

"I'm okay, Faith. I came to terms with Mom's death years ago."

Faith nodded, but didn't reply as she still felt quite a bit of guilt over the last time she'd seen Joyce and how badly she'd behaved. Buffy noticed Faith's fallen expression and she said softly, "Mom never held anything against you, Faith. I think she felt bad for everything that happened and in the end probably understood more than I did how much pain you were in."

"But I never got to tell her how sorry I was. She was always so good to me, even when I didn't deserve it."

"That was just who she was."

Faith sighed and nodded, before standing up. "I'll let you two spend some time together."

Buffy and Dawn watched Faith leave, while Willow just frowned after the dark Slayer.

"It still eats her up even after all this time, doesn't it?"

"Faith carries around the guilt, same as me. It's different, but no less damaging. I think Mom would've liked to see what Faith has done for herself, and how she's come out on the other side a better person."

"Are you both going to be okay?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded.

"We're good. I think I'm going to head back into Gotham. I just came by to check in on Dawn, but I really need to get back and make sure Merlyn behaves himself." Buffy then turned to her younger sister and gave her another hug. "Call me if you need me."

"I will. And for what it's worth, I think you're a great sister, Buffy."

"It's worth a lot. I love you Dawn."

"Love you too."

Both women watched the Slayer as she left the library and Willow turned to Dawn and asked seriously, "She and Spike ended things, didn't they?"

"Buffy ended it, but Spike agreed."

Willow chose not to comment as she left the library to head back down to the batcave, leaving Dawn to ponder just how best to help her sister, but not really knowing what to do for her.

Buffy made it back to Gotham just before dinner and decided to get some Chinese for Tommy and the other guests.

When she walked into the Penthouse, she found Tommy talking to someone on the phone while his back was to her.

"I'm fine Laurel. I'm here with my Dad and Oliver." There was a pause where Buffy could hear Laurel asking a question and Tommy chuckled. "No, he's behaving himself but it's not like he has much of a choice. I can tell you all about it when I get home." Another pause and then Tommy sighed, his voice cajoling as he promised, "I know. No secrets. You know I can't keep anything from you anyway. Must be that deadly lawyer instinct you have in ferreting out the truth. I never stood a chance." Another brief laugh and then Buffy's heart clenched at hearing the clear adoration in Tommy's voice as he said simply, "Love you, Babe. Yes...yes...I'll make sure Oliver doesn't do anything stupid. I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as I can, promise."

Buffy heard Laurel telling Tommy that she couldn't wait to see him and to call her the next day with an update, which he promised to do and then the phone went dead. When Tommy turned around, his expression registered his surprise at seeing Buffy standing there. Then his face broke out into a wide grin as he noticed the bags of sustenance.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Hope you like Chinese. Mr. Quan has the best dumplings and Peking duck in town."

"Sounds good!" Tommy grinned as he came over and took the packages, but not before giving her a once over. "You weren't kidding about advanced healing, were you?"

"Nope. By tomorrow I'll be all better and back to fighting the good fight."

Tommy chuckled and shook his head, before his eyes caught a movement behind him and his signature grin morphed even wider at his best friend, who was standing there looking a bit awkward.

"Hey man! Buffy brought Chinese. You hungry?"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder, to blue eyes that were watching her closely. Trying her best not to be unnerved by Oliver Queen's intense stare down, she moved into the kitchen to grab some plates and utensils. Looking into the fridge, Buffy sighed as there was some bottled water, and oddly—beer. Grabbing everything, she set it out on the table—ignoring the two friends as they started to pull out the food she'd bought.

"Nice! Firecracker prawns!" Tommy grinned. "And Hong-Kong style noodles! You're a woman after my own heart, Buffy!"

Buffy snickered and said playfully, "Does your fiancée know what an incorrigible flirt you are?"

"Laurel knows, but thankfully she's secure in the knowledge that she's it for me so not to worry. I'm harmless."

"Good to know."

Tommy glanced at his best friend, who was quietly listening in and he decided to have some fun.

"You seeing anyone, Buffy?"

She couldn't help the stiffening of her shoulders, but all she said was, "No."

"Oh," Tommy nodded, his eyes darting to Oliver who was sitting down and opening his water bottle, "do you live in Gotham?"

"London these days, although I was in Rome for a few years. Sunnydale before that. Los Angeles before that."

"Did you like Rome?"

"Not really."

"Then why were you there?" Oliver asked quietly as he dished up some Peking Duck.

"Hell Mouth. Ancient one. Lots of baddies."

Buffy's reply was short, as she too sat down and grabbed a container of Sweet and Sour Pork.

"How long were you there?" Tommy piped in as his plate was now full with a little bit of everything.

"A few years."

"Do you like London?" Oliver asked politely and Buffy shrugged.

"Watcher's council is in London and my Watcher, Giles lives there. Dawn's home base is in London, so I try to spend time with her when I'm not running around from place to place. Thankfully, things have been a lot more quiet in the past three years since Faith killed Danthalzar and the remaining Hell Mouth seals have been temporarily subdued. There's still baddies and evil, but not like it was before."

"Remaining seals?" Tommy inquired hesitantly. "How many are there?"

"We know there was one in Sunnydale which was destroyed. The one here can't be destroyed, but it's been inactivated for now. The three that remain are in Rome, Cleveland and the ancient site of Babel."

"So Iraq?" Oliver murmured and Buffy nodded.

"If there are others, we don't know about them. We didn't know about the one here in Gotham until a few years ago. That's what the Watcher's Council does, is look for convergences of evil where a Hell Mouth might be found. Again, in the last three years there's been very little out there."

"That's good then." Tommy offered in encouragement, and Buffy shrugged.

"You'd think so."

"You _don't_?" Oliver pried, as his blue eyes locked with her's and Buffy couldn't tell what the emotion was behind them. The green archer was good at keeping his feelings under wraps.

"Evil, whether it be human or supernatural will always be a problem. When the potentials were activated after Sunnydale, it allowed me some freedoms that I hadn't enjoyed prior, but before Faith went down into the seal and fought Danthalzar, Willow returned the powers to her, and by extension me."

"Faith showed us what happened."

"Why?" Buffy's voice was a mixture of hardened disbelief.

"My Dad didn't believe her when she told us she'd killed Danthalzar. So she showed us."

Buffy's face scrunched up in confusion before she hummed in sudden understanding.

"The Scythe."

"Yes." Oliver admitted. "The fight was brutal."

"I know."

"She showed you too?"

"No, I was there."

"What?!" Tommy blurted out, but Buffy just shrugged.

"Why didn't we see you?" Oliver asked, his voice tinged with something Buffy couldn't define.

"I wasn't there in a physical sense. Only those who have the blood of the Old One's could enter the seal here in Gotham, unlike the one in Sunnydale. But Willow, Giles and I did an enjoining spell. We called on the Powers of Sineya, the First Slayer to help Faith defeat Danthalzar."

"So you merged your powers with Faith's."

"And Willow's, yes."

"Wow!" Tommy shook his head in wonder. "If I hadn't seen Faith's fight myself, I'm not sure I would've believed such a thing possible."

"Most people wouldn't." Buffy agreed with a soft smile.

"So now there's just you and Faith?"

"Yep."

"And how do you feel about that?" Oliver asked, his unreadable eyes assessing...

_Waiting_...

And Buffy just laughed.

"Am I _supposed_ to feel something about it?"

"Don't you?"

"This is my _destiny_, Queen. Always has been, always will be until I decide it's not, so what good would it do me to feel something about it? Faith lucked out in finding someone who is strong, brave and resilient enough to stand with her through the madness that is a Slayer's life, but the truth is she isn't the Chosen One. When she died, there was no other Slayer called."

"You sound _resentful_." Oliver bit out, and Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously, while Tommy just sat back and shook his head at how ridiculous his friend was being.

"What's the matter, poor little rich boy?" Buffy gritted out venomously. "Must be so hard for you? You make one bad mistake cheating on your fiancée and inadvertently thinking you killed her sister with your poor choices, and somehow that gives you a lock on pain and suffering?"

Tommy paled, while Oliver glowered angrily and stood up—placing his palms flat on the table in warning.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"Pot and Kettle, much?" Hazel eyes flashed with triumph. "You have no idea what being a Slayer is like! You've built up Faith as some unattainable being in your mind, but the truth is—someone like you could _never_ handle the ugliness that comes with the darkness of being a Slayer! So you've trained with the League...I can _smell_ it on you. Big deal. You were likely forced into doing it to save your own skin and somehow you think you know about suffering?" Buffy laughed out loud, but it was so full of cynicism and hurt, that it took both Oliver and Tommy aback momentarily.

But she wasn't _done_...

She then extended her hand, and like Faith had done just hours before...called the Scythe to her and once again the mist appeared but this time it wasn't Faith's life on display...

It was _Buffy's_...

And both Tommy and Oliver watched in utter stark realization of the true horrors and anguish being the Chosen One entailed...

Buffy didn't hold anything back...

_From the time she was called at fifteen..._

_Her life changing irrevocably and the burning down of her high school and expulsion in Los Angeles..._

_Moving to Sunnydale and meeting Angel and her friends..._

_The Prophecy and her first death at the hand of the Master..._

_How Angel lost his soul and the subsequent death of Jenny..._

_The confrontation with Angel and the portal of Acathla opening..._

_Angel getting his soul back, and her having no choice but to run him through with her sword to save the world...even as it broke her heart..._

_Kendra's death...Faith...the Mayor..._

_The brutal fight with Faith...the destruction of Sunnydale High..._

_College...Riley, the Initiative, body swapping with Faith, Adam and the enjoining..._

_Glory, Dawn as the key, Riley and her Mother's death..._

_Her final battle with Glory..._

_**Her sacrifice to save the world and her final words to Dawn..**_.

_Her ultimate resurrection as she clawed her way out of her coffin..._

_Her loss of humanity..._

_Her singing in the graveyard..._

_Singing to her friends that by bringing her back, she'd been expelled from eternal peace and rest...from_ heaven...

_The pain and suffering of Tara's death..._

_Being shot as she died a third time..._

_Caleb, the First...the potentials being picked off one by one...and her being powerless to stop it..._

_**The heartbreak and betrayal by all her friends, including her sister...as she was kicked out of her own home and left to wander...**_

_Spike, the Scythe and her decision to share her powers with the potentials...even after they'd betrayed her..._

_The fight with the First and the destruction of Sunnydale..._

The memories continued one after another, and Oliver watched it all as he felt the rage, despair, anger, fear, hopelessness, power, bravery, love and sacrifice and when it was done—he looked into clear hazel eyes that had seen things he'd never imagined in his wildest dreams, but before he could speak, Buffy's voice cut through him like fire...

"I don't _owe_ anyone anything anymore! I was _so_ ready to die. I _welcomed_ it and my friends wouldn't let me go! Then they _betrayed_ me when it all became too much for them, Faith included. Despite what you might want to think about me Queen, I've _**never**_ shirked my duty to those I care about, nor to the rest of the world. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it, everyday. So that's what I do now—live. I go through the motions moving from one thing to the next, because it's what I have to do. You chose to be a vigilante to assuage your guilty conscience. I didn't get a choice! _Remember_ that."

And with a final nod to Tommy, Buffy stormed out of the room and Oliver flinched when he heard a door slam.

When he glanced over at his best friend, Tommy's eyes were filled with tears.

"You really _fucked_ that up, man."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."


	25. Chapter 25

Buffy didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night and in the morning, when Oliver went to knock on her door with the express intent to apologize for his behavior and what happened the previous evening, he found her room empty.

In fact her bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all.

He had relayed such to Tommy, who's own expression of sad disappointment and then abject worry had Oliver feeling even a bigger heel.

By the time nine o'clock in the morning rolled around, all three men found themselves sitting down for breakfast that had been delivered by one of Wolfram and Hart's employees.

Malcolm, who never missed much, noted the tension between his son and best friend and asked pointedly, "Where is Miss Summers this morning?"

"Don't know." Tommy frowned. "She left at some point last night, but she didn't say where she was going."

Malcolm only hummed at that, as it was clear there was more to the story and as he'd been with Mr. Angel for most of the evening prior, discussing Ra's and the tactics of the League, he hadn't returned to the Penthouse until sometime after eleven.

As they were finishing up their breakfast, the Penthouse elevator dinged and out walked Angel with Bruce Wayne and Faith.

"Morning." Faith chirped, her dark eyes immediately noticing they were short a person. "Where's Buffy?"

"She wasn't at the Manor?" Tommy asked, his frown deepening and Faith glanced quickly at her husband before saying, "She did come by before dinner to talk to Dawn. But left soon after. Did she not come back here?"

Faith gave Angel a questioning look, but the vampire shook his head.

"I didn't see her last night."

"She came by with dinner," Oliver offered, "but..."

His voice fell away and by the stern glare from his best friend, Faith knew something was up.

"What _happened_?"

"She and Oliver had a disagreement."

Faith's eyebrows lifted, but it was clear by the stoic resolve on Queen's face, he wasn't planning on sharing what happened. Bruce folded his arms over his chest and decided to table the topic of Buffy for the moment.

"Angel shared with us the intel you offered Merlyn. You seem to think Ra's is still in Nanda Parbat? Why?"

"The pits are there and he has a mountain lair, where they are located. It's heavily fortified and has only one entrance in or out."

"So, virtually impenetrable." Faith groused, and Merlyn nodded.

"He sent you here in the hopes of what exactly?" Bruce prodded further, as he stared down the older man.

"He sent me here to do recon it's true, but he's more interested in the Slayer than in you, Wayne. Although I'd imagine ruining you would be an added perk."

Bruce glowered, while Malcolm just smirked.

"Do you have to be such as ass?" Tommy hissed at his Father, and Faith grinned at the younger Merlyn.

"Does he really know how to be anything but?" Faith quipped and Tommy chuckled and shook his head.

"No."

"Well, there you go." Faith replied with a wink before her darkened gaze leveled at Malcolm once again. "Is Ra's planning on sending another recon team? Or will he eventually venture out of his hidey-hole and do his own dirty work?"

"If he sends another team, his daughter Nyssa will lead the charge."

"And is she as annoying as her older sister?"

"Nyssa is a warrior. She doesn't allow what she calls petty emotions, to hinder her endeavors."

"How much time before we can expect another visit?"

Merlyn shrugged as he took a bite of his eggs and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before he answered.

"A month at most. Ra's is used to playing the long game. He won't rush into battle unless he knows he holds the upper hand."

"That didn't work out so well for him the last time." Bruce grinned malevolently, and Malcolm sneered in reply.

"He underestimated you. He won't make that same mistake twice hence, why he will go after what you care about."

"Faith."

"Yes."

"Good luck with that." Faith snarked, as she rolled her eyes.

"Your overconfidence is misplaced." Merlyn offered. "Ra's has eyes and ears, _everywhere_."

"Perhaps that's true, but our inner circle is loyal and trusted."

"You're sure about that?" Merlyn taunted and Faith scoffed.

"Reverse Psychology won't work on me," she shot back, "and frankly, it's a _weak_ diversionary strategy. I'm kinda disappointed you'd try that play here. Trying to distract us by looking for phantom enemies is unoriginal. Try something better next time."

Merlyn chuckled, his eyes alight with what probably passed for appreciation but he wisely chose not to comment.

Tommy grinned at his best friend, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his own smug smirk.

"Tell us about the pits. Can they be destroyed?"

Merlyn frowned, but nodded. "They can, but to my knowledge only Ra's is privy to that information."

"Talia might know." Oliver admitted with a frown of his own. "Knowing her as I did, she wouldn't have used them if she didn't know everything there was to know beforehand. That's how she works...usually."

The pause wasn't missed by Bruce, and a thought came to him.

"You returned home not too long ago, but Talia was here three years ago. Did you know of her plan?"

"No. She never shared much with me, even then. The only one she trusted implicitly was Bane. And I wasn't on Lian Yu when Talia came here."

That brought everyone up short, and Faith's gaze narrowed.

"Where were you."

Oliver sighed, and then pulled his T-shirt down, exposing a tattoo on his upper left chest. Bruce and Merlyn both blanched, but it was Bruce who spoke.

"You're a _Captain_ in the Bratva?"

Faith's head whipped in shock at the Queen Heir, and watched as the younger man nodded.

"I am."

"Oni pechal'no izvestny svoyey zhestokost'yu." (They are notorious for their cruelty)

"Da i bez obid, no ya ne khochu rasskazyvat' etu istoriyu pryamo seychas." (Yes and no offense but it's not a story I wish to share right now)

Bruce nodded, and even Malcolm seemed to be eyeing Oliver with a new found wariness.

"Did you join them at Talia's insistence?" Faith asked lowly and Oliver sighed as he nodded once.

"She felt it would advance my training. I wasn't given a choice in the matter."

Faith's eyes narrowed and then her face cleared in understanding. "Your mom and Thea? She threatened them?"

Oliver glanced at Merlyn, and the older man bristled uncomfortably but Tommy, who didn't miss it barked out, "Oh come on! **_More secrets?_**"

Sighing heavily, Oliver ran his hand down his face and both Bruce and Faith felt bad for the younger man as he said in a tired voice, "Tommy, there are just some things that are better left alone."

"You don't believe that bullshit anymore than I do, Oliver!"

And Oliver didn't know what to say to that assertion, because Tommy was right and belatedly—he realized that Buffy was too.

Secrets always had a way of coming out when you least expected it or wanted them to. He then glared at Merlyn and said in a weary voice, "this should probably come from you, don't you think?"

Malcolm didn't reply, but when he met his son's eyes, and noticed Tommy's expression that was just bracing itself for another disappointment, he realized himself too late—that after today, it was likely his son would never speak with him again.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry Son, truly. I hadn't ever wanted you to find out like this."

"Like what?" He gazed up at Bruce, Faith and Angel and Tommy could see that whatever this big revelation was, everyone but him were privy to it.

When no one spoke up right away, Tommy stood up and yelled, "someone had _better_ tell me!"

"Robert Queen had been working with Ra's for a time. Laundering money for the League." Oliver's face paled heavily, and Tommy turned to his friend and saw his ashen expression. Both Faith and Bruce realized too late, that perhaps there was more to all this with Ra's then even they'd suspected.

"You're _lying_." Oliver hissed and Malcolm shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Did my Mother know?"

"No." Malcolm's voice was hard and sure, and Oliver at least in this instance, believed him.

"Queen Industries hit a rough patch during the recession in the late 80's as did Wayne Enterprises?"

Bruce nodded, but didn't elaborate.

He didn't need to as it was widely known that the death of his parents inadvertently shocked Gotham out of its apathy and saved the city and Wayne Enterprises from bankruptcy.

"Robert was having a hard time salvaging the business, and my contacts within the League at that time when I was gone, afforded him some much needed help. He didn't know what I was involved in exactly, and he never asked where the capital came from. It wasn't until he discovered Thea's parentage and confronted me that I told him the truth. Nothing with the League ever comes without a hefty price and when Robert's bond came due, he refused to pay it."

"What was it?" Oliver slammed his hands on the table, causing Tommy to flinch while everyone could see the murderous rage behind the green archer's eyes.

"He was required to launder money and he did, like I said, for a time. When it became clear that Ra's wanted more...and your father refused...he tasked me with sabotaging the Queen's Gambit."

"_What?!"_ Tommy screamed in fury. "You were responsible for that?" He crumpled onto the couch, breathing heavily with his head gripped into his hands. "How am I supposed to tell my fiancée that my own father was responsible for the death of her sister?"

No one had an answer for that and Faith's heart went out to Tommy, as he looked utterly destroyed.

"What was the _more_?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Oliver blanched, as he'd not picked up on that subtlety, but Faith had.

"There was something else?" Tommy whispered and Malcolm nodded slowly.

"Yes. Ra's sees himself as a benefactor of sorts. He wanted Queen Industries and while he supposed my loyalty was a given, he wanted the one thing that would assure my devotion to his cause as well as giving him control of Queen Industries."

"Thea." Faith said flatly and everyone stared at her, but Malcolm just bowed his head in acquiescence.

"You truly are a warrior, Mrs. Wayne. Yes. Ra's figured if Thea was trained as a loyal soldier of the League, when the time came she would take over both Queen Industries and Merlyn Global."

"He used Thea against you too."

"Yes. I didn't know Oliver was going to be on the Queen's Gambit, nor Sara Lance."

"Would you have changed your mind, had you known?" Bruce challenged and Merlyn shook his head.

"No. I would've done anything to protect my children."

Tommy scoffed.

"It's true, Son. When your Mother died I was lost and broken. Angry at her death and those who had took her from us. I'm sure Mr. Wayne knows what it feels like to be consumed by that kind of blind rage. Until all you're left with is the poison of the one you love in your veins as you wish more than anything you could change the past."

"But you can't." Bruce nodded.

"No. Ra's offered me a very similar deal to what I'm sure he offered you, Wayne. It's not unreasonable to comprehend how I might've been lured into such a thing? I wanted vengeance for my wife's death and I could not see beyond my own pain." He then turned saddened eyes to his only son and said emotively, "even at the expense of my relationship with my son."

Tommy glared at his father, but inside his stomach was clenched in bitter despair.

How in the world was he supposed to forgive his father for this?

"What is his play now?" Faith asked seriously.

"That I'm unsure of." Merlyn answered honestly. "Ra's covets power and control above all else."

"Does he know there is more than one Slayer?"

"Not to my knowledge. The old Tibetan texts that he has are very specific on Slayer lore. Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a Chosen One. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers."

Oliver listened to the words with a heavy feeling sinking into his gut, and before he could stop himself, he asked, "_Is_ Buffy the Chosen One? Or are you, Faith?"

Faith tilted her head in consideration at Oliver, but her voice was clipped when she replied, "Buffy."

"I don't understand," Tommy admitted, "why does it matter?"

"It usually doesn't, because never more than one has ever existed at a time. When Buffy died the first time, a Slayer Kendra was called and she was killed not long after. Then I was called. Back then it was very clear that there is a very good reason no more than one Slayer exists at a time."

"You and Buffy were on opposite sides?" Oliver questioned, but based on the look on his face as well as Tommy's, Faith realized that they knew more about her past with Buffy than she was comfortable with.

"Buffy's and mine history is very complicated. My Watcher was killed in front of me in Boston, weeks after I was called. I eventually made my way to Sunnydale..." Bruce gabbed her hand instinctively and Oliver had to wonder just how bad things had gotten for Faith when she was younger. "Anyway, when I got here I was given a new Watcher, Gwendolyn Post. She was after something called the Glove of Myhenegon, but for a time she was the closest thing I had to a parent."

Angel gripped Faith on the shoulder and finished the story.

"I had the Glove in my possession. After I was brought back after my death, Buffy kept me hidden. She didn't tell anyone I'd returned. When Faith's Watcher came to my home and tried to take the glove, we fought and Faith walked in on me transformed. Not realizing whom I was, she attacked me and defeated me but as she was about to stake me, Buffy stopped her. They fought and Faith's Watcher was killed. It was this incident that severed Buffy and Faith's relationship for years. Faith didn't feel she could trust Buffy, and blamed her for the loss of her Watcher. She blamed me too."

Faith gripped Angel's hand and sighed as she gazed at Oliver.

"I'm not proud of my past, Oliver. Much of it is ugly and something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I was young, impetuous and angry at the world. It took me years to temper my baser instincts and the love of someone who accepts me regardless of my past." Faith smiled at Bruce, and he pulled her into his side and kissed her temple lovingly. "Buffy hasn't had that in her life. She's been disappointed time and again by those she's loved because being the Chosen One means that the calling comes first."

"But she mentioned that since you defeated Danthalzar, things have been better." Tommy admitted and Faith nodded.

"They have. But how do you tell that to someone who has died for the world more than once. How do you tell someone to learn to trust when everyone, including myself, has broken that trust?"

"She showed us that." Oliver clarified and Faith sighed in dismay.

"How much did she show you?"

"Pretty much all of it."

"And what memory stood out the most?"

Oliver thought for a moment on all he'd seen in Buffy's memories, but there was one thing that had touched his heart in a way that he wasn't sure he'd ever forget.

"The look on her face when she'd realized she'd need to sacrifice herself to save the world."

"And what was her look?"

"Acceptance. Peace. There was absolutely no hesitation..._none_. She told her sister that she would be okay, and made Dawn promise to live. For her."

Faith nodded firmly as she felt Bruce pull her tighter into his side. "And that is _why_ she's the Chosen One. She's the _hero_. She always has been. She always will be. Buffy was _twenty_ when she sacrificed herself for the world. I don't know about any of you, but I know myself well enough to know that I couldn't have made that choice at twenty. Could you have?"

"No." Oliver replied with a heavy heart.

Faith gazed up at her husband. "I need to find her."

"Where do you think she is?"

"She wasn't at the Manor when we left, so that leaves very few places she could've gone."

"Maybe the Penthouse?" Bruce wondered. "She still has access."

"Wouldn't security have alerted you?"

"Not if she accessed the garage elevator. She's still scanned into the system." Whipping out his phone, he dialed Lucius who answered on the second ring.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Lucius, can you check the Penthouse access codes and see if Buffy entered last night?"

"Give me a minute." There was several heartbeats of silence and Lucius replied, "No Sir, she didn't access the property."

"Thanks Lucius." Bruce hung up and shook his head. "She didn't go there."

"Then where is she?"


	26. Chapter 26

No one had heard from Buffy in three days, by the time she'd finally showed back up again at Wayne Manor. Calls hadn't been returned, and everyone but Dawn and oddly, Bruce—had been out of their minds with worry.

And one person in particular had been riddled with guilt.

When she walked into the house, it was dinner time and everyone was sitting around the table including Malcolm, Tommy and Oliver. Several sets of eyes locked onto hers, but Buffy just nodded at Faith and headed upstairs, clearly intent on not engaging anyone.

Very early the next morning Buffy decided to head down to the batcave for a workout when she ran into Thea Queen, who was sitting by herself in the music room reading a book.

"Hello."

"Hey." Buffy replied, and then quirked a brief smile as she noticed the book Thea was reading. "That's a pretty interesting read."

"Oh? You took Psychology in College?"

"I did. Mind you, my Professor ended up being the head of a super-secret military initiative, but I wasn't grading on a curve."

Thea's eyes widened and then she snickered. "Even College was filled with weird stuff, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea." Buffy bit back in good humor. "You been up for a while?"

"Yeah, Ollie's been brooding and Tommy's not been much better. Even Mom seems off."

"I'm sorry. You're welcome to join me if you want. I'm just going to do some training."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. Have you ever learned to spar?"

"Heavens no! Ollie'd have a coronary."

"Good enough reason for me to teach you then."

Thea gave her a funny look, but closed her book and followed Buffy down into the batcave. Once they were settled on top of the platform, Buffy handed Thea a staff.

"What's this?"

"These are called 'Kali' sticks and they are used for fighting. It's a good way to learn both offensive and defensive styles of sparring. Normally I'd start with hand to hand combat, but something tells me you're going to be a natural at this."

"Okay." Thea smiled and then grabbed the stick Buffy held out for her, watching closely as Buffy showed her how to hold it properly.

"Good. Now first it's important to always remember your surroundings. This space is yours to work with, but as you get better at combat, you will learn to use your opponents space against them. We will start with defensive stances as well as styles so you can feel comfortable defending your own space. It's always important to remember three basic things in combat. First, is to always be aware of your surroundings. Never let your guard down for a second. Two, is never let up on your opponent until they are fully incapacitated and three, is to use your surroundings to your advantage. You may not always have a weapon handy, but sometimes you might find something else to use. When you're fighting for your life, anything is fair game, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good." Buffy nodded and then took the first position. "Follow my lead. You like to dance?"

"Yeah, took enough dance lessons as a kid."

"Think of fighting like a specialized form of dance. When you watch my movements, imagine yourself doing them. Visualize it...then put that into practice until it becomes instinctive."

"Okay!"

Buffy led Thea through an hour of movements—using footwork, turns, fluid arm movements and body lunges so Thea could work her muscles in different ways. After Thea had gotten the first set of movements down, Buffy faced her.

"Do you have it down?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to do the countermoves and you're going to allow your muscle memory to take over. Don't overthink it...just _feel_ it."

"Got it."

Buffy lunged and Thea parried the first blow effortlessly, and as each hit came—Thea became more confident; and it wasn't until the end that Buffy decided to mix it up and throw in a few unrehearsed moves at the girl, pleasantly surprised when she blocked them instinctively.

"Good job!"

"That was awesome!" Thea grinned widely, and she hugged Buffy—who returned the gesture. When Thea looked up over Buffy's shoulder, she was surprised to see Oliver standing here with Tommy and her Mom. Buffy had sensed them and knew they'd been standing there for a while, but all she said to Thea was, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Works for me!"

Buffy patted the girl on the shoulder and took the Kali sticks, before making her way across the bridge and back into the caverns. She walked right past Oliver and ignored him, but smiled slightly at Tommy. Moira however, stopped her.

"Miss Summers, might I have a _word_?"

Buffy turned to the older woman and smirked.

"Sure."

She waved her hand to let Moira Queen know to precede her towards the elevator and left Thea with her brothers as they stared after them.

Once they were back in the music room, Moira turned the full force of her stare on the Slayer.

"Just what gives you the right to teach my daughter how to fight?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you, Mrs. Queen. You're a tough woman, smart and cunning. I can't imagine that you haven't figured out Ra's endgame."

Moira blanched but she didn't reply causing Buffy to sigh.

"I figured some of it out the moment Faith realized just whom Thea's biological father was. Once I really thought about it these past few days, everything fell into place. The sabotage of the yacht, Merlyn, the League...all of it. Ra's tried to take over Gotham once by trying to bankrupt Wayne Enterprises and my guess is he tried the same tactic with your family's company. Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Malcolm Merlyn has been playing you all for years?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Mrs. Queen, for a man so obviously distraught over his wife's passing that he left his son in your care for years, didn't you ever wonder why all of a sudden, he'd not only returned to Starling City, but engaged in an affair with you? If it was me and I was Ra's, and I wanted a way into both companies and to control Starling City? What better way than to demand my number one lackey manage to procure an offspring with the wife of the man who runs the biggest company in Starling City?"

Moira's face paled in shocked realization.

"I'm sorry, you might think this isn't my business, but your daughter is a sweet kid and a sitting duck. She needs to be able to protect herself."

"And you're just going to take it upon yourself to do so?"

"Someone has to."

Moira sighed and then pursed her lips in irritation, but her words were thoughtful as she considered the young Slayer before her.

"I'm truly sorry if I came across.."

"Like a mama bear?"

"Yes."

"It's okay, really. Thea is lucky to have you. My Mom was the same way with me."

"Oliver told me about your loss. I'm very sorry."

"Thank you. Some days are better than others, but I would give anything to have her back. I don't know what kind of game Malcolm Merlyn is playing here, but I do know he can't be trusted."

"I agree."

At that moment the bookcase opened and out walked Thea with Tommy and Oliver at her heels. The young woman's expression was concerned, but Moira just enveloped her into a hug and nodded at Buffy politely, before taking her daughter out of the room. Tommy patted Oliver on the shoulder, winked at Buffy and followed—which left Buffy alone with the one person she didn't want to talk to.

Unfortunately, Queen had other ideas.

"You got a minute?"

"If I said '_no_' would you let it go?"

"Probably not."

"Fine, say what you have to Queen."

Oliver sighed and gestured for Buffy to take the seat where Thea had been sitting earlier, and she did—watching warily as Oliver took the spot adjacent to her.

"I owe you an apology."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And just what are you sorry for?"

"I assumed things that I shouldn't have. Faith set me straight of a few things too."

"Lucky me."

Buffy went to stand up, but Oliver reached for her to stop her from leaving—his blue eyes pleading.

"I didn't understand, about being a Slayer. Not really. I erroneously assumed Faith was the original Slayer and when I saw her fight with Danthalzar..."

"You'd assumed that _what_? That I chose not to go? That I was too weak to fight with her?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"You were right. About _all_ of it. My attraction to Faith, my elevating her into some preconceived ideal of what a Slayer was and is. Keeping secrets and how they come out at the worst time." Oliver shook his head in disgust. "I wasn't prepared for there to be two Slayers. I wasn't prepared for _you_."

"I'm sorry that my presence has been such an inconvenience for you, Queen."

Groaning in frustration, Oliver stood up and started pacing. Nothing he wanted to say was coming out right and by the look of anger on Buffy's face, he knew he was screwing this up even more. So he decided to try honesty, as much as he loathed the idea in general, but figured that since Buffy had done so, even if the circumstances surrounding those revelations had been because he'd been an ass, he owed it to her to reciprocate.

"You were _right_. I was a poor little rich boy." At the shocked look on Buffy's face, Oliver cracked a baleful half-grin. "I was pampered, and adored by both my parents and my sister. I had a good woman in Laurel, but I was too selfish to see it. I wasn't ready for the commitment of a real relationship, so I invited Sara on my Father's yacht. When she died right in front of me as she was sucked out of our stateroom and into the ocean, I realized in that moment that I hadn't done a single solitary thing in my life that was worthwhile." He sat down in his original spot and stared over at the bookshelves where the batcave entrance lay beyond, and he could feel Buffy's eyes on him but he didn't have the courage to face her.

"I ended up in a life raft with my Father and someone else. When my Dad realized we didn't have enough food and water for all of us to survive, he told me that he hadn't been the one to build our city, that he'd _failed_ it and he wasn't the only one. He begged me to right his wrongs and then he took out a gun and shot the other man on the life raft with us before he turned the gun on himself. His last words to me were to '_survive_' and everyday since that day, that's all I've tried to do—is survive, and get back home to my family."

Buffy was quiet as she watched Oliver struggle with the truth and her heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine what that must've been like, watching your own parent sacrificing themself, so that you could survive.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Thank you." His tormented blue eyes turned to her. "When I washed up on Lian Yu, and what came after changed me irrevocably. I did join the League of Assassins to save myself, but my family as well. Talia threatened my Mother and Sister, and it wasn't until she didn't come back after she'd left for Gotham, that I'd realized I could finally come home, and it was safe to do so."

"So that's why you were gone for so long?"

Oliver nodded. "I wasn't always on the island. Talia sent me to Russia for a time. I worked with the Bratva and became a Captain in their ranks."

"I've heard of them." Buffy admitted reluctantly, "There are three tests you must pass to become a member, from what I recall."

"Yes. First, an initiate must fight Bratva members and be the first to ring a bell placed behind them. The purpose of this test is to measure your intellect and to see if you can create a strategy to pass all the obstacles. Those who fail to ring the bell are killed. The second test is to face your comrades while they each have a knife and they use this knife to cut into your back. The meaning of this test, is to trust that your brothers will not kill you. The last test requires an initiate to perform a hit successfully. The obvious meaning of this test is to make sure you will do as you're told. Bratva members will be able to trust in you if the results of the hit are carried out successfully."

"You have the mark?"

Oliver nodded again and unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it to the side, displaying the badge of Bratva for Buffy to see.

"I've done terrible things in the name of survival. All to get back to my family and honor what my Father asked of me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserved the truth. All of it. I've never done something as noble as dying to save the world. If anything, I've been rather selfish in my motivations."

"I don't think that's true," Buffy admitted, "you've helped people and you want to make Starling City safer, just like Bruce has done with Gotham. Penance is a funny thing, but the truth is that the only forgiveness that matters is your own. You need to learn to forgive yourself, because if you don't, then you're just another glorified vigilante scraping around for your own gratification. That's what the League teaches. But something tells me Oliver Queen, that deep down, that is not who you want to be."

Oliver stared at the woman who despite his earlier presumptions, seemed to intuitively know so much.

"You're right, it's not." He said at last.

"Then fix it."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It's not, but nothing in this life worth having is simple. I meant what I said. The hardest thing in this world is to _live_ in it. I've spent most of my life going through the motions and something tells me you have as well. I wish I could tell you how to fix it for yourself, but I'm afraid I'm still trying to learn how to fix my own mess."

Oliver chuckled, thinking that Buffy was right about this too. He had no idea how to fix himself.

"Maybe you might start with being open with your family and stop trying to spare them." Buffy said at last. "A burden shared, is a burden halved...or some other psychological mumbo jumbo." She lifted up Thea's Psychology book and tossed it to him. He caught it and lifted an eyebrow at the title.

"_**Psychology and You**_."

"Freud had an Oedipal complex but he wasn't completely useless."

"You took Psych in College?"

"Yep. It's where I met Riley actually. He was a Graduate TA in the class."

"I noticed a bit of your history with him. He wasn't a vampire."

"Nope. Human. A genuinely nice guy." Buffy laughed lightly. "Faith liked to call him, Captain Corn-Fed Iowa. That was likely after she'd body-swapped with me and had sex with my boyfriend. You'd have to ask her for the particulars, though."

Buffy took a bit of perverse pleasure in watching Oliver's eyes widen at her admission.

"You two have had quite an interesting history?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"And yet you're here and you've helped Faith despite everything that has happened."

Buffy sighed as she gave Oliver a measured look. "I've made _mistakes_. Many of them, especially with Faith. I'm not excusing what she's done, but our dynamic as screwed up as it's been, didn't happen in a vacuum. That being said, being the Chosen One, my responsibilities to not just Faith, but to all the potentials—I took very seriously. This calling, isn't something you wish for someone else. It's not a gift, it's a curse. The power is heady and sometimes you can get lost in it if you allow the darkness to consume you, and Faith did that for a time. I had friends and a family that kept me grounded, but there were times even I entertained giving in to my baser instincts."

"What stopped you?"

Buffy paused and seriously thought about that question as she had never really questioned it before, but after several moments she said simply, "If you'd asked me before I died in 2001, I would've probably given some righteous speech about good versus evil...blah...blah...blah..."

Oliver chuckled and Buffy grinned, but he asked, "and _now_?"

"That even though there's so much ugliness in the world, there's beauty too. When I was ripped from heaven, and I returned here—everything _hurt_. I can't explain it better than that. Everything here was too bright, loud, angry and hard. It was like every part of my body was being flayed open with something, but even back then I felt wrong. I felt that way for a long time until Faith died. When the powers were returned to both Faith and I, it was like I was reborn back to the Buffy I'd been before my death. And I had to learn how to readjust. I think I'm still readjusting."

Shaking his head in wonder, Oliver had no idea how hard that must've been for Buffy to live through that kind of change not once, but twice. There was one strange thing though, he'd been mulling in his mind since Buffy showed him her memories.

"Can I ask a left field question?"

"Okay?"

"What was with the singing and dancing?"

"In my memories?"

Oliver nodded.

"Demon, called Sweet. He brings the fun apparently, until you sing and dance yourself to death. Spontaneously combust. Good times."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Oliver whistled in wonder. "That's really odd."

"That's nothing. Remind me sometime to tell you about the **_Gentlemen_**."

"Excuse me?"

"Fairytale monsters. Sucked all the voices out of all the people in Sunnydale and then they went around cutting the hearts out of people while they were still alive."

"I'm _sorry_?"

Buffy shrugged. "Welcome to the life of a Slayer, Queen. The good times keep coming."

He laughed.

"Something tells me I'm going to get an up close and personal view of that soon enough."

"Probably will, if we ever find Ra's."


	27. Chapter 27

For the next week Buffy spent most mornings with Thea, training her. Oliver had decided to come and watch on the third day, and by the fifth day he was giving his sister pointers as well as sparring with her too. Thea, who had shared with Buffy on their second day that she still felt some distance from her brother even after he'd returned home, had been thrilled when her Ollie, had decided he wanted to help her learn to fight.

And Buffy had smiled at how eager Thea was to learn.

Fortunately, Malcolm Merlyn had been spending most of his time with Angel, Bruce and Willow, sharing intel on Ra's lair, organization and financial empire—which was massive. Then Buffy had learned from Faith on the fourth day, that D'Hoffryn had done a bit of the binding mojo on the Merlyn Patriarch, and he was essentially castrated from being a complete prick.

But it hadn't stopped the man from confronting Buffy when he'd discovered she was helping Thea.

"What gave you the _right_ to teach my daughter how to fight?!" Malcolm ranted, after walking in on Buffy and Thea sparring.

"I'm _not_ your daughter!" Thea grumbled, earning a harsh glare from the older man.

"I'm sorry," Buffy drawled out evenly, "I wasn't aware that Thea _needed_ your permission. She is an adult and a capable one at that."

"You had no right!"

Buffy moved into the older man's space and glared up at him with a wicked smirk of her own.

"Too bad. You know what I think?"

"I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not."

"I think that whatever evil plans you have mulling around in what passes for a brain inside that thick skull of yours just can't seem to get on board with the fact that you _aren't_ calling the shots anymore."

"And you _are_?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm leaving that up to the more interested parties in this little scenario. I'm just here because Faith asked me to help. Frankly, you _bore_ me."

She heard Tommy and Oliver chuckle behind her, while Thea was grinning from ear to ear.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had to fight me." Merlyn countered, causing Buffy to laugh.

"You really think you're a match for me?" She glanced over at Tommy and lifted her chin in his Father's direction. "Do delusions of grandeur run in your family?"

Shaking his head, Tommy just replied with, "He's always been supremely arrogant."

"What's the matter, Miss Summer's? Afraid to put your money where your mouth is?"

Buffy slowly turned to face the man, and in that split second Malcolm noticed her entire demeanor change into something much darker. Her eyes flashed, and her grin changed—making her look almost _feral_.

Then she _grabbed_ him by the collar and dragged him over to the weapons closet, hearing Tommy whisper to Oliver, "Oh, this is going to be _soooo_ good."

Oliver's nod and Thea's giggle were mostly ignored, as Malcolm reached for two katanas. Buffy glanced at him and then took a single long sword and walked over to the platform, twirling the weapon expertly in her hand.

"You think you're going to be able to defeat me with just that?" Merlyn sneered.

"I want you to feel as if you have a fighting chance, Pops. If I defeat you in less than a minute, where is the fun in that?"

"Your overconfidence is misplaced."

"So are your skills. Come on tough guy, and show me what you've got?"

Merlyn didn't even hesitate, and he unleashed both weapons in succession. What he wasn't counting on was Buffy dropping her sword in a flash as she moved like quicksilver into his fighting space and grabbed both his wrists with her hands—stopping his forward momentum as she instantly launched her body upwards and back, using her feet against his chest and Merlyn found himself flying through the air a good hundred feet, as he landed into the deeper water on the far side of the platform.

When he broke for air, it was to the face of the Slayer as she stared down at him with a self-satisfied grin on her face. The shouts from Tommy, Thea and Oliver were rather poetic too.

"You were saying?" She laughed.

When she went to turn around and walk away, Merlyn launched both katanas at her back. Tommy's yell didn't stop Buffy from twisting her body mid-air as she effortlessly caught both katanas in each hand and as she landed back on the platform, she twirled the weapons into an immediate offensive position as she crouched at the ready.

Oliver's whistle of appreciation couldn't be helped.

Thea however, was clapping with enthusiasm.

"Nice!"

Buffy bowed and then kicked up her sword, catching it and walking back over to the weapons closet to put back the toys. When she turned around, Merlyn was standing right behind her and as he went to land a blow...she kneed him in the groin.

His groan and collapse on the floor was rather funny.

"_Idiot_." She mumbled, as she walked back over to the observers and said, "who wants pancakes?"

Tommy snickered as he glanced at his Father, who was lying prone on the ground in pain and he grimaced.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to make sure he's okay."

Buffy smiled genuinely and nodded, while Thea gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and Oliver just lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, "you sure?"

"It'll be fine."

Nodding, Oliver followed his sister and the Slayer upstairs while Tommy stood there glowering at his dad, arms folded in exasperation.

"So? Did you find out what you'd wanted?"

Malcolm stared at his son as he gingerly stood and winced at the pain he felt pretty much everywhere.

"Tommy..."

"Come on Dad. You just had to challenge her, why? You knew you couldn't defeat her so what was it? Some kind of test?"

Considering his son, Malcolm had to wonder if he'd truly underestimated Tommy all these years.

"I'm surprised you picked up on that."

"I'm not an idiot Dad, despite what you might want to think."

"I don't think you're an idiot, Son."

"No?" Tommy replied waspishly, "have they finally figured out your _real_ endgame?"

Merlyn bristled as he considered his son warily. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, come off it Dad! I know you better than you think I do. You don't think I haven't figured out what this is really all about?"

"And just what has your wild imagination come up with?"

Tommy folded his arms and widened his stance, figuring a more aggressive posture might get his Father to take him seriously for once.

"When I found out about Thea, so much made sense. Why you'd been so distant after you returned home. Then I found out where you'd been and why. Avenging Mom wasn't about love so much as it was about _power_. You, the great Malcolm Merlyn, for the first time in your life felt _powerless_. Your money hadn't given you that, and even with your connections? You'd still failed to get that. So you sought out the one person you thought who could give you the power you craved. Except, it didn't quite turn out how you'd expected it to. You ended up being the _servant_, to a more powerful Master...isn't that _right_, Dad?"

Malcolm was utterly surprised by his son, and it took all his considerable efforts to remain passive as Tommy berated him.

"Not going to admit it? That's fine, I get it. So let's play devils advocate for a moment, okay? Somehow, you convinced Moira that you were a decent enough guy that she not only slept with you but gave birth to Thea. Was that planned? My gut is telling me it was, by you. You tried to kill Robert Queen, to take over Queen Industries? Was that your plan or Ra's? My guess it was his. You're an observant man, and once you'd found out about Faith Wayne my guess is you decided to use this situation to your advantage. So what's the plan _now_, Dad? Have one of the Slayers dispose of your Master, so you can take over in the vacuum left behind? His daughter might have a thing or two to say about that, but somehow I doubt that'd stop you."

Tommy watched his Father closely, and it wasn't until the very end of his speech that he noticed a visible reaction on his Father's face. His eyes flashed and blinked in surprise, and Tommy knew he was right.

"You don't have to confirm it verbally, Dad. I know I'm _right_. This was _never_ about me or Thea or being a good father—this has always been about power and your obsession with it." Tommy then turned to walk away but at the last second paused and said smugly, "how it must grate on you to know that for all your machinations, that you're not even close to being the most powerful person in this little game you've got going. I'd be careful if I were you. Something tells me Buffy or Faith could end you with a snap of their fingers."

Malcolm watched his son walk away with a feeling of pride heavy in his chest. He had often wondered if Tommy would ever reach his full potential and he'd finally done so, despite his lack of interest in Merlyn Global.

As he grabbed a towel that was sitting on a shelf nearby, a voice cleared its throat and Malcolm turned around and saw a figure move out of the shadows. The shock of pale blonde hair was a dead giveaway and Malcolm swallowed at the fierce glare of the vampire staring at him.

"Should I end you now?" Spike growled.

"I have no intention of betraying my children, Mr. Spike."

"No? You sure about that, because your Son wasn't too far off the mark, was he?"

Malcolm didn't reply, but Spike didn't need him to as it was fairly self evident that despite the binding spell, that Merlyn was still trying to call the shots.

"So, you want to be the Demon's Head?" Spike asked and Malcolm bowed his head in reply, which caused Spike to hum thoughtfully.

"Then I suppose it's in your best interests to make sure that my Slayer emerges victorious in this fight, because if she doesn't? There won't be a rock in this world you can hide from me. I don't know if you're aware, but I was once known as William the Bloody."

Merlyn nodded, well aware just whom this vampire was.

"Good. Looking forward to working with you, Merlyn." Spike snarked, as he walked back into the shadows, leaving Malcolm wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

Meanwhile upstairs, Buffy was helping Alfred with breakfast when Faith came downstairs into the kitchen with Bruce at her heels.

"Hey B, something smells good."

"Breakfast." Buffy glanced at her sister Slayer and took in her appearance. "You're starting to show."

Faith nodded with a small smile as she cupped her belly and felt her husband wrap a possessive arm around her middle. "I noticed that too. We are on our way into Gotham to meet with someone. You okay holding down the fort here?"

"We're good. Doctors appointment?"

"Yeah, and a meeting with my personal shopper too. Bruce's idea."

"Ah, well have fun but be careful."

"Five by five," she smiled at Oliver and Thea as they walked into the kitchen. "Where's your Mom?"

"She's doing some work on her computer this morning. Talking with some associates in Tokyo about a shipping contract." Oliver picked up an apple and tossed it. "She'll be down soon."

"Well, give her our best, but we are just heading out for the day."

"Do you have any requests for dinner this evening, Miss Faith?"

"No Alfred, whatever you want to make is fine." She then smirked at Buffy. "B here is a huge fan of lasagna though."

"Faith!"

"What, it's true!"

"I like other things too." Buffy pouted for effect, causing Thea to giggle at the pair while Oliver just watched bemused at the banter between the two.

"Buffy really liked Mom's homemade chicken pot pie, too." Dawn piped up as she walked into the room with Willow. "Oh, and her homemade chocolate chip cookies!"

"Those were the best." Buffy hummed in agreement as she flipped another stack of pancakes on a plate. "Remember when she tried to bake bread though. That was a disaster."

"It came out looking more like small bricks than loaves of bread."

Buffy nodded wistfully. "Peanut butter and butterscotch bon bons...remember those?"

Dawn hummed happily. "Oh, those were good and so easy to make too! We should make some!"

Buffy smiled lovingly at her baby sister and agreed. "I can go pick up supplies later."

"What's in those?" Faith asked with interest.

"Peanut butter, butterscotch chips, mini marshmallows and corn flakes. Simple, easy, _delicious_!"

"I do believe I might have all those ingredients in the cupboard to your left, Miss Buffy." Alfred offered with a small smile.

Buffy hurried over and opened it, squealing with delight as she pulled out all the necessary ingredients while the rest of the group looked on with amusement, fondness and a bit of indulgence. "You're the _best_, Alfred!"

"You going to finish making breakfast?" Oliver teased and Buffy stuck her tongue out, but moved back over and poured another round of pancakes onto the large griddle.

"Next time, Queen—you can make your own breakfast."

"I'm pretty sure no one wants burnt food to eat."

"Ollie is hopeless in the kitchen." Thea admitted with a snort. "He once burnt water when trying to help Raisa in the kitchen."

"How is that even possible?" Dawn asked.

"_Easily_." Both Faith and Oliver piped in simultaneously, each grinning at each other while Bruce shook his head.

"You are a much better cook now, Beautiful. I don't think you've burnt water since before we got married."

"You're just lucky I like to help Alfred in the kitchen, pretty boy. You still can't get your own coffee in the mornings."

Bruce growled and pulled her into him with a playful smirk as he chuckled deeply. "Be careful, wife."

"Burn me up later, husband. We really do need to get going though. We're going to be late."

"Of course." Bruce nodded to Alfred. "Call me if you need me."

"I will, Master Bruce."

Everyone watched the two lovesick adults leave, and Thea giggled after they'd gone.

"They're beyond. Are they always so..."

"Sweet?" Dawn replied.

"Adorable?" Willow piped in.

"_Nauseating_?" Deadpanned Buffy, as she flipped a couple more pancakes with a happy hum.

"Buffy!"

"Huh?" Hazel eyes locked with the blue of her sister, who was mock glaring her way. "What?"

"You're such a buzzkill."

Sticking her tongue out for the second time that morning, Buffy wisely chose not to comment on Dawn's adoration over Bruce and Faith's displays of affection.

"You're not a romantic?" Thea asked intrigued, and Buffy threw back her head and laughed outrageously, earning a curious look from the elder Queen.

Buffy shook her head as she bit her lip, then her face fell into a small frown as she considered Thea's question.

"I'm not sure I'm the best judge to offer testimony on the merits of romance, Thea."

"You've never been in love?"

Both Dawn and Willow gave her a worried look, but Buffy shrugged.

"Once, a long time ago when I was young and impressionable and thought I knew what love was supposed to be."

"What happened?"

"He turned evil and I had to kill him to save the world. After that, I pretty much realized that having a happily ever after is a luxury I'm not sure I can afford to have."

The room went deathly quiet and Buffy turned and smiled softly at Thea's look of dismay.

"Don't worry about it, Thea—and please no pity. I _hate_ that. I'm luckier than most and frankly, there are more important things than worrying about my nonexistent love life."

"Like?"

"Trust, loyalty, honesty, strength, understanding and family. Love is the hopeful culmination of a strong foundation. Besides, if life has taught me anything, it's unpredictable. You never know when you're going to find that diamond in the rough."

"You like diamonds, huh?" Thea quipped and Buffy shook her head emphatically.

"I don't like jewelry much. I like weapons," She winked, "Oh, and dancing. Killing baddies ranks somewhere under rocky road ice cream."

Another round of laughter filled the room, and Oliver had to admit that Buffy was remarkably well-adjusted and pragmatic after everything she'd been through. She didn't seem to take herself too seriously, which he'd missed in his own short-sightedness and subsequent fascination with Faith Wayne. But now that he could admit he had been wrong, and had opened his eyes a bit wider—he was really starting to appreciate Buffy Summers a bit more.

"Do you have any plans for today, Miss Buffy?" Alfred asked and Buffy bit her lip, but Oliver noticed her shoulders stiffen slightly as she quickly glanced at Thea and then him, before her eyes moved back to her task of making pancakes.

"I have somewhere I need to be in a few hours, but it won't take me long. Did you need me to get anything from you while I'm out?"

"I don't believe so, but I'll make sure to check in before you leave."

"Sounds good, Alfred."

Tommy and Malcolm Merlyn walked into the kitchen and Buffy smirked at the older man, who'd managed to get himself cleaned up and more presentable after his trip into the underground lake.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat." Tommy grinned with a nod of thanks as he took a stack of pancakes and sat down at the same table Thea and Oliver were at. Both Dawn and Willow were getting some juice and fruit and once everything was settled, all enjoyed breakfast.

Once the meal was done, Buffy made her way upstairs to change when she was stopped by a voice to her right.

"Buffy."

"Spike."

"It's done."

"Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

Faith had chosen and beautiful red silk chiffon dress for today's outing. The capped sleeves had a flirty flair, the front of the dress fell into a plunging V-shape right down to the tops of her breasts which were generously displayed, and the bodice and skirt were snug against her skin. Her four inch Christian Louboutin peep-toed heels in black with the killer red soles completed her ensemble perfectly. Her husband was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself as he drove his Lamborghini through the streets of Gotham towards the hospital.

"You think they'll behave themselves while we're gone?" Faith asked with a shit-eating grin and Bruce huffed, but his lips quirked in amusement as he shrugged.

"As long as they don't burn our home down while we're gone, I'm fairly certain we don't need to worry."

"That's _not_ funny."

"Sure it's not." Bruce quipped as he turned into the hospital parking lot and found a space to park just outside the main entrance. Faith gave her husband a dubious look.

"How are you always able to get such good parking spots whenever we go somewhere? Do you call ahead and bribe the parking attendants?"

"Me?" Bruce's hazel eyes were alight with mischief, causing Faith's gaze to narrow suspiciously.

"You _do_, don't you?"

"Beautiful, you really think I'd do something so ridiculous for a simple parking space?"

"Yes!"

Bruce chuckled throatily as he opened his car door and went around to his wife's side to let her out. As he took her hand, he kissed the back of it playfully before closing her door and scooping her into his side as they walked towards the main entrance.

"I wonder if I should be offended." Bruce murmured after a few moments.

"Why? Because I believe you're capable of such treachery?"

"Treachery?"

"Fine, bribery? Throwing your weight around to get what you want?"

"And if I do?"

"_Bruce_..."

Pulling her even closer, Bruce shushed his wife as he kissed her temple lovingly. "Hush. You know what a control freak I am, so why would it surprise you that I would call ahead and make sure we can have a space close enough that you aren't visible for very long. We have to be extra careful right now, so if that makes me extra vigilant in making sure you're safe—then guilty as charged."

Faith blushed as she bit her lip in consternation, but she also understood where Bruce was coming from.

"I get it."

"Good."

Once they got inside to see her Ob-GYN, the nurse was waiting to take her blood and Faith's doctor came in a few moments later to do her exam.

"So, have you decided how you want to do the sonogram?"

Faith sighed. "Bruce bought a state of the art machine and had it installed in our wing of the house. He's managing to turn his parents old set of rooms into a full working delivery unit."

Dr. Levine smiled at the billionaire. "I see. Have you contacted the radiology department to set up a technician?"

"I contacted Dr. Ferrick myself, the Head of Radiology and he has graciously offered to come to Wayne Manor to do the ultrasound day after tomorrow."

Faith huffed and rolled her eyes, while Dr. Levine's smile just widened knowingly. "That's fortunate he had the availability." Was all she said, as Faith bit back, "isn't it just?"

Bruce gave his wife a mock glare in warning, but she just blew him a kiss and shook her head ruefully at his high-handedness.

"Well, as far as I can tell everything is looking right where it needs to be. The blood test results should be back in a week at the latest. I would normally have you schedule a follow up appointment for the results, but I will call you if that makes it easier?"

"Yes, that would be good." Faith agreed readily.

"How's the morning sickness?"

"All gone."

"Good." Dr. Levine looked at some notes and said, "You've put on about three pounds since your last visit. A good weight gain of about twenty to twenty-five pounds for a woman of your height and weight is about normal."

Faith nodded, as she clasped her hand over her belly and smiled when Bruce's hand covered hers instinctively.

"You will need to let Dr. Ferrick know if you wish to find out the gender of the baby."

"Okay." Faith replied, before she thought to ask, "at what point will the baby start to kick?"

"Since this is your first pregnancy, you might start feel a bit of a quickening, or fluttering in a few weeks. Most women start to feel true kicks around the twenty-five week mark, but it can vary. Your almost twenty weeks now and I'll be seeing you again in about a month."

Faith nodded, and Bruce smiled lovingly at her as Dr. Levine checked a few more things and then dismissed them to make their next appointment with her nurse.

Once that was settled, Bruce and Faith were on their way to see Stephanie.

"You haven't said much about this in the last few weeks," Faith admitted warily, "was she able to find someone?"

Bruce smirked. "Why don't we wait and see."

Sighing, Faith figured that she would just have to indulge her husband's propensity in wanting this to be a surprise and once they'd arrived, and were shown inside the building—Stephanie was waiting for them with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, Mrs. Wayne!"

"Hi Stephanie." Faith half-smiled as Bruce shook the woman's hand and then led her upstairs.

"So, are you excited to see what we have for you today?"

"I don't know. Bruce hasn't told me much. I think he wants this to be a big surprise."

"Ah," Stephanie nodded, "then we should probably get to it then, yes?"

Faith returned the gesture and once she and Bruce were situated, Stephanie moved out of the room for a moment.

"So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll see."

When Stephanie returned, she wasn't alone and Faith's eyes widened at the person with her.

"I don't believe it!" Faith whispered as both she and Bruce stood up and the man in question came over with a wide smile.

"Mr. Wayne, Mrs. Wayne!"

"Hello Antonio, it's good to see you again." Bruce grinned down at his wife, and her dark eyes were widened in shock. "Beautiful, you okay?"

"Huh?" Her eyes flashed from Bruce to Stephanie, to their guest and she nodded dumbly, before she blurted out, "how did you manage this?"

Antonio laughed and gestured for them all to sit, which they did.

"I got the call a few weeks ago actually," Antonio offered, "Stephanie has told me what a huge fan you are of my work and I see you're wearing one of my pieces now!"

"I love your styles." Faith agreed readily. "Stephanie always manages to find just the right styles she thinks I'll like. But honestly, I love them all."

Antonio's eyes twinkled with pride and Bruce nodded at Stephanie, pleased.

"Then I think you'll love what we have for you today. I've been working non stop this past month to design a wardrobe just for you. In fact, you will be the first to wear these as a new part of an exclusive line I'll be doing going forward."

"Really?" Faith squeaked and Bruce chuckled.

"Really, Beautiful."

"Oh, _Wow_!" Faith's expression morphed into a blinding smile, which had her husband gazing down at her lovingly while Antonio gave Stephanie a knowing look.

The designer clapped his hands and another individual, likely his assistant came out with a design book and placed it on the table.

"These are the designs." He opened the book and showed Faith each one in succession.

"Oh, these are amazing!" Faith cooed, as she fawned all over the pretty pieces. "I love that one!"

Bruce glanced down at the open book at the image Faith was pointing to and chuckled. "That's _so_ you."

"I know, right?"

As each design was unveiled, Faith felt her heart swell with gratitude and she opened her mind to her husband.

"I love you."

Bruce's lips quirked in a please half-grin, but his voice was filled with emotion as he responded back silently, "I love you more."

Her blush couldn't be helped, and both Antonio and Stephanie were watching them closely as they continued to go over each design in detail. Once the book was completed, Antonio clapped his hands again and several attendants came out holding each piece in succession, so Faith could feel the fabrics, and approve each piece that was completed.

"I am still working on these designs at the end of the book, and they should be ready in about six weeks. Those there," he pointed to the finished products, "will be delivered to Wayne Manor in a few days."

Faith smiled gratefully at the man and held her hand out, which he took and placed a kiss on the back of it. "Thank you, Antonio! This is more than I ever could've hoped for."

"Nonsense, Mrs. Wayne..."

"Please call me Faith."

The Italian designer smiled warmly at the young woman, who was clearly adored by her husband but seemed to be so genuine and grateful it touched his heart. Most women of Faith Wayne's affluence would be demanding and entitled, but she was nothing but a breath of fresh air.

"Very well...Faith. Stephanie has told me a bit of when you first came to see her."

Faith laughed and Bruce grinned at the memory.

"Yes. Well, to be honest my experience with fashion was rather limited before I met Bruce."

"Leather is an acceptable choice for all occasions." Antonio replied, and Faith nodded as she turned to her husband in triumph.

"See Husband, that's what I said!"

Bruce snorted a laugh, but his eyes were filled with utter devotion as he said, "I happen to agree with you, Wife."

Faith then turned back to Antonio and said proudly, "My favorite outfit is still the first one of yours I picked out here three years ago."

"Truth be told, it's one of my favorites as well." Antonio winked. "And I will admit, that having you photographed in my designs hasn't hurt my business, young lady. If anything, the confidence in which you hold yourself is refreshing to see."

Faith blushed deeply at the compliment, and if Antonio hadn't been enraptured before, he was surely now.

Faith Wayne was a treasure.

He nodded to her husband and said with conviction, "You are a most fortunate man, Mr. Wayne."

The younger man bowed his head humbly at the compliment and replied unequivocally, "I _am_."

Pleasantries were exchanged, as well as a promise from Antonio that Bruce and Faith would attend his next fashion show in Milan—which they agreed to do.

Once they were back in the car, Faith cupped the back of her husbands head as she petted him fondly.

"You're happy." He said softly and Faith nodded.

"I am, but you always make me happy."

"It's my job."

"Oh? So I just get bunched in with everything else?"

"No, Wife. You are my most important job. Keeping you happy is my reason for getting out of bed in the morning. I live to put a smile on your face."

"Well, you sure do that. This last night and this morning was proof of that." Bruce chuckled before his face hardened and Faith gave him a curious look. "What is it?"

"We're being followed."

"You're sure."

A brief nod was all she got before Bruce accelerated the car and weaved through traffic effortlessly, the car behind him doing its best to keep pace.

He flicked on his car phone and Lucius answered on the second ring.

"Mr. Wayne."

"Lucius...we are being tailed. Log into the Wayne database and track my Lamborghini. The car is a black Mercedes Sedan. The windows are tinted so I can't get a good look at the driver and there's no front plate."

Faith could hear a few clicks on what sounded like a computer keyboard, before Lucius voice spoke up again.

"I'm tracking you now, and I've sent your location to Commissioner Gordon and the Gotham PD. I've also sent an alert to Mr. Angel. You're about four blocks from Wolfram and Hart."

"Alert Micah and have them lock down the building once we are in the garage."

"Will do, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce accelerated and passed through a yellow light, the car behind them blowing by the red and nearly taking out another car about to enter the intersection.

"Hold on, baby."

Banking hard left, Bruce could see their destination ahead, but another Mercedes turned into their path. Just as it was about to hit them, Faith extended her hand and used her powers to push the car into the side alley as it crashed into a brick wall.

"Nice." Bruce sighed out in relief, as he turned into the parking garage and immediately, the grates slammed down and the sirens on the building went off in succession as several armed guards came out of nowhere and opened fire on the second Mercedes in view.

The glass was bulletproof, but the tires weren't and as both front tires blew, the driver lost control and slammed into another car just right of the garage entrance.

Several more armed guards moved out of the building and flanked both cars as people in the street moved out of the way quickly.

Bruce didn't waste anytime getting Faith out of the car and into the building, heading for Micah's office which would likely be the most secure spot in the building.

As soon as they cleared the elevator, Micah was there being flanked by his own personal guard as they hurried both Bruce and Faith into his office. Once there, Micah's phone rang.

"Micah." Angel's hardened voice came over the line. "Talk to me."

"They're here, Angel. Our men have taken out the two assailants and are bringing them into the interrogation rooms as we speak.

"Faith?"

"I'm here."

There was a relieved sigh on the other end, and then they heard Buffy's voice.

"Are they okay?"

"We're fine, B."

"Thank God!"

"I'm on my way."

"Lock down the Manor, Buffy."

"Will do, Bruce. Stay safe."

The line went dead, as Bruce led Faith over to a black leather couch situated against the far wall. He set her down with a brief kiss and then turned to Micah.

"I _want_ to..."

"I know, Bruce. I'm sure Angel will have no problem allowing you to join him when he gets here."

"I'm coming too."

Bruce growled, but Faith just folded her arms in ire before turning to Micah and asking pointedly, "Do you have a scabby demon handy?"

Micah shook his head.

"What's a scabby demon?" Bruce asked curiously.

"They are telepathic demons. Their silver blood has the ability to infect humans and give them the gift of telepathy, but in most cases it turns the human insane."

"It didn't for Buffy." Faith replied and Bruce's eyes lifted in understanding, before shaking his head.

"You don't need..." he then halted his comment, as Faith's face lit up in triumph and he groaned.

"You don't play fair."

"Pot."

"Whatever."

Running his hands over his face, Bruce noticed Micah's lips twitching with amusement at them both.

"Seems my Wife isn't going to sit this one out."

"No surprise there." Micah replied evenly, but his expression belied his smooth demeanor.

It was about an hour before Angel arrived and when Micah led them to the interrogation rooms, Bruce was taken aback by the woman sitting there. She looked almost like a carbon copy of Talia, and his face darkened in sudden understanding as he realized just who this woman was.

"Nyssa."

"Hello, Mr. Wayne."


	29. Chapter 29

Nyssa al Ghul, Ra's youngest daughter and his most fearsome soldier, was sitting across the table from Bruce Wayne with a smug smirk on her face. There were two other men there, one was human, the other a vampire. But it was the woman who was eyeing her like prey that had Nyssa's hackles rising.

The Slayer.

Nyssa had heard of course, about the legends of Vampire Slayers that had roamed the earth. Nearly two hundred years ago in France, she had been sure she'd met one but had never been able to verify the truth of her assumptions.

But now, there was no denying the woman before her was the Slayer.

The Chosen One.

"I've _heard_ of your kind." Nyssa said in amusement as she smirked at Faith, who was watching with a bored expression on her face. Faith walked towards the chair across from her, and Nyssa watched as Bruce Wayne pulled out the chair for his wife, as she sat down with a nod of thanks.

"Really? All good things, I hope?"

"Slayers. A Chosen One. One girl in all the world..."

"With the strength to defeat the forces of darkness...blah...blah...blah...yeah, I've heard that garbage too."

Nyssa lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but noticed the vampire smirking behind the Slayer whilst her husband's expression remained cold.

"You must know," Nyssa taunted, "that neither a Slayer nor a Vampire, are powerful enough to take on the Demon's Head."

Faith threw her head back and laughed, causing Nyssa's lips to turn down in anger.

"You dare laugh at the Demon's Head?"

"Oh you cute, ignorant little thing," Faith bantered back, "you really have _no_ clue, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About what a Slayer _really_ is?"

Faith almost cackled at the clearly confused look on the other woman's face.

"I know all about Slayers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then you know there's more than one?"

Nyssa blanched. "That's a lie."

"Nope. Not even a little bit. Want to try again?"

Warrior took in Slayer, and tried to find any sign that she was bluffing, but it was clear that Faith Wayne was telling the truth.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah, you'd think that but you'd be wrong. What other false information do you have on _my_ kind?"

"That Slayers are imbued with superhuman strength, speed and agility."

"That's it?"

Nyssa didn't reply and Faith's grin turned predatory.

"Seems to me that your info is kinda _outdated_, huh? Imagine that."

When Nyssa didn't reply, Faith just stared at her and then suddenly Nyssa gasped as she felt Faith's mind enter hers.

"_**What?!**_" She whispered in horror.

"Hey bitch. You and me are going to play a little game. It's called Truth or Dare. See, the gist of this is I dare you to try and keep me out and we will see how many truths I can discover before I destroy your mind. Or...you can tell me what I want to know and I'll leave your brain intact for now. Which is it gonna be?"

Nyssa just stared in fear as dark eyes considered her but eventually she replied verbally, "I don't believe you."

That apparently, was the wrong thing to say because Faith didn't waste any time going after what she wanted and when she was done, Nyssa al Ghul was hunched down on her chair with tears falling down her face, body shaking and expression ashen.

"Ra's is in Starling City, at Malcolm Merlyn's Penthouse at Merlyn Global. The bulk of his warriors are currently at the old warehouse district along the river here in Gotham."

"How many?" Bruce asked.

"Two hundred. There's another twenty with Ra's."

"So what do we do?"

"If we go after the ones at the warehouses, it will alert Ra's and he will disappear into the ether. If we go after Ra's directly, it will alert his forces but perhaps not soon enough to help him."

"I'm sure you have a way to fix that, Beautiful?"

"Maybe?"

Bruce chuckled as he eyed the other woman with open disdain.

"Is Merlyn still getting you intel?"

"_No_." Nyssa growled. "This was part of the plan that was set before Malcolm was captured. We stepped up our time table when we realized he was no longer one of us."

"D'Hoffryn, you there?"

The portal opened and the blue demon emerged, causing Nyssa to gasp in recognition.

"The Lord of Vengeance Demon's?"

"Hello to you too, Nyssa al Ghul. It has been a few hundred years, yes?"

"You know her?" Faith inquired.

"Of course." D'Hoffyrn sighed. "I suppose you wish for me to banish her to purgatory as well?"

Faith eyed the woman carefully, but then asked, "What is Malcolm Merlyn's endgame and how do we destroy the pits?"

Nyssa growled, but then she replied waspishly, "Merlyn wishes to succeed my Father. The pits can only be destroyed by a power greater than itself."

"Seriously?" Faith bit out, "That's not the least bit cryptic and _useless_."

Bruce cracked a half grin while Faith tilted her head and then said simply, "Mind bringing the sister here for a little chat?"

D'Hoffryn bowed and snapped his fingers, opening a new portal and then Talia was transported into the room—her appearance not quite as put together as the last time Faith had seen her, but it was probably just as well. When her eyes locked with her sister's, both women growled at each other in recognition.

"Look at that, Honey? It appears that they don't like each other!" Faith quipped tartly, as she sat back and grinned, while Bruce's smirk widened.

"How?" Nyssa turned to Faith and sneered.

"Oh, your big bad sister and I had a run in when she kidnapped me. Didn't really work out like she'd planned and there seems to be a lot of that happening today, too."

Faith then asked D'Hoffryn to bind Nyssa, much like he'd done with Talia (and Malcolm) and the warrior glared and hissed as the necklace burned into her flesh.

"Thanks!"

The blue demon just bowed his head, and took a step back—his eyes filled with growing amusement.

"Now!" Faith clapped her hands in glee and then rubbed them together, "Which one of you is going to help us bring down Ra's? Before you both speak at once, understand that you are both bound to D'Hoffryn...so the choices are: prison, vengeance demon, dead." When both women stared at Faith in horror, Bruce cleared his throat and asked warily, "Beautiful, are you sure?"

Faith huffed and turned to her husband with a glare. "What do you think is going to happen if this one," pointing to Nyssa, "goes back to her Dad? Cause my guess is they will try and find a way around the binding spell."

Faith then silently shared her suspicions with D'Hoffryn, and the demon chuckled and nodded.

"Very clever, Slayer. I didn't think you'd consider that little loophole, but you are right."

Bruce gave his wife a curious look, but decided to leave the questions for later.

"Looks like I don't need both of you. In fact, I probably don't need either one of you but I'm feeling generous today. So? Who's going to give me what I want?"

Both women glared at each other, but Faith had to admit that their loyalty to their Father wasn't too surprising.

"Fine. Talia, thanks for coming but you can return and live out the rest of your days in prison."

D'Hoffryn went to snap his fingers, but the woman put up her hand and yelled, "_Wait_!"

"Talia!" Nyssa hissed, "what are you doing?"

"Saving my own skin, Sister. It's not as if you and Father were concerned with my well-being these past three years whilst I wallowed in prison."

"You failed your mission, Sister! Should you be offered respite for your piss poor planning?"

"My plan was _sound_!" Talia crowed. "I had no idea that this one," gesturing to Faith, "was the Slayer, but I have seen what she is capable of and I know that Father will not emerge victorious this time. I don't plan to be stuck in that hell-hole for the rest of my life."

"Well, that was quick." Faith grinned, before turning to D'Hoffryn. "This one can go with the others for now. There is no way off that rock, right?"

"None." D'Hoffryn lamented with a sigh.

"And the pit there?"

"Unfortunately, the pit remains and will continue to do so unless destroyed."

Faith pursed her lips in thought as she considered several variables until something clicked.

"Ley lines." She whispered in realization.

"What?" Bruce asked confused, but Faith was eyeing the Lord of Vengeance Demon's critically.

"The pits lay along Ley Lines." Faith began to pace and Bruce noticed his wife's eyes dart back and forth, much like they'd had before she'd realized Richard was her Father. Bruce knew the second Faith had discovered the same weighty kind of truth, because her eyes widened and her face paled.

She then turned quickly to D'Hoffryn and gestured to the daughters of Ra's and asked, "Remove them please for a moment. I need to speak with you in private."

Ignoring the irate shouts from Talia, D'Hoffryn did as asked as he eyed the Slayer with something akin to respect.

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"The pits, they are located along Ley Lines convergences, aren't they?"

The demon smiled and nodded.

"The runes in the cavern, where you showed us the one that had been destroyed? Did the runes act as a protective barrier, or a concealment barrier?"

D'Hoffryn chuckled deeply. "Well _done_, Slayer! The runes acted as a protective barrier. If one pit is destroyed, all are destroyed but the runes inside the cavern prevented the destruction of the pit here in Gotham from subsuming the other pits."

Faith's breath caught as she said emotively, "My Father destroyed the pit, didn't he? That is why the metal was there, wasn't it?"

Bruce's breath caught while both Micah and Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"It was and he did. As I'm sure that you're now aware, Strega was an Old One with the gifts of Prophecy, Divination, Telepathy and Telekinesis. These gifts were passed to you at your birth, but not in their entirety and not in their original form. When Strega was killed by Danthalzar, only then— could your heritage be given in _full_. When you made the decision to enjoin with Miss Summers, the essence of your powers transferred in some degree to her. But, you are not the Chosen One. You are the Old One. The pits are the last remnants of the Old One's dominion here on this plane. They can't be destroyed by the blood of the Old One's. The child is correct however, that the pits can be destroyed by a power greater than itself."

"Love?"

Faith glanced over at Bruce, and her heart swelled as his face softened with love and adoration, but D'Hoffryn shook his head in the negative.

"No. There was only one like power greater than the Old Ones. One power that was used to bring forth a warrior to destroy the Old Ones."

"The Shadow Demon." Angel said softly, and D'Hoffryn nodded.

"Yes."

"_Buffy_." Faith whispered stunned, and the Lord of Vengeance bowed his head in the affirmative.

"To destroy the essence of the pits, the true essence of the Shadow Demon is the only thing that can destroy the pits for good."

"But how are we going to do that?" Faith pleaded, but D'Hoffryn didn't reply. His red eyes gleaming as he considered the young Slayer carefully.

"I'm afraid I've said all I can." He then waved his hand and the two sister's reappeared. "What would you have me do with these?"

Faith glared over at the two women and sighed. "Send Nyssa to purgatory for now."

D'Hoffryn snapped his fingers and the portal opened, taking the younger sister away. Faith then turned to Talia and said icily, "Tell us everything you know about Ra's. If I like what I hear, I might be willing to consider amending your punishment. If not, or if you betray us?"

"I get it." Talia interrupted caustically.

"Good." Faith grinned, hoping that what she was about to suggest would see Ra's defeated once and for all.

Hours later at Wayne Manor, Buffy was pacing throughout the home as she checked and rechecked the perimeters several times in succession. Everyone, expect for Oliver—was down in the caverns and Willow had managed to erect protective spells to keep everyone safe until they got the all clear from Bruce and Faith.

As Buffy made her way towards the back of the Manor, she was stopped by Oliver who had come back from the kitchens.

"Heard anything yet?"

"No. But we know Faith and Bruce are fine. It's us we need to worry about."

Oliver nodded as he readjusted his bow across his chest, and his quiver—which was filled with arrows.

"Nice weapon. I meant to tell you before."

"Thanks. I guess it'd be a dumb question to ask if you know how to use one of these."

"Not really. I have a cross-bow that I favor, and while I'm fairly good with any weapon...I'm not as comfortable with shooting a bow as I am holding a sword. It's probably because a wooden arrow wouldn't necessarily be strong enough to penetrate a vamp at great distance, and you can't capitate a vamp with a bow and arrow. A cross-bow is a better short range weapon."

"I get that." Oliver hummed thoughtfully. "This action readiness doesn't seem to phase you at all."

"Nope. Used to it and it would take a lot more than a few baddies to fluster me."

"What would it take?" Oliver asked, as he fell into step with Buffy as they continued on with their perimeter checks.

"Earthquakes."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"I don't get it? Don't earthquakes happen a lot in California?"

"Yes, but in Sunnydale earthquakes had special meanings."

"Like what?"

"Portents of the _apocalypse_."

"Seriously?"

"The most seriousest."

"That's _not_ a word." Oliver chuckled and Buffy grinned.

"I like to make words up. Funny little euphemisms to explain the weirdness that is my life."

"Like?" Oliver asked, intrigued.

"You really want to know?"

"Most definitely."

"Fine." Buffy huffed with a small grin as she cupped her chin and pretended to give it all due consideration.

Finally she clarified with:

"Carbon-dated. Refers to someone's out of date sense of style. Then there's Ubersuck..."

"Ubersuck?"

"Uh-Huh. Then there's Dateville and The Wacky. The first kinda describes that weird early stage in a relationship when you're getting to know someone but not really sure you want to see where it goes, and the second is how stupid people get when they fall head over heels for someone."

Oliver grinned, clearly entertained as he rolled his hand to encourage Buffy to continue, which she did.

"Sitch, slayage, pointy...all have different meanings depending on reference. _Wiggins_ was a favorite in high school and college, as was edge girl. Xander likes to affectionately refer to them as Buffyisms."

Oliver couldn't help but shake his head at how ridiculously adorable this was.

"Keeps this light, you know? When all you deal in is darkness some days, it really helps not to take things too seriously. Bringing in the funny. Kinda reminds me when I went all cavegirl."

"What?"

"Yeah, freshman year of college. There was this guy, Parker. Total _douche_. I had a massive crush on him and slept with the guy, but found out later he was a compete player. Anyway, a local bar owner decided to go wiggins with the revenge and brews this Black Frost beer that caused some of the more pompous students to de-evolve into Neanderthals. Unfortunately for me, I ended up hanging with those guys and well..."

"Neanderthal Buffy?"

"Uh-huh...Xander decided to work as a bartender when he got a fake ID so he could be closer to Willow and I while we were at school. Anyway, he discovered what happened, the bar went up in flames and somehow trapped Willow inside with Parker. I saved them both, even in my less than Buffy state. When Parker tried to apologize for being a douche, I clobbered him over the head with a staff of wood."

Oliver broke out into guffaws as he was grinning widely, just picturing the scenario.

"That's too funny."

"There were some moments like that where weird stuff happened and we just got caught in the crossfire. Halloween was always one of those days. Slayerfest, turning invisible..."

Oliver stopped and stared at Buffy incredulously. "You turned invisible?"

"Yes and it's a long, not so interesting story. Although, it was kinda cool being invisible for a while."

"I'll bet."

"Anyway, everyone has weirdness in their lives just some have more than others."

"True enough." Oliver agreed as they swept through the front of the house and Buffy senses went on high alert.

"_What_?"

"Someone's outside. Spidey senses tingling."

Sending out her powers, Buffy could feel several someone's...

Human.

Dark.

"League Recon team." She clarified. "About six of them, forming a perimeter about half a mile out."

"What do you want to do?"

Picking up her cell phone, she called Bruce who picked up on the first ring.

"Buffy?"

"We have guests. Six of them scouting the perimeter of the grounds. My guess is there looking for a way into your underground caverns. Is there access other than the waterfall?"

"No."

"Got it. Everything good there?"

"It's fine. We will be staying here at Wolfram and Hart for a while and I'll have Faith call and explain in a bit. You sure you're okay?"

"We're fine. Talk at you soon."

Hanging up, Buffy turned to Oliver and said, "I'm going down to the Batcave and through the waterfall. I'm going to come in behind them and take them out. You stay here."

Oliver gripped her arm, shaking his head.

"You can't go alone."

"Queen, this is what I do. There's only six of them. It's not even a fair fight. Bring Merlyn up here and babysit him...make him help you patrol. Or if you want, access the roof through the library. One of you can take the south edge and the other the north. I'll be coming in from the East."

"Does anyone else on your team know how to shoot?"

"Kennedy. She's fairly good."

"Send them both up then."

"Fine." Buffy turned to head towards the music room, but Oliver's voice halted her footsteps.

"Be careful."

"Always am." She replied, as she disappeared around the corner.

Five minutes later, Malcolm and Kennedy were walking into the library, each with a set of weaponry.

"Do you know where the roof access is Kennedy?"

The girl nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

"How many?" Malcolm asked.

"Buffy thinks at least six."

The older man nodded as the roof door opened slowly, and Kennedy peered through making sure the coast was clear. Once she was satisfied, all three of them crawled onto the roof and set up their spots on each side of the Manor.

It was dark now, and Oliver could just make out the tree line on the northern edge of the property line. His eyes were well adjusted to night vision, spending many a night on Lian Yu hunting and fighting for his life, having the high ground was a luxury he'd not often had back then.

It was about ten minutes later, he saw movement on the Eastern border and sure enough, Buffy managed to take out two of the league members without even breaking a sweat. He then heard Merlyn's bow cock back and the whiz of an arrow being let go. Kennedy too, had managed to take down an intruder, and Oliver noticed two more coming in from the north. He managed to take out the first one, and then he saw the glint of a blade and heard metal clash as it became clear that Buffy had engaged the second one. Scanning the tree line, he couldn't make out much of anything, and then after a few moments there was quiet.

Oliver continued to scout for any signs of movement, but there was nothing and he felt his heart racing in dread as he desperately searched for any signs of blonde hair, but came up empty.

He glanced over his shoulder and whispered out, "Do either of you see Buffy?"

Two shakes of the head, let Oliver know that neither one had noticed the Slayer.

Oliver debated on whether to give up his post and go out in search for Buffy, but instinctively knew that his first responsibility was to protect his family underneath the Manor. His Mother, Sister and best friend were down there and as much as he figured Kennedy was capable—without her Slayer powers it was unlikely she could take out Merlyn in one-on-one combat.

The trio continued to cover the perimeter for another twenty minutes when Oliver heard a voice below.

"Everything okay?"

Looking down, his body sagged with relief at the smiling blonde staring up at him.

"We're good. Did we get them all?"

"Yeah. There was another group of four near the base of the waterfall when I came out. They're all tied up and I phoned a friend and had them taken away."

"Phoned a friend?" Oliver snickered. "Another Buffyism?"

Oliver watched stunned as Buffy vaulted herself from the ground, up onto the roof like the sixty feet was nothing.

"Yep." She turned to face Kennedy and Malcolm, who was staring at her incredulously.

"Did you just?"

"Yep."

Walking towards the roof access, Buffy fell in step with Kennedy who started to pepper her with questions while Merlyn came over to Oliver and whispered lowly, "The rise has to be at least sixty feet or better."

"I know."

"I'm beginning to wonder if all the information I've ever known about Slayers is inaccurate."

"My guess is probably but the good news is if your information is outdated than so is Ra's."

Malcolm blanched, as he'd not considered that angle at all.

"Who do you think went after Bruce and Faith?" Oliver asked as they walked back into the library.

"It was Nyssa."

Stopping suddenly, Buffy turned around and cocked her head at both men, her eyes narrowing at the older one dangerously.

"You're sure?"

Malcolm nodded again. "Nyssa would've been sent here to Gotham. Before I came here, there was a tentative plan in place. Nyssa and Ra's don't know about your existence. If they did, they would've regrouped by now."

"So where is Ra's?"

"Starling City."

Oliver blanched and then said angrily, "_Why_ didn't you tell us that?"

"What does it matter? Everyone is here?"

"Laurel isn't!" Oliver bit back, and Buffy's eyes widened in horror. "If Ra's suspects you've defected, and he can't get to Tommy or Thea?"

"He's going to go after Tommy's fiancée." Oliver finished pained.

"_Shit_."


	30. Chapter 30

When Faith and Bruce returned home to Wayne Manor, it was to a veritable screaming match taking place inside the kitchen as Tommy was enraged—and the recipient of his fury was his own Father.

"Why didn't you _think_ to tell anyone?!" Tommy yelled, the same question spewing from him for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

"I'm not going to continue this conversation, Son. I've _apologized_. What more do you want me to do?"

"What's going on here?" Faith demanded, as she took in Tommy's body language—which was part irate, and part panicked.

"My _Father_..." Tommy hissed out the word hatefully, causing Malcolm to glare at his son, "didn't think to share the fact that his Master is in Starling City! Laurel is there, and she's a _sitting duck!"_

"Would he go after her?"

"It's unlikely." Malcolm drawled arrogantly.

"But not impossible." Faith replied scathingly, and Malcolm didn't reply—because really? What could the man actually say that anyone would believe at this point!

"I'll go." Buffy said flatly, and everyone stiffened as they turned towards the blonde Slayer.

"Buffy..." Faith implored, but the Buffy just shook her head.

"You need to stay here Faith, and it makes the most sense if I go and bring Laurel back here."

"I'm going too." Tommy piped in, while Malcolm shook his head as said harshly, "_**Absolutely not!"**_

"You don't get a vote!" Tommy spit back, his face morphing into an ugly sneer.

"I'll go too," Oliver volunteered, "Laurel can be stubborn, and she might take a bit of convincing."

Moira reached for her son and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Check in with Walter while you're there?"

"Sure, Mom."

Oliver watched with interest as Faith took Buffy aside. The two Slayers were standing there and no words were being exchanged, but they were clearly having a conversation. One in which Faith looked very unhappy, while Buffy just appeared unfazed.

When Faith stormed away, obviously upset—Bruce gave Buffy a pointed look, but the blonde just shook her head and nothing more was said on the subject as Wayne walked quickly after his wife.

"What do you think that was all about?" Moira whispered to her son, and Oliver shrugged helplessly, because he had absolutely no idea.

Buffy then turned her head towards the darkness, and like he'd been waiting for her signal, the platinum-blonde vampire emerged from the shadows, his blue eyes burning like chipped ice. Oliver bristled as Buffy walked over to the vampire and said something in hushed tones. The vamp nodded, but he clearly looked unhappy too.

Finally Buffy made her way back towards him, and Oliver queried evenly, "Everything okay?"

"Sure." Was all she said as she walked past him and headed towards the staircases, where Oliver was fairly certain she was going upstairs to pack.

So he followed.

When he reached her room, he noticed that Buffy was placing some things in her bag and oddly her sister was sitting down on the large bed, speaking...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dawn asked warily.

"No, but it needs to be done." Buffy replied, her voice emotionless.

"_Buffy_..."

"Don't Dawn, okay? This is something I have to do, we both know it."

"You don't though!" Dawn pleaded, her voice cracking on the last word. "Haven't you done _enough_?"

Buffy sighed and sat down next to her sister, immediately cupping her face between her hands and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Whatever happens, you need to remember it. Even if I don't come back."

Dawn gripped Buffy to her and held her sister tightly, as Oliver slipped away unnoticed. When he made his way back to his room, Thea was waiting for him.

"You okay, Ollie?"

"No."

Thea sighed. "Laurel is going to be okay."

All Oliver could do was nod, because despite what Thea might be thinking—Laurel was the furthest thing from his mind at the present moment.

Did Buffy really think she wasn't coming back?

Why would she assume such a thing?

Shaking his head, he grabbed his duffel and started to pack.

"You'll be safe, right?"

"I'll be fine, Sis. Be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

Oliver pulled his baby sister into a hug and murmured into her hair, "Promise."

When he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Bruce was waiting for him.

"I've called the airport and the Wayne Jet is on standby to take you to Starling City."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem."

As Bruce went to leave, Oliver felt the need to speak up.

"Do you know what is going on with Buffy?"

By the way Bruce tensed, Oliver had a fairly good idea that the other man was aware of something, but hazel eyes considered him before the man said briskly, "It's _not_ my place to say."

"Look Wayne, we both know how dangerous Ra's is. If there is something I need to know, I'd rather not go into this thing blind. I have family and friends to protect too."

Bruce stared at Queen for a few moments, unsure how much to confide in the man. It wasn't as if he trusted him completely—he didn't. But they were allies in this endeavor, and for that reason alone Queen deserved something.

"Nyssa was behind the attack today and she was captured and sent to Lian Yu along with the rest of those captured from the League."

"How?"

"Faith has a friend helping us, and that's all I can really say right now. We spoke with Talia, and she has offered some help..."

"She can't be trusted."

"I'm aware, as is Faith but for now if she thinks we will help her, I have no doubt we can use her to get the information we need to take down Ra's."

Oliver nodded, not convinced however that it was wise to get in bed with Talia.

"Did she mention anything else."

Bruce hesitated, but eventually replied with, "A few things. We discovered that the Lazarus Pits are connected. If we destroy one pit, all remaining pits will follow suit."

"And how can they be destroyed?"

"By a power greater than themselves."

"That's confusing."

"Yes."

There was something in how Wayne said the final word, that made Oliver's senses go on alert, but he was unable to get clarification as Tommy, Buffy and Malcolm came walking down the staircase.

"He's going too?" Oliver gestured to the elder Merlyn, and Buffy nodded.

"He volunteered. _Lucky_ us."

Malcolm glared at the Slayer, but Tommy snickered at how obvious Buffy's dislike for his father was.

"Which car we taking?" Buffy asked.

Bruce took a set of keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her.

"My Range Rover is outside. The plane is being prepared and should be ready by the time you reach the Palisade Private Airport. It's only twenty minutes away and the location is saved in the cars GPS."

"Thanks."

Buffy walked down the foyer, and out the front door clearly intent on not engaging in any more small talk. Oliver nodded to Bruce and followed while Tommy shook the man's hand and Malcolm just glared. Once all their bags were in the back, and everyone was inside the SUV, Buffy took off for the airport.

The ride was met with a heavy silence as Oliver was sitting in the back passenger side, he was able to observe Buffy as she concentrated on the road ahead. He had to admit, she was very pretty. Not a bombshell like Faith, but she was wholesome. Her long blonde hair was wavy and as the lights from the road flittered through the car, Oliver could pick up on gold highlights in her hair. Her skin was slightly tanned, smooth and perfect. High cheekbones, perfect pink mouth and a regal nose.

She was a classic beauty.

And she was completely uncaring of how others perceived her.

She was comfortable in her own skin and unlike Faith, didn't seek reassurance nor need anyone to take charge for her. She did it all on her own.

Buffy Summers was like a field general, calling the shots and trusting in her own judgement. Oliver surmised that years of being the Chosen One and fighting evil had probably given her that take charge attitude.

His musings were cut short when the car pulled through a gated area and into a small airport where several security guards were waiting. Buffy rolled down her window, gave the guard her name and was told which hangar to drive to.

When they got there, Oliver was taken aback that the blonde vampire was already there, climbing off his motorcycle and walking up into the plane.

"Spike's joining us?"

"Yes." Buffy replied, but didn't expound any further as she parked the car and got out—opening the back tailgate and grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before handing Tommy his small duffel. Oliver grabbed his items as did Malcolm. Closing the back, Buffy locked the car and headed into the plane—immediately taking the farthest seat in the back of the plane. Spike was sitting up front and Oliver had to smirk at how easily they'd taken up both offensive and defensive positions on the plane.

Tommy sat in the middle, on the couch as did Malcolm which left the only seat available across from Buffy.

Sitting down, Oliver buckled in and then the pilot spoke up on the intercom.

"Greetings Miss Summers. Mr. Wayne has told me to tell you that anything you might need can be found in the back room of the plane."

Picking up the phone, Buffy thanked the pilot and then the engines came to life—

As they taxi'd out on the runway, Oliver glanced over at Buffy, but her focus was elsewhere. She was gazing out the window, a clearly pensive look marring her delicate features.

Once the plane was in the air, Oliver tried relaxing. The flight to Starling City was a bit less than two hours, and Oliver had to wonder how he could manage to get Buffy to talk to him. She didn't even seem to notice he was sitting across from her.

"Buffy?"

Hazel eyes turned towards him and she tilted her head in acknowledgment.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Queen."

Sighing, Oliver shook his head.

"You can call me Oliver, you know?"

Buffy's lips quirked in mild amusement, but she didn't say anything right away. She just stared at him for a while, as if he was a puzzle she was trying to solve.

"Tell me something about yourself." She finally asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was it like, coming home after being gone for so long?"

Surprise registered on his face, as that was _not_ the question he was expecting. Part of him immediately shut down out of habit. He didn't like talking about his time on Lian Yu or anything that happened while he'd been missing—but Oliver liked talking about his emotions even less.

But as he gazed into clear hazel eyes, he knew instinctively if he was ever going to have a hope of Buffy trusting him, he needed to be honest with her.

"Do you remember what you told me about everything being too much?"

She nodded.

"It was like that. Everything hurt. It was like I didn't recognize my life anymore. All the things that had once brought me comfort felt foreign, almost like I was a stranger walking around in my own skin. For months I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting _something_...some days I wasn't even sure what that something was. Everyone looked at me with pity or caution—as if they were afraid of me. Of my reactions. I think the first time I genuinely smiled was when Tommy first came to see me. He said something along the lines of, 'What did I tell you? Yachts suck'..."

"I remember that." Tommy interrupted with a smug grin and Buffy smiled at the impish expression on the younger man's face.

"He's always been a good friend." Oliver nodded to his bestie, and Tommy patted his hand over his heart in solidarity.

"It's good to have those." Buffy agreed with a wan smile, as her eyes locked with Spike and the vamp bowed his head in understanding.

"Anyway..." Oliver continued, "there are some days I still catch myself thinking I'm back on that damn island, and it's been well over a year since I've been back home."

"Fair enough." Buffy hummed.

"What about you?" Oliver asked quietly. "Is there anything you would do differently, if given the chance?"

"That's a loaded question." Buffy replied evenly, but her expression faltered slightly. "But the truth is, I _can't_ go back and change the past. As much as I have second-guessed myself at times, in the end I've always followed my instincts for good or bad. It's like being in battle, really. Everything is immediate and there's no time to go back and regroup. You have to find a way to make it work in the moment, because if you don't, there won't be another chance to get it right. I've succeeded far more than I've failed, but I've always given my all to whatever path I've chosen."

"So in this fight, have you chosen a path?"

Buffy eyed him with intensity, as if she _knew_ what he was asking.

"That's the funny thing with making plans, Oliver...sometimes you choose the path and sometimes the path _chooses you_."

Oliver didn't know how to reply to that statement and by the look on Tommy's face—it was clear his friend was just as clueless as he was, but Oliver didn't miss the look shared between Buffy and Spike. It would seem that whatever the plan was, the vampire was privy to it and he wasn't sure how to feel about that fact.

Fairly soon, the pilot announced they were making their descent into Starling City. Once they'd landed, a car was waiting for them and they all headed to Oliver's home. As they drove up, Buffy stared out the window at the gargantuan Manor, that was probably bigger than Wayne Manor.

"How old is this place?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's been in the Queen family for 150 years, give or take."

"It's huge. Do you get lost inside?"

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Not anymore. Maybe when I was a kid. Thea, Tommy and I used to play hide and seek when we were younger."

"Really?" Buffy huffed. "I can just imagine how many good places there would be to hide in a place this big."

"Oh, you have no idea," Oliver shared quietly, "Thea once hid for over three hours and we couldn't find her anywhere. Both Tommy and I got so freaked out, we ran through the house screaming her name."

"Did you find her?"

"Not at first," Oliver admitted sheepishly, "she hid in the attic and the door closed and locked. She fell asleep up there and while we were frantically trying to find her, she was fast asleep."

Giggling softly, Buffy smiled genuinely. "Sounds like an idyllic childhood."

"It really was." Oliver nodded with fond remembrance. "Thea followed Tommy and I everywhere, when she was old enough to. There's a seven years age difference between us, but Tommy and I were her best friends growing up. We looked out for her and protected her."

"You were a good big brother." Buffy nudged him as their car pulled in front of Queen Manor.

"We both were, although Tommy didn't know it at the time."

Oliver helped Buffy out of the car. "So, when do we go see Laurel?"

"Tomorrow. She's with her Dad tonight so she should be safe. He's a police officer. A Lieutenant."

"Are we going to go with Tommy tomorrow?"

"He hasn't told Laurel we're here. In case she's being followed, or her phone is tapped we'd figured it'd be better to surprise her at work."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying tonight."

"Lead the way, Queen."

Oliver shook his head and smiled as he watched Buffy walk into his home, and Raisa was there to greet them, along with Walter.

"Oliver, welcome home."

"Hey Walter." Oliver gestured to Buffy and Spike. "This is Buffy Summers and Spike. They will be staying here as our guests for a few days."

Walter nodded and Oliver went over to Raisa to say hello.

"Kak ty, Raisa?" (How are you, Raisa?)

"YA v poryadke, Mister Oliver." (I am well, Mister Oliver)

"Can you show Miss Summers to her room?"

"Of course." The woman smiled at the Slayer and gestured for her to follow, which she did after a moment. Before she left with Raisa, Buffy turned to Spike and said, "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Buffy."

Buffy followed the kind-looking woman to the second floor and down the right hallway to a large double door. When Raisa opened the door, Buffy's mouth gaped open at how luxurious the room was.

"Wow!" She whispered in awe, as she took in the twenty foot vaulted ceilings and the huge French doors on the far end of the room that led out to a private balcony. The canopied king size bed was sinful, and the red velvet chaise by the window fit in entirely with the baroque style of the room, as well as giving the room a much need splash of color.

"Mister Oliver is down the hall on the right." Raisa clarified politely to the pretty young woman, who was eyeing everything with appreciation.

"Oh! Thank you."

"You are welcome, Miss Buffy."

Chuckling softly, Buffy said simply, "please just, Buffy. I'm not built for anyone deferring to me."

The maid's surprised look was cute, Buffy thought—as she walked over to another door that housed the bathroom.

"Holy smoke!" Buffy crowed from inside, as Raisa giggled and then winked when Oliver walked into the room. "This is bigger than my college dorm room! Who needs this much space in a bathroom? I might drown in this tub..._oh geez_...not funny Buffy...death by drowning—been there, _done_ that..."

Oliver glanced over at Raisa, who's face registered shocked surprise at Buffy's words, and he shook his head and escorted the maid out of Buffy's room.

"This shower reminds me of the one I had in Italy.." Buffy hummed to herself as she continued to peruse the bathroom.

"I've never been to Italy." Oliver replied loudly, and chuckled when he heard Buffy's voice squeak with surprise and her mumbled, "_Crap_"—which was funny too.

Widened hazel eyes peered around the corner of the bathroom door and then narrowed in suspicion. "How long were you standing there listening?"

"Long enough."

"Jerk."

"Sure."

"Where's Raisa?"

"She left. I don't think she knew what to do when she heard you mentioning death by drowning."

"Crap." Wincing apologetically, Buffy lowered her gaze. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Buffy's face blanched and Oliver was quick to explain, "Not fine that you drowned, fine that you said what you..."

Lifting her eyebrows, Buffy continued to stare at Queen as he dug himself into an even deeper hole.

"You know what?" Oliver said finally, "just forget the last five minutes."

"Deal."

"Good." He glanced around and gestured to the room en masse. "You like it?"

"What's not to like? It's a bit more than I'm used to, but even I can appreciate a tastefully decorated room."

"Even you?"

Buffy shrugged. "I'm not one for fancy stuff, Queen. Moving from place to place you lead a very minimalistic existence, especially when death and destruction seems to follow you around."

Buffy's voice was playful, but Oliver could see the tension in her shoulders and face as she tried to make light of her destiny.

"So no settling down for you?"

Sighing softly, Buffy shrugged as she turned around. She didn't want to look at Queen's face when she said what she was thinking.

"I'm sure the thought has occurred to you why most of my relationships have been with vampires?"

"Some."

Oliver didn't want to admit that it had been the _foremost_ question on his mind after Buffy had shown him her memories.

"Well, it's simple really. There's _no_ future with a vampire. Not a real one anyway. They can't have children, and so it's not a concern. When I dated Riley, I was just naive enough to hope that he could live with my crazy life. He couldn't. _Not really._ So I decided after that, that it was easier to find comfort where there was no hope for something more. It makes it easier—less painful in a way."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right guy, yet?"

Oliver was taken aback by Buffy's harsh laugh.

"That's a sweet thought, Queen. Completely unrealistic, but sweet."

"You don't know that, Buffy."

Buffy turned around then, and Oliver could see the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"It's a moot point anyway."

"Why?" He demanded, as his gut clenched in dread.

"It just _is_." She replied, her voice dead as she turned to grab her bag—effectively ending the discussion.

Oliver didn't know what to say or do. He knew there was something he was missing, but for the life of him he didn't know what it was.

Why was Buffy convinced she wasn't coming out of this mess, alive?

And why did that thought make him want to _**rage**_ at the world?


	31. Chapter 31

For most of the night, Oliver laid awake in his bed staring at the ceiling and obsessing over Buffy's words from earlier in the evening. She seemed so resigned, as if the thought of her possible demise was some everyday occurrence that didn't deserve more than a random footnote in her own life.

And that made him angry.

No...it made him _furious_.

How had she come to that conclusion? Oliver had to admit that it had been hard to watch Buffy's past and not be profoundly changed by what he'd witnessed. To see how hard she'd fought, and the strength in which she kept on fighting gave him pause.

His mind had played her second death on an endless loop for several nights, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Buffy standing with her sister—on the top of that damn tower as she came to the realization of her life ending.

And she'd looked so at _peace_...

All Oliver could hear in his own mind were her final words before she turned and jumped off the tower and fell to her death. The agony of her sacrifice, as her body and soul was ripped within the energy of the portal had been hard to watch, but it was her final words that wrenched his heart in two.

Closing his eyes, he could picture it vividly within his mind's eye...

"I have to jump." Dawn's voice is filled with sad realization. "The energy.."

"It'll _kill_ you." Buffy's hands gripped her sister's arms, holding her firmly in place.

"I _know_. Buffy, I know about the ritual, I have to stop it."

"_**No**_!"

The tower starts to shake uncontrollably as Dawn cries, "I _have_ to! Look at what's happening!"

In that moment there's a burst of energy from the portal and a winged-creature emerges, it's cry echoing through the night.

"Buffy, you have to let me go! Blood starts it and until the blood stops flowing, it will never stop! You know you have to let me." Tears fall down Dawn's cheeks as Buffy shakes her head in denial. "It has to have the blood."

In that moment, Buffy glances down as if she suddenly realizes the truth and then she turns to look over her shoulder as the sun begins to rise in the distance. The peace and acceptance on her face are clear to see. Dawn, who's watching her sister, gasps in horror as her eyes widen in sudden understanding.

"Buffy, no!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me—please there's not enough time time, listen...I love you. I will _always_ love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles...tell Giles, I figured it out and...I'm okay. Give my love to my friends...you have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, _live_...for me."

Buffy leans forward to place a gentle kiss on her sister's cheek, and then with a final look, turns and runs off the tower without fear...without hesitation...

Sacrificing herself.

Opening his eyes, Oliver can feel the remnants of his tears as he hastily wipes at them.

Faith was right...

Buffy was the _hero_.

And he feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

It's hard not to feel like an utter tool for doubting Buffy's motivations, and it's also hard to to admit that he wished he had learned of her past some other way. Not as a reactionary measure in her anger at his stupidity...no. Perhaps, given time he might've earned that right. That she could've come to trust him, in his intentions.

But now, it seems as if she barely tolerates his presence and he had no one but himself to blame for that.

Standing up, and pulling on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt—he figured sleep was a loss at this point, and perhaps a good workout might serve to clear the crushing guilt from his mind.

Walking downstairs, Oliver found himself in his home gym, which had been refurbished a few months after he'd returned home. It was on the south side of the Manor, in what used to be the arboretum, but now housed a state of the art gym with a pool, sauna, weights, treadmills, fighting ring, and salmon ladder.

As he started to go through his paces, he didn't immediately notice he had company until he sensed someone was moving up behind him.

Rounding on the person, he was taken aback when his attack was blocked by a smirking blonde who was smiling up at him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"Nice gym."

He smirked. "It gets the job done."

Buffy nodded as she eyed him for a moment and then walked over to a large cabinet, and opened it. Pulling out two sets of Kali sticks, Buffy tossed one set to him and kept the other for herself. Then she moved sinuously over to the mat and grinned as she twirled the sticks expertly.

"Let's see what you've got, Queen."

Oliver grinned and moved into his position across from her and then began his drills.

He wasn't surprised in the least that Buffy could counter him, and as he worked through the Heaven and Earth 6 drills, he stepped up his attacks, and readjusted his sequencing—increasing the speed and force of his blows.

But it seemed for every trick, Buffy countered it. She didn't try and invade his space, but kept pace with his style and flow. It was like a dance, and she matched him step for step.

At one point he saw an opening and went to swing his right arm down as his left came across simultaneously, and Buffy turned and blocked both hits as she twisted her body into the air and landed seamlessly and countered with a forced hit up into his right shoulder that he barely blocked in time, while her other hand came down at his midsection simultaneously.

Curling his abdomen out, he dodged the parry just in time as he arced his elbow down at the same moment his leg swung out. Buffy however, turned into his offensive move and kicked her opposite leg out, causing him to miss her entirely, but she managed to land her foot on his shin—which led him to stumble slightly.

Spinning at a one-eighty, he was able to regain his footing just in time as her left arm came down and nearly took out his right shoulder.

"Nice." He huffed as he blocked the move.

"You're good at this." She grinned, moving into his space a bit more as the blows kept coming in rapid succession.

"So are you." He growled out, as he stepped back and tried to create a bit of space—but that didn't seem to deter Buffy from moving forward again.

Then her blows sped up. The speed was blistering and it was taking all of his skills to return the parries successfully.

And then it happened...as he moved down to block her attack, she twisted in a blurring motion and utilized her opposite hand to swing the Kali at his back, knocking him down just long enough that she vaulted over him and the next thing Oliver knew...he was being straddled by a five foot four blonde Slayer, and she had managed to pin his arms to the mattress above his head. Her hair was now falling around them like a curtain of golden silk, and her grin blinding as she breathed out, "Yield."

Chuckling deeply, Oliver made to drop his Kali and the second he felt her body relax—he used his weight to roll her underneath him—her hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I don't think so." He responded with a smug grin.

"Do you really want to play this game, Queen?"

"I don't know, Summers? Do you think you can _keep_ up?"

Rolling her eyes, Buffy stared up at him for a few moments and then something shifted in her expression as her breath hitched, and her eyes darkened noticeably.

Not breaking eye contact, Oliver growled huskily, "This is foreplay for you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me, Queen?"

"Which one would you _prefer_?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I'm just a glorified space filler?"

Oliver scrunched his face in confusion, as he tilted his head at her questioningly.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"I'm not Faith, Queen. So if this is some kind of..."

Oliver quickly placed a finger over Buffy's mouth to stop that train of thought, as he glowered down at her reprovingly.

"That is not what this is, Buffy. I know you're not Faith. This isn't some transference, either. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about the fact that I wish I could go back and have earned your trust before you decided to share your past with me. It's about the fact that after you showed me your truth, I realized what an utter idiot I was. It's about the fact that I can't stop thinking about you and if we're being entirely honest? I want _you_."

Buffy stared up at endless blue eyes that were filled with conviction and she knew in that moment that she wanted Oliver Queen too.

But she wasn't sure, with what was likely going to happen, if it was fair to start something she possibly couldn't see through.

Noticing her hesitation, Oliver pulled back slightly as he sat up and brought Buffy with him.

"I completely understand if you don't feel..."

"I _do_." She said quickly. "But, it's complicated."

"Why?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Buffy wasn't sure what if anything, she wanted to say—but Oliver could sense her discomfort and he reached for her hand, which she allowed and curled it within his own.

"Buffy? I know something is going on. You can tell me. I can help."

"You don't know what you're asking."

"Why? Because your life has been fraught with danger and death? Mine has too. I'm not afraid of the unknown, Buffy."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Living a half life. Feeling as if I'll never be whole again." Oliver tilted his head down to catch Buffy's eye. "Something tells me you know what that's like, too?"

"I do." She whispered pained.

"I'm willing to meet you halfway here."

Shaking her head, Buffy quietly demanded, "What is it you want from me, Oliver?"

"I want to try." He said simply. "With you...if you'll try with me."

Buffy stared at Oliver for several minutes before crossing her legs and facing him directly and watched with interest as he mimicked the position.

"Tit for tat?"

"Huh?"

"Twenty questions? Quid pro quo?"

"Ah, I get it." He nodded in understanding. "You want to go first or shall I?"

"You can."

"Okay." Oliver shimmied a bit, as he got more comfortable and then asked, "you mentioned the Gentlemen once. Care to explain what happened there?"

Buffy shivered, but her expression of disgust let Oliver know he was in for quite the tale.

"My freshman year of college, I was living in the dorms as you probably already know. Anyway, I had sort of started seeing Riley, but I didn't know he was a soldier working for this super secret military initiative. They had created a huge underground lab thingy, and were capturing vampires and demons for their experiments."

"What kind?"

"Placing chips in Vampires heads which among other things, turns them into harmless little puppies. Spike had a chip for a while." Her mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin. "But one night I had a dream. Slayers have prophetic dreams from time to time. This one was of a young girl, and she was holding a box in her hand as she sang a song."

Quirking an eyebrow in intrigue, Oliver asked, "what was the song?"

_**Can't even shout**_

_**Can't even cry **_

_**The gentlemen are coming by**_

_**Looking in windows**_

_**Knocking on doors**_

_**They need to take seven **_

_**and they might take yours**_

_**Can't call to mom**_

_**Can't say a word**_

_**You're going to die screaming**_

_**And you won't be heard**_

Oliver paled as he muttered, "_Shit_."

"Pretty much." Buffy nodded in agreement. "Then a couple mornings later I woke up with no voice. So did Willow and since we were roomies, we went outside into the dorms and soon realized it was the entire town of Sunnydale. Outside news agencies were calling it a widespread laryngitis epidemic, but..."

"It was these Gentlemen."

"Yep. Eventually, Giles made the discovery and when I tracked them down to a local church, I ran into Riley—who was dressed in high tech military garb. We fought them, and then I saw the box that the girl was holding in my dream and I knew what I needed to do. I was being held down by a few of their goons, and was able to convey to Riley to destroy the box, which he did. My voice was returned, and I screamed. Sound kills them pretty much instantly, and they were all destroyed."

"Crazy."

"Story of my life."

Oliver chuckled as he waited for Buffy to ask him a question.

"Tell me about Talia."

Oliver blanched, but eventually sighed and spoke up.

"When I was stranded on the island, I met a man Yao Fei. He had been stranded too, and was a member of the League of Assassins. He was once part of the Chinese Government, but I don't know much about his prior life. He taught me how to fight—to use a bow and arrow and Kali." Pulling up his shirt and taking it off, he saw Buffy's eyes widen as she took in his scars. "He gave me this one here."

Pointing to a particularly gruesome scar, Buffy scooted closer and ran her finger down the jagged edge and heard Oliver's quick intake of breath. When she glanced up, his gaze was fixated on her and it was blistering.

"You have a lot of scars." She whispered softly.

"I do. More on my back too."

Standing up, Buffy walked around him and knelt behind him as her hands hovered over the visible reminders of his time on Lian Yu. When her fingers touched his skin, he felt a shock go through his body as if he'd been electrocuted. Closing his eyes briefly, he relished in the feel of Buffy's touch until she pulled away and came back to sit across from him.

Clearing his throat he continued..."I met Talia after I'd been on the island for about six months. Of course, she immediately recognized me, and allowed Fei to continue my training. It wasn't until much later I'd realized that she'd known all along I had been stranded there and had sent Fei to find me and gain my trust."

"Did you and she?"

"Briefly." Oliver nodded, his mouth pulling into a hard line. "She's a beautiful woman, and a master manipulator. I was young, and desperate to get home to my family. It wasn't until she sent me to Russia that I'd realized that she'd intended to use me for her own purposes and had no intentions of allowing me to leave the League. If she hadn't been sent to prison and Bane killed, I don't know if I would've been free to come home."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Oliver replied earnestly. "There are some who probably feel I deserve what happened to me."

"No one deserves that, Oliver."

"I'll take your word for it."

Buffy realized that despite what she might've thought initially about Oliver Queen, he seemed to carry around a lot of guilt and self-recrimination.

"I guess it's my turn?" He asked and Buffy nodded. "I've thought a lot about the things you showed me in your memories and I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I know Queen and trust me...I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you." He shifted slightly, and Buffy could tell that whatever he wished to ask he was uncertain of her response.

"Just ask. If I don't want to share, I won't."

His blue eyes lifted and held hers for a moment before he queried lowly, "I've thought so much about your sacrifice to save your sister and the world. In your memory, up on the tower there was a brief moment where you realized something profound. You then glanced over your shoulder and..."

"I'd accepted my fate."

Oliver sighed and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"What were you thinking about in that moment. It was clear to me that whatever it was, cemented your decision to trade Dawn's life for your own."

Buffy slowly let out her breath as she bowed her head and thought back on that time, before calling the Scythe to her. As the mist appeared in the ether, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to return to that fateful moment.

Oliver watched as the images from Buffy's memory began to take shape. She was back on the tower with Dawn except this time, the scene shifted into something else...

A flash of Spike, as he was sitting in what looked to be a store of some kind saying seriously, "cause it's always got to be _blood_."

The scene shifted again and an image of Dawn and Buffy on the floor, bleeding; as Buffy's voice says pointedly, "it's Summer's _blood_, it's just like mine." Then she grips Dawn's bloody hand with her own.

As the scene shifted again, Buffy is standing talking to someone as she states firmly, "the Monks made her out of _me_."

When the final image comes forth, Oliver's breath hitches at the visage of a woman—a fierce dark warrior with a painted face saying deeply, "Death is your gift."

"Death?" Buffy asks, unsure.

"_Is, your gift_." The warrior replied again.

As the images fade, Oliver stares at Buffy and as she slowly opens her eyes—there's a moment of stark pain before she manages to mask it, but he's seen it and he can't unsee it.

And frankly, he doesn't want to.

Shooting forward, he gently cups Buffy's face within his hands and says unequivocally, "You're _amazing_."

Buffy is about to say something but Oliver swoops down and captures her lips with his.

He wasn't sure what he thought he'd feel in this moment, however—what he gets is far beyond anything he's ever known...or _felt_...

It's like fireworks, lightening and sunshine all rolled into a single moment. He doesn't even second guess it when Buffy opens her mouth to his and then it's all instinct and _desire_...

Pulling her underneath him as he devours her mouth, feels like the most natural thing in all the world. Everywhere his body touches hers it's like..._heaven_...

And he doesn't want the feeling to end.

He's never felt more _alive_...

When the moment ends far too soon for his liking, he pulls back and sucks in a rush of air. He takes in Buffy's swollen lips and darkened hazel eyes, her hair fanned out on the floor like a halo and it's a stunning amalgamation of perfection.

"You're _so_ beautiful." He whispers emotively, and Buffy smiles wryly.

"So are you."

Cracking a slight grin, Oliver chuckles deeply.

"Just what every man wants to hear."

"What the matter, Queen? Too macho for a sincere compliment?"

"Not at all, Summers. But I'm sure anyone looking at the two of us would agree that you're much prettier than I am."

"Nonsense. You've just been hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"Oh?"

"Well, Tommy and Thea are exceptions...but I'd imagine you don't socialize much."

"I don't."

"Well, there you go!"

Silently laughing, Oliver pulls Buffy up with him as he stands them both up. "I think you are trouble."

"Probably, but something tells me you can handle a bit of trouble, Queen."

"I'd really like to find out." He replies seriously and watches Buffy's reaction as she considers him. After a few moments she sighs.

"How about a deal?"

"Such as?"

"We defeat Ra's and revisit this after?"

Oliver didn't know why that suggestion put him on edge, but all he could do was bow his head in agreement.

"Fine. We take the League down and then you and I are going to go out on a proper date."

Buffy gaped up him, as she sputtered out incredulously, "a _date_, seriously?"

"Yes, Buffy Summers. I'd like to take you out on a date. Does that work for you?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out, Queen."

It wasn't until a week later than Oliver realized belatedly that Buffy had never given him a direct answer to his question, and understood too late why that had been.


	32. Chapter 32

Later that morning, after Oliver had showered and changed, he found himself sitting across from Tommy and Malcolm in his dining room, with Buffy no where to be seen. He picked at his eggs and ignored the pointed look from his best friend, all the while replaying that kiss with Buffy on an endless loop through his mind.

Did she _regret_ it?

He didn't think so, but as she wasn't down for breakfast yet and it was almost over—Oliver was having some doubts.

Then he heard a decidedly feminine laugh coming from down the hallway, and Walter's deep voice echoing too—and his shoulders relaxed their tension even as Buffy came into view.

She was dressed today in a pair of chocolate leather pants and a stark white turtleneck sleeveless sweater with a matching long cardigan hanging over her arm. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a long braid down her back and she had a beaming smile on her face.

His breath hitched at how stunning she looked when she smiled genuinely liked that, her eyes lit up and her body relaxed and open.

It was a stark reminder that he hadn't seen that much, if at all from her since they'd met.

"Good morning," Walter offered politely as he pulled Buffy's seat out for her and she said a sweet, 'thank you' as she sat across from Tommy. "Sorry we're a bit late. Miss Summer's got a bit turned around."

"This place is _too_ big." She blushed as she shook her head and Tommy laughed, while Oliver smirked at how cute she looked all flustered.

"Where did you end up?" Tommy queried.

"I'm not sure what kind of room you'd call it?"

Oliver glanced at Walter, who had an indulgent smile of his face.

"Solarium."

"Hhmmm yes, because every house just _needs_ one of those." Buffy quipped, her voice only slightly sarcastic.

Laughter echoed around the table, causing Buffy to blush harder but it didn't stop her from plating some fresh strawberries and pouring herself a generous cup of coffee.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked, not making eye contact with anyone as she reached for a muffin.

"Walter called Laurel this morning and told her he had some paperwork for her to look over for the nightclub." Oliver replied, as he grabbed a muffin too, and plated it. "She will be here soon."

"I thought we were going to head into the city?"

"Figured this might be easier. We got in late last night so even if Ra's has someone watching the airport or the house, he most likely won't be anticipating anyone coming here this soon."

"Whereas if we go into town, we might be putting innocent people in harms way?"

"That too."

Buffy nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. She then glanced over at Walter and said seriously, "Are you going to head back to Gotham will us?"

"I wasn't planning on it initially, but that was before I knew Ra's was here in Starling City. It might be prudent for me to come with, if only so Moira doesn't worry herself needlessly."

Oliver's expression softened, as he tilted his head in gratitude to the older man and his Mother's new husband.

"What about Ra's?" Malcolm demanded, "are we really not going to see what he's up to?"

"He's being watched as we speak." Buffy bit back, her expression hard as she considered Malcolm.

"What?" Oliver grated out, "_who_?"

"Spike. That's why he came. He's good at what he does."

"Which is?"

"_Diversion_."

"Excuse me?" Malcolm hissed, "just what kind of diversion?"

"The kind that will not only allow us to get in and out of Starling City unmolested, but the kind that will hopefully, put us in a position to end this once and for all."

"I don't understand," Oliver interrupted, stopping Merlyn's tirade with a caustic look, "what is he doing?"

"If Spike is successful, which I have no doubt he will be—he should send Ra's scurrying back to Nanda Parbat."

"And _why_ is that a good thing?" Oliver asked, confused.

"It just _is_. You need to trust me on this. The farther Ra's is from Gotham and Starling City, the easier it will be to take him out."

"On his home turf?" Malcolm sneered arrogantly. "That is where he's strongest."

Buffy glared at Merlyn, but didn't get a chance to reply as Raisa brought in Laurel—who noticed the tension and then smiled in relief as she saw Tommy, and he immediately stood and rushed over to her, enveloping her in a crushing kiss.

Buffy side-eyed Queen, and saw nothing but calm acceptance and even a hint of a smirk playing on his face. When his blue eyes caught her's he winked, causing her to blush again and turn away quickly—ignoring his rumbling chuckle as she could feel his eyes on her.

When Tommy finally allowed Laurel to come up for air, her gaze landed on Oliver and she came over and placed a swift kiss on his head, as he patted her arm in welcome. Then green eyes landed on Buffy, and her pretty face morphed into curiosity.

"Hello."

"Hi." Buffy replied softly. "You must be the famous Laurel Lance that Tommy can't stop _gushing_ over?"

Tommy chuckled and Laurel grinned lovingly at her fiancé. "That would be me. Have we met?"

"Nope. Buffy Summer's. I'm a friend of the Wayne Family."

"Ah," Laurel nodded as Tommy pulled out a chair for her next to him and she sank into it gracefully with a smile of thanks. "Tommy might've mentioned you, but to be honest I've been so busy lately with work that he could've told me he'd met the Queen of England, and I'd probably not have remembered."

Buffy snickered. "I live in London part time and let me tell you, the royal family is kinda overrated."

"Really?" Laurel asked with interest. "Have you met any of them?"

Buffy blushed again, but nodded once and everyone stared at her in shock.

"_Who_?" Tommy leant forward with a gleam in his eye, and even Oliver was interested in this unexpected segue.

"I went with Giles, a business associate—to a charity gala last year and met the Queen's daughter, Anne and her daughter. I think her name was Zara? Anyway, nice enough people I suppose, but the whole aristocracy thing is a bit much and to top it off, I was bored out of my mind."

Oliver grinned widely, and even Malcolm wasn't sure what to say. Tommy's body however, was shaking with the force of his mirth.

"Boring, Huh?"

"Gods, yes! _So boring. _Pompous people. Plus, I don't get the British slang all that well. Never have. Part of me had hoped a vamp or demon might be set loose on the festivities, if only to liven things up a notch."

Laurel blanched, and Walter's eyes widened in shock, while everyone else broke down in uproarious laughter.

"I really didn't think Tommy had been serious before he left and told me that monsters were real. They are?"

"Oh, _yes_." Buffy nodded seriously. "Which is why you're here, actually."

"Tommy?" Laurel turned to her fiancé, and noticed his expression flip from fun to deadly serious in a flash.

"Sorry baby, but it's true. We need to get you out of Starling and back to Gotham, just for a short period of time."

"Why?"

"Laurel," the short way in which Oliver said her name brought the woman's hackles up instantly, "the person who put out the order to sabotage the Queen's Gambit is here in Starling. It would be better if we could explain everything on the way back to Gotham. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then trust me when I tell you that I can protect you and Tommy better together, and not here."

Laurel swallowed heavily as she turned to her fiancé and Tommy nodded seriously, his own expression fierce.

"Okay."

"Well, that was easier than I'd thought it be." Oliver mumbled and ignored Laurel's severe look in his direction—while Tommy shook his head in playful exasperation at his best friend.

"I'll need to call into work and let them know."

"You can do that once we've landed in Gotham." Tommy pleaded and Laurel sighed and agreed reluctantly, before she asked worriedly, "What about my Dad?"

"I think it's unlikely Ra's would go after a well respected Lieutenant in the Police Department, at least unless he wanted to start an all out war, which I don't believe is his intention." Malcolm reassured.

"And what is your part in all this, Mr. Merlyn?" Laurel's voice was hard, and Tommy glowered at his Father with a warning look, which Malcolm surprisingly heeded.

"When we get to Gotham, Miss Lance—all your questions will be answered, fair enough?"

"_Fine_."

Tommy sighed in relief, and once breakfast was finished, the group packed quickly and headed back to the airport where the Wayne Jet was waiting—fueled and ready to go.

Once at the airport, Oliver noticed Buffy was pacing around the hangar clearly upset.

Walking over to her, he whispered with concern, "What is it?"

"Spike's not here."

"Was he supposed to be back by now?"

"I contacted him and left a message on his cell, letting him know we were heading back. That's all I said, but he'd know what I'd meant. I just expected him to be here by now."

"Would he have come back if he hadn't completed his task?"

Buffy's lips thinned and she shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't have—which makes me think he either is still working on it..."

"Or something else happened."

Buffy nodded shortly, her whole body radiating tension. When her hazel eyes locked with his, Oliver could see the raw determination in her gaze and he shook his head emphatically even as he gripped her arm gently. "No! You can't mean to go after him!"

"I _have_ to!" Her face was now pleading. "I can't leave here without knowing he's okay."

"You care for him?"

"I do, Oliver. Spike and I may not be together anymore, but you need to understand that I don't leave my friends behind. It's not who I am. If he's in danger, I need to help him."

"But you don't know if he is, and you'll be putting yourself in the line of fire!"

"Ra's doesn't know about me. He knows about Faith. He won't be expecting me at all, which gives me the advantage."

Oliver cupped Buffy's cheeks in his hands, and said firmly, "If you go, I'm going with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you can't leave Walter, Tommy and Laurel vulnerable. Malcolm can't be trusted, you know this and you're the only one strong enough to take him down if he becomes a liability."

Growling lowly, Oliver couldn't argue with that logic. He knew Buffy was right, but it didn't make it any easier to let her run off into the Demon's den without backup.

"Trust me." She whispered huskily. "I'll be back."

"_Promise_ me."

"Queen, no matter what happens from here on out—just _remember_ that I'll always to my best to come back."

Face hardening, Oliver wasn't sure how to respond to that comment. While he desperately wanted to take comfort in it, he knew deep down that there was more going on with Buffy than what she was telling him. When the words wouldn't come, he leant down and kissed her _hard_—feeling her body molding into his as she took what she wanted from him—which he was more than willing to give back in equal measure. When she finally broke the kiss, her expression was softened, but resolved—and all he could do was step back and nod.

"Be careful."

"I always am."

He pulled her over to the car where his driver was waiting and said succinctly, "the key code to the underground lair beneath my club is 774251. When it asks for my thumbprint...hit zero three times and it will let you bypass the system for ten minutes, long enough to get down there and grab what you need. When you come back up, hit zero again three times to reset the system." He then held out his hand, and Buffy looked confused, until she realized he wanted her cell phone. Handing it over, she watched in bemusement as Oliver entered his contact information into her phone and then linked their GPS, so he could track her.

"If you're not back in Gotham by tomorrow morning, I will come back here and hunt you down...got it?"

"Deal."

He opened the car door and helped her inside, before giving her one last long look and then stepped back, closing the door. He walked to the driver and said deeply, "Take her to the club. Don't stop anywhere and return to the Manor afterwards."

"Of course, Mr. Queen."

Oliver watched the limo pull out of the hangar and when he turned around, it was to several sets of eyes watching him. Walter and Malcolm appeared bemused, Laurel was smiling but Tommy's expression was filled with worry.

"Where did she go?" He demanded.

"She went after Spike. He was supposed to be here by now."

Tommy's lips thinned, but his gaze fell past his best friend and out into the morning sun. "Is she going to..."

"She'll be fine," Oliver replied shortly, "we need to get going."

"Oliver..."

"Let it be, Buddy. Now is not the time for this."

His best friend huffed, but complied as he guided Laurel into the plane. When they landed in Gotham two hours later, Oliver checked his GPS and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

There was no pinged GPS response from Buffy's phone.

It was like she'd disappeared.


	33. Chapter 33

The ride back to Wayne Manor was uncomfortably quiet, as Oliver kept checking and rechecking his cell phone's GPS and coming up empty. He wasn't sure what to think, much less what to do at this point but all he did know—was he needed to get Tommy, Laurel and Walter back to Wayne Manor safely. Once there, he could try and figure out what the issue was.

That was why, when their car pulled up in front of Wayne's home, that Oliver was surprised by the contingent of people waiting for them, including someone he'd never seen before.

As he stepped out of the SUV, he was immediately besieged by Thea.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She whimpered into his chest, and his confusion must've been evident because Wayne said stoically, "There was an incident. It was all over the news an hour ago."

"What?"

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Bruce admitted as he glanced down at his wife, who's own expression was closed off. Faith's eyes scanned each person as they emerged from the car, and when she didn't find the one person she was expecting, she demanded angrily, "Where's Buffy?"

Tommy glanced his way in worry, but Oliver replied evenly, "Apparently she sent Spike on some kind of reconnaissance mission involving Ra's. When he didn't return at the appointed time, she went after him."

Faith's gaze hardened as she made eye contact with Malcolm, but the man seemed to be as confused as the rest of them.

"What happened?" Oliver demanded, as his gut twisted with fear.

"Come inside," Bruce requested, although Oliver was fairly certain it wasn't a request as the man himself took his wife and led the way into their home. Oliver fell in step with Tommy, who's face was pinched with panic.

"What do you think happened?"

"Don't know," Oliver admitted lowly, "but something tells me it's nothing good."

Tommy sighed in agreement, as he took Laurel's hand and pulled her along with them until they reached the largest living room, and Oliver noticed the room was filled with more people he'd never seen before.

Thankfully, Wayne took point and made the proper introductions.

"Oliver Queen—please allow me to introduce you to some associates of Wolfram and Hart. Mr. Micah Hellier, Head of Wolfram and Hart here in Gotham City. Next to him is Mr. Wesley Wyndam-Price and Mr. Charles Gunn. This gentleman here," Wayne gestured to a bespectacled man, standing next to Faith, "is Rupert Giles, Head of the International Watcher's Council and Buffy's former Watcher."

The rest of the introductions were swiftly made, and everyone took a seat as Bruce explained what had happened.

"About an hour ago, the news media outlets Nationally, reported on an explosion at Merlyn Global's Headquarters. Specifically, your Penthouse, Malcolm. There's hasn't been any information on casualties yet, but when I got word that my pilot was on route back here, we all assumed you were all fine."

"Buffy went after Spike," Oliver said shakily, as he clenched his fists tightly in dread, "I don't know much more, other than I linked her GPS to mine on my phone and when we landed in Gotham, the link was severed."

"What do you mean, severed?" Willow asked warily.

"I couldn't get a location at all."

Bruce gave his wife a look, and she shook her head in the negative.

"Faith has been trying to telepathically link with Buffy, but the distance may be too far. We also received word about fifteen minutes before you got here, that Ra's forces have abandoned their post at the docks. We have no idea where they're at now, or if they are still in Gotham."

"What was Buffy having Spike doing?" Faith asked briskly.

"Recon, I think—although she did mention the goal was to get Ra's back to Nanda Parbat."

Faith's expression darkened, but she didn't say anything or clarify; and as her face fell, Bruce reached for her knee—giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So we don't know if Buffy is alive?" Oliver bit out, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check, and Bruce nodded.

"We are going to assume for now she is still alive, as is Spike. Micah and Angel are sending a team into Starling City as we speak, and they should be there within the hour. If Buffy and Spike are still alive, the team will find them and bring them back."

"And Ra's?" Malcolm demanded. "Are we really going to sit around and wait for him to make a move?"

"What would you suggest, Mr. Merlyn?" Rupert Giles spoke up for the first time, "Is there way to track the man that you're privy to?"

"No." Malcolm replied, with just the slightest hesitation—which no one but Bruce picked up on, but he decided to let it slide for the moment.

"So we wait?" Tommy asked unhappily, and Bruce nodded reluctantly.

"We wait."

No one knew what more there was to say on the subject, and Oliver decided to take the opportunity to say hello to Dawn.

"Hello, Miss Summer's. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Queen. My sister is as tough as they come, and I have no doubt she's okay."

Oliver smiled fondly at the young woman, who was probably a year younger than himself. Then Thea came over and wrapped her arm within Dawn's and side-hugged her.

"Buffy's gonna be okay."

"I know." Dawn nudged Thea back and Oliver smiled at how comfortable the two were with each other.

"You both look chummy." Oliver noted with a small smirk, and Thea grinned.

"Dawn is good company. She's got so many cool stories and is teaching me a bit about computers, which has been fun."

"Really?"

"Yep. Faith's been training with me too. Keeping up on the things that Buffy has taught me."

"That's good, Sis."

"Keeps me busy, so I don't go stir crazy."

Oliver chuckled, as he noticed Tommy walking over with Laurel.

"Hey Speedy."

"Shut it, Tommy!"

"Tommy!" Laurel admonished with a glare, "you know how Thea hates that name."

"I know, that's why I use it."

"Such a pain in the butt."

"What are big brother's for?" Tommy quipped, pointing to himself. "Besides, making up for lost time, here."

"Lucky _me_." Thea deadpanned back, and Oliver snorted at his little sister's put upon expression.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Thea asked suddenly, and Dawn shrugged.

"Probably not too long. Buffy is nothing but resourceful."

Oliver didn't reply, as he hoped she'd been able to at least get some supplies from his Nightclub before she'd went after Spike.

Everyone was on edge for the next few hours, as word hadn't come yet from the recon team Angel had sent into Starling City, and as time continued to pass without any kind of information—the more Oliver wished he'd done something differently before Buffy had left.

Perhaps he should've insisted on going with her, but he knew she'd been right about him needing to go with Tommy and Laurel. If something had happened to them due to Malcolm, he'd have never forgiven himself.

At the six hour mark, there was still no word and Angel's team had made contact with Lt. Lance; who was working the case. So far no bodies had been recovered from the explosion, and everyone had breathed a sigh of relief from that good piece of news.

At the eight hour mark, Oliver was really starting to get antsy. It was nearly dinner time and they still hadn't heard anything news about Buffy or Spike. Faith, Willow and Dawn were helping Alfred in the kitchen with Dinner, while Kennedy was setting the table. Bruce, Angel and Giles were off doing something while Malcolm looked bored, sitting as his computer and going over details of the destruction with one of his people from the company.

As they were about to sit down for dinner, Angel's phone rang.

"Angel."

Everyone's eyes were on the vampire, and Oliver could see his gaze narrowing, and then a soft smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he turned to Faith and said, "They're okay."

"Thank _God_!" Faith whispered, and Bruce took his wife's hand and placed a reassuring kiss on the back of it. "Where are they?"

"They are with the team now, and will be heading back on the Wolfram and Hart jet within the hour."

Faith grabbed Dawn's hand, as she was sitting next to the Slayer and both smiled relieved at each other.

Angel spoke for a few more moments, and then he hung up the phone.

"Is either Buffy or Spike injured?"

"I didn't get much and apparently Buffy wanted to wait until she got back here to go over everything."

"Good." Oliver nodded, his body releasing the tension he'd been feeling for the past eight hours. Tommy was smiling knowingly at him, and even Laurel seemed pleased by the news. Dinner was served and eaten with relish—and it was about three hours later, that Oliver heard the sound of a SUV pulling up the driveway. He immediately stood and met Dawn in the hallway leading to the front of the Manor, as she too—was eager to welcome Buffy back home.

When Oliver walked outside, the first thing he noticed was Spike—who was being helped out of the SUV by someone he didn't recognize and he looked pretty banged up. Then his eyes caught on Buffy, who also had bruising showing on her arms, cheek and there was blood on her sweater.

Without thinking, he rushed towards her.

When she saw him, she smiled in relief.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You look in one piece."

"Not for lack of trying."

Oliver smirked, but glanced over at Spike and nodded. "You alright?"

"Been better, actually."

"I know the feeling." Oliver parried back good-naturedly, and Spike rolled his eyes and Buffy moved over towards him with a questioning look.

"You need me to?"

"No, I'm good. You might want to inform the others though. My guess is your counterpart is going to be a bit irate when you tell her the news."

"What news?" Oliver queried.

Buffy didn't get a chance to answer when Faith appeared.

"B! Thank God!"

"Hey Faith."

"You want to get cleaned up before we talk?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "No. I think we have a larger problem than my disarray."

"Which is?"

"Merlyn."

Faiths eyes narrowed and Oliver hissed.

"What do you mean, Merlyn?"

"I don't know how exactly, but I think he's still helping Ra's."

Oliver noticed immediately when the two Slayers stopped communicating verbally and started speaking telepathically. He watched Faith's expression go from angry to fuming to downright blistering within the space of five minutes. Her darkened eyes then looked at Dawn and she said coldly, "Take Buffy and make sure she gets cleaned up. I will take care of this."

"Faith, you _sure_?"

"I am." Her expression softened as she took in Oliver's presence, almost as if she'd just realized he was there and lifted an amused eyebrow, but didn't say anything more before she turned and walked back into the Manor.

Most likely going to find her husband.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Oliver asked warily.

Buffy turned to her sister and gave her a hug, whispered something into her ear, and Oliver watched in confusion as Dawn followed Faith back into the house.

"Buffy, what is going on?"

"Not here. Faith's right, I look a fright. I'm going to go get cleaned up and I'll be back down in a while."

As she made to leave too, Oliver reached out a hand and stopped her from going a step further. When she gazed up at him confused, her breath hitched at the heated look he was giving her.

"Queen..."

Not caring who might be watching, Oliver leant down and captured Buffy's lips with his—and thankfully—immediately felt her compliance as she returned his kiss demandingly.

The overwhelming desire to deepen the kiss was the last cognizant thought Oliver had, as he gently lifted Buffy up flush with him, her diminutive size belying her warrior nature. Her hands fisting on the back of his neck, scraping along his scalp had him growling as he broke the kiss. When their eyes locked, Oliver hitched a breath when he felt Buffy's mind speak to his.

It was a whisper at first as their eyes made contact and he couldn't look away.

"Buffy?" The words were barely audible, but she smiled and replied back silently, "Can you _hear_ me?"

He nodded, dumbfounded.

They continued to stay as they were as Buffy's mind sinuously wafted over his, and instead of feeling violated or threatened by the intrusion—Oliver felt euphoric and reassured...

It was almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world...

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Her calm voice finally spoke into his mind, and he swallowed heavily as he concentrated on their link. It was as if he could taste the conduit on his tongue—like a string of sunshine and heat...

"What happened?"

"Ra's knew we were coming. He managed to capture Spike but not before he took out half of his goons. When I got there they were waiting for me, but I managed to take out the remainder and finally got to Ra's. We fought, and I injured him but he had a detonator which he used to cause the explosion. I was blown back and hit my head pretty good. I managed to get Spike and I out of there, but Ra's escaped."

Oliver sighed in frustration before he asked silently, "You think Malcolm told him you were coming?"

"I don't know exactly. He didn't know about Spike's mission until you did, but something is off."

Humming silently in agreement, they continued to stare at each other until a voice cleared from behind Oliver. Breaking eye contact, he set Buffy back down and turned around to see Rupert Giles and Angel standing there.

A smile broke free on Buffy's face as she ran to the older man and was enveloped immediately into a welcoming hug.

"Giles."

"Buffy."

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you."

Giles gaze was warm as he considered his Slayer, and then curious as his blue eyes met Oliver's.

"I brought Bruce some information I found in the Watcher's archives."

"About?"

"The Demon's Head. Willow is continuing to research, but you should probably get cleaned up."

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

Giles pushed up his glasses on his face before giving Buffy's shoulder a relieved squeeze, and then they were left alone with Angel.

Oliver was a bit unnerved by the elder vampire, who's expression as he looked to Buffy relayed a complex myriad of emotions. There was so much subtext in that look, it was hard for Oliver to see it, much less unpack its meaning.

"I'm fine, Angel."

"I didn't doubt you would be, Buffy." Dark eyes then settled on Oliver, as the vampire gave him a considering look. "I spoke with Dawn earlier."

Buffy's shoulders stiffened, and then she subtly shook her head in warning.

"Dawn worries too much. This isn't open for discussion."

"No?"

"No." Buffy bit back. "Angel, our history is complicated, but it doesn't give you the right to swoop in and try to play the hero in my life anymore. I love you, and I always will but we were never good for each other and deep down you know this too."

"Cookies."

"_So done_."

Angel looked taken aback as his eyes flitted to Queen, and then back to Buffy in stark realization.

"You're _serious_?"

"Not doing this with you. If you want to hover and brood, Faith is your girl. Not me."

Angel's lips pinched, but he bowed his head in acquiescence—although Oliver could tell he was irritated as he stormed back into the Manor.

"What was that?"

He didn't like how harsh his voice sounded, but he'd seen Buffy's memories and he knew enough to know that Angel was the one person from her past, whom she'd truly loved.

And he hated feeling jealous, but he was smart enough to know that he did.

"That's Angel trying to take charge and call the shots. He tends to be a controlling jerk when he doesn't get this way."

"Does he want you back?"

Buffy turned around and grinned at him, as she shook her head and huffed out on a breathy laugh, "Heavens no! We'd kill each other! I loved him when I was younger, and foolish—and thought it was some romantic fairytale falling in love with a vampire with a soul. The tragedy was rather Shakespearean, don't you think? Slayer falls for Vampire? Romeo and Juliet had nothing on the angst that was Angel's and mine relationship. I killed him in the end. Even Juliet didn't have that claim to fame."

Shoulders heaving, Oliver grinned manically as he lost it. Both he and Buffy stood there, in front of Wayne Manor fully giving into their mutual mirth as they let the dark humor wash over them.

"You're too much, sometimes." He wheezed out finally, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"I do have my moments."

"Is this one of those moments, to keep the fun in?"

"Sure. A girl has to find her amusement where she can. Besides, if you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at?"

"Touché."

Buffy didn't reply as she walked into Wayne Manor and felt Oliver fall in step behind her. As she headed upstairs, he didn't seem inclined to give up his pursuit. When she finally reached her room, she turned around, leant against her door and smirked up at the gorgeous billionaire, who was giving it right back to her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Queen?"

"Just making sure you get to your room without incident, Miss Summers."

"Oh? This is you being a gentleman, then?"

Oliver snickered and bantered back saucily, "Well, I'm not in the _habit_ of stealing hearts, nor taking one's voice away."

"No?"

He leaned down, about an inch from her face and growled out passionately, "No. I'd rather _hear_ your screams, when I steal your heart."

Buffy blushed, but her eyes sparkled as she gazed up into iced blue eyes that were watching her closely.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you then, Queen."

"Sounds like a challenge, Summers?"

"You seem like the kind of man who enjoys a bit of a challenge."

"That depends."

"On what?"

Moving his body into her's, Oliver cupped Buffy's face within his hands as his thumbs ran over her cheeks and he watched her face flush with pleasure. He couldn't help his fierce expression as he bit out huskily, "_You_."

Buffy took in the seriousness of Oliver Queen, as his demeanor shifted from playful to predatory in the blink of an eye and she felt her body rush with piercing awareness, as she could feel every inch of sinewed muscle pressed up against her.

And she really, _really_ liked the feeling...

Not wasting a second, she pushed up against Queen as her mouth locked with his, and as if he'd been expecting it—his hands grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up against him as her legs clamped around his waist, and her door opened simultaneously. She heard it close, and figured Oliver must've done the honors—but her mouth, hands and body were too busy engaged in the sweet bliss that kissing Oliver Queen was evoking in her.

When she felt his arousal pressing into her core, she broke the kiss on a gasp.

Their eyes locked and held, and no more actual words needed to be spoken between the two of them—as their mutual acceptance was written all over their faces.

He didn't even set her down. He moved with purpose into the large shower and turned on the water—completely soaking them both as he reattached his lips to hers in a bruising kiss before his lips moved down her neck and bit into her pulse point with a growl.

The moaned plea of his given name that broke free from her lips—couldn't be helped, and then they were tearing at each other's clothes in a mad rush to consummate the fire between them.

As he lifted her back into his arms, and sank her down on his rigid shaft, she threw her head back in bliss because fuck it all—he was the most well-endowed lover she'd ever had. Once he was flushed to the hilt, both their moans of submission had Buffy's gut clenching with pure desire. She clamped her hands on Oliver's broad shoulders to gain purchase as his hands moved to her ass, and if Buffy had any doubts about just how well they were matched, those doubts flew out the window as their bodies moved together in perfect sync.

Oliver was beside himself. He hadn't intended for this to happen, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it.

He did...

..._desperately_.

This overwhelming need was something he'd never felt before. Not with anyone. It was as if every cell in his body was coming alive for the first time in his life and he could feel...everything.

It was heady...

It was unbelievable...

And it was perfect...

Buffy, was _perfect_!

"_Fuck_!" He growled out, as Buffy clenched down on him, her orgasm approaching. "Buffy..."

She bit into his neck at the raspy sound of her name falling from his lips and the next thing Oliver knew...her entire body seized around him causing his legs to nearly buckle as a strained groan broke free and he came...

**_Hard_**.

Gripping his hand in her hair, Oliver pulled Buffy's head back and reattached their lips in a frenzied kiss of desperate need, before he finally collapsed onto the shower floor with Buffy still wrapped around him like a vice.

When air became a necessity, Oliver broke the kiss reluctantly. Hazel eyes were shining at him, and he smiled widely.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

Buffy giggled and responded impishly, "Back at you, _stud_."

Throwing his head back and laughing uproariously, Oliver snorted and felt Buffy's body shaking with glee. When he had a bit more control over himself, he shook his head affectionately as he placed a gentle kiss on Buffy's lips—her tender response had his heart clenching, as they just continued to kiss softly, their eyes never straying from each other for several minutes, until Buffy hummed and whispered with amusement, "I should really get cleaned up now that you've dirtied me all over again."

"Apologies, Miss Summers."

"Oh, don't apologize, Mr. Queen. I'm definitely not complaining."

"Good."

The rest of their shower time was spent making sure Buffy was clean enough to face everyone downstairs and Oliver managed to grab his wet clothes and made a mad dash for his room, seemingly with no one the wiser. Once he was dressed, he found his way back downstairs and didn't miss the knowing looks from Tommy, Laurel and Dawn. Faith too, was sitting their next to her husband all smug, while Bruce appeared mystified—as if he couldn't quite comprehend the idea of Buffy and Oliver together.

Or simply didn't want to...

Oliver really couldn't be bothered at this point.

When Buffy finally showed up a few moments later, she glanced his way and winked—then sat down next to Giles—who nodded to Bruce to begin.

Oliver Queen had seen Bruce Wayne in various incarnations over the years in the news and in person—but right now he looked every bit the Dark Knight the Gotham papers had monikered him as—as he glowered icily at Malcolm. His brief glance at his wife, let Oliver know they were speaking silently to each other and then Bruce stood up at the same moment Faith's hand shot out and the next thing everyone knew...

Malcolm Merlyn was laying prone on the floor, his face registering surprise as Bruce Wayne knelt down and growled out menacingly, "You're still working for Ra's?"

Malcolm's eyes widened, as he glanced around and noticed several sets of eyes staring at him murderously—the most alarming of which was his Son and Daughter—who both looked like they wanted to strangle him.

And for the first time in his life, he had no idea what he'd done to deserve such vitriol.


	34. Chapter 34

Malcolm Merlyn was a man of many facets, and the most vital part of his personality was always his ability to control those around him. Manipulate them to do his bidding, but all that changed when his wife was killed. For all his powers of persuasion; to control those around him he hadn't been able to save the life of his wife.

So he'd left Starling City, on a quest to reclaim what he'd lost. He'd traveled, and through his research had met Ra's al Ghul and had become a member of the League of Shadows.

Now as he lay prone on the floor of Wayne Manor, with the man in question glaring down murderously at him—Malcolm realized belatedly that for all his machinations and desires to control the world around him—he was right back where he'd started from.

At the mercy of forces more powerful than himself and hating that fact.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Wayne."

"Oh?" Bruce snarled as he cocked his head condescendingly, "then explain how Ra's knew that Spike and Buffy were coming for him?"

"You think I told him?" Malcolm scoffed, pulling down the collar of his shirt mockingly, "did you forget this little gift?"

"No, we haven't. But I noticed your hesitation earlier, Merlyn—when Mr. Giles asked you if there was a way to track Ra's. You claimed there wasn't, but you paused. You're clearly hiding something."

Malcolm sneered, his voice dripping with disdain as he replied, "I didn't betray our plans. I couldn't, even if I had wanted to...which I don't."

"And we're just supposed to believe you?" Thea snarked out angrily. "We are just supposed to buy that you've had this massive change of heart? Why?"

Malcolm turned his attention to his daughter, who was obviously distraught as she glared at him. His eyes then fell to his eldest, and Tommy's expression was beyond disappointed and hurt...

"Because you are my children." Malcolm pleaded sincerely. "I've made many mistakes, but you must believe that I'd never wanted to see either you or your brother get hurt."

"No, just Oliver and my Dad." Thea bit back, to the stunned silence of everyone in the room. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her brother, her voice cracking as she said emotively, "you honestly didn't think I wouldn't figure it out, did you?"

"Thea..." Oliver's voice was uncertain, but Thea just shook her head.

"I'm not an idiot, Ollie. It's time you stopped trying to protect me. Besides, I overheard Buffy talking with Mom not too long ago, and I figured it out then."

Oliver blanched as his brow furrowed and he immediately glanced at his Mother, who's face paled and then at Buffy, who's face registered confusion for a moment before her expression cleared—and Oliver couldn't help but feel like he'd been sucker punched to the gut.

"What do you mean?"

"It was the day that Buffy took me down to spar the first time and I went up the elevator first, while you and Tommy were talking. I was behind the bookcase and I heard their entire conversation. I know about the boat sabotage, and Ra's endgame. I know about all of it."

"Thea..." Moira whispered in horror, and even Buffy looked like she'd been stabbed in the gut as her face paled even more.

Oliver however, just sat there his gut twisting in fury and unsure of what to do. Buffy had made the assertion that secrets had a way of coming out, but this was not how he had wanted his sister to find out about this particular secret.

"We will table this for later."

"Queen..." Buffy pleaded softly, but Oliver bit out.."Later" harshly—causing Buffy to clamp her mouth shut as she ignored the worried looks being sent her way—mostly by her sister and Faith.

"What did you mean about tracking Ra's?" Bruce decided to get back to the cognizant point at hand, and Malcolm glared at him mutinously.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't make me call D'Hoffryn, Merlyn." Faith threatened, "Or have you forgotten our deal?"

Based on his pinched expression, Faith was fairly certain Malcolm didn't need her to point out the obvious.

"I don't know for certain, but Ra's has a connection with Nyssa and I suspect with Talia also."

"You think they'd be able to track him down?"

"I don't know as I said. It's a hunch."

"That doesn't explain how they knew we were coming for him." Buffy demanded pointedly.

"I don't have an answer for that either," Malcolm replied uneasily before his brow furrowed in contemplation. "At least, nothing concrete."

"What do you mean." Bruce challenged.

"Cell phones."

"Excuse me?"

"Merlyn Global among other subsidiaries, owns several defense contracts in communications. A recent acquisition was made at the behest of Ra's."

"And just what does this system do?" Oliver bit out.

"It can break into GPS location on a cell phone and triangulate it's exact position. That in of it and of itself is not a revolutionary concept, but this tool can scan an area—like Wayne Manor and pick up all the cellular signals, differentiate them and then send the user a signal if the cell in question comes with a certain range."

"So it breaks into the cellular encryption and essential steals the Sim data in order to track it?" Willow offered, and Malcolm nodded.

"So that was how he knew we were coming." Buffy huffed. "My phone was destroyed in the explosion as was Spike's."

"So that explains why we couldn't get a GPS signal on you." Dawn clarified, and Buffy nodded as she tried to make eye contact with Oliver, but it was clear he was ignoring her and as much as she felt guilty for Thea inadvertently overhearing her conversation—her anger was rising at how callously Queen was behaving.

Almost as if he blamed her, for outing the truth.

As if she would've purposefully hurt Thea in such a way.

"Willow," Bruce asked, "is there a way to access Meryln's system and trace Ra's back to the source?"

"Maybe?" She shrugged, "but only if he didn't erase his access point, and even then, I might not able to backtrace it in time."

"Can you give Willow the access key?"

"Do I have a choice?" Merlyn demanded and several voice piped out "no" simultaneously, including his children.

"We should start there." Bruce finished as he stood up and went over to his wife, who's focus was more on her Sister Slayer, but Buffy was keeping her mind a fortress at the moment as if she didn't want Faith penetrating her thoughts.

Buffy was getting stronger by the day and it made Faith wonder what was going on.

They'd linked during the enjoining, but for the most part—her telepathic and telekinetic powers had been more advanced than Buffy's—but lately Buffy's telepathic powers were growing too. Faith's telekinetic powers had formed after the enjoining and she'd had the telepathic capabilities prior and it didn't seem as if Buffy had any telekinetic gifts at this point.

It was odd to wonder just how much of their powers had been transferred during the enjoining spell three years ago.

"Maybe we should have Malcolm and Willow work on this tomorrow, and see if we can track Ra's. If he is headed back to Nanda Parbat...maybe we can get a fix on him there?" Faith offered, and everyone seemed to be in agreement.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to disperse, and another thirty minutes before Buffy was able to get Oliver alone.

"Can we talk?" She asked and Oliver turned and glared at her as he gestured for her to precede him outside. When they got out front, Buffy could feel the fury coming off Oliver in waves.

"You're angry with me?"

He didn't reply immediately, but his eyes were liked chipped ice as he considered her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Thea to overhear that conversation."

"Really?"

"Of course not! You're Mom confronted me, and I might have said a few things in my defense as well as educated her on some facts. She was upset at me for training Thea."

"Why did you decide to do that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Buffy's eyes narrowed, but in her chest her heart was rapidly beating in panic. "Why do you think I did it?"

"I don't know exactly. Did you do it to get back at me?"

Buffy blanched, and Oliver's gaze grew stormy as he felt his hackles go up.

"You did?"

"No! Not exactly. She needs to be able to learn to protect herself and it didn't seem like any of you were willing to treat her like an adult."

"That's not your place to say!" Oliver hissed. "She's not your sister!"

Taking a step back, Buffy swallowed heavily as she nodded slowly. "You're right, she's not. But she's stronger than you give her credit for. She was thrilled when you started to train with her. She told me she'd missed her brother, and that you haven't been the same since you've gotten back."

"My Family dynamics are none of your business!"

Biting her lip hard, Buffy willed herself not to cry.

She had thought for one moment, one perfect moment—that this man in front of her might've been different. Might've been able to be...

Shaking her head, Buffy cleared her throat and got out emotionlessly, "You're right, Queen. It's not. I apologize, and I won't make that mistake again."

Before Oliver could reply, Buffy turned around and walked back inside the Manor...leaving Oliver staring after her, seething in his own self-righteous anger.

Oliver sighed heavily as he stood there and lifted his head up in frustration. All he'd ever wanted to do was protect his family. His Mom and Thea. First from Talia and Bane, and then from Merlyn and his machinations.

As he stared into the night sky, he didn't hear footsteps heading his way—until he glanced down and saw Laurel standing there—her expression filled with disappointment.

"Oliver..."

"What can I do for you, Laurel?"

"You really are an idiot sometimes."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really think that Buffy is the kind of woman to do something so hurtful on purpose?"

Oliver stared morosely at his former fiancée, but didn't reply as he was still too upset to form a proper response.

"Wow!" Laurel bit out sarcastically, "I knew you held a lot of guilt and self-loathing after what happened with Sara, but even I had no idea that you would self-sabotage your own happiness."

"What are you talking about?"

"Buffy?" Laurel folded her arms defensively over her chest as she stared him down. "You genuinely care about her, and if I can read you still—you've had sex with her and yet you just pushed her away, Oliver! Why would you do that?"

Flinching back, Oliver shook his head. "That's not what I'm doing, Laurel. You don't understand."

"I understand that you just told the woman you've slept with, that your family issues are none of her business. If that's not a red flag for a woman to feel as if she's been totally used, than I don't know what is? Do you?"

Laurel could tell from Oliver's reaction, that thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"You think she's..."

"I think it'll be a cold day in hell before Buffy Summers let's you within 100 yards of her person, much less her bed."

Giving him a saddened look, Laurel walked back inside and Oliver rubbed his hands over his face as he realized that perhaps—he hadn't handled his anger properly.

He was still having issues trusting even after all this time off the Island.

Perhaps he needed to go and apologize.

When he got back into the Manor, he headed back to Buffy's room but she wasn't there. He then made his way to the kitchens, library and living room...but still, no Buffy.

When he got the the bat caves, Wayne was there with Willow working on the encryption, but Merlyn was no where to be found.

"Where's Malcolm."

"He got a call from one of his associates and had to go upstairs to take it."

Oliver sighed, and then asked slowly, "Uhm, have you seen Buffy?"

"No." Willow shook her head and Bruce gave him a critical look, but didn't reply.

"Alright, thanks."

When he made his way upstairs, he continued to check the Manor...but couldn't find Buffy anywhere. Checking the time, and realizing perhaps she'd decided to bunk with her sister for the night—Oliver figured he'd apologize the next day.

Little did he know it would be too late.

Elsewhere...

The Wolfram and Hart jet had reached altitude fairly quickly and both Spike and Malcolm were sitting across from each other, doing their level best to ignore the fact that they were stuck on the same plane for the next 18 hours...give or take. Buffy stared out of the plane's window as the lights from Gotham faded into the distance. She hadn't felt bad about using her leverage with Angel to convince him to do her this favor.

He owed her...

...and this would make them more than even.

Dawn had known her decision the second she'd seen Buffy pack her bag and grab her passport. All Dawn had done was hug her and given her love unconditionally. Buffy smiled fondly at how much Dawn had matured over these past few years. She wasn't the frightened, young girl with a penchant for getting into trouble every Tuesday night, anymore.

She couldn't even be mad at Queen. For as much as his words hurt, Buffy knew deep down that Oliver Queen had his own demons to deal with, and as luck would have it—she had her own to face as well. It had become clear the night after she'd left Wolfram and Hart and after her confrontation with Oliver—that this fight with Ra's would be on her.

If her dream was anything to judge by, Buffy knew there was only one way to destroy Ra's and the pits for good.

Fiddling with Mr. Pointy, she grimaced at how angry Faith was going to be when she found out but Faith had a real life...a good life with Bruce and a child on the way.

Buffy didn't have any of that, despite what she might've hoped...

No!

This was what she got for leaping before she looked. She'd accused Kennedy once about doing that very same thing but in truth, Buffy had always leaped first and then backtracked afterwards. She'd done it with Angel, with Riley, with Spike.

With Angel, (killing him notwithstanding), she'd realized the truth sometime before her fight with Faith that had left her in a coma. Angel was too broody, too intense and too controlling. She'd loved him, probably still did to an extent—but she hadn't lied when she'd told Queen that their relationship had been fraught with angst and heartache.

Riley had been a good man, if a bit of a simpleton as well as controlling in his own way. He'd idealized her, and hadn't really been prepared for the darkness that was her life as the Slayer. When he'd inadvertently slept with Faith, something inside her had disconnected from their relationship and no matter how hard she tried to get it back, she couldn't.

Didn't want to if she was completely honest.

Spike—well, he was Spike. Sarcastic, caustic, a little bit evil, but loyal. She could count on him not to get too emotional and even though she knew he loved her as much as he was capable of, he could live without her and do just fine. The three years he'd let her think he was dead was testament of that.

And then there was Oliver Queen.

She'd known there was something special about him that night at dinner at Wayne Manor, before she'd broken things off with Spike.

But what had cinched it for her, was the fact that she could speak with him, telepathically.

She wasn't an idiot. Buffy had always known Faith had different strengths than she did, and her ability to silently communicate was the most obvious one. But what Faith didn't know and what Buffy had discovered in her time with the Immortal was that the longer a Slayer lived...the more developed their powers became. When Faith had the Slayer powers returned to her before her battle with Danthalzar, and then shared those powers during the enjoining...when she'd died...well...

The entirely of the Slayer Powers had returned to Buffy in full force.

It was a fact when she'd told Queen that she was the closest incarnation of Sineya...because that was the truth. All those powers had been given to her too. For six months, Buffy had no conduit to share the burden with and the increased levels of energies that had come with that reality had been a bit tough to deal with...

Thankfully...Faith had returned, but it hadn't changed what had transpired.

There was a very good reason there had only been a single Slayer at a time for millennia.

To activate hundreds...no, thousands of potentials and have that level of force returned?

No one could've guessed what would've been the fallout from that little choice.

Oddly though and through her dreams, Buffy finally realized that wasn't all there was to it.

There was still more to be done.

Death was her gift and if she knew one thing...it was that she wasn't afraid of Death.

She'd lost that fear a long time ago.


	35. Chapter 35

Early the next morning, Faith and Bruce were down in his parents old set of rooms. Dr. Ferrick had arrived at precisely eight in the morning and now they were getting ready to do Faith's ultrasound. Dressed in a makeshift hospital gown, Faith was lying on the exam table while Bruce was sitting next to her—holding her hand as they patiently waited for the Doctor to get started.

"So," Dr. Ferrick began, "have you both decided on whether or not you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

Bruce squeezed Faith's hand and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes," Bruce replied with an obvious undertone of excitement, "we would very much wish to know."

"Excellent!"

The doctor proceeded to go through each step and as the machine next to Faith turned on and the Doctor began, they both could see the 3-D images of their child come to life up on the monitor.

"There's the heart," Dr. Ferrick pointed out, "and it's beating about 145 beats per minute. It looks good and the heartbeat is strong."

Faith sighed and felt her eyes welling with happy tears, and Bruce was enraptured by the clear images on the screen—as the movements of their child were fairly clear to see.

"And there!" The doctor smiled widely as he pointed to something on the screen. He readjusted the angle to get a different look and then nodded to himself. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. It looks like you're having a boy."

Faith gasped in shock, and Bruce's eyes widened and then the largest grin Faith had ever seen on her husband's face, spilt his countenance as he gazed at her like she'd hung the moon—then he whispered emotively, "I love you."

"Ditto." She choked out on a sob.

After several more images were captured, Dr. Ferrick turned off the machine and wiped the gel off Faith's tummy and set the vaginal wand down.

"So—you're at twenty weeks officially, Mrs. Wayne. Halfway home. Dependent on the blood test results, you may elect to do another sonogram in ten weeks, but for now everything seems to be looking right where it should be."

Bruce stood and shook the doctor's hand in gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us today, Sir. Faith and I appreciate it more than we can say."

"Nonsense, Mr. Wayne. I can't imagine your wife getting better care with all of the state of the art equipment you have here. I suspect this is where she will be giving birth?"

"That's the hope."

"I will let Dr. Levine know the results from today. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me directly."

"We will."

"Thank you, Dr. Ferrick." Faith's voice was still emotional and the man in question smiled genuinely at her, and nodded.

"You're very welcome."

"I'll see you out." Bruce winked as his wife, and she giggled at how happy he looked. Sitting up, she went into the ensuite to clean up and then made her way into the kitchen about thirty minutes later. Alfred turned to her with an expectant look on his face, and Faith rushed over and hugged the man.

"We're having a _boy_!"

Alfred beamed. "That's excellent news, Miss Faith."

By the time everyone had finally set down to breakfast around ten that morning, the news had been shared and congratulations were met all around. It wasn't until the end of the meal, that Oliver noticed that Buffy still hadn't come down to eat.

"Where's Buffy?"

Faith frowned slightly, so caught up in her excitement that she hadn't noticed Buffy wasn't there. Malcolm wasn't either, and Angel and Spike were gone too.

"I don't know. Maybe she went for a run?"

Glancing over at Dawn, Faith noticed Buffy's little sis was staring down at her plate and not saying a word.

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"_Where's_, B?"

Dawn sighed. "She's gone."

Forks clattered down the table, and Dawn could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"What do you _mean_, she's gone?" Oliver growled out in panic, as his gaze caught Laurel's and she was silently shaking her head at him.

"She and Spike left with Malcolm Merlyn last night. Angel, let them take the Wolfram and Hart jet. She's on her way to Nanda Parbat."

"What?"

"Who's idea was that?

"What was she _thinking_!?"

Several people were talking over each other, but Dawn's gaze locked onto Oliver's and she could see the abject fear and open regret there.

Dawn had known something had gone down between Buffy and the Queen Heir, but it wasn't her place to question her sister.

"Buffy had a dream not too long ago," Dawn began, "and in this dream, she was shown what she needed to do to defeat Ra's and destroy the pits."

"Which was?" Faith demanded.

Dawn turned to her friend and grabbed her hand and patted it. "Faith, this is Buffy's fight now. Whatever happens, she told me to tell you not to get involved. You have a family, a child on the way. Buffy _doesn't_..." Dawn swallowed, and shook her head, "this is the _work_ she has to do."

"Shit." Oliver hissed lowly, ignoring everyone's gazes locked on him. "She's going to _sacrifice_ herself, isn't she?"

Dawn's saddened eyes told Oliver everything he needed to know and without warning, he stood up and stormed out of the dining room, heading upstairs to grab his tech gear.

Maybe if he hurried, he could get to Nanda Parbat in time.

As he hurried around his room, he didn't notice he had company until he'd turned around and saw Tommy standing there.

"Oliver..."

"_Don't_ try and stop me, Tommy!"

"I'm not going to..._not exactly._ Laurel told me last night what happened with you and Buffy, but you can't go in there alone. You don't know what kind of trap you might be walking into."

"So I'm just supposed to let Buffy sacrifice herself?" He growled out helplessly, as he tossed a few more items into his duffel. "I'm supposed to be okay with the fact that the last words I spoke to her were in anger? She's going to die thinking..."

"Don't _do_ this to yourself, man! We both know Buffy and she has a better than average chance of coming out of this thing alive. If you truly care for her, then when she returns—beg for forgiveness and start again."

"She's not going to forgive me."

"How do you know?"

Turning away in pain, Oliver shook his head in defeat. "You didn't see her face last night, Tommy. You didn't see how much I hurt her with my thoughtlessness." Wrenching his hands through his hair, Oliver collapsed on the edge of the bed and hunched over his legs as his body shook with the force of his emotions. "I _fucked_ up." He finished brokenly.

"You _did_," Tommy saw no reason to lie to his best friend, and based on Oliver's scowl—Tommy was fairly certain he'd hit a nerve—"but you will have a chance to fix this. You have to believe that, Oliver."

"And if she doesn't come back?"

"She will," Tommy implored beseechingly, "you can't give up hope."

Standing up, Oliver grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he gave his best friend a squeeze on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Tommy Merlyn."

"Yeah, well.." Tommy cleared his throat awkwardly, "don't let it get around, okay?"

"Sure."

Heading downstairs, Oliver was stopped by his Mother, Walter and Thea—who were clearly unhappy when they'd noticed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Moira demanded.

"I'm going after Buffy," Oliver replied firmly.

"Oliver, she's got at least a twelve hour head start," His mother reminded him, "just how much help do you think you'll be at this point?"

"I have to go, Mom! This is all _my_ fault!"

"Ollie..."

"Don't, Sis. _Please_..."

Thea clamped her mouth shut as she could see the tortured pain on her brother's face. He was no longer the stoic, emotionless man he'd been when he'd come home after his disappearance. Right now, his body was radiating blistering emotion and it was all because of Buffy.

"Oliver?" A deep voice sounded from behind him, and he turned to see Bruce and Faith standing there. "Your Mother is correct. You'll never get to Nanda Parbat in time."

"So what do I do, Wayne? Sit here and do nothing?"

"Not exactly." He prevaricated, as gazed down at his wife—and Faith nodded reluctantly.

"D'Hoffyrn? Could you come to me, please?"

A portal opened and suddenly—the Lord of Vengeance Demons was standing before them all, his hands clasped together as he considered the new slew of people within the room.

"Slayer, you _rang_?"

"Wow, cool!" Thea whispered in shock, while everyone else just stood there completely flummoxed.

"Why, thank you!" D'Hoffryn bowed deeply in greeting.

"This is D'Hoffryn. He's been helping me with this situation." Faith offered lowly, before her gaze fell to the reddened one of the blue-horned demon. "I need to know if there is a way you can transport us to Nanda Parbat?"

D'Hoffryn sighed, but shook his head in the negative.

"Do you remember the chamber I showed you, Slayer?"

"Yes." Faith nodded.

"And the runes?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember where you've seen them before?"

Faith's face pinched in thought and then the truth hit her like a lead balloon. "Under Arkham. And in my dreams."

"_Yes_." The Lord of Vengeance replied. "As I've told you before, the runes are protective. As you have the blood of the Old Ones you can enter, but can't destroy. The pits are similar, but different. They can be destroyed as I've mentioned, but by the only power greater than they are."

"The Shadow Demon."

"Yes."

Faith paled in sudden horror as she whispered, "_No_" and shook her head emphatically. "She can't mean to..."

"She will have to, in order to do what needs to be done."

"This was what you couldn't tell me, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

Faith felt tears welling into her eyes, and her anger and fear spiking...Bruce however, sensing his wife's distress, pulled her against him.

"What are we _missing_?" Bruce demanded, and D'Hoffryn huffed—clearly put out but he answered all the same.

"Miss Summers before the fight with the First in Sunnydale, sought out a way to defeat the evil and spare the potentials and the Slayer here from their fate. She sought out the Shadow Men."

"But she _refused_ them," Oliver blurted out, to the surprise of Faith, "she told me she'd incapacitated the demon."

"She did." The blue demon agreed with a feral smile. "But to destroy the pits, she will have to merge with the Shadow. She will have to give into the darkness completely. She will have no choice if she wishes to defeat the Demon's Head."

"Did she know this?" Faith whispered out pained and a voice spoke up behind her.

"She _did_." Dawn's melodious canter caused everyone to turn to her stunned. "This is the work she has to do. She _knew_ it. She had a dream Faith, and we both know that the Powers don't give portents of what's to come, unless they understand what needs to be done."

"So I'm just supposed to let her go fight this fight alone?" Faith raged and Dawn sighed sadly.

"This _**isn't**_ your fight, Faith. Just like the battle with Danthalzar wasn't Buffy's fight. This is her _destiny_. You need to let it go."

Tears started streaming down Faith's cheeks and Bruce held his wife tightly as he considered D'Hoffryn for a moment and then said with conviction, "Can you show us?"

The demon chuckled.

"You truly wish to know the horrors that awaits, Miss Summers?"

No one said a word to that—until Dawn's voice wavered slightly, "I think it's something we need to know, D'Hoffryn. **I** need to know."

The demon glanced around the room, which was now filled with the remaining members of the Slayer's little ragtag group of mortals. All warriors and champions in their own right, and he sighed in acquiescence.

"I will return here when the time comes. Miss Summers has not yet reached her destination, but when she does...I will be back."

Faith nodded and watched with a heavy heart as D'Hoffryn disappeared back the way he'd come, and she shook her head in sorrow.

What had Buffy gotten herself into?

The hours that followed were the longest of Oliver's life. He'd been through hell and back, but nothing could've ever prepared him for how helpless he felt in this moment. Part of him wanted to ignore everyone's pleas and leave for Nanda Parbat anyway—but there was a part of him that knew what the demon spoke of was the truth.

Laurel had been right. He had self-sabotaged himself with Buffy. He'd been so overwhelmed by how she'd made him feel that he'd panicked and lashed out at the first sign of possible duplicity. He'd been so badly damaged on that fucking island—used, abused and tormented that there were times when the paranoia snuck up on him and threatened to choke him alive.

He knew deep down, that Buffy would've never done anything to harm Thea...

...and yet, he'd lashed out and hurt the one person who truly made him feel alive.

The thought of not being able to say he was sorry...

To not be able to hold Buffy again...

Made him _**sick**_...

Hindsight, was twenty-twenty but in his case it was more like a mantra. He'd spent his whole entire life, wallowing in self-doubt and recriminations for his stupid choices.

And he didn't want to live that way anymore...

...he didn't want to _be_ that man, anymore.

When the knock came at his door, Oliver felt his stomach fall and his heart move up into his throat.

He'd give every penny of his wealth for one more moment with Buffy.

To tell her that she was _it_ for him...

And he'd do _anything_ to make it right with her.

When he opened the door, it was to Tommy standing there with a pensive expression on his face.

"It's time."


	36. Chapter 36

Oliver followed Tommy downstairs and into the music room. As they made their way down the elevator shaft and into the large cavern underneath Wayne Manor, Oliver felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. Flight or flight.

He wouldn't flee, but he was upset that he hadn't been given the choice to fight alongside Buffy.

If he'd not given into his fear, would she have asked him to go with her?

It was a question he was fairly certain, might never be answered as he took the final steps into the Immediate area where everyone was now congregated together. Then the portal opened and the blue demon emerged, with a sinister grin on his face.

Almost as if he was enjoying their pain.

"It is time." The demon bellowed and then pulled out a glowing orb from his robes, and everyone watched as it levitated over the water and then there were several gasps, as it shimmered along the cavern walls before images formed in the mist...

Images of Buffy, Spike and Malcolm.

Malcolm was dressed in his League gear, his bow and quiver full of arrows slung over his back.

Spike had a sword, and was wearing his usual long black leather trench coat. His face was still a bit banged up, but he looked tons better.

Buffy, had on her fighting leathers, with two katanas strapped to her back and a crossbow attached to her side—a small pouch of arrows slung around her hip.

They were making their way near a cavern entrance when Malcolm spoke up.

"This is the only entrance in or out of the mountain. We've taken out the scouting patrol, but there will be more inside. How many, I don't know precisely. When I was here before there were twenty guards that watched the outer amphitheater and the inner chamber where the pit is located, holds another twenty easily."

Buffy sighed and nodded.

"You both go in first, create as much destruction as you can."

"And you?" Spike asked with interest.

"I need to get to the pits." Buffy replied. "There is one goal here, Merlyn...to get to the inner chamber."

"And once we are inside?"

Buffy didn't answer directly, but she did say, "Let me worry about that. No matter what happens, don't interfere, got it?"

Both vampire and human nodded reluctantly and then Buffy gestured for Malcolm, who opened the doorway to the Demon Head's lair.

The group watched stunned as the three of them: Malcolm, Spike and Buffy—took out everyone in their path. By the time they'd reached the inner antechamber, all three were beat up a bit, but looked relatively alright.

The inner room however, was empty.

Buffy's gaze narrowed as she turned and scouted the perimeter.

"This is too easy."

In that moment, she heard at least twenty arrows knocked back and she gazed upwards as she noticed Ra's men surrounding them.

They had the high ground.

Then there was a deep voice, that was laughing at them.

"Did you really think, Malcolm? That you could lead a team into my home and defeat me?"

As Ra's emerged from the shadows, Bruce growled deeply at seeing his old mentor and nemesis alive and well.

"I figured it was worth a shot."

"You never were good with taking orders, Malcolm. When I indicated you were to abandon your son, then hand over your daughter? You refused time and time again. Why was that?" Ra's taunted.

"Because I'll _never_ willingly hand over my children to you!" Merlyn spit out. "You may have owned me, Ra's...but I will never allow my children to be used by you. You destroy everything you touch."

"That's the way of the League, Malcolm. You knew this when you asked for my help. You wanted to punish those who and taken your wife away. You got your wish, perhaps not in the way you'd assumed you would."

Malcolm didn't reply, as he glanced over at Buffy and Spike—who were glaring defiantly at Ra's.

"And the vampire with a soul. How touching that is." Ra's chuckled before his blue eyes settled on Buffy. "And the Slayer. Not the one I'd originally thought, but it matters little. You must know child—you _cannot_ defeat the Demon's Head."

"Yeah, I've heard that same diatribe before. I'm too powerful to be killed...I'm too evil...blah...blah...blah...don't you think you idiots could come up with some new schtick. _Bored_ now."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at how fearless Buffy was, even in the face of overwhelming adversity.

"This is my home, Slayer. You caught me unawares before. You won't be so lucky here."

"Wanna _bet_?" Buffy grinned and then Spike launched himself towards Ra's, as several arrows were shot in succession at them. Oliver watched as Buffy dodged, deflected and cut down as many attacks as she could, but when the first arrow hit her leg—she buckled and Oliver felt his fists grip and her shout of pain.

She continued to move towards the pit as she took hit after hit, all the while Ra's was battling Spike while Merlyn was behind a pillar, trying to take out as many foes from above as he could.

As Buffy reached the pit, Ra's swung his sword—blocking Spike's blow and then kicked him across the room...his body crumpling against the cavern wall, as he groaned in pain and with lightening precision, Ra's launched his sword at Buffy at the same time she was fighting off several attacks at once and Oliver shouted, "No!" as Ra's sword penetrated Buffy's back and stabbed her through her abdomen.

Blood poured out onto her leathers and her hands were stained with it, but she turned around and faced a Ra's with a manic grin on her face.

"You're defeated, Slayer."

Buffy glanced back at the edge of the pit and shook her head in triumph.

"You really don't know _what_ a Slayer is, do you idiot?" She wheezed on a gasp.

Buffy then began to whisper something in a language Oliver wasn't familiar with, and then three black men—in some kind of tribal robes—appeared from the ether and stood in a semicircular pattern around the back of the pit.

"Who are _you_?" Ra's demanded angrily.

However, the men didn't reply—but they too started to chant loudly, the same exact words Buffy was whispering; and Buffy kept repeating the words, until a final arrow shot her through the chest.

Screams of horror rent through the caverns at Wayne Manor, and Oliver felt tears falling from his eyes and he collapsed to his knees in anguish—just as Buffy fell backwards into the pit...

...and then several things happened at once...

Ra's yelled at his men to take down the remaining intruders, who kept chanting...

The greenish liquid from the pit began to bubble and hiss uncontrollably...

A large Shadow emerged from the back of the cavern and settled like a cloying specter over the pits, obscuring the Shadow Men completely...

The ground started to tremble, as if an earthquake was shaking the very foundations of Ra's lair...

Then there was a deafening silence, which instantly pervaded over everything for the space of about a minute, until a cacophonous explosion blasted the pit apart just as Buffy remerged, her eyes feral—her body healed...

And then the Shadow melded with the Slayer, and her piercing screams settled over everyone watching the scene in terror...

The force of the power caused Buffy's body to be thrown up against the wall of the cavern as her mouth opened in a blood-curdling rent of the most excruciating pain—and she unleashed a malestrom of power—completely obliterating the pit as her head flailed from side to side. Faith gasped as the visages of Sineya and Buffy kept merging and separating from each other—the Primeval Slayer and the Chosen One battling for dominance.

"Oh my _God_." Willow gasped out, as Buffy continued to scream; her hands clawing at her face and body—blood pouring from the wounds and then healing just as quickly, all the while Buffy continued to thrash and wail...

When her body finally collapsed on the floor—seemingly spent from the power surge and release, the ground finally stopped moving and then Buffy lifted her head and snarled...

..._enraged_...

Then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared above, taking out Ra's men one by one as Merlyn shot an arrow at Ra's in the chaos, and superficially pierced his right leg at the knee.

His grunt of pain was rather satisfying.

It was getting harder to get a clear view of the devastation as the shadows kept appearing and disappearing along with the screams of Ra's men as they were picked off one by one by Buffy.

Ra's broke off the arrow shaft and stood, grabbing a weapon as Malcolm tried to take another shot—but the Demon's Head cut it down effortlessly. Several more shots were made by Merlyn and each time Ra's deflected them, as carnage fell all around them. Spike, who had finally shaken himself back to fighting stock, grabbed a weapon of his own to take on Ra's...but as he made to move to engage the head of the League, the shadows coalesced and then Buffy was standing there...bloodied—but it was clear the blood wasn't her's.

When the expected confrontation finally occurred, between Slayer and the Demon's Head—it was clear it was going to be over relatively quickly as Ra's couldn't get a clear shot at Buffy. She kept teleporting in and out of shadow, until she had Ra's by the neck and a blade shoved through the man's stomach.

Her feral growl ripped through the chamber, and both Spike and Malcolm watched in abject fear and awe as Buffy kept Ra's in front of her.

"Buffy?" Spike whispered and the Slayer snarled and gnashed her teeth at Spike, warning him not to come closer.

Spike put his hands up and took a hesitant step forward.

"_Slayer_..."

Buffy just pulled Ra's righter into her body, using his wounded self as a shield.

"It's done, Slayer," Spike pleaded, "Time to send the monster back to hell."

Hazel eyes were darkened. It was clear that Buffy was no long fully in control. Spike glanced warily at Merlyn, who didn't know what to do.

"Let him go, Slayer."

"_No_!" Her voice rasped out, but it wasn't Buffy's voice...

"Sineya." Faith whispered in horror.

"Buffy?" Spike asked again, and Buffy shook her head, even as she gripped her hand around Ra's neck tighter.

"**_Noooo_**!"

"Listen Slayer, I don't have time for cavewoman Buffy right now. We need to get Ra's back to where he belongs. He needs to be punished."

Buffy's eyes shot to the now destroyed pit and she tilted her head at it, before dragging Ra's over to its edge. She glanced down and back to Spike before she grinned evilly—all teeth and wild eyes and then she tumbled backwards into the abyss with Ra's, as Spike yelled for her to stop—while everyone in the batcave screamed out in shock.

Spike and Merlyn ran over to the edge of the pit, but there was nothing there. No Buffy, no Ra's.

"Where did she go?" Spike demanded.

"I have no idea."

Glancing up, Merlyn was taken aback by the three Shadow Men—who were standing there, staring at them both. The one in the middle grinned, and then spoke...

"She has returned the Demon to Purgatory. The pits are destroyed and the Demon's Head is no more."

"How do we get her back?" Spike yelled.

"It is not for you to decide, vampire." The man replied, accent heavy as he swayed slightly. "The time of the primeval one has returned."

Spike took a surprised step back, as the man grinned again—and then he along with his companions, disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Spike growled out as he turned to Merlyn, and the other man just seemed as lost as he was.

"We need to get back to Gotham, Spike."

"I need to find Buffy."

"Look Spike, we need help and I for one have no intention of going after Miss Summers in the state she's in. We need backup."

Spike sneered, but couldn't disagree. He had no idea where to look.

The image then faded from view, and once severed—Bruce pulled his wife into his body as she began to cry.

Dawn, Willow, Thea and Moira were all in tears too...

Oliver however, knew exactly what the shadow man had meant.

"Buffy's on Lian Yu?"

"No!" Faith hissed in shock. "There's no way."

"The mortal is correct in that Miss Summers took Ra's to his fate. He is however, incorrect in that she will remain there."

"How?" Oliver demanded. "How do you know this?"

D'Hoffryn chuckled, and then looked over his shoulder at the raised platform in the water and he smiled widely. When Oliver followed his line of sight, his breath hitched at the woman crouching on the rostrum.

"_Buffy_?"

All eyes turned as one, and Dawn gasped as she saw her sister watching them all with a wary gleam in her eye.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried starting to rush over to her sister, but Faith held her back—her eyes never leaving that of her sister Slayer, who looked far more prehistoric than Buffyish.

"Dawn!" Faith hissed lowly, "stay calm."

Buffy continued to watch them, her head tilting from side to side as she listed back and forth on her feet...her gaze measured and focused.

"How did she get here if the pits were destroyed?" Faith bit out to D'Hoffryn.

"She is Shadow now. She can pass seamlessly through the portals of the shadow world."

"Are you saying she's no longer human?"

"No. She is _more_ than human," the horned blue demon clarified, "more than she was before. She has merged with the Shadow Demon, and the essence of the primeval one. Only time will tell if Miss Summers is stronger."

"I don't understand."

"If she can't emerge victorious over the darkness, Slayer—it will _consume_ her." D'Hoffryn explained. "It will eventually drive her mad."

"Fuck." Tommy whispered as Oliver couldn't take his eyes off Buffy, as she continued to canter back and forth, her eyes unblinking as she kept staring at them all.

"What can we do?" Willow asked worriedly and D'Hoffryn chuckled again but didn't reply as he turned to Faith and said simply, "Our deal is done, Slayer. I believe you have something that _belongs_ to me?"

Faith glowered but held out her hand and the Sword of Strega appeared. Oliver and Tommy's eyes widened in recognition as Faith handed over the weapon. Before D'Hoffryn left, Faith grit out, "I know you know how to help her." Faith gestured at Buffy. "Why won't you tell me?"

The Lord of Vengeance sighed before he glanced down at the sword in his hand knowingly.

"Slayer, you know how to help her. You've always known where the true Power of the Slayer comes from and her line will forge a new path for _millennia_ to come."

Faith's eyes widened as a portal opened and D'Hoffryn vanished just as Faith extended her hand and the Slayer Scythe appeared. Clasping her hand on it instinctively, she handed it over to Willow, who didn't need to be told twice.

Kneeling down on the cavern floor, Willow started to chant...

As before, the second before the Scythe activated, Willow whispered out, "Oh my, _Goddess_."

The light power of the Scythe echoed through the cavern with a blistering intensity. Faith felt the power surge through her to the astonished looks of everyone, and then the entirety of all the Slayers who had merged with her in her fight against Danthalzar reappeared in the ether...

...thousands of years worth.

As the power reached Buffy, she screamed...the Shadow trying to hold sway as the two opposing forces of the Slayer's powers fought for control.

Light and Dark...

And then another form appeared on the podium...

...Sineya...

"She is _mine_!" The voice hissed. "I am the primeval one! I _am_ the Slayer!"

Buffy's body bowed and her mouth opened again as she cried out in agony.

"**_Nooo!"_**

Buffy's voice pierced through everyone there and Faith turned and faced Sineya, her expression fierce and forbidding.

"Let her _go_!"

"Nooo!" Sineya crouched down over Buffy, as the specter's of the other Slayers hovered over the water...waiting...

"The line of Slayer's belongs to _me_!" Sineya hissed.

Faith cowed back at the venom in the primeval one's voice, but then something astonishing happened...

Buffy stood up and growled out, "No! _I am the Chosen One! _This is my **Destiny**!"

"No!"

"_Yes_!"

As the power of the Scythe continued to swell, Buffy clenched her hands and Faith saw her taking a deep breath before she thrust them out and in that split second...the entire line of Slayer's melded into Buffy and cast out Sineya and the Shadow Demon...who roared with anguish before it was banished, along with the primeval one...back to the darkness.

And Buffy collapsed onto the dais, completely unconscious, leaving everyone completely stunned and speechless, but it was Oliver who reacted, and reached Buffy first as he lifted her gingerly into his arms.

If he hadn't been sure of it before this moment, he was now without question.

Buffy Summers was _his_...

Ignoring the myriad of looks being sent his way, Oliver walked with purpose back through the caverns and up to the Manor. He just had to figure out how to get Buffy to forgive him for being such an idiot.


	37. Chapter 37

He'd been sitting in Buffy's room for nearly 24 hours, and she still hadn't woken up. Dawn had joined him at first, but when she realized that Oliver wasn't going to leave until Buffy regained consciousness, she made it a point to bring him some food and drink.

Malcolm and Spike had finally returned from Nanda Parbat a few hours prior, and surprisingly—Tommy was the first one to greet his Father. The elder Merlyn had been surprised by his son's effusive hug, but when Tommy explained what had happened and how they'd seen everything that had transpired, Malcolm had been stunned...

...and then _relieved_.

Thea had even smiled at her biological father, and while she hadn't showed any physical affection at his return, she was no longer acting like she hated the man.

Malcolm figured this was probably the best he could hope for, under the circumstances.

When Faith had told Spike about Buffy, and her surprising reappearance—he'd made his way straight to her bedroom and found the Queen Heir keeping vigil at Buffy's bedside.

Spike wasn't an idiot, and he'd figured out fairly quickly that Buffy had slept with the poncey git and then something had happened that had left the Slayer feeling fragile and unsure.

It was a stark reminder of their time in Sunnydale and how much he hated seeing Buffy vulnerable.

So he'd done what he'd always done and punched the wanker right in the kisser.

Oliver just wiped the blood away from his cut lip, but hadn't fought back nor berated Spike for acting out. He'd just nodded and let it be, figuring he deserved Spike's wrath for hurting Buffy like he had.

As he watched Buffy sleep, Oliver felt the fractured parts of his soul heal themselves. He had spent so much time over the past six plus years feeling scared for the things he couldn't control, feeling guilt over the deaths of his Father and Sara as well as all the heinous things he had chosen to partake in to save himself and his family from retribution by Talia and Bane...but mostly he had felt broken inside. Afraid that if someone looked too closely at him, they'd discover his secrets and realize how unworthy he was for all the good things in his life.

He'd been a _selfish_ young man—full of avarice and vanity. He'd taken what he'd wanted and never apologized to anyone he might've hurt along the way. He was the Prince of Starling City, the Golden Boy—and he'd relished in that role for years...

But facades have a way of crashing and burning and when they do, what's left is oftentimes a caricature of that well put together image.

Oliver had lived that life, had the world at his feet and he'd never appreciated a single thing given to him. He'd taken it for granted and felt entitled to it, because he'd not known how to be any different.

Pride before the fall...

...and he'd fallen..._**hard**_...

Now, he was more introspective and grateful—but he was also much angrier and distrusting.

And he didn't want to be that way!

He wanted to be brave and good—to have a life filled with fun, laughter and love.

He'd gotten a very small taste of it and truth be told, he craved more of it.

Sighing sadly, he shook his head and gripped Buffy's hand within his own as he kissed the back of her knuckles for the hundredth time, silently praying for her to wake up and give him a real chance to make things right.

"Oliver?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his Mom standing in the open doorway with a sympathetic expression on her face.

"No change?"

"None." He replied softly, as he set Buffy's hand down on the bed and turned fully to face his mother. "Faith mentioned it might be a while before Buffy comes to."

"Maybe you should go take a shower, get something to eat?"

"No," shaking his head, Oliver was adamant that he was going to stay where he was until Buffy woke up. "With my luck, she'll wake up when I leave and then I'll never get the chance to tell her how sorry I am."

"Oh, Oliver!" Moira moved into the room, and reached for her son...pulling him over to a small couch so she could sit with him. Oliver allowed it, and Moira kept ahold of his hand in solidarity. "Miss Summers is perhaps the strongest person I've ever known. She also seems to be one of the most forgiving too. I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I don't know, Mom," Oliver sighed, "I was such a jerk."

"Why?"

"Was I a jerk?"

"Yes."

Lifting his head up, Oliver's face scrunched as he considered the why's and wherefore's of his stupidity.

"I think I was scared? Coming home was hard, Mom. I never said anything about it, because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That if you knew what I've done—what I had to do to survive—you and Thea would look at me differently. Maybe see that I'm not a good person."

"Oh, Oliver—you are such a _good_ man and a good son! You've faced hardships, it's true. You had to make horrible choices based on having nothing but horrid choices to choose from. I won't tell you not to feel guilty for what has transpired, but what I can tell you is to use those experiences and learn from them. Don't make the same mistakes twice. You're not the self-indulgent, spoiled boy you used to be. You've grown into a capable man, with a strong sense of right and wrong. You've protected your sister and I in the only way you knew how. How can I as a Mother, be upset with that?"

"You don't think I'm beyond redemption?"

"No, darling. I think you need to forgive yourself and vow to keep striving to do better." Moira smiled softly as she squeezed his hand lovingly. "You want to know what I think?"

"Sure, Mom."

Glancing over at the bed, Moira smirked when she noticed that Miss Summer's eyes were finally open and there were tears glistening in the lowlight.

"I think," Moira began gently, "that you realized you've found your other half and it initially terrified you."

With his back to Buffy, Oliver didn't see her eyes widen...but Moira did and she was pleased by the hopeful look on the young woman's face.

"You're _right_. I just want to be worthy of her, Mom." Shaking his head, Oliver coughed out a harsh laugh. "I just want to be strong enough for her. To stand beside her. I faltered—not because of her, but because of _me_."

"And now?"

"I feel like a complete and utter idiot."

A small huff of laughter brought Oliver up short and his head whipped around to the wide, clear hazel eyes of Buffy—who was now watching him warily.

"I'll leave you two alone." Moira patted her son's arm in parting. As she stood up, she nodded to Buffy and said sincerely, "I am very glad you survived your ordeal, Miss Summers. I must say, how impressed I am with your bravery and strength."

Buffy swallowed and nodded too, wheezing out a small "_thank you_" as her throat still felt a bit raw.

Oliver stood up quickly and moved over to grab a glass of water...holding it to Buffy's lips as his blue eyes held hazel ones, that were shining up at him.

"Thank you." She whispered out scratchily, "my throat is still sore."

"I can imagine." Oliver replied back softly, as he cupped the side of her head and allowed his hand to give a lingering caress, ending at her cheek.

As they continued to eye each other, their gazes moving back and forth—neither one noticed Moira leaving the room until the door clicked shut.

"How long?"

"Were you out?"

Buffy nodded.

"A day—more or less."

Buffy winced and she shuffled uneasily on the bed trying to get up, but Oliver set a firm hand on her arm and asked, "What do you need?"

"Bathroom?"

He smiled and then proceeded to lift her up into his arms, not asking for permission as he headed into the bathroom with an arm full of Buffy. As he set her down carefully, he queried, "do you want to take a bath?"

"A shower might be a better idea. I want to wash my hair?"

"Okay. I'll give you a few moments of privacy but a bath might be more relaxing and I'd be happy to wash your hair for you."

"Who says I want you to?"

Oliver blanched as he swallowed awkwardly and took a hesitant step back. His gaze lowered in shame, as he cleared his throat a few times.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. _Truly_. I should've never said what I did."

"But you _did_."

"I know."

"Were you telling your mom the truth?"

"_Yes_." No hesitation in his voice, just calm assuredness.

"You hurt me."

"I know, and I can't promise I won't again. But I can promise I will try to do better and be better and if I'm an ass again, you have my permission to respond accordingly."

"I'm not going to deck you, Oliver. Despite wanting very much to the other night."

"Fair trade."

Buffy huffed a snort and shook her head. "Not my style."

"What is?"

"Well, since you're not already dead, I can't exactly kill you. I suppose that doesn't leave me many options."

Grinning, Oliver couldn't believe how quick with the wit Buffy was—she really tried hard to allow things to roll off her—even when it hurt.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Nope."

"Oh?"

Buffy turned and as she did she waved him out. But before he reached the door, she offered, "Come and wash my back and hair after I'm done here. Maybe I'll be in a more forgiving mood after I've had a nice, hot bubble bath."

Tilting his head down to hide his grin, he just hummed in acquiescence and let Buffy be for a few moments until she called him back into the bathroom. She was sitting on a small stool, and she waved to the large tub like she was a queen sitting on her throne.

The irony wasn't lost on him.

Once the bath was drawn, Buffy stood shakily and went to undress. Oliver turned to give her a modicum of privacy, which had her giggling but when he heard her sigh of bliss, he turned back around and took in how heavenly she looked surrounded by a tub full of bubbles.

"That's an exquisite sight."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," Oliver reached for the hand towel and lathered it up—the smell of rose and jasmine permeating his nostrils as the delicate fragrance filled the bathroom. He gently pulled Buffy's long hair to the side and lathered up her back carefully, running his hands up and down her spine and smirking pleased, when she moaned out softly at his touch.

"How are you feeling?" The question was hesitant, and he wasn't sure if Buffy was ready to talk to him about what had happened. But surprisingly, she didn't seem adverse to speaking about it.

"Well, I'm better than I thought I'd be. What is it now? I've officially died four times now?"

Oliver growled out unhappily, but Buffy gazed over her shoulder and winked at him in amusement. "Wonder if I can get five for five?"

"That's _not_ funny, Buffy." Pursing his lips, Oliver sighed heavily as he thought back on what had happened. "If I hadn't seen it, I don't think I would've believed it."

"_Seen it?"_

Sitting up slightly, Oliver's brow furrowed suddenly before he started mumbling to himself about what a colossal idiot he was. After a few moments watching him, as he lowly berated himself—Buffy coughed out his name to get his attention.

"Queen? What are you mumbling about?"

Buffy didn't think she'd ever seen Oliver Queen looking quite so...

...embarrassed...

...uncomfortable...

"Uhm, that blue demon?"

"D'Hoffryn?"

"Yeah, him...well, he had this orb thing and it allowed us to watch what happened in Nanda Parbat."

Her mouth dropped open in dismay, as she squeaked out, "Damn! All of it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh?"

"How much do you remember?" He asked, as he took a large basin from the side of the tub and filled it with warm water.

"I remember everything with perfect clarity up until I fell into the pit. It's a bit fuzzy after that."

"So you don't remember taking Ra's back to Lian Yu, or fighting off the Shadow Demon?"

Tilting her head in thought, Buffy honestly could say that her mind was still hazy on all the particulars.

"I don't remember all of it. It's probably for the best."

"Probably."

Buffy glanced up at him confused, but he just motioned for her to turn her head around so he could wash her hair.

Closing her eyes in bliss, Buffy relished in the peace of the moment. She had never had anyone take care of her like this. She wasn't used to being pampered, unless she was doing it for herself. But this...

...this, she could get used to...

And that took her aback a bit.

She forgave Oliver for his moment of weakness. She could well understand being scared and angry at the world. There were many times growing up in Sunnydale that she wanted to rage against the unfairness of her calling. It was something that had chosen her...not the other way around and yet she'd never shirked her duty. She had always done what needed to be done, even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

But now, things had changed.

She had changed.

The Slayer line would now live through her.

Prophecy dreams were funny things. She'd had enough experience with them over the years to know that they were rarely straightforward. But this last time, the dream had been more vivid and real than any other Slayer dream and the message had been crystal.

And that was _why_ she'd leapt down the rabbit hole with Queen before she'd looked.

It was why she'd hoped for the first time in her life, that she might be able to have a real life...a happy life.

The kind of life that Faith had for herself—with Bruce.

Her mind's eye flashed to the one image that she hadn't been able to shake and she closed her eyes and held to that fleeting moment with a sense of cautious hope.

Seeds of yearning, longing, craving for something tangible. She'd spent the last fourteen years doing just that, but also knowing that as much as she'd wished for a different life...a simpler life...

...that wasn't her life.

"You're far away right now." Oliver murmured, as he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Where I go from here."

Buffy felt Oliver's hands still for a brief second before he continued on with his ministrations, but his voice was unsure as he asked, "And where is that?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out. I might head back to London with Dawn and Giles."

Oliver didn't speak as he carefully rinsed out Buffy's hair. Part of him wondered if she was testing him, and another part of him understood that based on their recent history (his confession to his mother notwithstanding), Buffy had no reason to assume nor trust in a future with him.

As he finished his task, he grabbed a small towel and gently hand dried the ends of her hair—his mind whirring a mile a minute.

"What about Starling City?" He finally got out. "Would you be interested in spending some time there?"

Oliver felt her stiffen slightly, but her voice was light as she replied, "I've never really thought about it."

"Maybe you should."

"Why?" She glanced again over her shoulder, her gaze wary as she considered him.

"Well, I was hoping to take you out on that date I promised."

Biting her lip, Buffy felt her gut clenching at the cautiously hopeful expression on Queen's face. There was a part of her that really wanted to take Oliver up on his offer, but there was another part that wondered if they were truly ready for that step. As much as her heart had leaped at his confession to his Mom, Buffy had to wonder if Oliver Queen really wanted her long term. He seemed enamoured now, but what about six months from now? A year from now?

Would he still want her then?

Or would the excitement fade?

Or was this something even more unsavory?

Did he feel obligated?"

"I think," Buffy's voice halted as she turned back towards the wall and stared into nothing. She couldn't face Oliver for what she needed to say. "I _think_ that right now what you're feeling seems right to you but maybe you won't feel that way in a few months, Oliver. When the excitement fades and all you're left with is just me...well..."

"Buffy..."

"No, it's totally cool if that's all this is. I get it. I've been there and done that but you were so quick to mistrust me and in my intentions and maybe it's because of your issues, but maybe it's because of me. I can't change who I am and I don't think you really have any..."

"Buffy..._**stop**_!" His voice was commanding as he came around and sat down in front of her so they could have this conversation properly. "I'm sorry for how I hurt you. I really am. It's not you...it's me."

"Heard that before." She mumbled, causing Oliver to crack a half-grin.

"I can't speak to your previous relationships, but I do know myself well enough to say that I want to try with you. I want to be with you."

"Until you don't."

"What can I say to convince you that's not going to happen?"

"You can't." Buffy sighed sadly. "I think we need time. Time to get to know each other but not date each other. Oliver, you've just gotten home less than two years ago and can you honestly say you've dealt with all your demons?"

Lips flattening in frustration, Oliver couldn't make that claim and Buffy knew it.

"How about a deal, Queen?"

"What kind of deal?"

"One year from today. During that time we keep in touch—talk...become friends, yeah? And if you decide you still want to try, I'll try with you."

"One year?"

"Yep. It'll give each of us time to figure some stuff out and maybe see if we can make this work. I mean, that's if you want this to work into something more than just shagging."

"Shagging?" Oliver chuckled. "Is that slang for sex?"

"Yep."

"Seems you know some British slang after all."

"Bullocks, shagging, git, prat...my vocab is _extensive_ when it comes to the slang."

He snickered as his eyes took in the beauty in front of him. One year. She was essentially telling him if he wanted to be with her, he needed to get his shit together. Part of him wanted to scream that they didn't need to wait. That they could make it work right now, but there was a smaller part of him that _knew_ that Buffy was right.

He needed to face his demons and learn to deal with his guilt.

He needed to learn to forgive himself.

"I don't like it, but I'll give you the year—Buffy Summers. One year from today, my club, Starling City."

Putting her hand out in front of her, Buffy quipped, "Shake on it?"

Oliver enveloped her hand within his own and pulled it up to kiss the back of her hand as he stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. He lifted his head up slightly, winked and replied firmly, "Deal."


	38. Chapter 38

In the weeks that followed Ra's defeat, things had gone back to a semblance of normalcy. Oliver and his family returned to Starling City, with promises of keeping in touch. Buffy and Oliver had exchanged cell numbers, as well as email addresses. The Queen Heir has been reluctant to leave his Slayer, but it hadn't stopped him from kissing Buffy breathless in front of everyone and reminding her of their mutual promise in a years time.

Willow and Kennedy along with Giles and Dawn returned to London. Buffy had decided to head to Los Angeles with Angel, Spike and the rest of the Wolfram and Hart gang, as she wanted to catch up with Xander, who was working for a large construction firm there.

Oliver and Malcolm had both promised Thea that they'd keep up with her training and Tommy and Laurel were mulling around future wedding dates.

Bruce and Faith had watched everyone leave Wayne Manor with a feeling of sad relief. As much as they loved their friends, they preferred each other more and Bruce wasn't one to share his wife's time if he could help it.

Her preferred having her all to himself.

As Faith's pregnancy progressed and her stomach blossomed, Bruce couldn't keep his hands off his beautiful wife. Her new maternity wardrobe was the talk of the Gotham socialite circles as well as its society pages. Antonio has sent a large basket of Italian chocolates, some exquisite flowers, and a beautiful charm bracelet for the ensuing free publicity. His good deed had seen an increase of his sales by over thirty percent.

At Faith's six month pregnancy mark, the independent evaluation of the rapier sword she'd discovered in New Orleans was indeed certified to be that of Louis the Thirteenth. The press had caught wind of the story, as well as how the sword was discovered and who had initially verified authenticity. Micah was left fielding calls from collectors and museums all over the world, asking for Faith's services.

Bruce had chuckled when his wife had relayed her meeting with Micah. She'd been skeptical initially, and surprised...but eventually pleased with the response. She had told Micah under no circumstances was she traveling extensively whilst she was pregnant, but she was willing to have work sent to her. Her calendar was now booked solid for the next two years.

It didn't hurt that her consulting fee had tripled either.

The sword was set to go to auction in a couple weeks in New York. Bruce and Faith, had made arrangements to watch the auction from home, and Bruce had a line directly set up into the auction house for the event. He would be an anonymous bidder, and he was perfectly fine with that.

Buffy, during this period, had eventually found her way back to London. She had shared her Slayer dream with Giles, Dawn and Willow. All three of them had been surprised initially, but Giles had noted that reports of supernatural activity from his field agents, was down significantly. Buffy had been patrolling in graveyards all over Europe from Paris to Prague and had even taken a few trips to Mexico and South America prior to returning to London, but there hadn't been much activity anywhere.

When she'd found herself in New Orleans at one point right before she'd returned to the IWC, she'd run into Justine, Clem and Lorne.

But wherever she went, all she could think about was Oliver. In their conversations he always asked where she was, if she was staying safe and if she missed him. He was working hard at Queen Industries and his nightclub. His vigilante activities were few and far between, but just like Gotham had seen a renaissance, Starling City was having their own upswing.

Moira was even thinking of running for Mayor.

That had surprised Buffy, but Oliver seemed to think his mom would be a natural.

Bruce had finally gotten his pet project with Dr. Pavel completed about a month after everyone had left Gotham, and the test reactor had been implemented without a hitch. With the trial period underway, Bruce had seen Wayne's stock double in the last few months and he had been interviewed by several financial publications, as well as environmental groups and currently—was taking bids on which cities worldwide would be considered for a Wayne Energy reactor platform.

Faith had been floored by the interest, as well as the profitability of Bruce's project. He hadn't been lying when he'd indicated what this would do for Wayne Enterprises bottom line. The company prospectus was set to double their net worth by years end.

As they were sitting in Bruce's office together, waiting for the call to come in for the auction at Sotheby's, Faith perused through a few of the capital offers from some of the other cities who'd expressed an interest.

"You didn't tell me Starling City was on the list?"

Bruce walked over and sat down next to his wife, reaching for the folder she was holding as he glanced it over with a frown.

"This is _new_." Bruce admitted. "Lucius must've just gotten this and added it to the pile. There's probably several more I haven't had a chance to evaluate properly. Why? Want to help?"

"Not really," Faith bit back cheekily, "But I really think you should consider this one."

"I'm not sure that's good business, beautiful."

"No, it's called good will—husband. While I'll never be a big fan of Malcolm Merlyn, I rather like Tommy."

"And Queen?"

Faith's lips pursed and Bruce couldn't help the smug smirk that morphed onto his face. Ever since Buffy had shared about her romantic entanglement with the Starling City Prince and what had happened, Faith had been reluctant to give Oliver a pass. As fraught as their previous dynamic had been, both Buffy and Faith cared deeply for one another. It was competitive, snarky and at times downright immature...but they were the only two people in the world who completely understood what the other was going through on any given day.

That and the fact that Faith called Buffy weekly to check in and catch up didn't hurt either.

"I'm keeping my mind open for now. But I _swear_, if he hurts her again..."

"Give the kid a break," Bruce admonished, "he's had a hard time of it too, wife."

"Oh? You're best buds now?"

"We talk on occasion. Keep appraised of certain goings on. Who knows, maybe he and I will start our own League?"

Faith scoffed and then laughed loudly. "Sure, you can call it the Vigilante League!"

Bruce grinned. "I don't think so. A vigilante is just a man scraping for his own justice."

"Hmm, that actually has a better ring to it."

"What does?" Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Justice League."

Eyes widening, Bruce's expression changed in a flash. "Now that has a nice, poetic ring to it. Justice League of America?"

"How _patriotic_."

"Well, it's just an idea."

"Can you have a League with only two members?"

"Got to start somewhere, right?"

"Sure."

At that moment Bruce's phone rang, ending their bantering as he picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

"Wayne."

"Mr. Wayne, this is Camilla Land from Sotheby's. The auction will be starting here in a few moments. I just wanted to confirm your options."

"The options are open, Ms. Land. I _want_ the item, no matter the cost."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne."

Faith rolled her eyes as she sat back with a small huff.

"You do realize that 40 million is a conservative estimate, Husband?"

"I do."

"_Bruce_..."

"Don't start, wife! You could've had it for less than three million."

"That wouldn't have been right, and you know it."

"Hence why I adore you. You're going to make Mr. Rau a very wealthy man."

"It only seems fair." Faith replied, as she snuggled into her husband's side. "He's a genuinely good person, and he's offered to bring anything he finds on his travels to me first to have a look see. It's a win-win!"

Bruce shook his head in amusement, wondering as he often did—how he'd gotten so lucky to have Faith for his very own. Cupping her belly, he smiled when he felt his son kick under his hand.

"Names?"

"So many to choose from. Thomas for a middle name, we've decided that but I can't seem to find a first name that feels right."

"I know. I'll hear a name and think, '_that's the one_' but then I hear another name I like better. We still have about six weeks."

"Thankfully."

The phone clicked back on and then Bruce turned on his computer monitor which gave them the direct feed into the auction house. He scanned the auction floor but other than Mr. Rau; he didn't see anyone he recognized in the audience.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to lot number 224, Rapier Sword of Louis the Thirteenth. Independently verified by Faith Wayne of Wolfram and Hart Gotham, Pierre Deveraux of Gotham University and Stephen Marks of Sotheby's here in New York."_

The auctioneer then went into a bit of the history of the sword, highlighting its more notable parts and the insignia of epee was then put on a screen monitor for all within the gallery to see.

"_We will start the bidding at 20 million dollars."_

A gentleman in the third row raised his paddle instantly.

"_We have a bid for 20 million, do I hear a bid for 25?"_

One of the phone attendants raised their paddle and the auctioneer pointed in his direction.

"_25 million. Thank you. Do we have 30?"_

The bidding finally got to fifty million and Bruce hadn't even placed a bid yet as he was waiting for the small timers to gracefully bow out.

He glanced over at his wife, who was eyeing the sword possessively, and he couldn't help but smirk at how invested she was in this.

And she _**wanted**_ that sword.

"_75 million. Thank you. Do we hear 80 million?"_

There was a few heartbeats of silence and when the auctioneer said the words '_going once'_ Bruce said succinctly, "Raise the bid."

His representative lifted her paddle and the auctioneer, pointed to her immediately.

"_Thank you, we have a bid of 80 million. Do we have 85?"_

Again there was a pause, until another phone representative raised his paddle and the auctioneer pointed in his direction.

"_85! Excellent! Do we have 90?"_

Bruce's eyes narrowed and Faith tilted her head at her husband curiously.

"Someone new has jumped into the game?"

"Yes."

Faith snickered as Bruce raised the bid again.

"_90 million, do we have 95?"_

"Why are you laughing, beautiful?"

"It's Merlyn or Queen or both."

"What?"

"Oh come _on_, husband? Who else would be bidding on this item?" She then lifted up the prospective and waved it in his face. "They want something from you, and it's no coincidence you just got this today? _**Please**_!"

Bruce chuckled as he shook his head in wonder at his gorgeous wife.

When the bid was raised to 100 million, the crowd at the auction house clapped.

"They're in on it together is my guess. I think they're waiting for your call, husband. I _want_ that sword. Don't disappoint me!" She stood up winked and sashayed out of the room, all the while her husband was grinning madly at her in adoration.

"Raise the bid ten million, Ms. Land."

His representative did as asked, and the crowd gasped again as the auctioneer pointed at her and said with excitement, "_110 million! Do we have a bid for 115?"_

Bruce immediately picked up his phone, dialed and unsurprisingly—Queen picked up on the first ring.

"Wayne, what can I do for you?"

His voice was beyond smug, and Bruce just shook his head at how spot on his lovely wife was.

"You have your bid approved, now _back off _the auction Queen and tell Merlyn from me if you both ever try and get in the way again of something my wife wants, I'll ruin you both."

Oliver laughed out loud, and Bruce could hear Merlyn in the background doing the same.

"When did Faith figure it out?"

"At 90."

"We look forward to working with you, Wayne."

Bruce hung up the phone and sat back with a satisfied smile on his handsome face, as the other auction attendant shook his head to the auctioneer.

"_We have a bid for 110 million going once...going twice..._" Bruce leant forward and clapped pleased when the auctioneer brought down his gavel and said, "_Sold! To phone in buyer number 23."_

Faith's head popped back through the door and she blew him a kiss, before he heard Kathy's laugh and Faith telling her goodbye.

Bruce's heart swelled with affection as he stood up and placed a call to his banker, making sure the money transferred without delay. The new addition already had a place of honor waiting for it on the wall of their weapons gallery and very soon, they'd have a different kind of new addition to welcome to Wayne Manor and Bruce couldn't have been more thrilled.


	39. Chapter 39

Whomever said giving birth was a beautiful thing, deserved to be staked through the heart—Faith thought glumly as she held her newborn son in her arms. As much as the pain had sucked big time, she couldn't argue with the end result. Cooing gently as she held her baby boy, her eyes filled with tears of joy and exhaustion.

Bruce, who hadn't left her side in the sixteen hours it had taken her to give birth, was currently sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her front, helping her hold little Liam Thomas Wayne to her chest, as he nursed hungrily.

"He's perfect." Bruce whispered lovingly into her left ear, his hand cupping the soft downy hair on their son's head.

"He really _is_." Faith agreed readily. She glanced up to see Alfred moving around the room, making sure everything was taken care of, for the new Master of the Manor. "There were moments I wondered if we'd ever have this, but now that he's here? I can't imagine anything else."

"I know," Bruce sighed, kissing her cheek with gratitude, "you were amazing, Beautiful."

"So were you." She leant back and kissed Bruce under his chin. "We should probably inform our friends soon. Buffy's called three times this week alone."

"How is she?"

"She's _seems_ fine. Lonely I think, but fine."

"Has she spoken with Queen lately?"

Faith hesitated, and then shrugged. "I don't know. Every time I bring it up, she shuts me down."

"Did something happen?"

"Who knows. You talk to Oliver? Has he said anything?"

"No. But we've not spoken in the past three weeks and before that is was only about the reactor project for Starling City. With the success of Gotham's platform, I know Queen and Merlyn have been chomping at the bit for Starling to be the next city in line. Moira utilized this project as a platform for her campaign and it was one of the main reasons she was elected."

"When do you think it'll be ready to go?"

"Two months...three tops. The prospectus Merlyn sent me was rather well thought out actually. Lucius had looked it over and determined that the reinvestment allocations plus the initial cash purchase were more than fair. Queen initially approached me to consider a merger of sorts. His company has the shipping connections and infrastructure, while Wayne Enterprises has the global outreach."

"Do you want to go into business with him?"

"I'm still considering it."

Faith sighed as she lifted Liam off her left breast and burped him like the nurse had shown her. Once Liam had successfully done his part, she moved him to the other side. He thankfully, had no trouble latching on and was eating hungrily still, even if his eyes were closed. His little hand was clasped around his Father's index finger.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Faith whispered and Bruce shrugged.

"I have no immediate plans. Lucius is handling everything just fine."

"The nurse you hired seems a good find."

"She is. You'll need your rest and Alfred will be here too, as will I. Micah found her actually, and she was an army nurse as well as trained in combat."

"So a bodyguard nurse?"

"Yes. I've also hired private security to guard the Manor for a while. The press has been relentless."

"It probably didn't help that I went into labor at the restaurant."

Bruce chuckled and nodded in agreement. "No, I don't suppose it was ideal. But in my defense, you weren't due for another two weeks."

Faith gently used her finger to unlatch Liam from her right breast and she cleaned him up with a warm wash cloth, before handing him over to Bruce to do the honors. Once he'd dispelled a few soft burps, Bruce cuddled him against his naked chest and Faith rearranged herself carefully against her husband's side, snuggling with a happy sigh as she watched her two favorite men through heavy eyelids.

Bruce kissed her forehead and said quietly, "sleep, beautiful. I'll wake you up when he needs to feed again."

"Okay."

Bruce didn't even get to the count of twenty, before Faith was out like a light against him. Smiling softly, he held Liam with one arm while he moved Faith carefully so she was laying more comfortably on their bed. Alfred came over and tucked her in, and then left them alone for the time being.

Gazing down at his son, Bruce felt his heart close to bursting with love. He adored his wife with everything he was, but this was different. Ever since his parents had been killed, he'd never considered the possibility of having children. It just wasn't on his radar. He'd loved Rachel, but never had looked beyond that to a family. With Faith, it was all he'd thought about since the first time he'd met her. What it might be like to watch her grow round with his child, and what he would feel watching her hold their son.

Now he _knew_.

And it was so much sweeter than he'd ever imagined possible.

He loved them both with a fierce possessiveness and everlasting devotion, and not for the first time—he thanked the Powers that Be, for giving Faith back to him.

The next evening, phone calls were made to Angel, Buffy, Lucius and Micah. Everyone had been thrilled for them, and Bruce had talked with Angel for a while while Faith and Buffy had spent the better part of an hour on the phone.

Bruce hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation, but it was hard not to.

"What's going on, B? Last time we talked you sounded down in the dumps?"

"I'm fine, Faith. London is cold and wet, so that's been a drag."

"Dawn doing okay?"

"Yeah. Junior watcher material. You know how it is."

"And Queen?"

Pause...

..._quiet_...

"I haven't heard from him in a few weeks. I left a couple messages, and he hasn't called me back. So I figured..."

"Figured what?"

"Faith, I gave him a year for a reason. It was pretty simple actually."

"You assumed he'd lose interest and forget about you?"

Another weighted pause.

"Something like that."

"Weren't you supposed to meet him in a few months?"

"That was the original plan."

"And _now_?"

"I'm letting it go, Faith. Promise or not, I figured he's made his choice, and it's likely not me and this is for the best."

"Buffy..."

"It's fine, _really_. Maybe I'll find someone eventually, but even if I don't—things have a way of working themselves out how they're supposed to."

"I could have Bruce go kick his ass?"

Buffy laughed, and even Bruce smiled.

"Nope. No ass-kicking required."

"I'm sorry, B."

"Don't be. It is what it is, and whatever his reasons are? I'm sure they're true for him. Besides, I have more important things to worry about these days."

The rest of the conversation was unexpected as Buffy asked a lot of questions about Liam's birth, and what it had been like, which Faith thought kinda strange. She'd hung up with a heavy heart—which turned into a raging fury a week later. Bruce should've known his lovely wife wouldn't let it go. But instead of trying to call Queen, she decided to circumvent that minefield and called the one person from Starling that she'd kept in touch with after the Ra's debacle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thea."

"Faith!" Thea's voice was clearly happy to hear from her. "I hear congrats are in order!"

"Yep. Finally had the little sprog. What's been going on there?"

"It's been _crazy_, Faith."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Thea sighed heavily and Faith felt her senses go on alert.

"What happened?"

"Sara Lance is _alive_."

Faith nearly dropped her phone, as she felt her hands shaking with shock.

"How?"

"Long story."

"Where has she been?"

"She was rescued after the Yacht went down. She ended up working with a faction of the League, if you can believe it."

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"Nope. She's been hiding out at Oliver's club for the past few weeks. He's been desperately trying to get her to reunite with Laurel and their Father, but Sara is scared of her sister's reaction."

"How is Oliver taking this?"

"You know my brother. He feels guilty and blames himself."

Faith didn't know what to say. She could well imagine Queen self-flagellating himself over his past mistakes.

"Are they back together?"

"Ollie and Sara?"

"Yeah."

"No. It's _not_ like that. Oliver is just trying to fix this situation and when he gets focused like this, everything else tends to take a back seat. Tommy doesn't even know and the only reason I found out, was I showed up unannounced at the club and found Sara there."

"Must be hard, not being able to tell Tommy."

"Yeah. Oliver gave Sara an ultimatum. She has until the end of the week to decide how she wants to tell her sister she's alive or Ollie said he's going to do it for her."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's good Sara's alive. Ollie can try and let go of the guilt now. At least it'll be something he can talk to his therapist about in their weekly session."

"He's _seeing_ a counselor?"

"Yes. He's really trying to deal with his PTSD, guilt and trust issues. He told me he's got to get his shit together."

Faith smiled softly at that piece of welcome news. It would seem that Queen not only had a good reason for ghosting Buffy, but he was trying to work on his own demons.

"How's Buffy?"

"She's in London."

"Oliver misses her."

"Then he should call and _tell_ her. I think she's feeling a bit..."

"What?!" Thea bellowed, "my _idiot_ brother!"

Faith snickered. "I won't disagree. Give my love to everyone."

"Will do, Faith. Take care of your little guy."

"Oh, I plan on it."

The two women said their goodbyes and when Faith hung up she called Buffy...but her Sister Slayer didn't pick up and it went to straight to voicemail...

_**This is Buffy, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**_

When the beep sounded, Faith spoke: "B, call me. I need to talk to you."

Faith hung up and went to feed Liam. Over the course of the next few hours—Faith left several messages for Buffy explaining about Sara Lance being alive and asking Buffy to call her, but had gotten no response...at least not from Buffy...

Thea, had confronted her brother that very next day after she'd talked with Faith, and Oliver had checked his voice messages and noticed there were several from Buffy.

Realizing he hadn't called her in a few weeks, as he'd been dealing with Sara—he called immediately and his heart leapt in his throat when he got the recording...

_**The number you have reached is no longer in service, please hang up and try again...**_

So he did...

Eight more times in fact—each time getting the same exact response...

_**The number you have reached is no longer in service, please hang up and try again...**_

Oliver panicked. What was going on? Did Buffy lose her phone? Did she shut it off?

Pacing around his room, he dialed Merlyn, who picked up on the third ring.

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"It's Oliver."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to trace Buffy's cell phone. It's keeps telling me it's no longer in service, but If it has power, the GPS can be turned on remotely and located, right?"

"Yes. What's the number?"

So Oliver gave Malcolm the information and the older man said, "It'll take me an hour. I'll call you when I have something."

"Okay."

Oliver paced for the entirety of that time, and when Malcolm called—he picked up the phone instantly.

"What have you got?"

"I tracked her phone."

"And?"

Oliver didn't like the sound of his voice at all.

"She's in London. St. George's hospital."

"What?" Oliver swallowed in horror. "Are you sure?"

"That's what I'm getting, Oliver."

"Thanks. I'll take it from here..._wait_! Can you access Rupert Giles cell phone?"

"I already took the liberty of doing so. I'll text you the contact information."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

When Oliver hung up, it wasn't even a minute later there was a ping on his phone. Saving it to his contacts, he then dialed the number...

...and the man himself picked up on the second ring.

"Rupert Giles."

"Mr. Giles, this is Oliver Queen. I'm trying to find Buffy, do you know where she is?"

There was stilted silence on the other end, but then Oliver could hear the English gentleman whispering to someone in the background for a few moments before he got back on the line. "I'm afraid now is _not_ a good time, Mr. Queen."

"Is Buffy okay?"

Another pause.

"She's fine."

Oliver didn't believe the man and his gut was telling him that Rupert Giles was hiding something.

"I need to speak with her."

"Mr. Queen, I don't mean to be rude but Buffy doesn't wish to speak with you right now. _If_ that should change, I'll have her contact you."

"But, I just..."

Unfortunately, Oliver didn't get much farther as the call went dead.

"_Shit_!"

Now in a full blown panic, he pulled up his contacts and called Bruce Wayne.

"Wayne."

"It's Oliver."

A heartbeat of silence and then Bruce said shortly, "what can I do for you?"

"Look, I don't know if Faith told you..."

"About Sara Lance?"

"Yes."

"She did."

"That's not why I'm calling."

"_Oh_?"

"I've been trying to get ahold of Buffy. Her phone is disconnected for some reason."

"Faith hasn't mentioned it."

"Well, I had Merlyn track it. She's in St. George's Hospital in London. Do you have any idea what is going on? I called Rupert Giles and he hung up on me."

Oliver bristled as he heard Bruce chuckling.

"Something amusing you, Wayne?"

"_You_. Tell me, Queen? If I was Buffy and I hadn't heard from you in a month, give or take? And then find out that your old lover is miraculously alive? What _might_ she be thinking?"

Oliver groaned. "Nothing good."

"No, I don't imagine so."

"Do you know why she's in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"_Fuck it all, Wayne! _ This isn't some game!"

"And yet you've been treating it as such?"

"No! I've been trying to get Sara to reconcile with her family. She's _more_ fucked up than I was when I got home. So yeah, I've been feeling responsible and guilty. Sara made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone about her being alive until she'd figured out what to do."

"And secrets never come out when we least expect them to, _do they_?"

Oliver had no comment for that one, as Buffy had told him that more than once.

"Just tell me she's okay?"

Bruce sighed, and Oliver felt his gut drop in dread.

"I _suppose_ that depends on your definition of okay."

"That's not fucking cryptic at all!"

"Think about it, Queen. _Really, really think. Why_ would Buffy refuse to speak with you? Why would she be in a hospital?"

Oliver frowned as he thought about what Wayne wasn't saying. This obviously didn't have anything to do with Buffy's Slayer responsibilities, because if it did—Oliver was pretty sure Wayne would say something. He racked his brain for several minutes, when the truth hit him like an arrow to the gut.

"_How_?"

"Do you really need me to explain the mechanics to you?"

"She died! How is it possible that..."

"She's a Slayer, Queen. Didn't you ever wonder what D'Hoffryn meant by the Slayer line would live on through Buffy? The Powers that Be, well..."

"Shit..."

"I take it you're not exactly pleased by this piece of news?"

"**_I didn't say _****that!" ** Oliver yelled, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I believe she tried. Left many messages for you to call her?"

"Fuck! She must hate me!"

"Buffy doesn't have that kind of heartlessness inside her. I suggest you get yourself on your jet to London...that is if you can tear yourself away from your guilt and Sara Lance long enough?"

"Fuck you, Wayne!"

"Truth hurts, kid. Let me tell you something that I've learned recently. Being a Father is a _**gift**_. It's something that you're never really prepared for, but once it happens? You can't imagine it being any other way. If this is something you don't want, or if you're in any way unsure that you can be a good Father...don't put Buffy through any more disappointment. I think she's suffered enough in her life, and from what my wife has told me...Buffy has accepted that she is doing this on her own."

Oliver didn't know what to say to that comment. He had no doubt that Buffy could raise a child on her own, but the question was did he want her to?

Was he ready to be a Father?"

"Did something happen with the baby?"

"There was an accident. Buffy's car was hit while she and Dawn were on their way to dinner."

"Fuck! Buffy, and the baby? Are they okay?"

"They are keeping Buffy overnight to make sure she and the baby will be fine. My guess? Is you'll have about a twelve hour window to get yourself there before she's discharged and disappears."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Oliver. Just get your shit together and make a decision."

"I'd already made my choice after Buffy defeated Ra's. She was the one who wanted us to wait the year."

"With good reason, apparently."

"You really are a jerk."

"So my wife tells me. Oh, and Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Just a word of warning. You fuck this up again and I won't save you from my wife's wrath. Understand?"

Oliver swallowed and if he could see Bruce's expression at that moment, he'd probably be scared witless.

"Got it."

"Good. Now go fix this mess."

Oliver hung up immediately and then called his pilot, who advised him he could have the Queen corporate jet wheels up in about an hour.

Rushing into his closet, he started to throw clothes into his duffel...not paying much attention to the what...he only knew he needed to get to London _pronto_.


	40. Chapter 40

The flight to London was a bit over eight hours long, and it took Oliver another hour to get to St. George's hospital. When he finally pulled into the front of the building, he told Diggle to find a place to park as he didn't know how long he'd be.

Once he got inside, Oliver was struck as always with the overwhelming smells of disinfectant and bleach. He hated hospitals, always had and probably always would but for now he needed to find what room Buffy was in. Walking up to the information desk, which had a huge sign over it that said, Welcome to St. George's Hospital he noticed an older woman sitting at the large semi-circular desk—her expression kind and welcoming.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my girlfriend. She was brought in sometime last night. Buffy Summers."

The woman checked her screen and shook her head. "We don't have a Buffy Summers listed here."

Oliver's brow furrowed with confusion.

"She was brought in with her sister. Dawn Summers."

The woman checked again and her face softened as she nodded.

"I do see a Dawn Summers. She was admitted with an _Elizabeth_ Summers."

"Yes. Sorry, Elizabeth is Buffy's given name." Oliver smiled, but his gut clenched as he realized he'd hadn't known that about Buffy. He'd never even considered that Buffy might've not been her actual given name.

"Oh, of course." The woman's expression was now a bit wary. "Are you on her list of approved visitors?"

Oliver swallowed nervously, but kept his cool as he hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble for lying.

"Rupert Giles."

The woman beamed and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Giles. I see your name here. Miss Summers is in room 223. The stairwell is to the right there. When you get to the second floor, go to the right and it's the fourth room on the left."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Of course, dear."

Oliver dashed through the door and took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the assigned room, which had Buffy's given name on a dry erase board just inside the open doorway—he took a fortifying breath and peeked his head inside.

She was asleep. Her face bruised on the right cheek and her lip slightly cut. There were bandages on her arms, and her left leg looked to be in wrapped as well. Thankfully she was in a private room, and then his breath caught as he noticed a monitor attached to her belly—which was slightly rounded with the tell-tale signs of her pregnancy.

Moving inside stealthily, he closed the door and made his way to the chair next to her bed. As he sat down, he heard a soft moan come from her mouth as she shifted uncomfortably in her sleep.

Not thinking about the consequences, he reached for her right hand between his own. This action caused her to sigh and then hazel eyes opened groggily at first—then widened when she recognized who was sitting next to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She whispered in shock.

"I came as soon as I heard."

Buffy's brow furrowed slightly before she asked coldly. "How did you get in here?"

"I told them I was your boyfriend, Rupert Giles."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Yeah, sorry."

She didn't reply as she glanced away from him, her left hand instinctively gripping her belly and Oliver couldn't get a read on her emotions.

"Buffy...I'm _sorry_," He began contritely, "I should've called you and told you what was going on but I felt I owed it to Sara to keep it to myself. After everything that happened, I felt I owed her that much."

Buffy nodded, but didn't reply. She just bit her lip and kept her gaze averted.

"Please, say _something_. Yell at me, or tell me what an idiot I am. That seems to be the general consensus these days."

Her lips cracked upwards briefly, before her expression closed off again.

"_Why_ are you here?"

"Buffy...where else would I be?" He gestured to her belly and said emotively, "I should've been here for you."

"But you weren't." Buffy replied evenly, "you were with Sara."

"I didn't know."

"Because you didn't bother to return my phone calls, Oliver. I wasn't going to leave you a voice mail message saying, '_**hey guess what, Queen? I'm pregnant! Sorry we didn't think about using birth control, but it's too late now!'**_ Cause that would've gone over real well, right?"

"Actually Buffy, I would've been stunned at first—I might've even thought you were joking with me. Not because I wasn't open to the idea...but because of how you'd died and all. I've been so consumed with dealing with this thing with Sara, I think it's just thrown me for a loop. I thought she was dead. For almost seven years. I'm beginning to wonder if this isn't some kind of cosmic joke."

"In what way?"

"_Death_...coming back from the dead." He smiled wryly and Buffy could see the raw pain in his eyes. "I mean, it really shouldn't be an everyday occurrence, _right_? Even after all I've seen with you and Faith...it still shocked me seeing Sara alive and well. Well, she's not so much...she's pretty messed up too."

"Where was she all this time?"

"Would you believe it if I told you she was working for Talia and Bane too?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Our paths never crossed. Which looking back on it now, had I known she was alive? I would've done anything to find her and get us both home sooner."

"Talia probably knew that."

"That was my thought too."

"You've been dealing with your over-blown sense of guilt lately, haven't you?"

"Bingo! Although my therapist keeps telling me I need to learn to forgive myself and leave the past where it belongs."

"You've been seeing a counselor?" Buffy gaped in shock, and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. _Never_ would've done it had it not been for this amazing woman telling me I had a year to get my shit together. Seems that I'm still trying to figure it out."

Shaking her head, Buffy reached for his hand and gripped it within hers, thankful when he returned the gesture.

"So? We're having a baby?" He asked softly.

Glancing down shyly at her stomach, Buffy hummed in the affirmative.

"Looks that way." Her face clouded over for a moment before she sighed deeply. "Look, Queen...I just want you to know that I'm not expecting anything here. I'm fully capable of raising this child on my own. I don't need your money, and I'm not looking to trap you into anything. I appreciate you coming to see me...to see us...but I don't have any unrealistic expectations here."

Oliver blanched, and then he scowled in ire.

"Really?" He bit out, "_because I sure as hell do._"

"Do what?"

"Have expectations."

"What?!"

"Buffy! I'm not going to let you martyr yourself and as sure as I'm sitting here? You're not going through this without me! This is _our_ child. Yours and mine. Okay—it wasn't planned—but I'm not unhappy about it."

"You're not?"

"No. I've had ten hours to process this and as soon as I found out, I was on the Queen jet out here."

"Who told you, Bruce or Faith?"

"Bruce. But in his defense, I called him and he told me he'd sic Faith on me if I screw this up again."

Buffy snorted out a laugh. "She was rather irate actually, when I finally told her."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Had it not been for Liam, she would've...well..."

"Found me and kicked my ass?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm glad she has Liam. I'm also happy you two have each other, even after everything you both have been through."

"Me too."

Oliver smiled and was about to ask how the baby was doing when a voice cleared behind him and as he glanced back, he noted it was Rupert Giles—with several security guards behind him.

"Shit." Oliver mumbled as he turned back in panic to Buffy, but she just chuckled and said, "I'm fine, Giles. You can send the bobbies on their way."

Giles sighed in exasperation as he pushed up his glasses, then gestured for the security team to follow him out of the room.

"I should have you thrown into the cooler for impersonating my Watcher."

"You should, but I'm hoping you won't. I'm also hoping I can convince you to come home with me. How's Dawn? I forgot to ask."

"She's fine. Just a few cuts and bruises. We were hit from the side, but we were stopped and thankfully, the other car wasn't going very fast. It could've been a lot worse."

"And the other driver?"

"I think he was drunk, hence..."

Oliver's gaze darkened, "Is he here?"

"They admitted him. I have no idea of the particulars, as I've had my mind on other things."

"Understandable. So? Come home with me?"

"_Why_?"

"Because I'm _crazy_ about you and the only reason I agreed to this year long sabbatical is because you wanted it and I was trying to be unselfish and take your advice to heart. But no more, Buffy. We belong with each other and I need you to keep me grounded. If these past seven months have taught me anything, it's that I _want_ you with me. I'm strong alone, but we are stronger together. And for the record, the baby is an added bonus but it's _not_ the reason I want to be with you."

"And what _is_ the reason, Queen."

"Because you're _it_ for me. I knew it the night we made love, and I know it now—and I'll _always_ know it. Come home with me, Summers."

Sighing softly, Buffy took in the man before her who's body and expression were radiating with sincerity and contriteness equally. It would seem—that perhaps she'd been a bit harsh in assuming he'd forgotten about her, but in her defense? She was a hormonal mess.

"Okay."

Oliver beamed.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Of our baby?"

Buffy nodded, and Oliver chuckled and said proudly, "We are having a little Buffy. Who is going to grow up strong and capable just like her Mother. She's going to be following in your footsteps, right?"

"How?"

"Wayne reminded me of something D'Hoffryn said about the line of Slayers living on through you." Oliver tilted his head in sudden confusion. "But, how did _you_ know? I didn't think you'd remembered much, if anything of that night."

"Slayer Dream. Portents of what's to come."

"_Ah_, that makes sense." He nodded, and then frowned. "Wait? You knew this before you left? Before you asked me to wait the year?"

"I knew the Slayer line would live on through me. I had a dream of my daughter. Holding her in my arms and it was the most vivid Slayer dream I've ever had. I didn't know I was pregnant of course, or that it would be _you_, Oliver. I just knew it was my future."

"Hence why you thought waiting the year might be a good idea?"

"Yeah. I figured if you still wanted to be with me after the year, then the chances were good that maybe..."

"I might be the one?"

"Something like that."

"Looks like the surprise was on you."

"Nice."

"Do you think Dawn would like to come to Starling too?"

"I don't know, but I can ask."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Not sure. She's been in touch with Thea since we left Gotham."

"That's how you found out about Sara, isn't it?"

"Yes, and Faith confirmed it after she'd talked with Thea."

"My _sister_..."

"What did I tell you about secrets, Queen?"

"The truth." He deadpanned, and Buffy giggled and nodded in reply.

"So, a little girl?" Oliver cupped Buffy's stomach and smiled in wonder before leaning down and kissing her belly in reverence. He heard Buffy's breath hitch and when he glanced up, the tears in her eyes surely mirrored his own. "I'm so relieved and happy you're both okay. I don't know what I would've done had something happened and I'd lost you both."

Buffy ran a soothing hand through Oliver's hair as he cocked his head and gazed up at her as he laid his head gently on her tummy. They just stared at each other for endless minutes until Buffy's doctor came in to do his rounds. Oliver was introduced, and news shared about Buffy's condition. He brought in a machine to check the baby's heartbeat, and Oliver had gasped and felt his eyes watering all over again at the perfect sounds of his daughter's heartbeat as it echoed throughout the hospital room.

"_Wow_!" He whispered in amazement. "That is the _coolest_ thing I've ever heard!"

Buffy choked on a sobbed laugh, as she smiled brightly at him.

"It's pretty wonderful, isn't it?"

"It's the best gift I could've ever been given, next to you, Summers." He grinned and then mouthed silently, '_thank you'_ to which Buffy responded back telepathically, '_you're welcome, Queen' _and they spent the rest of the morning planning their return to Starling City and the announcement to the world of the newest Queen Heiress.


	41. Chapter 41

Once Buffy was checked out of the hospital, along with Dawn...it had only taken a couple days to get them packed and on their way back to Starling City. Moira had called the first day Oliver had been in London, as she'd been notified he'd taken the Queen jet out of the country—but all Oliver would tell her was he had a surprise, and she would need to wait until he got home to find out about it.

Buffy had called Faith, and by extension Bruce—and shared the news with them both. Faith had been ecstatic and Bruce, amused. Especially when his lovely wife threatened to go all Slayerfest, on Queen, should he fuck up again.

Oliver had laughed, but secretly he'd been scared shitless at the menacing tone of Faith's voice over the phone. Buffy had soothed that Faith was likely only half serious. Dawn however, had been shaking her head behind her older sister, letting Oliver know that Faith wasn't joking.

When they'd landed in Starling City, the family limo was waiting where it had been left. Diggle had grabbed everyone's luggage, placing it all into the trunk before driving them back to Queen Manor.

When they finally got there, it was right before dinner.

Oliver had called Sara too, while he was gone. He explained that he'd had to leave on a family emergency and he'd be back soon. He had told her in no uncertain terms that she had until he returned to Starling City, to talk to Laurel and that he wouldn't keep anymore secrets from those he loved. Not even for her. Buffy had been proud of him for taking a stand, even if he did still feel guilty about it afterwards.

So, it was little surprise when they walked into Queen Manor—that his Mother, Walter and Thea were waiting along with Tommy and Laurel. Laurel, took one look at Buffy and her hand flew over her mouth in shock. Moira however, had a beaming smile on her face in welcome and Thea was just gaping in shock.

"My _dear_!" Moira quickly came over and enveloped both Buffy and Dawn into a warm embrace, but it was Buffy whom she held onto a little bit tighter. "You both look well. Oliver told me you both were in a car accident but he didn't tell me about this little surprise here."

"That's because he didn't know until he came to the hospital."

"Oh?" Moira's blue eyes flitted from her son to his paramour, with a frown. "And just _why_ was that, Oliver?"

"Thanks Mom! You automatically assume it was my fault?"

"And was it?"

"Well, _yes_..."

"Hmmm..." Moira shook her head in admonishment. "At least you convinced Buffy to come home."

Buffy's eyes watered at the _home_ comment, and Moira just cupped the young woman's face in her hands and kissed her forehead, before taking her arm and pulling her into the dining room.

"How was London, dear? I'm sure the weather was dreadful?"

"It was gloomy." Buffy replied softly, as she walked with Oliver's mother out of sight as Walter and Dawn followed—leaving Thea, Tommy and Laurel behind.

"Your Mom is stoked!" Tommy snickered. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Oliver replied proudly.

"That kid is going to be _sooo_ spoiled rotten."

"I know, right?"

Thea snickered. "My big brother is gonna be a Dad! Wow!" She patted his arm, then placed a swift kiss on his cheek before scampering off to join Dawn in the welcome home.

Tommy and Laurel were smiling too, but Oliver could tell that Laurel had something she wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Laurel. You've never been one to hold back your feelings with me."

"I should be so angry at you, Oliver. Sara did tell me she made you swear not to say anything, but Thea accidentally found out? I'm assuming Buffy found out too, before you went to London?"

"Yes. Thea told Dawn."

"Man, you really know how to _screw_ stuff up, bro."

"Thanks a heap, Tommy."

"He's right, Oliver. Whilst I understand why you did it, and I'm grateful you convinced Sara to come clean...you need to stop thinking it's your job to make unilateral decisions that affect everyone in your life. We're all adults. We can handle the truth."

"I know Laurel, and I made Buffy a promise that I wouldn't keep secrets again. I think she'll leave me if I do, and I'm not willing to take that chance. I was petrified she wasn't going to come back home with me."

"How upset was she?"

"Upset. She was both pissed and hurt."

"As she should've been. You have a lot to atone for, Oliver."

"Yeah, I got that, Laurel. No need to rub it in!"

"Oh, I'm sooo going to rub it in. Until you get it into that thick skull how lucky you are with the fact that woman in there, chose you. I don't think you could've found anyone stronger to deal with your crap, Oliver."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go and eat."

Oliver followed his two friends sheepishly, and then his expression softened when he walked into the dining room and Raisa was gushing over 'Miss Buffy.' When her eyes caught Oliver's, there was a silent plea for help.

"Thank you, Raisa."

The woman blushed, but nodded and finished serving the meal as Oliver sat at the end of the table, across from his Mother with Buffy on his right and Dawn on his left. Thea was sitting next to Dawn's other side, while Walter was next to her and Tommy and Laurel were on the other side, next to Buffy.

"So Buffy?" Moira asked excitedly. "Are we having a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Ma'am."

"Oh sweetie, call me Moira please. We are family after all." Buffy nodded as she lowered her gaze , and then swallowed awkwardly as she caught Dawn's eye, and her sister winked at her. "And a girl! How wonderful!"

"Apparently," Oliver lifted a water goblet in a toast, "it's going to be my lot in life to be surrounded by beautiful women."

Buffy chortled out a surprised laugh, while everyone else raised their glasses in a toast. "To family." Oliver said emotively.

"To family!" Everyone repeated. Oliver glanced over at Buffy, who seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. "You okay?"

"Damn hormones."

He chuckled before saying, "Isn't that the standard response when pregnant?"

"I wouldn't know, Queen," Buffy replied waspishly before she finished silently, "_But if I kill you, it's nice to know I have a built in excuse."_

Oliver choked on his water, as he glared at his Slayer...who was grinning brightly at him.

"No talking telepathically at the table." Dawn admonished playfully, earning several stunned looks and a not so nice glare from her big sister.

"I'm _sorry_," Tommy interrupted, "you can speak to Oliver telepathically?"

Buffy bit her lip and nodded, as she blushed even harder in embarrassment.

"That's handy." Thea piped up, before she took a bite of her salad.

"Is that common?" Moira asked, and Buffy shrugged.

"Faith and Bruce have a very strong telepathic connection but her skills in that area have always been further along than mine. I think it was because her Father being an Old One, was both telepathic and telekinetic."

"And do you have the same gifts?" Walter inquired deeply with interest.

"I've been able to communicate with Willow, Faith and Dawn here silently for years. However, after Faith's battle with Danthalzar...when she perished—all the powers of the Slayer reverted to me. For six months, it was hard to try and come to terms with a few things. Since my merge with the Shadow Demon and Sineya? The last few months have been even more difficult."

"In what way?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Uhm...well...my senses have increased exponentially. I can hear things much clearer than before and my eyesight is far better...especially at night." She glanced over at her sister and Dawn nodded in support. "I can shadow travel from place to place too."

Several utensils dropped, and Oliver stared at his Slayer in shock. "What do you mean? How far?"

"The furthest was from Mexico City to New Orleans. It knocked me out for a few days. It wasn't too long after that I found out I was pregnant. I think that somehow, this little one here is affecting my powers. Although, I'm not sure if it's a by-product of everything that happened or not."

Oliver glanced at his Mother, who's expression was tinged with fear but there was also a modicum of abject pride there too. As if she understood just how formidable her granddaughter would be when the time came.

"The line of Slayers lives on through you," Moira clarified, "that's what the demon said, right?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes. I've died and come back more than once, which means the Powers had to find another way for the line to survive. Faith and I? We are the strongest Slayers ever to walk the earth. As a result, the Powers that Be sent me a Prophecy in the form of a dream."

"Of my granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"There's more, isn't there?" Oliver queried, unsure of how he knew...but something told him there was _more_.

"That part was unclear." Buffy replied softly. "And I don't want to guess."

"But if you had to?"

"The Powers _**never**_ do anything without a reason, Oliver. There's a reason I got pregnant when I did, just as there is a reason Faith finally got pregnant when she did."

Moira was the first one to realize the likely truth.

"Faith gave birth to a boy. She couldn't have had a girl, because you are the Chosen One. She and Bruce's son, will inherit her powers. The female child you are carrying will be the Slayer when the time comes and she will inherit all your powers in full. The Powers are looking to merge your two lines back into a single, all-powerful force."

Buffy sighed in resignation and nodded again. "Yeah, that was my guess too."

"Does Faith know?" Oliver asked quietly and Buffy huffed.

"She suspects, as do I." Her hazel eyes locked with his and she could see the wariness there, but Oliver just took her hand and kissed the back of it in calm reassurance.

"Wonder what Wayne thinks about all this?" He quipped, and Buffy smiled in relieved gratitude.

"I don't know. I'm not sure Faith has had that conversation with Bruce. If she'd had?"

Oliver thought about it for a moment and then broke down and laughed, which caused everyone to look at him funny.

"Oh, she _has_..." he offered, after he got himself back under control.

"How do you know?" Moira asked curiously.

"He told me in no uncertain terms that Fatherhood is a gift and not to mess this up. He also threatened to send his wife after me if I did."

Everyone laughed together at the thought of Faith going after Oliver for some perceived slight on Buffy's behalf.

"Won't the kids have a choice?" Laurel asked concerned, and Buffy shrugged.

"Life is full of choices, Laurel. Destiny however, is harder to work around. If Liam and this little one here are truly meant for each other, than the Powers have made sure that they will find their true happiness with each other. Look at you and Tommy? Could you have ever imagined being with anyone but him for the rest of your life."

Laurel smiled adoringly at her fiancé and said succinctly, "Not a chance. This one is stuck with me."

"_Gladly_."

Oliver reached for Buffy's hand, which she allowed with a pleased hum.

"I suppose only time will tell if I'm right."

"I for one," Oliver began seriously, "have no intention of having my daughter marry, ever..."

"Who said _anything_ about marriage?" Buffy bit back with a malevolent gleam in her eye.

Oliver blanched, before his gaze narrowed in warning at his Slayer—but to her credit she just held her ground and stared right back at him. Both knew this wasn't about their daughter anymore.

"This is going to get _good_," Thea snorted, "and I might even need to get some popcorn and watch the fireworks. Any takers on who's going to win this one?"

"I'll take Buffy." Tommy deadpanned.

"I think Oliver knows what will happen to him if he doesn't make an honest woman out of our dear, sweet Buffy." Moira replied, her voice like ice and everyone turned and stared at the Queen Matriarch, who's gaze was fixated on her eldest child. "I do understand that you two need to work a few things out, but my grandchild will not be born without the name of Queen attached to it. Do I make myself _clear_?"

Both Buffy and Oliver swallowed hard and gripped each other's hands tightly. Buffy had to admit, Moira Queen was a force of nature and she reminded her so much of her own Mom.

Gripping her belly, Buffy realized that the only thing that would've made this moment even more perfect would've been if her Mom could've been here. By the look on Dawn's face, Buffy knew her sister was thinking the exact same thing too.

"Mom, might I have permission to do this my own way?"

"Of course, Oliver." Her smile didn't reach her eyes however, as she considered her son briefly, before her expression softened and she turned to Buffy and said, "When is the baby due?"

"Uhm...ten weeks...give or take."

"There Oliver..." Moira nodded before taking a sip of her white wine. When she set it down, she said matter-of-factly, "You have nine weeks."

"Mom!"

"Yes?" Moira asked sweetly, "Were you planning on proposing?"

"Well, yeah...eventually..."

"Then what is the problem, dear?"

Oliver looked desperately at Buffy for help, but she just shrugged again hopelessly.

"I've got nothing, Queen," She quipped petulantly, "but I'm happy to sign a pre-nup..."

"There will be _none_ of that!" Oliver growled out angrily, his face fierce and uncompromising as he glared at his family one by one. When he got to his Mother, her expression was pleased as she raised a silent toast and he realized in that moment, he'd been masterfully out-played by his own Mother.

_Fuck_!

Later that same evening, once dinner was done and Tommy left with Laurel—Oliver showed Dawn to her new room, and then took Buffy with him to his suite. When she walked inside, she glanced around discreetly as she took in everything. Oliver watched her carefully as she eyed his bookshelves that were on either side of the large bay window that housed a seat that was about ten feet long. There was his desk by the nearest bookshelf by the door, his king bed was to the right of that. There was a black velvet couch and reading table across the room near the fireplace. The entertainment center was on the center wall, directly across from the window on the opposite side of the room. Right near the window, to the right was an antique full length mirror.

Buffy stopped in front of it, as she cupped her belly and Oliver moved behind her, replacing her hands with his own as he settled his chin on her shoulder and stared at her in the mirror.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," she admitted quietly, "this is still a lot to take in."

"I think you look good in my room."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He smiled happily and then gasped when he felt their daughter rolling under his palms. "That's so cool."

Buffy cracked a grin as her hazel eyes sparkled in the mirror. "It's different."

"Good, different?"

"The best kind. I still find myself staring in the mirror, wondering how this happened."

Oliver quirked an amused eyebrow, and Buffy bumped her hip back into his in retaliation.

"I know how the birds and the bees work, Queen. I just meant that until I had the dream before I died this last time, I don't think I've ever pictured this as a possibility for me."

"Why?"

"Because in all honesty? I thought I'd be dead."

Oliver's arms contracted around her middle as he pulled her deeper into his embrace.

"Don't say that, please."

"Sorry."

He pulled back, taking her hand and leading her over to his bed. When they were settled, with Buffy curled into his side, he felt compelled to clear the air.

"I'm sorry about my Mom. And despite her demands, if you aren't ready for marriage yet, then I'd get it. We can still put my name on the birth certificate."

Buffy rubbed her head down into Oliver's chest in embarrassment. "I don't think your Mom means to force the issue. Not exactly. I think she just wanted to maybe encourage us to discuss how we feel and what we want."

"Maybe." Oliver gazed upwards, not exactly sure what his Mother was thinking. "But she sure knows how to take all the romance out of it."

Buffy started to giggle, which turned into guffaws and then peaks of laughter and Oliver couldn't help but join in her mirth. His face split into a wide grin as he rolled Buffy onto her back, and gazed down into her happy face which was beaming up at him.

"I really did miss you."

"I missed you too."

"Is it weird, that this doesn't seem rushed?"

"The weirdest."

"Why is that, do you suppose?"

"I really don't know. I had second-guessed it after we slept together. Leaping before I look, well—I haven't done that in a long time. I tend to overthink most things."

"Not me." Oliver admitted. "I think that's why my guilt eats at me so much. Because I tend to jump in head first and then realize sometime later that I've made a mess of things."

"You don't regret..."

"_Shush_..." he placed a finger over her lips in admonishment. "You Buffy Summers, are possibly the one thing in my life I could _never_ regret. I meant it when I told my Mom I want to be worthy of you and learn to be what you need. Now we have this little one, and frankly I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be a good Dad. Like how my Father was for me."

"I think you'll be the best Dad."

"Really?"

"Sure. Not that I have much room to judge. My Dad abandoned me after I left LA with my Mom. He divorced both me and my Mom. Dawn too, but that was later."

"It's weird that you have these memories of being a family with Dawn, even though she's only been your sister for what?"

"Ten years, give or take."

"Magic is strange."

"It can be."

Are you happy to be here?"

"I am, Oliver. I was so worried your Mom was going to be angry with me and not want me here."

"Are you kidding?" Oliver smirked, "I think she likes you more than me."

Slapping his chest playfully, Buffy shook her head in disagreement.

"Your Mom loves you more than anything. Something tells me she's going to adore this little one too."

"Names?"

"No. I haven't even thought about it, why?"

"Just wondering. When I went to the hospital and asked for you, they said you were checked in under the name Elizabeth."

Buffy growled petulantly and Oliver grinned.

"I hate that name."

"Nooo? Really?"

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you, Queen."

"Whatever. But it begs the question that I had no idea your given name was Elizabeth. It made me realize that there's so much about you I need to learn. Favorite book, food, color, movie..."

"Sexual position..."

Oliver quirked his lips as his hand started to skim along her side in a barely there caress.

"Now there's a topic I can get _behind_." He winked and Buffy giggled madly at his impish look.

"I'll bet you can."

"I can demonstrate?"

"Who says I'm sleeping here? Isn't there a guest room down the hall for me?"

"Not even happening, Summers. You're staying here in this bed with me."

"Wow, bossy much?"

"I can be. Depends on what mood your in."

Buffy let her hands rub up Oliver's chest and felt his rumble as his muscles flexed at her touch and his eyes darkened noticeably.

"Well, I haven't had sex in months. Did you know a pregnant woman's libido increases exponentially when she's in her second trimester?"

"But aren't you in your third?"

"Barely. I suppose you'll just have to make up for lost time, Queen."

Leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss, Buffy hummed as her hands gripped into Oliver's hair and felt his roll her to the side so he could deepen the kiss, but not smother her with his weight. When he pulled back slightly, breathing in for a brief moment—he grunted out, "no time like the present."

And those were the last words they spoke other than their mutual cries of ecstasy at being rejoined.

It was _days_ before they came out of their room.


	42. Chapter 42

**This is the final chapter for this installment...if you liked it, leave a review! They are always appreciated!**

Nothing could've prepared Buffy for the reality that crashed down on her when her relationship with Oliver Queen became public fodder. Faith had mentioned causally at one time what a nightmare it had been when she and Bruce had first gotten together, as being engaged to Gotham's Prince and one of the richest men in the world, felt like it had given reporters open season on her personal life.

Oliver Queen was just as eligible, wealthy, mysterious and handsome as Bruce Wayne. Perhaps not quite as dark and forbidding, but he was no slouch in the angsty department either.

Their first public outing had been a week after she'd moved back with him to Starling City. After they'd torn themselves away from all the sex...

...and the sex had been _**fucking fantastic.**_..

Oliver had decided to take her to his nightclub after showing her around the sights of Starling.

However, that little outing had outed their relationship to the press—as someone had taken a picture of the two of them kissing hotly in a back booth of Verdant, his nightclub—and from there it had been open season on all things Buffy Summers.

They'd written about her time in Los Angeles, and her being expelled from high school there— when the school gym had burnt down. Thankfully, her time in Sunnydale was a bit of a mystery as the city had been obliterated and with it all public records of all the issues she'd had when she'd attended Sunnydale High...

...in particular, the entire high school blowing up during her senior graduation...

Her time at college, her working as a counselor had been barely touched upon, but only because those records had been archived in a California State System and not held locally within Sunnydale.

But the biggest surprise had come when she'd been at Verdant one afternoon, waiting for Oliver to return with Tommy as they'd had to go pick up some supplies from a vendor, when the outer door opened and in walked a woman she'd never seen before.

"Hello?"

The woman, who walked across the room like a panther, finally stopped about six paces from Buffy—and the resemblance to Laurel let her know whom this was.

"Sara Lance?"

"That's me."

"Oliver isn't here."

"I'm not _here_ to see Oliver."

"Oh?"

"Nope."

Buffy nodded warily, as she walked around the bar, and lifted a bottle of vodka in the woman's direction.

"Drink. You look as if you could use one."

"It's a bit early for alcohol, but sure."

Buffy grabbed a glass, and poured a generous helping before sliding it across the bar as light blue eyes watched her closely.

"So, you and Oliver?"

"What gave it away?" Buffy smirked in challenge, and Sara grinned.

"Kinda hard to miss." She gestured to Buffy's stomach—which was on the smaller size due to her petite nature. She'd only gained about 18 pounds, as she was still working out regularly and Slayer metabolism was a thing of beauty.

"So? You came to see me? Mind telling me _why_?"

"Couple things actually, but first—I just needed to hear it from you."

"What?"

"That the League is truly gone."

Sara watched as Buffy's face morphed into a sinister smile, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention.

"Ra's, Nyssa and Talia are harmless as can be. The League, or what's left of it? Well, you might want to have a little chit chat with Malcolm Merlyn. Or Bruce Wayne. I believe between Oliver and those two...all the financial resources of the League have been absorbed."

"I see."

Buffy eyed the woman, who seemed on edge. "Why don't you seem happier about this news?"

"It's not what you think."

"No?"

"No." Sara took another gulp of her vodka and then set the glass down with a clang. "My reasoning for being here isn't exactly about the League. I have to be honest here. I know what you are."

"Oliver told you?"

"No...not exactly..."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she could see Sara fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Sara? I can call you Sara, right?"

"Sure."

"Spit it out, Sara. My patience has limits and I'm hormonal, so it's touch and go."

The younger Lance sister chuckled.

"Fine. Truth is when I was missing, I did some work for the League which I'm sure you're aware?"

"Oliver might've mentioned it."

"Well, turns out during my time with them, I might've ran into someone you once knew."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. His name was Riley Finn."

Buffy swallowed hard as she stared at the younger woman stunned...but there was one thing that had caught her attention.

"_Was_?" Buffy croaked.

"Yeah." Sara's expression fell, and Buffy felt all her senses go on high alert. Suddenly, the room started to get a bit colder as shadows formed and Sara glanced around in confusion, before her gaze fell back to Buffy and she could see that the Slayer's eyes had darkened to black.

"_Shit_. Riley mentioned you to me, but he didn't tell me everything it would seem."

Buffy's hands clenched around the edge of the bar, as she was trying really hard not to over react.

"_Tell me._" She gritted out on a growl.

Sara pulled a letter from the inside of her jacket and handed it over.

"He saved my life, even after his wife was killed by one of Talia's people. I freed him and we escaped together. The story is not a pretty one but..."

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks before I came home. We had been bunkered down for nearly a year on Lian Yu, and then managed to plan an escape about six months ago. Anyway, we talked a lot during the time we were hiding out. He loved his wife Sam you know, but he didn't really talk about her at all. All he wanted to do was talk about was the first girl he'd ever loved and how he'd screwed it up by not being there for her and then leaving her. We did finally manage to make our way to the side of the island where the boats came in to drop supplies, but we were overwhelmed. He stayed behind, covering me as I managed to secure a boat. He managed to make it to me and I got him on the boat, but he didn't make it. Anyway," Sara coughed uncomfortably, "he made me promise that if I ever got home, that I'd find you and give that letter to you. Imagine my surprise when Oliver told me about you. Fate has a funny way about it, don't you think?"

Buffy was biting her lip hard as her eyes welled with tears. She stared down at the letter and saw her name scribbled in that same penmanship that used to grade all her Psychology papers in college—and felt tears falling down her cheeks. She then heard a noise and glanced up quickly, only to see Oliver and Tommy both staring at her in worry.

Wiping the tears away roughly, she nodded in thanks to Sara.

"He saved you?"

"He did."

"That's sounds like the Riley I knew."

"He said you'd say that."

"Thank you for bringing this to me."

"I promised him I would."

Sara went to stand up, but Buffy reached out and grabbed her hand in a flash, her expression pleading...

"Did he suffer?"

"No."

Buffy nodded again, and placed the letter behind the bar, as Oliver made his way over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders before placing a gentle kiss on her temple. He then turned to Sara and said, "Can you both give us a few?"

Sara bowed her head down and followed Tommy out of the club, leaving a devastated Buffy and a worried Oliver alone.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said after a few moments of silence, as Buffy sniffled and buried her face into his chest.

"I wasn't expecting that," she admitted shakily, "I knew Riley was working for some covert military agency, but that doesn't explain how the hell he ended up on Lian Yu."

"Maybe the letter will explain it?"

Taking a deep sigh, Buffy reached for it and handed it to Oliver.

"Will you read it to me?"

She could tell Oliver was surprised by her request, but his expression softened as he asked quietly, "Don't you want to do this yourself?"

"Did we or did we not _promise_ no more secrets, Queen?"

"We did."

Buffy gave him an expectant look, and he nodded in defeated acquiescence as he opened the letter and began to read...

_**Buffy,**_

_**If you have this letter, then Sara finally made it home and I am gone. You're probably wondering why I'm sending you this letter about now, right? I know you Buffy, and I know that wherever you are, you're still out there fighting the good fight and saving the world. It's what you do. It's what you've always done. It's what you'll have to continue to do.**_

_**First, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left Sunnydale like I did. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I was too weak to stand by you and do the work necessary for our relationship. I didn't get it then, Buffy. I didn't understand that you had the weight of so much on your shoulders all the time. I kept looking for validation from you, but what I should've done was given that to you. Everyday. To let you know that you were the best thing in my life. The one thing that mattered the most. I was a jealous, insecure, young fool and I didn't realize what I'd given up until it was too late. **_

_**So for that, I'm sorry. **_

_**Maybe...hopefully, you've found someone to finally stand alongside you as an equal. To be that rock for you, and trust in your goodness and strength. Maybe that person even now, is there with you? I can only hope that for you. I just wish it had been me. **_

_**There is another reason for this letter, which is just as crucial. You know that I was working for the Government, but what you might not know is Professor Walsh's work was just the beginning. Sam and I discovered some time ago, that there is a man by the name of Anthony Ivo...who was working with the Japanese secret military to create some kind of serum. Sam and I traced him to Lian Yu, but Sam was killed and I could never find the source of the serum before Sara rescued me. We stayed hidden on the island for nearly a year, trying to hunt down Ivo, with no luck. **_

_**Buffy, the name of the Serum is called Mirakuru and if intelligence is to be believed, the Japanese have been developing this since the 1940's. There is no telling where it comes from, but I have my suspicions. I think you do too. **_

_**The only other piece of information I have is a name. Slade Wilson. **_

_**Find him, Buffy. Maybe he's the key to solving this. I hope my instincts are wrong, but if they're not...then there's a good chance that this Mirakuru is being used or is planning to be used by the military or some other organization. It may have even been the same substance that Professor Walsh used on me.**_

_**Be safe, Buffy. Give my love to Dawn, Willow and Xander. And remember that no matter what happened between us, Buffy—you were always the one. **_

_**Riley**_

Oliver's face paled, and Buffy had tears running down her eyes...before she felt her legs give out in despair. Reaching for her, Oliver pulled her into his arms and then picked her up bridal style, keeping the letter clutched in his hand, as he carried Buffy towards the couches in the back of the room.

Settling down with her, Oliver felt his heart beating a mile a minute. He glanced down at his Slayer, her face still buried in his dress shirt and he rocked her soothingly—all the while trying to figure out how in the fuck he was going to tell her the truth.

Once she'd calmed sufficiently, Oliver leant back a bit and handed her back the letter.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

"It's not you fault, Oliver."

"He seemed like a stand up guy."

"Riley was many things, but he was honorable to a fault."

"Sara didn't tell me any of this."

"I'd figured as much." She paused and then opened the letter again, silently reading it. "I've never heard of either Anthony Ivo nor Slade Wilson, have you?"

Shit! Oliver had hoped he'd have more time to figure out how to have this conversation, but it seemed that luck wasn't on his side and he promised Buffy he wouldn't lie to her anymore.

"Buffy..." he began hesitantly, "I don't know anyone by the name Anthony Ivo."

Buffy's hazel eyes narrowed as she could suddenly sense Oliver's uneasiness.

"And Slade Wilson?"

Oliver swallowed, his eyes darting over Buffy's shoulder—but suddenly, his face was cupped into two strong hands and blazing darkened eyes were glaring up at him.

"_Oliver_?"

"I do know the name, Slade Wilson."

"How?"

"He was on Lian Yu. Stranded there too."

"_What_?" She whispered emotively, her eyes searching his for any deception and finding none. "What happened to him?"

Oliver desperately tried to look away, but Buffy wouldn't let him.

"Queen? **Tell me!**"

"He's dead, Buffy. I killed him."

To Be Continued...


End file.
